Wishes Are Kisses
by Fae Rain
Summary: NEW ONE!Hitomi returns in time to meet a woman who has her eye on Van and a Lord who wants Van's title. Van doesn't like either but doesn't want to start another war. He loves Hitomi- If only they could see it.
1. unexpected guests

Hitomi returns in time to meet a Princess who has her eye on Van and a Lord who wants Van's title. Van doesn't like either but has to be polite to keep trades open and his people out of war.

A/N: ok, I'm tired and dislike beta readers(not the readers themselves just the time it takes to have one) so ignore any mistakes I missed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The council seemed to last at least an hour longer than it usualy did. Every council member had something to discuss or complain about and then of course they argued among themselves for a good hour or so.

Van sighed and rested his chin in his palm. There was no real reason for him to be at these meetings. All the notes and complaints were sent to him the next day so he could look everything over in private. He was forced to be there because of traditions. A king had to be interested in all matters, even if he had to hear them twice.

Hitomi would be waiting for him if the meeting went on any longer.

For the last week Hitomi had been visiting him everynight for two hours at a time. It was only a visual- a mental image she sent to him. She could see him and his surroundings and he could see her, but only him. She explained that to him the first night she had appeared out of nowhere. Once he had recovered from his shock he was unbelievably happy.

As the king of Fanelia Van had had a lot of work on his hands. Van had to rebuild a kingdon. It took him nearly four years but he had done it.

But now, with the excuse of building Fanelia back up gone the council was getting letters asking when the younge King was going to marry.

Hitomi was the perfect person to tell all of his worries to. She was the only one he realy trusted with his thoughts. Sure Merle would listen but Merle happened to have the habbit of talkin when she was bored and gossiping with the maids.

The anceint council memebers finaly decided that they had nothing more to add to what had been already said by the younger ones and so Van was free to leave. He walked calmly up the stairs but once he was sure he was out of sight he ran to his room and closed the door quickly once he was inside.

"Busy day?" Hitomi asked from Van's bed where she was seated on the edge smiling.

"You have no idea." Van sighed and pulled out his desk chair and placed it in front of her, "From what I heard tonight at the council Lord Karth and his daughter Kaitlyn are on their way to offer marriage and greater trades."

Hitomi looked at Van in confusion.

"The building has been finished and now I'm expected to marry and have children. Lord Karth is from Naylin on the other side of the Grey Mountains. With a marriage to bond our lands (he's in another kingdom) our trading would increase and bring more money in for my people." Van explained.

He was surprised to learn that he had heard more than he thought at the meeting.

"So will you marry?" Hitomi asked, her green eyes looking both sad and confused as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Of course not." Van reached out to touch Hitomi's arm before remembering that she was an image- there was nothing to touch. He let his hand fall back to his lap, "I have no interest in marrying anyone on Geae." Van said quietly, "I have you and that's all I need."

"But I'm not even there Van." Hitomi extended her hand towards Van's left cheek and held it about an inch away, "You have to live and be happy."

"I am living and I am happy. Without you I would be miserable. I need you Hitomi. Please, don't ask me move on." Van tried to place his hand over hers to move it to his face but of course it didn't work.

"I would never ask you to do that. I love you." she smiled sadly at him before placing her hand back in her own lap.

"I love you, too." Van kissed his fingertips and held them out to her.

Hitomi smiled, her first truly happy smile of the night before doing the same. It looked as though their fingertips were touching but neither could feel the others.

"I have to go early tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." Hitomi started to fade as Van nodded, once again wondering where and how Hitomi had learned this new trick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van had trouble sleeping. His mind wouldn't turn off and he had the uneasy feeling that there was something he had missed. He just couldn't remember what.

Pacing, Vam thought back to Hitomi's face as she asked him if he was going to marry. For a moment he thought she might cry. God, knew he would have if their places had been reversed. He loved her and had almost said that she was the only one he would marry. But he didn't want to push her into anything she wans't ready for. Not even a year ago she had said that she wasn't ready to come back to Fanelia. She was going to school and working hard to earn money for the small appartment she was so proud of.

Van smiled. Hitomi had changed in the past four years. She was still as beautiful as ever but her hair was now touching her shoulders and she was more rounded. And by rounded Van didn't mean fat. Hitomi finaly seemed to have stopped growing and her body was getting comfortable.

She was lovely.

He was still curious about how Hitomi was sending her image to him but it was better than just hearing her in his mind like he use to whenever she wanted to talk. Was she putting her self in any danger by sending that much energy to him? Did it wear her out?

Van made a mental note to ask next time he saw her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half way through his day of going over papers Van felt odd. It was as if he just watched a poisonous spider crawl over his boot.

"My King!" Pennin, Van's only personal servant ran in through the open study door, "Riders approaching." Pennin was pale but he stood up straight as he met Van's stare.

Van had chosen Pennin himself. He knew somewhere behind the proffesional air there was a fighter and a very sensible man.

"Thank you, Pennin. I'll see to them."

Before he even reached the bottom of the great stairs Van could hear voices through the open front doors. On nice days these were almost alwasy left open with a guard or two there to make sure no funny bussiness happened. Today however, Van could see five of his men standing just beyond the doors and beyond them he could see the riders at the bottom of the front steps. They must surprised the guards or they wouldn't have gotten that close to the palace.

Van tapped two of the guards as he strode past them and they quickly followed him down to greet their unexpected guests.

Aidren, the 30 something year old door man, who was Pennin's older brother was talking quietly to the hooded guests and from his tone Van could tell that the man was both annoyed and on guard. Van had always liked Aidren. Aidren and Pennin were completely different when it came to their looks. Pennin was pale and blonde while Aidren was tan and had black hair. At first Van hadn't believe Merle when she had told him of their connection, but then again the maids know everything there is to know in a palace.

"Ah! King Van!" The taller of the gusts threw back his hood and smiled broadly at Van as he approached, "I am Lord Karth. I do hope you recieved my letter telling of our arrival."

"It came yesterday." Van shook the Blonde lord's hand even though his mind was telling him to check for poisoned rings.

"And this is my daughter, Kaitlyn." Karth, waved a hand in the direction of the smaller rider and she pulled back her hood to reveal large dark eyes and shiny brown curls. She would have been lovely to look at if her eyes hadn't had a greedy, spoiled gleam to them and if her lips hadn't curled in discust at Merles' appraoch. Merle noted all the things she disliked about the Lord's Daughter in one glance but she doubted Van had even realy looked at the girl. No difference- Merle would just have to keep an eye on the girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi paced the length of her small appartment bedroom. Her legs were tired and her feet were sore but she couldn't sit still.

Just a year ago she had been sure that she wanted to stay on earth but now...now she wasn't so sure.

Geae was calling her. She could feel it and she could also feel Van. Something was happening in Fanelia and he wasn't (at the moment) too pleased. Hitomi listened, trying to catch some of Van's thoughts but his annoyed energies were all she could pick up on.

He needed her and she was sure that her new abilities had been a result of the magic and wisdom of Geae.

Hitomi closed her eye and extended her right hand. With a half a thought Hitomi suddenly felt a pen land in her hand. Opening her eyes Hitomi watched as with another thought she sent the pen flying back to its place on her desk.

Van's emotions suddenly jumped and Hitomi felt herself fade. Van was upset and thinking about her-wanting to talk to her.

"Now's as good a time as any." Hitomi sighed, picturing Van's large simple bedroom in the Fanelian Palace and she felt herself fade even more.

For a moment Hitmoi was afraid that it wouldn't work. There was no reason why it shouldn't. She had done it every night that week. Hitomi had, for the past six nights, gone to Geae for a few hours at a time. Despite what she had told Van she was very much there. Whenever he got too close to touching her she would fade out, start the journey back to earth without realy leaving. She could sit just between the two worlds for a few minutes at a time but any longer than that and she got tired.

"I just hope my timing is right and that he'll be happy to see me." Hitomi thought as she looked at her room as it dimmed around her. There were a million things she could have brought with her but she knew there was time to came back for anything she desperately needed. Right now, all she needed was to get to Van.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I mean no disrespect but I have no interests in marrying at this time." Van felt as if his mind was going numb. They had been going in circles with this conversation and after the first outraged flare of emotions he had calmed considerably.

"Kaitlyn would be the perfect wife." Lord Karth finall took a seat in the library, the only room in sight when this conversation had started nearly an hour ago. Karth had been pacing the whole time, driving Van insane, "She is lovely and knows her politics well."

"I have no interests at this time." Van thought he had finaly gotten through to the over weight Lord when he stayed silent instead of imediately jumping in with more reassurances.

"Ver well." Lord Karth stood and stretched, "The Conference of Trades is in a few weeks. If you don't mind we would like to stay here. Traveling over the mountain only to turn around and do it again just doesn't make sense in my book."

"Of course." Van nodded, but he didn't like the look that had just come into the Lord's eyes.

"Maybe with a bit of time your interests will change." Lord Karth bowed and walked from the room before Van could form a reply.

"Well that was a dirty trick!" Van thought as he headed back to his room, but he had felt that there had been a trick coming as soon as that greedy, cunning look crossed the blonde Lord's face.

Van disliked Lord Karth on first glance and was some what dissappointed (though not surprised) to find that the more he spoke with the man the more he disliked him. The Lord was over weight with a taste for bright clothes that only drew attention to his large belly and thinning blonde hair. Lord Karth didn't have a trustworthy face-he always seemed to be calculateing to make events turn in his favor.

"Kaitlyn must have gotten her looks from her mother." Van smiled at this. Kaitlyn was lovely but too quiet. She also seemed to be calculating only in a different way. Karth was considered royalty on the other side of the mountains and, Van remembered from the letter Karth's daughter was reffered to as "Princess Kaitlyn". 

He would have to be polite to her no matter what.

Another smile graced Van's lips. He had always done things his own way. If Lord Karth and his daughter played nice Van would too. But that was IF they played nice.

As Van reached for the doornob to his room he felt the need to rush through the doors and lock them behind him. Since becoming King Van had had very few feelings that were as strong as this was. The only other time he could recall right off was the time he flew through the glass ceiling of Dornkirk's "palace" to save Hitomi.

Hitomi.

Van locked the door and turned, his back pressed to the solid wood, to see her sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"Hitomi?" Van took a few cautious steps forward, "Hitomi are you ill?"

"No." Hitomi sat on her knees, taking long deep breaths with her hands stetched out in front of her to keep herself from falling face first into the thick red carpet , "I'm fine, or at least I will be in a minute."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, everyone. You know the drill. If you want more you'll have to review! 


	2. i need some sleep

A/N: Thank you very much to my reviewers! You guys have no idea how scared I was that no one would like this, but I am SOOOOOOOOO happy you do!

Ok, on to chapter 2!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The knocking receded and Van turned back to Hitomi with a small smile, "At least the maid gave up just short of cutting a new way in. Honestly, the woman must have knocked for nearly 10 minutes."

Hitomi laughed and hugged Van. Van pulled back to look at her, not realy beliving that she was there. Even after what she had told him about the changes and actualy being on Geae those nights he couldn't help but feel like he was dreaming.

"You're realy here?" Van managed after a moment or two of just looking at her.

"Yes." Hitomi laughed, "I'm realy here."

"Are you staying?" Van asked, suddenly interesting in something just beyond the window.

"Do you want me to?"Hitomi asked, watching Van's profile very carefully.

"I want you to want to stay. If you stayed just because of me I'd feel horrible." Van turned and looked right at her, "I want you to be happy."

Hitomi grinned, "I want to stay. Besides I feel like I'm suppose to be here."

"Yea, the whole new powers thing may be a clue." Van smiled and took Hitomi's hand, "At least now I know how I'll make it till the Conference of Trades."

Van went on to tell Hitomi about his 'guests' and the situation he was in.

"Do you think they will be mean about me being here?" Hitomi asked.

"About you?" Van thought, "You would be seen as compitition, so yes, they may be rude. Just remember to tell me all of it so I know what is happening in my own home."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will tell you everything."

Van and Hitomi looked up from where they were seated on Van's bed as rapid knocking suddenly came from the other side of the door.

"Van Fanel, if you don't let me in right now I am going to claw my way in!"

Van smiled as he stood, "I was wondering how long it would be before the maid said something about the locked door." He looked back at Hitomi just before he reached the door, "The maids know everything."

Merle pushed right past Van once he opened the door and imediately began to lay into him for worrying her. He closed the door and listened to her list the complaints. His door is never locked during the day and when the maid couldn't get in she thought there was something wrong and went to get Lady Merle.

"I ran the whole way here thinking that maybe that horrible girl or her father managed to poison you already!" Merle was waving her arms about as she spoke and Van, very calmly reached out and took ahold of Merle's shoulders. He turned her, while she was still ranting untill her eyes fell on Hitomi.

"Holy Geae!" Merle launched herself at Hitomi who was standing before the bed smiling, "When did you get here-Are you staying- Where are you staying- How did you get here- Is everything ok-There isn't another war or anything coming is there?" All of these questions came one right after the other.

Hitomi laughed, hugging Merle tightly, "I have missed you so much Merle. I just got here about an hour ago. I'm staying, that is if you'll have me. I don't know where I'm staying and I picked up a few more talents while I was away. That's how I got here. Now, what was the last one-I was too bussy laughing."

"No war?" Merle asked in all seriousness.

"Not that I know of, no." Hitomi answered and Merle tackled her backwards onto the bed.

"You're back! I always knew you'd come back to Lord Van and me! I just knew it!"

OOOOOOOOOO

Kaitlyn left her rooms to snoop around the palace. It was easy to see that it was one of the last things that had been rebuilt after Fanelia had been burned to the ground.

Kaitlyn wrinkled her nose thinking about all of the dirty, boringly poor people who had touched the wood that now mad the walls and everything else. She would have to remember to wash her hands as often as she could.

Turning down another long hallway Kaitly was walking slowly, taking time to study each door. Surely she would find the King's rooms and make a commotion outside of it. She could pretend to trip or something and by knocking over one of the painfully simple vases of flowers that seemed to be everywhere to be sure that the King had heard her 'fall'. That should be enough to get him to run out to check on her. And maybe if she managed a few tears he would volunteer to help her get ice for her twisted ankle.

Kaitlyn could hear yelling not far up ahead and she sped up to look around the next corner before all the noise was gone. She had just caught a glimpse of the cat girl before a door was opened.

"You had me so worried Lord Van!" was all she heard before the door was closed.

So she had found his room easily enough. But she would have to wait for the right time to do her tripping act. She didn't want the cat girl there.

Kaitlyn straightened up when she heard a maid coming down the hall towards her.

"Tomorrow then." Kaitlyn turned and hurried back to her room.

A day wouldn't hurt. This way she could plan more ways to get the King to pay attention to her. When he had greeted them he had hardly looked at her. No compliment on how lovely she was. No staring, or even stuttering.

King Van didn't seem the least bit interested in her.

Well, she would just have to change that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi was still staring at the ceiling of her new bedroom long after the moons had climbed high into the dark sky.

Now that she was back on Geae her connection to Van seemed to have diminished. She could tell where he was but that was about it. Only now, she seemed to be connected to everything else. Hitomi knew how many people where in the palace, and how far away they where from her. If asked she could probably get it right down to how many meters. Van was asleep across the hall from her room and Merle was next door.

Wide awake Hitomi knew long before the shadow crossed in front of her door that someone was walking the palace in the dark.

"No." Hitomi wispered to herself, "Not in the dark. They're carrying a candle."

It was an odd feeling having all those facts just entering her mind. It was almost like listening to the radio and tv at once and realizing you knew exactly what was happening on both.

Hitomi finaly climbed out of bed and slipped on the robe Merle had given her before opening her door as quietly as she could. Back on earth when she couldn't sleep she would talk to Van, mind to mind. It always helped and he had promised everytime that he didn't mind the late night chats. She just hoped that he would still feel the same.

Her door opened silently and Hitomi crept down the hall to see the fading Candle glow down one of the the other hallways. Hitomi tip-toed back to Van's door and opened it slowly before slipping inside.

"Can't sleep?" Van asked in the dark.

"No. I can't." Hitomi walked over and sat on the end of Van's huge bed, "Did you know there is someone walking the halls?"

"Yes." Van sighed and Hitomi felt the bed shift as he stretched, "I woke as soon as they neared my door."

"I feel like I am loosing my mind." Hitomi said quietly as she crawled up to lay on the pillows next to Van, "I know everything there is to know about the palace make up. Every hallway. Every stair. I know where the floor rugs have worn thin and where the windows are and how to open them. I can feel the people around me. You more than the others and my mind won't shut down."

Van was silent for a moment before reaching out to light a candle.

"Don't bother." Hitomi sighed and without a match or any source the candle came to life, "That was one of the first things I learned I could do."

Van looked over at Hitomi as she laid on her stomack hugging a pillow with her eyes closed. Her hair was covering one of her eyes and the candle light played across her golden skin making her look like the Goddess the whole of Geae believed her to be.

"I love these pillows." Hitomi mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the over stuffed pillow.

"My mother use to have pillows just like these." Van said as he pulled the blanket over Hitomi, "I use to go in and hide beneath them when it was time for my lessons." Hitomi smiled into the pillow and relaxed more, "My brother would come, knowing full well where I was but he would make a show of looking for me. Then he would grab my ankles and pull me out of the pillows and swing me around in the air."

Van smiled. Hitomi was already asleep. Van didn't blame her, it was nearly 3 in the morning.

Van laid back and watched her sleep for awhile. Then after 30 minutes or so the King of Fanelia slipped silently out of bed and to the other side where he pulled the blanets back gently before taking the sleeping Goddess into his arms. Van walked slowly to the door with Hitomi curled against his chest. After a few fumbling tries he was able to get the door open and found that Hitomi hadn't latched her own door completely. He pushed the door open with his toe and placed Hitomi gently in her own bed.

Van left after making sure she was still asleep and returned to his room where his picked up one of the pillows and brought it back to Hitomi. He would make sure to tell the maids that the Lady Hitomi was fond of the pillows he liked, but for now he didn't mind giving up on of the 6 that were on his bed. He didn't use all the pillows and thought that maybe for a start he would just give Hitomi 2 of his own.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, i didn't put all that I wanted to in this chapter. I mean, god, this is already long enough. The next chapter will be the meeting of Hitomi and Kaitlyn. So, if you guys want more just tell me so! Review! 


	3. the kissing moon

A/N: Hello, Hello! I love writing this story! I mean, the plot is some what small and I keep writing realy long chapters without any blocks or interruptions. Thank you again to my reviewers. You guys are the best and I love reading the reviews you send my way. 

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaitlyn tapped her shoe against the floor, getting more and more impatient as the minutes passed. The King himself had invited her and her father to a lovely breakfast out in the gardens and the King himself was late by at least 20 minutes.

"If he doesn't show up soon I am going back to my rooms!" she snapped at her father across the small informal table, "I got up early for this and he's probably still sound asleep!"

"No." came a voice from the door, "I was just taking care of a few other things." Van walked out with Merle on his arm, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Oh, my apologies King Van." Kaitlyn bowed over her empty plate, thinking fast, "But you didn't hear the rest of what I was going to say."

"Really?" Van asked with a smirk as he waved the maids in with the trays of food, "Is that so. Well, you may continue now."

"I was about to say, My King, that I was worried. That I hoped you weren't ill because it does not seem like you to be late." Kaitlyn smiled and watched carefully what Van took from the serving plates.

"So you already feel that you know Lord Van well enough to make the assumpion that he is never late?" Merle asked as piled eggs on her plate, "Van arrives when he feels the time is right and when his other duties are done."

"But of course." Kaitlyn smiled and took the same amount of fruit that Van had.

"I hope you both slept well." Van said, changing the subject while sounding like he hadn't even been listening.

"Yes. Very well." Lord Karth answered with a bright smile.

"I slept very well indeed." Kaitlyn smiled sweetly but to Merle it looked very forced and almost painfull.

Van had been dishing more fruit and a slice of bread onto his plate and had missed the smile completely.

"With tonight being a full moon I would like to invite you both to a privtae dinner in the great hall. Here in Fanelia we still celebrate the changes in the year and the Full Moons. The week before the Conference of Trades is our celebration of Summer's end and Fall's arrival. I'm rather pleased that you will both be here for the bon fire and dancing."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi walked slowly down the hall where her room was located with one of Van's books in her arms. He had brought it to her on a tray with a spiced apple and Gupta juice.

So Hitomi had only been awake for about 2 hours and already she had nothing to do.

She had gone to the seamstress to be measured for a wardrobe of her own, and that had only taken about 30 minutes.

On her way back to her room Hitomi had seen 6 maids dusting and a man standing in front of one of the large upstairs window just staring out. His pale blonde hair and thin frame reminded Hitomi of the stories and movies about elves that Yukari had been obsessed with. The blonde man was standing at the other end of the hallway and Hitomi decided that if he was still there after she ducked into her room to put the book away that she would say hello.

He had dissapeared within the 40 seconds that it took Hitomi to open her door, sip the last of the gupta juice and slide the book on to one of the many shelves. Somewhat dissapionted with having no one to talk to Hitomi walked to the window where the blonde man had been standing and looked down on the gardens.

She could see Van and Merle standing with an older man and a dark haired girl. As soon as they exchanged bows Van turned on his heel and walked back inside.

"So, you must be Kaitlyn." Hitomi said to the girl far below her.

She sat and watched as Kaitlyn and her father stood still for a minute or two before turning on each other with angery faces and pointing fingers.

OOOOOOOOOO

Van came up the stairs to see Hitomi perched on the windowsill staring down at something.

"Are they still agruing?" he asked and was amsued to see Hitomi jump at his voice, "I thought you knew where I was all the time?"

"My mind was elsewhere." Hitomi laughed with her hand on her chest, "You frightened me."

Van walked over and looked down on the yelling match below, "I can't belive they realy think that no one notices their raised voises and angry tones."

"I know." Hitomi took Van's hand and sighed, "They're trying to doop you."

"Doop?" Van asked. He had never heard that word before.

"Fool. They think they are fooling you with their act." she smiled, "Kaitlyn wants the stature of being a real queen and not just a daughter of a Lord, and Karth wants to have power over you one way or another."

"I know." Van smiled down at Hitomi and noticed that she was holding the curtains rather tightly, "They won't 'doop' me." he rubbed Hitomi's arms, "In fact I plan on throwing them off their plans by introducing you to them tonight at dinner."

"It's going to be a full moon." Hitomi wispered, still looking down on the pair.

"That's what the dinner is for."

Hitomi nodded, "Ok, what should I wear?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi knew that in a way she was the 'surprise' of the night and could feel her stomack turning as she waited for Van just outside the doors to the graet hall. She was sure that if he didn't get there soon she would puke all over the floor from nerves.

"Yea, that would be attractive." she wispered to herself.

She could hear Lord Karth and his daughter talking very quietly on the other side of the doors. What if they came out and saw her? What would she say?

Just as her heart decided to up it another noch Van came around the corner.

"Sorry about that." he smiled and Hitomi was stuck by how gorgious he looked in his white button down shirt and brown pants.

"You look good." she wispered as he offered her his arm.

"You look better." he grinned and opened the door.

The quiet chatter stopped imediately and Lord Karth and Lady Kaitlyn rose quickly to bow to Van but both stopped in mid movement when they saw Hitomi on his arm.

The measuring looks coming from both and the hatefull gleam in Kaitlyn's eyes made Hitomi (again) feel like she was going to puke.

"Lord Karth and Lady Kaitlyn I am honored to introduce to you both, the Lady Hitomi, Seer from the Mystic Moon." Van beamed at them as Lord Karth paled and Kaitlyn brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

"I am pleased to meet you." Hitomi said when it seemed like they weren't able to speak.

"Yes. Yes." Lord Karth said, finaly pulling himself together and coming around the table to kiss Hitomi's hand, "I am honored to meet woman who saved Geae."

Hitomi blushed but was happy she was wearing gloves. Something about the older Lord made her very uncomfortable.

"I am also honored to meet you m'Lady." Kaitlyn managed a curtsy, "I have heard many stories about your part in the War."

"Realy?" Van asked with a smirk, "Has Merle been talking to you today?"

"Well, yes she has. She said she wanted to show me around the palace and the grounds." Kaitlyn smiled but she looked ready to yell.

Van didn't pay any attention to her, which made Hitomi smile. Hitomi could see that Van was purposely not looking at the Lady Kaitlyn when she spoke.

To any other woman it would be a sign to back off or move on. Obviously Kaitlyn didn't know anything about Van.

'It's very dangerous to approach a dragon.' Folken's voice sounded in Hitomi's mind, 'Never play games with a dragon. They are smart and likely to kill you if you annoy them enough."

Hitomi smiled, not knowing where the voice came but not minding it either. She had liked Folken a great deal. He was, in a way, the only one who could have understood her thoughts when she had first come to Geae four years ago.

Once they were seated for dinner the food was brought in but still Hitomi's stomack was telling her she was going to be sick. The hum of human activity in the palace that she heard in her mind didn't help either. It was like the constant knowledge of where everyone was had dulled just like her connection to Van had but now it was like white noise in the back of her mind. If she thought about it it would get louder and drive her carzy.

"Are you ill?" Van asked, placing a hand over hers.

"Can I just have some water and soup if there's any to be had. My stomack isn't liking the look of steak." Hitomi said meekly.

"Steak?" Lord Karth asked, "What is steak?"

Hitomi's stomack turned even more but she managed to answer, "It comes from a cow. We eat it on Earth-uh, on the Mystic Moon."

"This is hylian meat." Van looked at her worriedly, "You look pale."

"I feel green." Hitomi smiled weakly, "I'll be ok. It's probably just the change of the planets thats throwing me off."

Half way through the meal Hitomi did start to feel considerably better.

"Are there customs you perform on the night of the full moon, King Van?" Lord Karth asked after a rather long silence.

"I usualy go out but with Hitomi here I may just walk the gardens. They are lovely at night." Van smiled at Hitomi but she could see what lay beneath that charming smile. Van wouldn't be going anywhere near the gardens now, because Kaitlyn would likely be waiting for a chance to get him alone in the roses.

"Have you recieved word of when the other Lords will be arriving for the Conference?" Kaitlyn asked, looking prettily over her plate at Van.

"Some will be arriving in time for the Fall Festival and I've invited them to stay with us aswell. It seems that they are also bringing their daughters, but I must tell them as I have told you, I have no interest." Van held his head high, looking like the king he was.

"But you must marry sooner or later." Lord Karth said in a conversational tone but Hitomi could see the muscles in his jaw jumping.

"Well, it won't be now and I have interests elsewhere." Van purposely placed his hand over Hitomi's hand and she felt her face heat up.

It was the closest Van had come to saying that he wanted to marry her. Sure he had told her a few times that he loved her but that had also involved a lot of laughter during a late night chat.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi plopped back on her bed and sighed. It had been quite a dinner. Kaitlyn had been staring daggers at down at her plate all night while Hitomi tried not to blush everytime Van smiled at her. Hitomi was the happiest she had been in a long time but she knew there was more to come and not all of it was good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaitlyn paced in her room fuming. She had practicly run from the hall when dinner finaly ended. No wonder the cat girl had been following her around and dragging her out side at every opportunity. She didn't want her to see the King's Seer.

Stupid girl. Now Kaitlyn would have to get even, but that would be hard seeing as the Kingw as fond of her. With abit of time and thought Kaitlyn would work it out. Plan and schemes were always so easy for her.

Kaitlyn stopped pacing to look at herself in the full length mirror. She had worn her second best, lowest cut dress. The King had hardly even looked at her. Hadn't, in fact looked once at her chest. When she had spoken to him once they were seated she had leaned forward, putting more pressure on the front of the dress which in turn pushed her breats higher. Most men would have been drooling before they knew what happened.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Van slipped out of his room and knocked lightly on Hitomi's door. She answered at once and smiled up at him.

"I have a surprise for you." he grinned, making her knees go weak. He held out a hand and she took it at once, "Close your eyes." he wispered.

Hitomi closed her eyes and let herself be led across the hall. She could hear a door opening a head and wondered why Van had brought her to his room. She'd been in there before but then she felt another person in the room.

"Open your eyes." he wispered with his mouth right against her ear.

"Oh my! Van, what is this?" Hitomi asked as she looked around the room. It wasn't Van's but the one next to it.

"Your room." he smiled, "Well, it's known as the Queen's room but you are welcome to use it now, before you become Queen."

Hitomi smirked, "You're rather sure of yourself aren't you? What if i said no?"

"Then I would never marry and still let you stay in this room." Van kissed her forhead and Hitomi couldn't help but think how odd they must look to the man she knew was standing by the door. Both of them were still dressed up for a dinner that had already passed.

"Do you like it?" Van asked, his lips sitll against her skin, "Because I've alreadyhad all your things moved into the closets."

Hitomi laughed and then on second thought asked, "What stuff? I came here in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt."

Van laughed, "You saw Cara today right?" Hitomi nodded so he went on," She has this great talent for keeping all kinds of clothing hanging up only half done so she can just adjust to someones size. You now have three dresses, four pairs of pants and six shirts."

"Wow." Hitomi was very impressed.

"So you like evrything?" Van asked again.

"I love it." Hitomi beamed.

"She loves it Pennin." Van smirked at the blonde man by the door.

"I'm glad My King." Pennin bowed.

"I saw you earlier today." Hitomi smiled.

"Oh, you'll see alot of him." Van laughed, "He's the one who tries to keep me on time and makes sure I get all the right papers at the right times. Without him I would have ripped my hair out of my head by now."

"Well, then I'm very glad he's here." Hitomi felt histerical giggles trying to work their way out, "I'm rather fond of your hair."

"Thank you Pennin." Van winked at the man before he left, closing the door behind him.

Hitomi had a hand clamped over her mouth. As soon as the door clicked shut behind Pennin she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Van asked, looking some what amused.

"The visual of you bald!" Hitomi choked out between laughs, "I'm over tired and I get the giggles easily when I'm tired. I'm sorry." But she was still laughing, "The visual just sent me over the edge."

Van stood with his hands fisted on his hips and looked at Hitomi seriously before walking over to the mirror.

"So you think I'd look bad bald?" he asked and used his hands to pull the hair away from his forhead.

Hitomi lost it again.

"Ok, ok." Van walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Breathe. I have a few other things to show you."

With a giggle escaping every now and then Hitomi calmed down enough to follow Van to the closet.

"There is a secret door in the back. Just here." Van took her hand and showed her wher the latch was, "It'll only open about an inch without the key." he pulled a long silver key from his shirt, "Just slide this in here," again he showed her with her own hand, "and it'll open up into my room."

Hitomi jumped abit when she saw that the door did indeed swing (on it's own, mind you , she hadn't pushed at all) right into Van's room.

"Wow, cool trick." Hitomi walked forward into Van's room.

"There are also hiding places, little nooks for the Queen and few others to hide if the palace was attacked and breached." Van turned and headed back into Hitomi's room and she followed quickly, "I'll show you those tomorrow. For now, you need to see the moons." Van walked out on to Hitomi's balcony and pointed up.

"They're lovely." Hitomi leaned against Van's shoulder, "And so bright."

It was like daylight out side and Hitomi could still even tell that her dress was yellow in the moonlight.

"You realy looked amasing in there tonight." Van smiled, "You look radiant right now."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Hitomi laughed and took his hand, "Van can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I kiss you?"

Van felt as though he was holding his breath. Had he heard her right? I mean, she had said it so quietly he had strain to hear it.

"Yes." he wispered and leaned down, hoping that she couldn't see the bright shade of red he had turned.

Hitomi stood on her toes to kiss Van. As soon as their lips touched both of them pulled away. It was almost like being shocked but nicer. Hitomi opened her mouth to say something about it but Van didn't let her.

He pressed his lips to hers and felt her smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Yay! Another one done! Review if you want more!


	4. new friends

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers!

Ok, this is going to be a long one. I got sick of stopping just because my chapters reached a certain length. So, this time I'm not gonna stop till I think I'm done. OOOOOOOOOOO

Kaitlyn made sure to walk within the shadows of the palace. This way she could see everything and no one could see her. She doubted that the King would go strolling in the moon light but she would have kicked herself if she missed him.

A breeze fluffed Kaitlyn's dark hair as she stood still, listening for foot steps. She heard nothing and finaly decided to go back inside. Surprisingly the wind was starting to cool the night off quickly.

A tiny shiek of surprise escaped Kaitlyn's throat when she turned and came face to face with the Seer from the Mystic Moon. She was dressed in a night gown and robe. Both of which were unbelievably white in the moons light.

"Why do you want the throne?" Hitomi asked as she turned her gaze up to the two moons.

"I don't want the throne." Kaitlyn said at once.

"No, I guess not." Hitomi looked at Kaitlyn, "But your father does." Hitomi paused and looked Kaitlyn over, " I won't let you play whatever games you're thinking of playing. Van is a good man and smarter than you take him for."

"I never thought the King to be stupid." Kaitlyn straightened her back determined to win this little meeting, "You souldn't go around saying things you know aren't true."

"You have no idea what I know and what I don't know." Hitomi said evenly, "I came out here to tell you that if you or your father try to hurt Van there are many people here who will take offense."

"Are you threatening me?" Kaitlyn took a step back from Hitomi who seemed to be glowing softly.

"No." Hitomi smiled kindly, "I am informing you of something you should have thought of already."

And with that the glowing Seer walked out of the gardens.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi walked back to her room with a bright smile. Being out in the moon light had felt wonderfull and she was now wide awake. Her smile got bigger as she approached the top of the stairs, knowing that Van was waiting for her.

"Where were you? I was worried." he asked in a hushed tone as he quickly pulled Hitomi into her room.

"I wanted to see the gardens." she smiled and he frowned.

"Did you see Kaitlyn?"

"Yes, but she didn't seem to happy to see me." Hitomi plopped down on her bed and watched as Van lit the candles.

"Did she say anything?" he asked, trying not to drip wax everywhere.

"Nothing much."

"And?" Van walked over and sat next to Hitomi, "What else?"

"The gardens are lovely at night." Hitomi kissed Van's cheek and crawled up to her pillows.

"That's it?"

"There isn't anything else to say." Hitomi said, pretending to yawn, "Now, my King. I fear I must get some sleep."

"I bet." Van smiled and left the room, not buying Hitomi's act at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi paced her room, wondering how she was ever going to fall asleep when a thought struck her. Without thinking she called a pen into her hand and the desk opened on it's own.

Hitomi wrote a few things down before pacing the length of her room again. Ever since middle school Hitomi had found that she thought better if she wrote things down. It helped to keep her thoughts moving in the right direction. And at the moment her thoughts were on her new talents.

What else could she do? She hadn't realy tried that much back in Japan for fear that some how someone would see her. But now there was no one to watch her and no fear of being caught. Weirder things had happened on Gaea before, she was sure of it.

Hitomi paced a few steps and then stopped. Paced and stopped. One thought taking up her mind.

Finaly she decided that the only way to know if she could it or not was to try.

Walking back to the desk Hitomi picked up her pen and held it straight out in front of her. When she let it go it dropped 6 inches or so before stopping in mid air as though it had been caught. Happy with that result Hitomi continued placing the pen on the air untill it no longer dropped at all but instead sat on the air where she let it go.

Hours had passed but it was still long before morning and Hitomi was wide awake, excited about her dicsovery. Deciding to take it a step further Hitomi concentrated on her feet and thought of walking on stairs. Sure enough, with enough thought she was able to step up onto thin air. Only to her it didn't feel thin. It was like walking on stone.

Hitomi let out a small squeel of excitement and sack back to the floor with a soft thud.

"Huh," Hitomi circled the stop where she landed then stepped back up on to the air, "No distractions or I fall. Easy to remember."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van woke to Pennin opening the curtains to let in the sun.

"Morning." The blonde man smiled, "Did you forget that Lord Marlen and his two daughters are arriving today?"

Van groaned into his pillow before sitting up, "Is Hitomi up yet?"

"No, my King. She still sleeps." Pennin opened the windows and leaned out, taking a deep breath, "Where would you like Lord Marlen and his daughters to be housed?"

"How many daughters?" Van asked, already dreading the answer.

"Three. Lady Myra, Lady Arla, and Lady Tina." Pennin smiled as Van frowned, "That is them in order of age. 22, 18 and 15."

"Fifteen?" Van groaned and covered his face with a pillow, "Put them in the hall opposite Kaitlyn and Karth."

"Very well. Excellent placing My King." Pennin bowed and walked to the door, "They should be here by noon. Would you like to have a welcoming dinner in their honor?"

"No. We'd have about 5 other welcoming dinners this week if we did that."

Pennin nodded, "I thought as much but wanted to ask just in case."

"Thank you Pennin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle walked the halls silently. She wasn't sneeking, she was just naturaly silent. Being a cat had its up sides- a lot of them actualy. Long before anyone saw her she heard their feet on the carpet.

Merle took a seat in the upper corner of the hallway and waited untill she saw the two figures come around the corner. Just as she thought- it was Karth and his priss of a daughter kaitlyn.

They were talking about the arrival of Lord Marlen and his daughters. Nothing too interesting. Though Merle did find it amusing that Kaitlyn seemed to be very annoyed that she would no longer be the only visiting Lady in the palace.

Her unhappiness made Merle's day much brighter.

The cat girl was about to make a sneeky exit through the window when she heard her own name mentioned.

"The pink haired one?" Karth asked.

"Yes! Her!" Kaitlyn ran her hands through her hair roughly, completely ruining the perfect style she had worked hard to get, "She is planning against us and getting in my way whenever she can. I want to get back at her but I can't- not with her being so close to the King."

"Then do it quietly and make sure nothing can be linked back to you." Karth smiled brightly as though they were discussing something as innocent as the sunny day.

"I've already had that thought, Father!" Kaitlyn snapped, stomping her foot on the carpet, "I just can't come up with anything short of poison that would be quiet enough and final enough to stop her!"

Merle crept out of the window and easily scaled the walls to Hitomi's balcony. Peeking inside she found that Hitomi was standing at the dressing table washing her face.

She knocked before opening the galss door even though she knew Hitomi was already expecting her.

"Kaitlyn wants to poison me." Merle said as she took a seat on Hitomi's bed, "I knew she was mean and selfish but that's going a bit far to get back at some one don't you think?"

"Yes." Hitomi said as she dried her face, "That is a bit much."

"Should I tell Lord Van?" Merle asked.

"No. Let's just keep an eye on her our selves. She's sneeky but not too bright I would think. If she goes about talking about poison where anyone could hear her- no, she isn't very smart."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi stood with her hands clasped behind her back and Van couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute standing there in her new dress and silk shoes. He could tell she was nervous.

More Ladies in the palace ment more discomfort for everyone, but Hitomi was fair and considerate and willing to greet just about anyone with a smile.

They waited, watching the carriage as it slowly approached the gates and Van suddenly had an idea.

"I have to meet with the council later, but after would you like to have dinner with me in my room?" he had leaned in, pressing his lips to Hitomi's ear so only she would hear him.

"Just us?" she asked without turning to look at him but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just us." he grinned.

"I would love that." Hitomi glanced at him then nodded towards Lord Karth ever so slightly, "We have an audience."

"I don't care what he thinks." Van felt reckless. He was about to be forced to spend most of his evenings with women who only wanted his power or title- he felt as though he should have a little bit of fun to see him through the days to come.

"Introducing Lord Marlen of Karnith and the Ladies, Myra, Arla, and Tina." Aidren announced in his clear voice as the wind wipped his dark hair about.

"I am very pleased to meet you all." Van smiled as three blondes curtsied before him, "Welcome to Fanelia and welcome to my home. I hope you will enjoy the the festivities and the trades that with follow in the next two weeks."

All three of the girls had turned a bright shade of red when they met his gaze but their father seemed to be rather comfortable already.

"Ah! Yes, younge King. We have come for the wonders and romance that Fanelia has promised us." Lord Marlen, a thin blading man in his early forties smiled and winked at Van.

"These are my guests Lord Karth and his daughter, Lady Kaitlyn and my companions Lady Merle and Lady Hitomi, Seer from the Mystic Moon." Van said, wanting to change the subject from Fanelian romance to something that was sure to catch everyone's attention.

"The Seer?" Marlen hastily bowed even though he seemed to have no idea who he was bowing to. His daughters dropped to their knees at the same time and Hitomi turned to see Merle laughing behind her hand.

"You owe me." Hitomi growled at Van before decending the stairs to formaly meet the the younge Ladies.

Van watched as Hitomi smiled and greeted them all as though she had known them for years.

"Wow." Merle said as she took Van's arm, "Ask her to marry you now- she was born to be a Queen."

Van couldn't think of anything to say to that because a similliar thought had just entered his own mind.

OOOOOOOOO

Lord Marlen's daughters were all very nice and Hitomi spent the afternoon with Myra and Tina.

"Arla thinks she needs lots of rest to stay younge and beautiful." Tina laughed as they walked through the gardens.

"Be nice Tina." Myra scolded but she was also laughing, "She will get over the whole trying to stay younge thing once she meets a man who loves her just as she is."

"That'll be the day." Tina laughed.

Hitomi decided that she realy liked these two and hoped that the others who would be arriving over the next few days would be just as nice and pleasent.

Tina seemed to be the talker and Hitomi couldn't wait to see her and Merle alone. Myra was taller and thinner than her two sisters and seemed to be the peace keeper and easy going one.

"These gardens are lovely." Myra said, turning her gaze back to the rose vines that covered one of the many stone walls, "Do you spend much time out here?"

"I haven't been here that long." Hitomi smiled, "This is my my second time out in the gardens. It's a lot bigger than I remember."

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying the cool bright day. Every now and then Hitomi would spot Kaitlyn not far behind them. She seemed to be spying on them. Hitomi found it amusing that she could actualy spot her. She knew she was there from the moment they had stepped outside but she hadn't expected Kaitlyn to be so bad at staying unseen.

"Why don't you join us, Lady Kaitlyn?" she finaly called out.

After a moment of silence Kaitlyn stepped onto the path and walked over to where they had stopped.

"I was looking for you Ladies." Kaitlyn smiled sweetly and brushed an imaginary wrinkle out of her red dress.

"We were just enjoying the day." Myra smiled, "You must have enjoyed walking the gardens these last few days."

"Oh, yes. They are very lovely and a favorite of the King's." Kaitlyn smiled at them before turning and walking ahead of them.

They followed.

"Have you been out here with the King?" Tina asked, hiking her pale dress up to keep it from snagging on anything.

"Only once for breakfast but he said he would like to give me a tour- privately."

Hitomi smiled and just barely held her laughter in. Kaitlyn was trying to make her jealous. Obviously she didn't know that Van told Hitomi everything. Thinking of Van made Hitomi think of their dinner tonight. She was excited-it felt like a first date.

"But he's going to marry Hitomi." Tina said brightly, "It's what all the rumors say."

"Rumors?" Hitomi asked, "Just how many rumors have you heard about me?"

"Just you?-not many." Tina grinned and pushed a blonde curl behind her ear, "About the two of you and your everlasting bond after the war- tons."

"Realy?" Hitomi laughed, hardly containing her urge to go ask Merle what she had heard.

"Yup. The rumors go like this- you guys fell in love at first sight and have promised to spend the rest of your lives together. Fate brought you two together to bring about great changes to everyone's lives." Tina tucked her hands behind her back and went quiet when she saw how hard Hitomi was laughing, "Did I do something?"

"I'm sorry." Hitomi gasped, "It's not you, I promise." She took a few deep breathes and looked at the three staring Ladies, "Van and I didn't get along when we first met. There was no love at first sight- running and screaming as the dragon came at us-yes but no love."

"When did you realize you liked him?" Myra asked.

"I'm not realy sure." Hitomi shrugged, "Besides I'm not sure I should be telling all of this to women who's fathers want to marry them off to Van."

Myra laughed and linked her arm through HItomi's, "I already know who I want to marry and I've known him since I was ten. My father forced me to come."

"Same here." Tina smiled, happy now that she knew Hitomi hadn't been laughing at her, "Well, not exactly. I don't have a guy I want to marry but I was forced to come. I dont' want to marry now."

Hitomi Sqeezed Tina's arm, all too aware of Kaitlyn's silence and haughty look.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, I'm done. I promise the dinner part will be first thing in the next one.

REVIEW! 


	5. believe you me

A/N: Ok, you guys- I got two reviewers hoping for Kaitlyn's death and another wanting her to suffer. I have the best reviewers ever!-You guys are great. 

ann: Evil thoughts aren't always bad and are rather amusing.

The Spiked Dragon: She is stupid but believe it or not I am basing her partialy on someone-well, two someones that I know. That whole part with Kaitlyn trying to make Hitomi jealous-yea, just put me in Hitomi's place and it's a bad morning from April 2004.

reiniku: I love how easily you went from wishing Kaitlyn was gone to wishing her dead. The point is not to like her- she is the annoying girl everyone knows who thinks they are what every guy wants and they have their sights set on your guy. Every girl has known someone like her.

annie: I thought it'd be nice for Hitomi to have people on her side but I must warn you that Kaitlyn will also find some friends in the coming chapters.

Thetys: I know I already thanked you for your review but I have to just mention you and your cows- thank you again.

Macky: Once again simple and to the point. Thank you for reviewing.

jossi-31: I hope you like the dinner part. Hell, it'd be nice if you liked the whole thing.

And on to the BIG chapter. I've been planning this out- I hope you all like it!

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi rushed back to her room with Van's note clutched in her hand. She couldn't help but smile as she slid to a stop just inside the hall where her rooms were. She had to slow down to keep from attracting too much attention

No one was in sight but she could feel a few close by. Hitomi opened her door and ran to the closet to garb her new pants and a shirt to match.

The note was placed on her bed as she changed. Van's tidy hand writing easily seen from where she stood.

_'Change of plans. Please meet me at the north tower as soon as you can. Dress for outside and tell no one where you are going.  
Van'_

OOOOOOOOOO

Van tucked the small basket of food around the corner and waited, keeping well to the shadows the afternoon had brought.

"May I ask what it is you are doing My King?" Van held his groan in check as he turned to find Kaitlyn walking down the hall towards him

"I am waiting on the Lady Hitomi." Van didn't see why he couldn't tell the truth. He knew it would irk Kaitlyn and show that he had interests in Hitomi.

"Oh?" she asked with a relatively interested look, "You two have plans?"

"We have a few things to discuss and it has been awhile since we last had time to talk." Van smiled, praying for Hitomi to come around the corner.

"Are you going to be planning the Fair?" Kaitlyn asked, brushing her curls away from her eyes.

"That is on the list, yes."

"Van!" Hitomi came running around the corner, "I am so sorry it took me awhile to get here." she beamed at him and linked her arm through his without even looking at Kaitlyn.

"Excuse us, Lady." Van had to fight not to grin openly.

Hitomi turned as they were walking up the stairs and waved in a friendly manner down the stairs at Kaitlyn who was still standing there.

Once they were out of sight HItomi clamped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Van to see that he was also laughing quietly.

"I brought food." Van smiled and held up the basket he had casualy picked up as they walked by it.

"Lovely." Hitomi squeezed Van's arm, "Where exactly are we going to eat this food?"

"The roof." Van said simply.

"Ah, no one can follow us there, can they?" she asked, "Well, except for merle."

"Yea well, that's why I didn't want her to know. " Van smiled at her as they came to a some what narrow window, "Here, I'll go first. Then you can hand me the food and then I'll help you through."

Hitomi watched Van slip easily out the open window and hoped that she would also be able to climb out so gracefully. If she stumbled, which she was almost sure she would, she hoped Van would have alreayd put down the basket so he could catch her without crushing the food. She'd have felt horrible if she had ruined the dinner Van had planned by flattening it.

Someone must have been watching out for her though because Hitomi managed to climb out onto the roof with Van to balance her without one mishap.

"Have you picked out a place or are we going to wander a bit till we find one?" Hitomi asked, taking Van's hand in hers and smiling.

"I come up here to escape the council." Van grinned and led Hitomi over one of the peeks, "Just here." he pointed at a rather level part of the roof just past the peek "The sunset has never looked so beautiful as it does from up here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle stretched as she left the dining hall. It had only been her and Marlen with his three daughters. Tina and Merle had immediatly connected and spent most of dinner talking quietly between themselves. Arla kept to herself and sat perfectly straight. She looked as though she had spent an hour getting ready. Obviously she had expected Van to be there.

In all honesty Merle had expected both Van and Hitomi to be there. When niether showed up Merle decided that she would track Van down and give him a piece of her mind. He hadn't told them he wouldn't be there and his absent was very close to being outright rude to the visiting Lord and Ladies. She had to make excuses for him and then sit there wanting nothing more than to leave.

Thank Geae Tina was there. Merle would have tried to drown herself in the cooks specail soup if she had to sit there in the silence all night.

Just as she turned the corner to storm up to Van's room Merle slammed into Pennin who seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Where is he?" Merle asked as Pennin caught her easily by the shoulders.

"He and the Lady Hitomi are having a private dinner away from the palace." Pennin said just as Van had instructed him to.

"Away from the palace?" Merle asked, "Are they in the outter yards or maybe the forest clearing?"

"I'm not to say." Pennin grinned as Merle pulled away, "The whole idea was to let them have some time alone."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaitlyn crept up and down the north tower steps. The King and the Seer weren't in the room at the top. If they were they had been totaly silent for almost an hour.

They had gone that way now all she had to do was figure out where exactly they had gone off to. She had to find a way to interupt their 'talk'. The sick feeling in her stomack was telling her that nothing good would come of them being alone for long. Well- at least nothing good for her.

Just as she was giving up on the tower Kaitlyn heard someone humming the hall just below the stairs. It turned out to be Arla dressed in her best court gown with her pale blonde hair piled atop her head- just as it had been for dinner.

"Oh!" Arla jumped when Kaitlyn came around the corner, "You frightened me. I was just wandering."

The blush that crept up Arla's neck gave away the lie.

"Were you hoping to meet the king along your path?" Kaitlyn asked with a friendly smile, "Because he isn't anywhere to be found at the moment."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi sat and watched as the sun began to sink towards the trees. Van was right, never had she seen such a lovely sunset. And the sun hadn't even set all the way yet.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Van asked as he packed away their dishes.

"It was very good. I love turkey sandwiches." Hitomi smiled at Van's confused look.

"But that was-" Hitomi jumped and covered Van's mouth with her hand before he could finish.

"Please," she laughed, "Just let me believe it was turkey."

Van's eyes shone with his laughter, "I think I can do that." he said once she removed her hand, "Are you feeling home sick?"

Hitomi thought for a minute, staring off at the orange sky, "Not realy. I just feel a bit out of place and overwhelmed. But I know I'm suppose to be here. This is where I belong-even if it takes me a while to get use to the food changes."

Van nodded and also turned his attention to the darkening sky, "I'm sorry things have been so out of order around here."

"It's not your fault." Hitomi smiled and placed her hand over his, "Fanelia is rebuilt. People expect you to marry now and they seem more than willing to bring the brides to you."

"The council is pushing for me to marry before snow fall." Van sighed, "It's mainly just Albert who is pushing but once he starts on something it's not long beofre someone else joins him. By this time next week at least half the council will want me to name my future Queen."

"Must be easy for them. They don't have others telling them how their life should be lived."

"Hitomi?" Van asked, "I know it's not the right time to ask you." Van looked up to see Hitomi turn a bright shade of red, "But you are the only one I wish to name."

They were both silent as the sun set and the sky turned a dark purple around them.

"I don't know how to be a Queen." Hitomi said quietly in the dark, "What if I'm no good at it?"

Van reached out and took ahold of her arm, pulling her to him, "You could never be bad at anything." He said into her hair.

"You obviuosly have never heard me sing." Hitomi laughed into his chest.

Van smiled, "You don't have to marry me. Not if you don't want to."

"I want to. Believe you me- I want to. I just don't want to screw up the country you rebuilt on your own."

"Is that a yes?" Van looked down trying to read Hitomi's face in the dark, "You'll marry me?"

"Yes." Hitomi laughed and hugged Van tightly before kissing him, "I've wanted to marry you for years. How could I say no now?"

"I'll tell the council I have chosen and will announce it at the Summer's End Ball." Van held Hitomi tight, afraid that he had dreamed all of this and in a moment he would wake up in his room and realize he was late for their dinner.

"There's a ball?- This sounds like a fairy tale." Hitomi laughed.

"The ball is part of our traditions. We have two a year. One for the welcoming of spring and one for the end of summer and the start of fall." Van kissed Hitomi's cheek, "I love you Hitomi."

Beaming, Hitomi replied, "I love you too."

OOOOOOOOO

Van walked down the hall with Hitomi's hand firmly in his. He felt like he was dreaming. He kept gently squeezing her fingers as they walked just to make sure she was real and firmly there.

They were walking in silence to make sure no one heard them and Hitomi was mentaly checking where everyone in the palace was every few seconds. If some one came their way they had agreed that they should step apart and play the part of friends. Even Merle wasn't to know what had happened tonight.

Hitomi let go of Van's hand as they aproached their rooms. She felt some one waiting there by the doors. When they turned the corner Pennin bowed to them and promptly walked away smiling.

"Does he know?" Hitomi wispered.

Van shrugged and opened Hitomi's door for her. She leaned over and kissed him before disappearing inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karth stood with Marlen as they listened to the older council members chat. The old men didn't even seem to notice the two Lords standing just outside the council chamber.

They were talking about Van needing to marry and how they wouldn't wait for a Queen much longer.

"Fanelia needs a Queen and an heir. Without them the kingdom will fall apart." one said and the others nodded.

"It's what is expected of our King. If he doesn't marry soon rumors and scandal will be the only thing to follow." another said with a knowing nod.

"We must make him choose Kaitlyn or Arla." Karth hissed at Marlen as they turned away from the door.

"But how?" Marlen asked, wiping at his blad spot with a rag.

"I'm not sure." Karth snapped as he wondered, and not for the first time, why he agreed to work with this idiot. Karth sighed and regained control of his temper. If Kaitlyn couldn't get the King's attention on her own he was going to need Marlen's help to make the King notice her, "It doesn't sound like we have much time to put any plans together. Anything we do must be simple and effective."

"Yes, of course." Marlen tucked his rag back into his pocket and bit his lip as he thought, "I heard that the Seer is staying in the Queen's rooms." Marlen said suddenly, "Sounds as if the King has already made his choice."

"Then we get rid of the Seer." Karth smiled brightly.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi woke to the sound of her balcony doors opening and was working up a grumble when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Merle?" she asked, grumpily.

"No." came Van's soft voice, "I can't sleep. Can I climb in with you?"

"Yea." Hitomi moved over to make room for him, "But if you fall asleep you're staying here. I can't carry you back to your room."

Van laughed quietly at the mental picture and slid in beside Hitomi, "I would think not. Besides, I would like to sleep next to you."

Hitomi smiled and snuggled against his side, "Yea, I think we should get use to it anyways. Sharing a bed, I mean."

"You'll always have these rooms if you ever feel like having a night to yourself." Van said as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Are you kidding?" Hitomi laughed, "Once we're married you're stuck with me everynight. As it is now, I always want to be with you."

"Realy?" Van asked, smiling.

He could feel Hitomi nod against his chest, "Whenever I get bored or lonely I instantly want to have you near. Even when I'm doing something I'm thinking of you. It's been like that for four years, Van." she confessed, "That's how I knew I wanted to marry you. My grandmother use to say that a girl shouldn't marry the man who is always around but the one they wish was always there. She would say to marry the man I couldn't live with out."

Van was silent, waiting for Hitomi to say more but when she didn't he just kissed the top of her head and tried to fall asleep. He kept wondering what the morning would be like. Pennin would surely go to his room to wake him. What would he do when he found the King missing? And what if Merle decided to pay Hitomi an early visit and he was still there?

Van smiled. He didn't care what the morning brought so long as he could sleep next to his future wife.

OOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, I hope that wasn't too cheesey for you guys. If so I can re-do some parts and post it again. I'm not realy sure how I feel about this chapter. I mean, people realy do say cheesey stuff like that(I know, I'm one of them) but love just seems to do that to people.

REVIEW!


	6. the waltz, or something like it

A/N: You guys have no idea how happy I am that you all liked the last chapter! 

jossi-31: Don't worry- Kaitlyn will get whats coming to her. wink, wink

Rachel: Thank you so much for the review! You are reading the right story if you've been craving Van and Hitomi romance.

fluffgirl: No changes for the cheesey chapter, I promise. Thanks for your review!

Annie: Thank you sooooo much! I was worried about that the cheesey parts weren't timed right. I'm glad you liked it.

ann: Action is on it's way! ;)

LONG CHAPTER! enjoy

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi walked down the hall reading a Fanelian history book. The books had been kept by Van's family since they started their rule in Fanelia. The books were all very well cared for and wonderfuly written. Many of the former Kings had had pictures made for certain parts of the history.

She was only onto the second book of Fanelia's huge history(the first she hadn't been able to put down. There had been so much happening to the country- it was like ready a very good fantasy book), and was eager to get to the others. Van had assured her that she didn't have to read them all at once and that she was permitted to take one or two books back to her room.

Even as lost as Hitomi was in her reading she still felt the pressenc that stepped out of the shadows on the third floor. Whoever it was they had stayed well back and had been following her for almost 20 minutes. Listening closely Hitomi heard the muffled thump of men's boots on the thin hall carpet. Once around the corner that would lead back to her own room Hitomi stopped and leaned back against the wall, listening as the man got closer.

She was out of sight, she knew that much. Now all she had to do was surprise her 'stalker' before he could surprise her.

Hitomi took slow deep breathes, concentrating on the tingle of power she felt in her hands and chest. She could do this. There was no reason she should be afraid in her new home. Hitomi had more power than most knew. All she could think about as the foot steps came closer was the amused expression that Merle had worn as she told Hitomi about Kaitlyn wanting to poison her.

Eyes fixed on the shadow she could now see, Hitomi held her breath and stepped out into the path of large man.

"Hello, Lord Karth." Hitomi said loudly and brightly, letting some her power slip back from the surface "Are you enjying the lovely end of summer sun?"

Karth, who looked very surprised indeed to come face to face with Hitomi gasped and took a step back. It almost looked as though his hand went to his side- it looked like he was reaching for something and then caught himself.

"Lady..." Karth sketched her a small bow, "You surprised me."

"Realy?" Hitomi asked, "I'm sorry."

"I was just on my way to breakfast." Karth smiled, he had recovered somewhat from his surprise, "May I walk you there?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van made a point to place Merle between Kaitlyn and Tina after Hitomi informed him that the two girls highly disliked one another. Hitomi sat across from Merle wearing a distracted expression as she picked at her eggs.

The cooks had once again outdone themselves. They were very pleased to have so many people to cook for and seemed to think up new dishes for every meal. The table was covered in many trays and all through out there were large jugs of juice and coffee.

Karth and Marlen talked quietly to each other. Every now and then Van would join their conversation as he avoided Arla's glances. For some reason the younge Lady kept turning her attention away from her sisters' conversation and looking up at Van, Merle and Hitomi.

More than once Van caught Hitomi shaking her head as though she were asnwering a question only she could hear. On the third or fourth time Van noticed that Merle had reached for one of the untouched plates of pudding. Once Hitomi shook her head Merle would reach for another plate, watching Hitomi out of the corner of her eye. Karth and Marlen had their attention firmly away from the girls and noticed none of this.

No one else seemed to want pudding, which wasn't all that odd. Everyone knew it was Merle's favorite.

That thought made Van's stomack sink. Hitomi had also mentioned Kaitlyn's dislike for Merle, saying something along the lines of, "Kaitlyn is poison to all around her."

What if Hitomi actualy ment that Kaitlyn had a taste for poisoning?

As king, Van understood that court could be dangerous. Many people over the years had betrayed or been betrayed by the one's who were closest to them. Of course people had also been done in by a rival or foe.

_'And so the games begin_.' Folken's voice mused at the back of Van's mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Running, Van caught up to Hitomi, Merle and Tina as they left the dining hall. Everyone else had already disappeared.

"That was the oddest breakfast I have ever sat through." Van announced, "So, who's going to spill the beans and tell me what's going on?"

"Van, I told you I would keep you informed on all the 'going ons' in the palace." Hitomi smiled.

"Yes, you did. But like any other wise woman you keep your own council. I'm not offended that you don't tell me everything." Van said before Hitomi could think he was mad at her- because he realy wasn't. Amused, but not mad.

"I over heard Kaitlyn and Karth talking about poisoning me." Merle sighed, "And I told Hitomi."

"Ok." Van said slowly, "What else?"

"Karth was following me this morning." as Hitomi told Van what had happened she also explained how Tina was told by her father that the girls weren't to have any pudding.

"He said we would get too big for our Summer's End ball gowns." Tina shrugged, "So i figured something was up and told Hitomi."

"Thank you." Van smiled.

"Dad's not the type of person to poison anyone- start nasty rumors, yes but not poison. He's too afraid of what could happen." Tina thought for a moment then added, "It's too final for his taste. Karth is most likely the one behind that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi sat at her desk, watching as Van paced the length of her room. He was deep in thought and she waited patiently for him to remember that she was there.

"What do you think we should do about Karth and Marlen." Van finaly asked, stopping a foot or so from Hitomi's chair.

"We can't realy do anything because if there was poison in the food the blame could easily be put on one of the cooks." Van nodded at this, "I guess we wait untill they slip up." Hitomi sighed, "I mean, we know they're up to something so they can't surprise us as easily as they may think. And Tina has promised to tell us about her father's odd behavior."

Van thought for a moment then walked over and kneeled before Hitomi, "But if something happened to you I would never forgive myself. Same goes for Merle. She's my sister-the only family I have left." he took her hands in his, "I love you Hitomi. I would rather be at war with all of Geae than loose you again."

"You never lost me." Hitomi leaned down and kissed him, "I've always been right here." she tugged on the gold chain around his neck and smiled when her pink pendant slid out of his shirt.

Van kissed her, lingering long enough to make her flush before pulling back and laying his head against her thigh, "I love you." he wispered.

"I love you too, Van." Hitomi ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him.

This was the man she was going to marry. The thought made her smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Pennin grinned at Merle as she growled and tossed the curtains back in the library.

"If they do anything to Hitomi I will personaly tear them apart!" she hissed and turned on Pennin, "So you'll help me?"

"Of course." Pennin became serious, "Rosie and I will both help. We are the King's people- Fanelians who will not suffer a fool to play his games on our time. Lady Hitomi is one of us and therefore she is now our concern. We will take care of her."

Merle relaxed a bit and smiled at Pennin. He realy was a good guy. Both he and his brother Aidren had been among the first to return to help Lord Van rebuild Fanelia and Rosie, Pennin's wife was one of the servants who looked after the King's rooms. A lovely woman with a quick smile and musical laugh, Rosie was the last person you could get mad at. She was just too kind and funny. But she was also quick and never missed anything. Rosie was Merle's favorite person to trade gossip with.

"Good." Merle turned back to the library window, "No one is to know about you and Rosie except Van and Hitomi. You can tell Aidren if you wish. We could use him to watch for strange behavior. But we don't want anyone turning their attention on you two."

"I know. It's easier to kill a servant than it is to kill a King." Pennin nodded, "We'll be carefull."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Van stood looking at the friends standing in the library. His friends. All of them were trustworthy. He just felt bad that they had to gather in such away. They had become their own secret army. Each had volunteered to protect the others. 'All for one and one for all.'- Hitomi had said quietly. Van didn't understand what she was reffering to but it made sense in his mind.

Merle had come to him with news from Aidren and here they were, Pennin, Rosie, Aidren, Merle and Hitomi. All of them waiting for him to say something.

Despite his doubts Van knew the library was the perfect place for them to gather without drawing anyones attention because the library was also the room where most of the meetings and Councils were held.

"What ever was in the pudding wasn't poison as we had thought but instead a sickening herb. One of the younger maids has been throwing up most of the day." Van looked at Aidren, the one who had discovered this bit of news, "But we are to act as though nothing has happened. I need you all to keep your eyes and ears open for any and everything."

They all nodded, determined to keep one step ahead of their 'guests'.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Three days passed quietly and Van seemed to relax a bit but Hitomi knew better. Van was a warrior- he would always be on the look out. Things were quiet and calm. Maybe a bit too quiet and clam.

Merle was always off with Tina and Myra was keeping a close eye on Arla. This left Hitomi on her own most of the time because there was no way she was going to hang around Kaitlyn unless forced to.

"Hey you." Hitomi smiled as she walked into Van's room, "I'm bored."

Van laughed and looked up from his papers, "Have you finished the histories yet?"

"No." Hitomi perked up, "I'll go get a new one and let you finish your work."

"You're not a bother. You can stay if you want." Van held out his hand as Hitomi walked past and she stopped to give him a quick kiss.

"You, my King are just looking for an excuse to stop going over the councils' requests." Hitomi laughed and Van smiled up at her. He didn't deny it. "I'll be back soon enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The halls seemed to be more empty than usual and Hitomi walked quietly toward the front door, almost afraid that she may disturb someone or something on such a quiet day.

"Lady Hitomi?" someone called from behind her and Hitomi didn't even pause.

She knew that voice and he was just far enough away for her to act like she didn't hear him. Albert, the oldest and moodiest man Hitomi had even met had introduced himself two days before and had made it very clear that he wasn't pleased with any of the rumors he had been hearing concerning her and the King.

The old councilor was the last person Hitomi wanted to be cornered by on such a lovely afternoon. Ok, so it was starting to get a bit cloudy outside. Hitomi still thought it was a nice day. The only way it could be better was to avoid Albert.

Hitomi took the stairs slowly at first untill she was sure she was out of sight and then ran for the front doors, the brown history book clutched to her chest.

"This way." said a calm, almost laughing voice as soon as she stepped outside.

Hitomi turned to see Aidren standing in his usual spot just outside the fornt doors, smiling at her.

"Jump the railing behind me. Stay in the corner and he won't find you." the door man's smile grew.

"But how did you know?" Hitomi asked, already climbing over the railing.

"He stopped to ask if I had seen you." he said as Albert( much closer now) called her name again.

Hitomi jumped the four feet down onto woodchips and slammed her back against the stone of the stairs in her effort to hide quickly.

Albert was out the door not even 3 seconds after Hitomi had jumped. He was fast for an old guy.

"Has the Lady Hitomi come through here?" Albert asked in a hurried, harsh tone.

"No, my Lord, she hasn't." Aidren said evenly and Hitomi silently applauded his casual manner of speaking.

"And the book?" Albert asked and Hitomi realized she had left the book she was carrying on the stone railing.

"Just looking up a thing or two." Aidren said, "You know how boring it can be to just stand around all day."

"Actualy, no. I'm a busy man with many things to. Standing around isn't one of them." and with that Hitomi heard Albert walk back into the palace.

"Thank you soooooo much Aidren." Hitomi wispered as she stood up, afraid that Albert was lingering near by.

"You're very welcome my Lady." Aidren held out a hand and helped Hitomi climb back over the railing, "The King has used that very same hiding spot before against Albert."

Hitomi laughed, picturing Van crouched behind the large bushes with his back against the cold stone, "Well, then I'm sure he'll find all of this amusing." she said, brushing wood chips off her pants.

For the rest of the day Albert seemed to be everywhere. Twice Hitomi had to duck into an empty room to avoid him and if it wasn't Albert stalking the halls it was Kaitlyn. Hitomi was thankfull for the cheerfull maid who had warned her that Kaitlyn was just around the next corner.

"She's in a fine mood, too." The brunnette maid smiled, "Stomping and sulking about. If I were you, Lady I would turn around and use the other stairs up to your room."

"Thank you, Rosie." Hitomi wispered and walked back the way she came.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Van looked down at the box in his hand. It was exactly as he had pictured it. Perfect and simply beautiful- just like Hitomi.

Hitomi would love it. Now if only the butterflies in his stomack had believed him. Maybe then he'd have been able to eat something without the fear of throwing up.

The entire ring shone like the sun. The center stone was circular and the smaller stones set into the band were identical in shape but a lot smaller. When the light hit it just right it looked as though the entire ring was full of pale fire.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kaitlyn silently fumed. The King said he would announce his bride at the Ball. Already four other girls had arrived with thier fathers, some with their mothers aswell, and they had made it impossible to get anywhere close to the King. Getting him alone was even harder.

How in the name of the all the Hells was she suppose to change his mind about the Seer if she couldn't even speak to him in private!

Her father had been no help whatsoever and had even refused to talk to her the second time she had shown up at his door. For awhile she had contented herself by sulking in the hall outside of his door, glaring at every maid who came her way. Mentaly she wasn't sulking at all-no, she was imagining the Seer and that stupid Cat in great pain.

She had to do something and it had to be quick. The ball was only a week away. After that The King would have his bride to be and she would be leaving to go to the conference with her idiot father.

OOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi wiped the tears away and tried to regain control of her laughter. She was doubled up on her bed with Van and Pennin (both of them in fits of laughter as well) bracing themselves on the bed posts.

"Ok." Merle grumped, "Once more and if doesn't work this time I quite!"

Van managed to straighten up and and take Merle's hand in his own and start to turn her with only a few gigles escaping.

They four had been locked inside Hitomi's room for almost 2 hours trying to learn how to waltz. Of course in Fanelia it wasn't called a waltz but Hitomi couldn't pronounce the actual name of the dance (wich had set off the first laughing fit) and so she had announced that she would be calling it the waltz. It was close enough to a waltz that it shouldn't have been hard to learn. Both Merle and Hitomi had gone into this with full confidence. Two hours later they were just trying to keep from stepping on their teachers' feet.

Merle and Van made three successful rounds before Merle mis-stepped. Pennin applauded as Hitomi whistled and cheered.

"Your turn." Van smiled, turning to Hitomi as Merle grabbed Pennin's hands, dragging him out onto their 'dance floor'.

They managed one full round before Hitomi stumbled. She didn't know why it was so hard for her. She had danced before. Of course, none of that dancing was fit for a ball but still, she had rhythm-it shouldn't have been so hard!

"Relax and look at me, not your feet." Van pulled back to look Hitomi in the eye, "Count it out in your head and let yourself move with the numbers- not because of them."

Hitomi nodded and forced herself to keep her eyes up and on Van.

Just count and move with it.

"Breathe." Van wispered with a laugh.

1, 2, 3, 4- one round. 1, 2, 3, 4,- two rounds. Hitomi didn't step on Van's feet and even relaxed after the fourth round.

"This is fun." she beamed up at him and Pennin and Merle started clapping.

"She's got it!" Pennin crowed.

"Yay Hitomi!" Merle laughed.

Van kissed her cheek before walking over to the wind up music orb, a contraption Hitomi had never seen before and would never be able to describe. Van called it a Music Wheel. He wound it up and stepped close to Hitomi as Pennin pulled Merle back into form.

"Count and breathe." Hitomi said under her breath as she waited for the cue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Yay me! I hope you all like my long chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I'd love some suggestions on how Kaitlyn should be humiliated- walking into a post isn't a bad idea (jossi-31). I'm just wondering if it should be at the ball or if she should be realy embarrassed before the ball and not allowd near the gathering? - Tell me what you think.

I just thought I'd add that I was listening to Fiona apple, No Doubt and Michael Jackson(hitsory, disc 1) while writing this chapter.:)


	7. too close for comfort

A/N: Hey all. I'm back:) And as usual I have a long chapter for you.

Lechan: Thank you! I love hearing from new fans!

Leo: I promise I'm not stupid:) I just didn't explain everything as well as I should have. The dance they are doing resembles the waltz in the steps, not in the count and it's the count that throws Hitomi off. She steps forward at the wrong time and steps on Van. I'm sorry I didn't explain that well enough. Once I got your review I felt realy dumb because I've been studying music since I was nine. I just got ahead of myself and skipped some facts. I'm sorry.

Bradybunch4529: It is fun to watch the bad guys stumble, isn't it? ;) I think you will like this chapter very much.

Goddess-Hitomi: I'm glad you liked the chapter. This one will explain more about Kaitlyn's way of 'convincing'.

ann: I thought dancing would lighten the mood. I'm happy you liked it.

jossi-31: I realy like them dancing. I thought it was a cute idea, same goes for the hiding scene. ;) Van and Hitomi are 19 I know I already told you that but I put it here so others would know as well. Thank you again for your chapter ideas. You are great!

bianca: Thank you for the review!

xhiddenshadowx: Thank you for the suggestion and the review. Kaitlyn puking would be very amusing...I'll have to keep that one in mind. ;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi woke suddenly. Cold and covered in sweat, she climbed out of bed and looked out the balcony doors at the moon lit grounds. Everything looked so quiet.

According to the moon it was only 2 am. Hitomi moved slowly to closet and pulled off her sweaty nightgown before pulling on a clean one. It wasn't the first time she had had a nightmare but this had been the first she'd had since returning to Fanelia.

In her dream the palace was in flames. She was searching for Van when she found Merle laying in one of the halls. When Hitomi tried to help her Merle screamed at her that she(Hitomi) didn't know how to be Queen and that the fire was her fault. There was some running and more fire and more screaming people. Hitomi had awaken with an empty, guilty feeling in her chest. She hadn't found Van and it was all because she didn't know how to be a Queen.

It wasn't a vision. Hitomi was sure of that. It was just a nightmare from all the stress that she had been feeling.

Hitomi reached into the back of her closet and found the switch that would open the wall to let her enter Van's room. Not too long ago Hitomi had discovered that she could open the hiding places without the key Van had given to her. All she had to do was reach out with her mind and the lock would give silently.

Quietly, Hitomi pushed the wall open and then slid it shut behind her. Van was awake the moment she stepped into his room. It was just how Van was and he sat up as she walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding his arms open to her.

"I don't know how to be Queen." Hitomi wispered, tears sticking in her throat.

"Hitomi." Van smiled and kissed her face gently, working from her hair line to her nose to her lips, "You will be a great Queen. I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."

"Oh, realy?" Hitomi asked, letting Van pull her onto the bed as he laid back down, "You'd just tell me I was there to look pretty and adore you?"

Van laughed and smoothed her hair away from her face, "No. I wouldn't. I would tell you that you'd learn and that many Queens have no idea what they are getting themselves into when they agree to marry a King."

"I love you." Hitomi smiled, feeling much better now that she had Van's arms around her, "Can I stay with you?"

"Tonight or forever?" Van asked with a grinn.

"Both." Hitomi laughed and kissed Van.

"I wouldn't have it anyother way." Van kissed Hitomi back before shifting to let her crawl under the blankets, "What brought all of this on?"

"A nightmare." Hitomi confessed as she snuggled into Van's chest. They had been sharing a bed off and on for over a week and she was always happily surprised at how nice it was to wake up next to him.

"Would you like to tell me what it was about?" Van asked as he started a yawn.

"No. I just want to sleep next you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lord Karth threw the doors to his closet open, only to find what he already knew would be there.

Nothing.

He couldn't panic. That's the last thing he needed to do. If he stayed calm and laid a trap.

Yes, a trap. A big trap with bait. Maybe then he could regain control of what could turn into a very bad day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaitlyn sat staring at the others who had joined the breakfast table. She hadn't realized just how many people had shown up for Fanelia's Summer's End.

Merle had been taking great pains to introduce Kaitlyn to everyone as they came into the hall.

So far there were the twins, Lord Christopher and Lady Ashlee arrived with their parents, Lady Tasha and her sister Debbie also walked in with both parents, Lady Anne came in with her mother, Lord Nathan walked in with his mother on his arm and his father not far behind, Lord Edward came in with his mother, Lady Nicole and her younger brother Lord Chase were waiting on their parents, and Lady Joleen sat laughing with her father. Their parents weren't the one's Kaitlyn was interested in so she had paid no attention to their names. In all there were 19 new people at the table.

More were to arrive in the coming afternoon and Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She had been making plans and with all these people she didn't see how many of those plans could be used. There were too many eyes and ears. Someone would be bound to see her.

Van entered the hall with the Seer not far behind him. Kaitlyn was ready to silently fume throughout the meal untill she noticed the look on Van's face. Something was wrong.

"I have some bad news." Van said slowly, making sure to catch everyone's attention, "The roads south of here have been closed due to an outburst of sickness known as the 'Travler's Wheel'. The Trades Conference has been pushed back a month." Van seemed to take a deep breath and hold it for a moment before forcing out a smile, "As it is most of you have come long distances just to be here for the Ball and the conference. I invite you all to stay the extra month to save you more traveling and fuss." Everyone clapped and Van held up a hand to quiet them, " You are my guests and I feel honored to have each and everyone of you."

As everyone began eating Van and Hitomi took their seats at the head of the table and talked quietly between themselves.

Many at the table couldn't take their eyes off of them. They seemed so happy.

The most annoying part of this (to Kaitlyn anyhow) was how many looked happy for them. There were one or two sulking faces but most just smiled and turned their attention back to the food set out before them- only stealing glances every now and then. 

When breakfast ended Van, being agood host, invited everyone to join him in the library for a cup of tea. All of the younge ladies jumped at the chance and soon the room was full of Fanelia's guests. The only ones who seemed to be missing were Lord Marlen and Lord Karth.

Kaitlyn didn't know where her father was and realy didn't care. Karth always had a way of embarrassing them both by trying to impress those around them. Kaitlyn was a little more subtle. With confidence Kaitlyn took the seat to Van's right and watched as Hitomi took the one on his left.

Chatter came and went and more and more Kaitlyn was able to get conversations going with the strangers around her. Van ended up turning to talk to her more than once and Kaitlyn could easily see the looks on the girls faces around her. They thought there was something between them. True most had heard about the Seer and the Fanelian King but for the moment he was paying more attention to the people around him, mainly Kaitlyn, than to Hitomi. And Everyone could see it.

A few times Kaitlyn turned to look at Hitomi only to find her spacing out. The Seer seemed distracted and unconcerned with the political chatter going on around her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi first felt it during breakfast. Something just outside her abilty to See. It felt like a tickle, a feather tracing the egde of her thoughts.

With a quick sqeeze to Van's hand she was able to tell him that she was ok, just in thought. He seemed to understand that and carried on as though everything were fine. The sensation at the edge of her mind faded and then came back, faded and came back.

When they moved to the library the tickle became more constant. It was so close yet so far away. She could feel it but had no idea what it was.

Whatever it was it was close, physicaly close.

Suddenly feeling uneasy Hitomi reached out and placed her hand over Van's. He glanced at her and saw that something was wrong.

"Can you feel it?" she asked him in a wisper, opening her mind to him to let him feel what she'd been feeling.

"What is that?" he asked, looking around the room, that 'tickle' was too close and it felt dangerous.

"Van-" Hitomi screamed and everyone in the room ducked as something roughly the size of a large melon jumped straight across the room- directly at Hitomi.

Hitomi's mind slowed everything as she reached for her center- the one thing she knew would stop the attack aimed at her.

With yell she threw the dark shape back at the wall with her mind. The thing fought her as she tried to hold it in place but Van's dagger pinning it to the wall was something it couldn't fight. Van had throw his dagger as soon as he saw the fear and strain on Hitomi's face. The dagger was one he always kept in his right boot, hidden from all but him. He was happy he hadn't grown lazy and content. If he had- the dagger would have been in his room and Hitomi may have been killed.

Chaos broke out once everyone was able to get a look at the thing pinned to the wall with the King's dagger sticking out of it's bleeding middle.

Van waited for the Ladies to leave the room before he walked over to examine the mountain spider. The thing was nearly as large as his head and it's many legs ended in poisonous barbs. If it missed with it's huge fangs those barbs would have burried themselves deep into Hitomi's skin.

Pennin ran into the room with Aidren right behind him.

"Take care of that and find out where it came from." Van nodded at the spider then turned to see Hitomi standing, staring at the dead spider in horror. Kaitlyn was also still in the room, looking just as shocked and revolted as the other Ladies had.

"Go back to your room." Van said quietly as he passed her.

"My King-?" Kaitlyn looked at him in confusion.

"Go." Van picked Hitomi up and walked out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi cringed and ran her hands up and down her arms, "That thing was hunting me! That's why I felt it in my mind."

"Mountain spiders hunt with with their minds. They attack their prey's mind, or try to. I guess it couldn't get into your mind so it went to stage two of it's attack. It was going to poison you." Van ran his hands violently through his hair as he saw, not the walls of his room but the library wall with the spider pinned to it.

"Van?" Hitomi asked from the bed, "Will you come sit with me? I just want to be near you. I keep thinking that there'll be more of those...things."

"Of course." Van walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Hitomi, thankfull that she was alright, "There won't be anymore spiders. I'll make sure of that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karth paced his room, nervously smoothing out his already wrinkle free shirt over his large stomack. The King had asked to see him in the throne room. Kaitlyn had also been asked to join them. He said he had some news to share. Karth was hoping it wasn't his death that was going to be announced.

A light tap at the door told Karth that the door man had arrived to escort him to the throne room.

Aidren looked calm as he stepped aside to wait for the Lord to walk ahead of him but his eyes were dark and when Karth made contact with them he was the first to look away.

The throne room was full of the visiting Lords and Van sat upon his throne with a gold circlet on his brow. As Karth entered he saw Kaitlyn standing to the left of the Lords with her head down.

"Mountain spiders are dangerous and illeagal to have in one's possession." Van's voice carried easily through the silent room, "I know you and your daughter are the ones who brought the spider into my palace. Don't insult me by pretending you didn't." Karth was frozen looking up at the King, listening to the controlled anger in his voice, "I am going to give you another chance. You and your family have always been a large part of the Conference of Trades, but if anything else should get loose in my home I will personal escort you to the border and leave you with a ban. You and your's will never be allowd near my lands or the people I love. Do you understand me, Lord Karth?"

"Yes, My King, but if I may- the spider was to be a gift." Karth spoke quickly, "They have been used for years against armies and spies."

"They are illeagal!" Van shouted and every man in the room flinched, all except Aidren and Pennin who stood guard at the doors, "Now, as the events of the day have been less than pleasing, this evening will be a celebration." Van said more calmly, as Pennin and Aidren opened the doors and the visiting Ladies walked in and took their places by their husbands, sons or (as it was with the younger, unmarried ladies) brothers and fathers, "I have asked the Lady Hitomi to marry me and she has agreed." Van actualy smiled at this, "Tonight we celebrate and ease the day's troubles!"

Hitomi walked into the room wearing a circlet of her own and was glowing in a pale rose colored dressed. The ring on her finger shone in the light of the evening.

She was beautiful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Details of the celebration will be in the next chapter. REVIEW! 


	8. calm insanity

A/N: Ok, the one person i was hoping would review didn't review! I'm very happy with 12 reviews I did get though. You guys are great and I realy love reading your reviews. 

ann: Van loves Hitomi- how else would he act? ;)

Annie: I hate spiders, but I'm glad you liked the scary, hairy thing. Strange isn't bad, believe me. I'm no Nacy Normal myself. :)

Bradybunch4529: Thank you so much! Look for my updates on Mondays. That seems to be the only day I get the chance to post.

Hermionezclone: I'm happy you've been reading it too!

maeko14: Many people want Kaitlyn to meet her demise but I still enjoy hearing it!

Inda: Van isdeffinately the 'save the day' type of guy but who doesn't want a guy who will protect you? Especialy from spiders. My bf has that job. I freak about spiders. ;)

reiniku: I love your insanity- it matches mine. :) Thank you for your review.

Little Minamino: I realy hope I spelled your name right! Thank you for your compliments, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

xhiddenshadowx: Thank you for reviewing. Here's the update you wanted.

jossi-31: I love that movie! I didn't even think of that till you mentioned it. The spider thing wasn't all that original- I got the idea from the book Faerie Wars and it's sequel The Purple Emperor by Herbie Brennan. Just the whole spider with mind power thing. Other than that it was all me. ;)

Meline: Thank you!

azn-anime-freak11: Thank you for your review!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van sat upon his throne, Hitomi on the throne next to him. The Queen's throne had been empty for fourteen years or so but now Fanelia would have a new Queen.

The room was less than half full but the laughter was loud and happy. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Everyone with the exception of Karth who had taken his leave as soon as he could with a red face and Kaitlyn who was standing stubbornly at the back of the group next to the four peice orchastra.

Lord Christopher, one of the twins, had an easy smile but Van could see just by the way the younge man was standing that he was born to swing a sword. Van made a mental note to takl to Pennin later about the younge Lord. Maybe Callan the land Christopher's father controlled wouldn't mind if the younge man became a Fanelian knight.

Van's thoughts of training and sword play were chased from his mind by Hitomi's hand coming to rest on his.

He smiled at her and was once again amazed at how beautiful she was. Her eys were shining and her cheeks were flushed from all the excitement.

"I love you." she smiled at him, "And I am so happy right now."

"I love you too." Van squeezed her hand and stood, gently pulling her up with him, "Lets see how well those dancing lesson's sunk in." he laughed when Hitomi playfully thumped his arm.

"What you realy mean is, let's see if I can manage not to crush your feet, am I right?" Hitomi asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Of course not, my love." Van grinned at Hitomi and raised his hand to signal the musicians to play.

The exact song Van had in the music orb in his room started playing and Hitomi remembered to step on the 4th and not the 3rd of the count. Within seconds she was no longer thinking about the count or the many people around them. She felt like she was floating in Van's arms and she couldn't help but beam up at him as they stepped and spun.

"Can we dance to this song on our wedding day?" Hitomi asked.

"We can dance to this song anytime you want you." Van kissed her hair line and watched in amusement as she blushed.

The song ended and Hitomi slowly became aware of her surroundings once again. She walked with Van's hand in her own back towards the throne. It was then that she noticed Kaitlyn had moved into the group of dancers. If she had been dancing Hitomi never would have seen her but as it was Kaitlyn stuck out like a sore thumb on the dance floor because she wasn't dancing. She just stood there staring at Hitomi as Hitomi stared back.

Kaitlyn was the first to look away. The dark haired Lady turned on her heel and walked out of the room entirely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You are an idiot!" Kaitlyn's voice carried but she didn't care. There was no one around to hear her anyways. Everyone was at the celebration.

"Shut your mouth!" her father hissed and looked around to see if there was anyone in the shadows of the hall they were currently walking down.

"You just had to bring that stupid creature, didn't you! Without it we still would have found a way to stop the King from Marrying someone else, but no! You have to try to be clever and at the same time prove just how stupid you are!"

"You can't talk to me that way!" Karth finaly shouted, "I am your father and you owe me respect."

"Respect for what? Your idiotic, complicated plans that never work? I think not. I mean, you should have know that the spider would feel her ability to See and want to hunt her and her alone!"

"The thought did cross my mind." Karth glared at his only child, "But what was I suppose to do? Once the spider had his sight set he wasn't going to leave willingly. Even if I managed to take him all the way back to the northern side of the mountain he would have come back."

"How can you be so sure?" Kaitlyn stopped walking and turned on her father with her fists on her hips, "How do you know that would happen?"

"Because, from what I've heard the Seer is very strong up here." Karth tapped his temple, "Rumors have it that she lost her ability to tell the future when the war ended but it seems that she has gained other talents along the years. How else could she have thrown the spider off course and held it against the wall?"

Kaitlyn stood there thinking about the mornings events and the scene in the Library. The spider had been thrown. Somehow in her shock and anger Kaitlyn had misplaced that memory. She hadn't thought of anything other than the fact that her father had screwed up once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rosie stood back.

Karth and Kaitlyn were getting closer and there was only one place for her to hide.

Moving silently and quickly Rosie ducked into the King's bedroom and closed the door as gently as she could. They were close and not bothering to keep their voices down. From the sound of it they were having one hell of a fight.

"Something has to be done and done now!" Kaitlyn said loudly and Rosie heard a thump and guessed that Kaitlyn had stomped her foot, "It's not fair!" she whined, "It should be me! Not some freak from one of the moons."

"I'm not realy sure there is anything we can do anymore." Karth said in a more even tone, "I was told they have been sharing a bed."

Rosie heard Kaitlyn stomp around the hall.

"Then we make him think she betrayed him, took another to her bed." Kaitlyn also sounded calm now but Rosie shivered at the tone. There was a calm insanity in that voice.

"And how do we do that?"

"We have enough money to make any younge man say what we want him to."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi walked up behind Van and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tonight was lovely." she said into his shirt, "But Kaitlyn is planning something. I can feel it. I don't think Marlen is apart of it any more."

"I know he isn't. He came to me after the celebration and confessed. I think he wants me to trust him." Van placed his hands over Hitomi's.

"How can you trust a liar?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't trust him. I don't want him in my home. I'm going to send him away. Karth too." Van was quiet for awhile, running his fingers over Hitomi's knuckles, "Rosie brought me some information and I no longer want to play these games. I want him and his evil daughter out of my home and away from the one's I love."

"We can deal with it tomorrow." Hitomi turned Van away from the window and kissed him, "Let's go to bed. Karth's plans will wait till daylight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning sun was cool and the floor felt frozen beneath Hitomi's bare feet.

Hitomi squinted and blinked against the sun streaming through one of the windows she walked past.

It was early and Hitomi wanted a drink. The pitcher next to the bed had been only a quater full when she had reached for it, thankfuly. Hitomi had grabbed at the handle and missed, knocking the jug over.

Van, laughing, had told her that Rosie would go get more when she came up but Hitomi was thirsty now.

She walked, wearing her robe and nightgown towards the kitchen. She knew where it was but had never been there. Rosie had been taking very good care of her lately.

A small buzzing at the back of Hitomi's mind told her that the kitchen was full of people already staring breakfast and gossipping over their coffee.The rooms around her were also begining to 'buzz' with movement. Everyone was waking up and getting ready for the day.

Maybe it was the nearness of all those other people that let one slip past Hitomi's sense's. There was a moment, maybe half a second for Hitomi to think, 'I'm being followed' before she was pushed against the wall with someone holding her there.

"What do you want!" Hitomi all but yelled when she saw that it was Kaitlyn holding her shoulders.

"I want to know how you did it." Kaitlyn growled, her usualy perfect hair was a mess and her dress was wrinkled beyound repare.

"Did what?" Hitomi pushed Kaitlyn's hands away from her, she could feel people gathering. They were after all in one of the more populated halls.

"How did you get Farren to confess?" Kaitlyn shieked and grabbed at Hitomi again, "I only just spoke to him last night and already he has told of our plan!"

"I guess you trust all the wrong poeple." Hitomi shoved Kailtyn away and Kaitlyn fell backwards over the hem of her destroyed dress.

"It should be me!" Kaitlyn's voice was rough and nowhere near the voice she usualy used when speaking, "You shouldn't have come back! No one wants you for a queen." Kailtyn pulled herself to her knees and continued yelling, "That spider should have killed you like it was ment to!"

Hitomi looked up to see most of Fanelia's guest staring down at Kaitlyn in shock. In the middle, directly behind Kaitlyn stood Van. He didn't look shocked. No, he looked mad as hell.

"The carriage is waiting for you." Van said quietly, "I think you should leave now before I decide to have you killed for attacking the Queen-to-be."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I don't realy like this chapter, but I dislike having Kaitlyn in my head even more. I had to get rid of her! Tell me what you think. REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Wedding plans! (and Hitomi gives the council a piece of her mind) :)


	9. wedding plans?

A/N: I'm glad everyone agreed that it was time for Kaitlyn to leave. :) She realy wasn't the best person to have your thoughts stuck on. So, yea I'm happy to say that after this chapter she will be mentioned less and less. 

Illusion Alchemist: I don't know why but everytime I see your name I think of the Magicians Guild. shrugs I just think of Sonea. Anyways, typos are always a part of my chapters. I'm just bad at spelling and my hands tend to get ahead of me.

mysisterisaquijum: Nice name.

azn-anime-freak11: I'm happy you liked it. :)

Annie: Yes, Kailtyn go byebye. Nice to know that people actualy read my little notes! Hehe.

chibihitomi: I've already thanked you but I just loved your review. So, thank you again.

Macky: I love how straight forward all of your reviews are.

Goddess- Hitomi: I'm glad she's gone (going) too.

ann: I'm sorry. I'm not good at writing cat fights. But I think you'll like the begining of this chapter.

Inda: I love your name. If it's ok with you I may borrow it for a character later on.

Asavako: Another interesting name. :) Thank you for reviewing.

The Spiked Dragon: I laughed out loud when I got your review. Thank you.

jossi-31: The next book in the Faerie Wars is good. Many twists and turns. You should read it if you enjoyed the first one. Another book I would recommend is Tithe by Holly Black. It's kinda dark but I realy liked it.

maeko14: Thank you! I love hearing that people enjoyed my chapters. :)

WARNING: There are a few swears in this. Sorry, I tend to write the way I talk and it just fit so well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi stood on the front steps with Van's hand gripping hers rather tightly. Everyone else had also gathered on the steps to watch Karth and Kaitlyn as they left. The only thing was that they hadn't actualy left yet.

"You and those who come from your blood will never be welcome on Fanelian ground." Van said when Karth turned to say something, "Don't waste your words. I won't hear your lies."

"My King." Kaitlyn bowed before them, still dressed in her wrinkled gown, "I only wish to apologize for my father's actions and say that I had nothing to do with any of it."

"Just keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll be able to say it convincingly." Hitomi felt her anger rising. This poor excuse for a human would throw her own father to the wolves if it saved her own ass.

"I'm just saying-" Kaitlyn started.

"You needn't say anything!" Hitomi snapped, "You're a horrible rat faced excuse of a Lady!"

Before the gasps and snickers had even fully started Kaitlyn lunged at Hitomi, intending to at least scratch the Seer's eyes out.

Kaitlyn got within 6 inches of HItomi before being thrown backwards into the carriage. The force that had tossed her effortlessly also ripped a hole in the carriage door and roof. The rumpled 'Lady' was shocked but unhurt.

"Do that again and you may get hurt." Hitomi said in a calm 'let's be reasonable' tone.

Karth rushed to help his daughter up from the ground where she had landed after hitting the carriage.

"See that they make it to the main road quickly." Van said to Aidren, "Any funny bussiness and you have my permission to kill them both." This last part was said loudly and Merle grinned as both Karth and Kaitlyn paled considerably

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With the help of Merle Van found Hitomi curled up in the topmost floor of the east tower. This room was mainly glass and held the castles healing herbs. At anytime during the day this room was always warm and brightly lit due to it's partialy glass roof.

Hitomi was sitting in the center of the room with a potted plant in her lap. When Van got close enough to see what it was he smiled. She was hold lavender.

"It helps people relax, right?" Hitomi asked when she saw Van looking down at the plant, "That's what I need right now, relaxation."

"Understandable." Van sat on the floor behind her and gently pulled her into his lap, "Is this ok, or am I in the way of your relaxtion?"

Hitomi smiled, "No, this is perfect."

They sat quietly for awhile. Van let Hitomi sort through her thoughts as he breathed in her sent and enjoyed their closeness.

"I want to see my mom." Hitomi said finaly and Van nodded. He had expected this a lot sooner than now.

"That sounds like a good idea. I mean, any younge woman needs her mother's comfort. Especialy when a wedding is soon approaching."

Hitomi smiled up at him, "I can't wait to tell her. She's the only one besides Yukari that believes me about you and the war."

"When would you like to leave?" Van asked, "I'd like to send my future mother-in-law a present."

"Realy? Like what?" Hitomi asked.

"I already have it picked out." Van grinned at her, happy to see that she was feeling better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi clutched the small bag nervously. She had told Van that she would be back by dinner if she could and that he wasn't to worry, but she was the one worrying.

Was her mother mad at her for just vanishing? How would she react to Hitomi just showing up in the house?

'Breathe.' Hitomi took a few deep breathes and felt herself become thin and fade out. Everything turned to whites and blues and the next thing Hitomi knew she was standing in her parent's living room.

No one was there it seemed.

"Mom?" She called out, feeling wierd being back in the house she hadn't lived in for almost a year and wondering what had happened to her appartment.

"Hitomi?" her mum called from upstairs, "Is that you?" Mrs. Kanzaki was down the satirs and hugging her only daughter within seconds.

"I missed you, mamma." Hitomi said and was surprised at how close to crying she felt.

"I missed you too. How have you been?"

"Actualy, today was rough, but I'm good. Van's good too." Hitomi pulled back and held out her left hand, "We're getting married."

"Oh." Mrs. Kanzaki covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes filled iwth tears, "I'm so happy for you, baby."

"Realy?" Hitomi asked, "You don't think I'm too younge?"

"No." Her mother smiled, "But let me tell your father."

Hitomi laughed and then remembered the small velvet bag in her right hand, "Oh yea, Van sent you a gift."

Mrs. Kanzaki raised her eye brows but said nothing as she took the bag Hitomi held out to her.

Inside the bag was a small silver box. It was elegant and beautiful to look at.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The case, mom." Hitomi laughed, "The gift is inside."

Inside the box sat a bracelet. It was more glorious than the box. It was made up of five silver feathers linked with tiny pearls.

"It was his mother's." Hitomi smiled sadly, "She died when he was was six years old. He wanted you to have it, because we both hope that you will be a big part of our lives, and our children's lives."

"Hitomi! Are you-!"

"No! God no, mom." HItomi felt her face turn a bright shade of red, "We share a bed but we've never- I mean," Hitomi took a deep breath, willing her face to go back to her normal pale shade, "... no mom. I'm not."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My King?"

"Van?" someone tapped Van's shoulder and he looked up to see one of the council member's standing next to him looking worried.

"Have you heard anything we've said?" Albert sighed.

"No." Van said honestly, "I was thinking about Hitomi's mother. She went to visit and I'm worryied."

"Why are you worried, My King?" Kalvin, one of the younger member's asked.

"What if her parents don't want her to marry now?" Van voiced his most bothersome worry, "I won't marry anyone else, so don't even say it Albert." Van looked over to see the councilman turn red.

"We were just about to start talking about the wedding actualy." Kalvin smiled.

"Yes." Albert straightened in his chair, "A traditional wedding has a lot of details that need to be attended to. We don't want to leave anyone out or over look any customs."

"Hitomi and I are going to plan the wedding, Albert. With Pennin's help and few questions put before the council I believe everything will be fine." Van looked around the table, waiting for someone to argue.

And just as he though- "But, My King?" Albert's voice wasn't unsure or even kind, "That just isn't the way things are done."

"Very well. I'll just let you tell Hitomi that a group of old men are planning her wedding. I'm sure she would understand." Van said sarcasticly and watched as a few members grinned. Even they had seen enough of Hitomi's personality over the past weeks to see that she wouldn't take to that idea easily.

"She should respect that the Council is in charge of the royal wedding and always have been. It's just the way things are." Albert- never one to see the light, pushed on, "What would she know about planning a wedding? She is younge and not even royalty."

"Again, I will let you point all of this out to her." Van smiled, "It doesn't matter what you say or don't say- she will plan our wedding. If I have to I will make it a new law."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi returned on time to find Van stretched out on his bed, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, rushing over to him.

"Yes." Van smiled, "Just tired."

"Do you want to go eat in here? I can go tell Rosie." Hitomi smoothed back Van's hair and kissed the skin she uncovered.

"Actauly, the council would like to talk to you about our wedding."

"Now?" Hitomi asked.

"Now."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi sat in Van's usual seat and watched in growing horror as Albert pulled out sheet after sheet of documents.

"As you see, Lady, the royals have all put their trust in the council. It frees of the couples time for fittings and makes the whole prossess alot more simple." Albert was smiling at her in the way one smiles at a child when you're trying to explain something complicated.

"I see that just fine, councilor but I do not think it is the way I want it done." Hitomi tried not to glare at th eold man but knew that she couldn't help it. He was so damn annoying, "Where I come from the couples take pride in having a hand in the planning. Not to mention no bride that I have ever heard of would let a bunch of men choose her gown."

Van quickly brought his hand up to cover the smile that had so easily slipped past his 'mask'. He had been doing well, very well in fact and hadn't glared or laughed once while Hitomi argued with Albert. The meeting had been going on for almost an hour and Van was waiting for Hitomi to turn to him, had expected her to ask him for help at one point but she hadn't. She was strong and knew what she wanted. And she would stand against the council's (Albert's) obsession with tradition so long as Van stood with her.

Van couldn't have loved her more.

"No." Hitomi glared at Albert for something he had said (and Van had missed it due ti his thoughts about his love), "If you wish to plan a wedding so bad get married! Then you will have full control over it but for now, this is my wedding and as Van has told you we wish to plan it ourselves. No more arguements councilor!" Hitomi held up her hand and Albert, to everyone's surprise, he fell silent, "No more badgering, no more arguements. I love Van and we are getting married. Not you or anyone else has the right to tell us how to it must be done. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, My Lady." Albert bowed his head, shock plain to see in his eyes.

_Yes,_ Van thought, _She will be an amazing Queen._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I'm a day late with this! wouldn't let me sign in yesterday.

A/N: Ok, done for now. It would have been longer but I have another stupid migrane. --

REVIEW!

Side note: My friend, whom I have known for 17 years is having a baby! I excited, can you tell:)


	10. the sun bids you'

A/N: Ok, this will probably be late because things have been crazy. Today (Monday) is one year for me and boyfriend. :) So, yea with driving tests (Scott's not mine) and trying to socialize more there's been very little time for typing. I've been getting sick of being a hermit. :) Forgive me if this is late. 

Also, I updated everything so that Hitomi is 19 in the year 2005. I know that doesn't go with the series but it easier to have everything up to date.

Gemini Wings: Typos are just a natural part of my chapters. Ignore them. Most of the time these chapters are posted late at night and as it is I'm not the best of spellers.

Bianca: Thank you:)

Nekokito: Thank you. I loved the review. I usualy post on Mondays- sometimes Tuesdays, but always once aweek. I love kicking ass, thanks for noticing. :)

Macky: Once again I smiled when your review came up. Thank you for being a constant reviewer. I really appreciate it.

Bagel: Nice name. ;) Thanks for the great review. I always thought Hitomi should have more powers. Glad you agree.

maeko14: I knew you would like Hitomi telling Albert off. :) Thank you for the reviews.

azn-anime-freak11:) :) :)

chibihitomi: Thank you again for the long review.

Goddess-Hitomi: I had to make Albert shut up and thought HItomi should be the one to do it.

mysisterisaquijum: Yea, she's gone.

jossi-31: I'll pass it on. Thank you.

Inda: Once again, your daughter rocks. :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi sat in the middle of the floor looking through the photo album her mum had sent with her after her visit. It was filled with pictures of her parents' wedding day and of Hitomi when she was a baby.

Hitomi had looked through these pictures a million times when she was younger but couldn't help but smile, even now, at her fathers hair in the pictures. It looked so early 80's's. Of course that's because it was. They were married in 1982 and then she was born four years later. Her brother was born six years after that.

They had been so happy. Hitomi's earliest memories were of laughing with her parents and going food shopping with her mom. Hitomi loved her family. Always had and always would. The hard thing was that her father didn't believe her about Van and Fanelia. Her brother had gone around calling her crazy for almost 4 months after her return to earth, and after she had told them all her story her father hadn't talked to her for a week.

With their reactions Hitomi was afraid to tell Yukari and Amano. A year after her return she finaly broke down and told Yukari the whole story. To Hitomi's complete surprise Yukari didn't question her once. The very talkative Yukari sat in silence untill the end of her friend's tale before asking if Hitomi had been afraid.

Hitomi had never felt so relieved in her life. Her best friend believed her and so did her mother. She had two people she could talk to when she felt lonely for Van and Fanelia.

Hitomi looked up from the photos to Van who sat at his desk writing. She loved him so much.

A knock at the door cause Hitomi to jump. Van grinned at her before going over to open the door. Standing there was Lord Christopher.

Hitomi watched as the two men talked quietly.

Van nodded and turned to Hitomi, "I'll be back in a bit." he smiled and left with the blonde Lord.

Hitomi knew that Van was taking Christopher to the practice ring. He had told her himself that he intended to see how well trained the Lord was. Van seemed to be impressed with the way Christopher held himself and spoke.

Hitomi hoped that Christopher would become a Fanelian Knight. She knew that that was Van's hope as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van stood, his sword held in both hands as he tried to catch his breath. Christopher was good but not better than the Draconian.

Van smiled as he straightened up and held out his hand to the younge Lord, "There is a place among my Knights for you if you wish to take it."

Christopher looked shocked but smiled, "My King, I am only 18- 19 in two months. I don't know how my father would feel about this, nor my sister."

"Discuss it with them. You don't have to choose now." Van nodded and Christopher turned and walked from the room.

The Younge Lord was taller than Van by a hand or more and with some more training could be an unbeatable swordsman.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle and Tina sat in one of the back gardens as the sun began to set.

The day had been dull and Hitomi seemed to be hiding from everyone but Van. Merle's guess was that Hitomi was scared of how people were going to react to her powers. It shouldn't have been a big deal. Everyone knew that at one point or another the Seer had powers and that she now had new ones shouldn't have surprised them. But it did.

Breakfast had been quiet with Van and Hitomi both absent. Conversations, even wispered ones were rather easy to hear. Just about all of Fanelia's guest were quietly talking about the Seer. Merle had even heard someone mention how unfortunate Van and Hitomi's children would be with them as parents because of their "obviously mixed blood lines." She had tried to pinpoint the direction the voice had come from, determined to rip someone's face off but she couldn't figure out who had said it.

Merle even in a temper, was happy the King and future Queen weren't there. The comment would have put Van in a rage and would have broken Hitomi's heart.

The rest of the day had been rather silent and the two girls had spent most of it outside enjoying the cooler weather.

"What do you think Kaitlyn's doing right now?" Tina asked out of the blue.

"Hopefully she's drowning with no hope of rescue." Merle spat, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about yesterday when Hitomi blasted her." Tina, her attention still on the darkening sky, shrugged, "I mean, that's whats got every body acting weird, right?"

"I guess." Merle looked over at her blonde friend, "But it's Hitomi. No one should be weird around her. She's great."

Tina nodded, "I know but how would you feel if someone who is about to become a powerfull influence on a kingdom had powers you didn't understand. There are a ton of rumors now about the Seer and her abilities. I heard Lady Debbie telling everyone to make sure their mirrors faced the wall at night so Hitomi couldn't walk through them."

"What!" Merle laughed, "So now they think Hitomi's some kind of boggart or ghoul? I can't believe it!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi woke to Van rolling over in his sleep. They had both been very tired by the time they crawled into bed but Hitomi was having trouble staying asleep.

They had started plans for the wedding as soon as Van had come back to the room. At first he had Hitomi describe an earth wedding and then he told her about a Fanelian wedding.

There were a lot of differences.

Hitomi didn't much care for the idea of all the fuss and glitter that was to be the brides part of the wedding.

She wanted something simple. Of course she realized that people would be invited from every corner of Gaea, but she didn't want the dragging viel or poofy dress. None of it sounded like her.

They had their first arguement over the wedding when Hitomi suggested that the royal company be reduced to half it's number. Van said it was one of the few things that absolutely had to stay. When Hitomi pushed, asking why over 50 people had to walk down the aisle before them, they started argueing.

It wasn't an all out fight but by the end of it Hitomi still didn't understand a lot of things that were going to happen in the wedding or why. All she knew was that it had been their first arguement since her return and she wanted to cry. She didn't cry, wouldn't let herself cry.

It was only stress and they both knew it. They would be fine in the morning and they had even managed to apologize to one another not long after they had fallen silent.

Van rolled again in his sleep and snuggled up to Hitomi, one arm thrown over her stomack as she lay on her back. He muttered something in his sleep before borrowing his face into the pillow.

"I love you." Hitomi wispered as she brushed hair away from the one closed eye she could still see, "I have always loved you."

"I love you too." Van said in a slurry, still asleep voice.

Hitomi smiled. Van did love her. And she loved him.

They would be fine once they stopped worrying about the wedding and the festival. Hitomi knew that Van was more stressed over the festival at the moment and that could have been the reason he was being so picky about the wedding. It didn't really matter either way- Hitomi could wait to plan the wedding after the festival and take some of Van's stress away.

She snuggled deeper into Van's arms thinking that she had just had a good idea. The plans could wait a little bit. The festival was in a week and then they would be able to focus better.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van shifted, the morning sun was blinding him and he groaned, not wanting to wake up yet. He had been having a great dream about Hitomi and their future kids. Of course in the dream all 3 of the kids looked just like Hitomi and he couldn't tell them apart but it had been a fun dream. He liked the idea of kids, always had. He just never thought he'd have them. But now that he was marrying Hitomi everything seemed to be falling into place.

He would have a happy and content life after all.

Van finaly open his eyes to see that Hitomi while still under his arm had hidden her face beneath a pillow to escape the bright morning light.

Van smiled and moved slowly until his face right next to her neck.

"Hitomi." he wispered before kissing the skin he had found, "It's time to wake up, my love." another kiss, "The sun bids you to rise and enjoy the day."

Hitomi stretched beneath his arm before rolling over to face him. She pushed the pillow aside and smiled up at him.

"Morning." she wispered, her eyes still half closed against the light.

"Morning, love." Van leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.

Hitomi grinned and kissed him back before stretching again and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer "I don't want to get up yet."

"Then don't." Van laughed, "I was just thinking that maybe we could go for a ride and see the last of summer before fall and winter take away all the green."

"I can't ride." Hitomi looked rather scared, "I've never ridden."

"There's nothing to fear." Van said as he patted her stomack, "I have very tame horses aswell as war horses. I'm sure we can find just the one for you."

"If you say so." Hitomi yawned and then added, "It would be nice to get out of the palace for the day."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I'm thinking that things might start to get a bit more steamy but don't hold me to it:) It just doesn't feel right yet to be writing that. I mean they haven't realy seen each other in 4 years and Hitomi's only been back for a few weeks. shrugs

Anyways- as always ignore the spelling mistakes and REVIEW!


	11. Hiran

A/N: Ok, my best friend is coming home to visit for a week! I haven't seen her since August 04', so depending on how ragged she runs me the next chapter may be a day late. Just giving you all fair warning this time. :) Not to mention, I'm giving this to you all three days early. 

Ryume-chan: Van is suppose to be out of character! Van is finaly happy so there's no need for him to be the angry, ready to fight younge man that he was before. True, he's still over aware of his suroundings just as any warrior should be but he's relaxed a lot since the end of the war.

Macky: Thank you.

Queen Tatooine: Thank you! I was wondering how I should go on with a new villan. Sorry that I kept you from your work but thank you so much for your advice. ;)

Goddess-Hitomi: Truth be told I had no idea how to write out the fight. I've using my own relationship as a stand by when I needed cute stuff to write (my friends say that my bf and I make them sick) but I've never fought with him about something. Sure I've been annoyed by something he's said but no fights have ever come of it.

ann: Merle 'clobbering' someone is a great visual. :) I still want her to so keep your eyes open- I'll work it in somewhere later on.

BagelBagel: Thank you:) I thought simple would be a good way to go with chapter ten. I like it when couples can just relax and hang out. I think it's the best part of dating.

maeko14: Thank you for the review.

Asavako: I don't think there's any chance of me stopping this story anytime soon. :) Ideas just keep coming and I keep typing. Thank you for reviewing.

Inda:) :)

mysisterisaquijum: Ok, have you ever read The Dark Tower series by Stephen King? I'm reading the last book now and everything reminds me of it. Even your review. :) It's kinda creepy. I mean even the third Harry Potter movie reminded me of it the other day.

jossi-31: It is sad but Van is very aware of why Hitomi never left their room That's why he's taking her out for the day. :) Isn't he sweet.

chibihitomi: The 50 people to go before them in the wedding is sorta like an escourt. Most of them would be soldiers, if not all. As for kids I've always thought that 2 or 3 kids would be perfect for a royal family. Ignore the spelling mistakes please:) I'm not good at spelling either.

yunnie yuae: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for the review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van had been right. All of the royal horses were gentle and very responsive to Hitomi's nervousness. The one Van had chosen for her, Hiran, was very lovey. While Van was saddling the horse Hitomi found that if she wasn't in the Hiran's line of sight he would turn to look for her.

Hitomi laughed as Van became annoyed with Hiran's distraction, but as soon as they were off Hiran kept perfect pace with Van's horse Tian. Hitomi barely had to do anything at all except concentrate on staying in the saddle.

The day was lovely. The air was warm and everything smelled like summer. Hitomi found that she was having a great time and they could still see the palace walls.

"How are you feeling up there?" Van asked, noticing Hitomi's happy, glowing face.

"This is wonderfull!" Hitomi laughed, "I feel like I should have been doing this my whole life."

"Just wait till you dismount." Van smiled.

"Why?" Hitomi tilted her head to the side and Van could tell that she was trying to think of reasons why dismounting would be not so wonderfull.

"Your legs won't be happy with you to say the least." Van nudged Tian and the horse stared to trot a bit faster. Hiran automaticly matched his pace, "But don't worry." Van said, turning to look at Hitomi, who-in his opinion- looked very good in riding clothes, "We should be there in 20 mintues or so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi gasped.

The clearing they had just entered was still in bloom and there was river to her right that was an incredible shade of blue.

"It's beautiful." she whispered as Hiran slowed to a stop.

"It's one of my favorite places." Van dismounted in one smooth motion and moved to her side to help her down. Van grabbed Hitomi's waist and steadied her Hiran tured his big brown/black eyes to watch them.

"Thanks." Hitomi beamed at Van once her feet were on the ground.

"Any time, my Lady." Van hugged Hitomi to his chest and kissed her hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hitomi smiled into Van's shirt before standing on her toes to kiss him.

"I can't wait to marry you." Van said in a voice so sincere that it made Hitomi want to cry.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. You are what I've always wanted. You're what I need." Van kissed Hitomi again.

It was a long slow kiss that left them both breathless.

Blushing, Van pulled away, "Uh... I wanted to show you the river." he grinned at Hitomi's dreamy eyes, "It's lovely this time of year."

Hitomi nodded as a blush crept up her neck and into her face. She let Van lead her by the hand over to the bank of the small river.

"Wow." Hitomi breathed in. The air was crisp and full of energy, "There was magic here. There still is but not a lot."

Van nodded, "Folken and mother use to bring me here to swim. Mother said that the Daconians had blessed this place. It was one of the few that they cared about in their rush for control and power." Van sighed, also feeling the tingle of magic, "It wasn't just their control over wishes that was their downfall, but their rush to control things out of the Draconians' grasp."

"We will bring our children here." Hitomi said in a far away whisper and Van saw that her eyes were looked as through a light was shining from within them, "Van, we'll be a happy family. I can see it." the light suddenly went out and Van was once again looking at Hitomi.

"Children?" Van smiled, "That sounds wonderfull coming out of your mouth."

Hitomi smiled, "For an instant I saw it. Like I was looking at a movie. It was dim and mostly white but they were there...Van, I saw our kids." a tear escaped and Hitomi didn't bother wiping it away.

Van had no idea what a movie was but he didn't care. He grinned at Hitomi before sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her.

"But I saw something else too." Hitomi's smile faded, "It was dim because it was only one of the many different futures that could come. I saw a flash of shadow across the image- danger is heading our way."

Van nearly drew his sword when he saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye but realized rather quickly that it was Hiran, wondering why the Lady's mood had changed to sadness.

"We will deal with that danger when it comes. As for now, we know it's coming so it won't be able to sneak up on us." Van couldn't help but grin as Hiran pushed his brown face against Hitomi's arm, "It looks like you have a new friend."

Van watched as Hitomi happily talked to Hiran. His mind caught on the fact that Hitomi had had a glance at their future. She had said it was dim, meaning that it may not come at all. Hitomi hadn't been able to see the past or future since the end of the war, and it worried the younge King to know that she could do it now- just in time to tell him of a danger.

The charm around his neck pulsed with warmth that had also been telling him about a change that was soon to come.

Aidren had come to him early that morning before they had left for their ride with worries of his own. For the door guard to even mention the word 'worry' was enough to put Van on full awareness.

The King's sleep had been troubled as of late because of the dreams that always came in the early hours of the new day.

Two riders. One in black. The other in white.

Just the sight of them in his dreams was enough to make him start carrying his sword with him everywhere he went. There was just something about them that grated on his nerves.

They made his skin crawl and his stomack twist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They mounted up and turned to head home after spending a half hour in silence on the river bank. They both had been lost in their own thought but niether could forget the closeness of the other and everynow and then they would turn without a word and kiss. The kisses were sweet, full of love and comfort.

On their way back towards the castle Hitmoi began to tell Van about her discovery that she could walk on the air. She had decided that now was as good a time as any to tell him

To Van it seemed rather random for her to just suddenly bring it up out in the open. Van was worried about someone over hearing them. It had been an unspoken agreement that Hitomi's powers wouldn't be discussed. For her to talk of them now seemed out of place.

"I didn't tell you sooner because I was waiting untill I was able to do it without concentrating so hard. I've been practicing every chance I get." she smiled, "I no longer fall if I turn around. In fact I can make myself glide- I don't even have to take steps to move."

"Why are you telling me this now and here?" Van asked gently to make sure that he wouldn't sound as though he were scolding her.

"Because there are too many ears in the palace now." Hitomi cocked her head to the side and looked Van in the eye, "I love you and all but I really can't wait to have everyone out of the palace."

Van laughed, his mood lightened by her words, "I agree. The festival is in a few days and then the conference will be held 24 days after that."

Hitomi sighed dramaticly before grinning at Van, "So we have to put up with all those nosey people for a month more?"

Van chuckled, "Yes, Love. A month more and then they'll be gone."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I know I'm gonna be busy this coming week so you guys get this one early. Ignore, as always, the spelling mistakes. And please REVIEW!

Just a side note: Van's horse is Tian. I took the name from Stephen King's Wolves of The Calla, book 5 of The Drak Tower series. I love those books!


	12. Black and White

A/N: I'm starting this one early (it's only Wednesday) in hopes of posting it on time.

Macky: Thank you for your constant reviews.

Bradybunch4529: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much.

BagelBagel: I really do love your name. :) Trouble is always good in stories- especialy when even the writer isn't entirely sure where it will lead.

chibihitomi: I've changed Hitomi future telling teniques. :) She wasn't scared or spacey- Van was looking at her and seeing light while she spoke about her vision. The tear was one happiness and uncertainty.

QueenTatooine: Thanks for the review! I'm looking forward to your update aswell!

Goddess-Hitomi: I like the sweet ones. I like kids too. :) Things will get better for Hitomi. And yes, Scott and I can be sickeningly cute. We've been told so by most of our friends. Thank you for your review.

Nekokito: I'm really happy you liked Hiran! You're the only who mentioned him. :)

Inda: Thank you for being a constant reviewer. :) I ment what I said about your daughter. I mean, I tried to get my mom into Escaflowne but the only thing she was interested in was the part about Van's parents and Atlantis. You must be a cool mum with a cool daughter.

jossi-31: Thank you. :)

Bianca: I love writing about just Van and Hitomi. Thanks.

Ryume-chan: I have no plans on ending this soon. :) So enjoy.

zhane: The only thing that came to mind when I saw your review was Ameli Atwater-Rhodes' book Hawk Song. One of the characters is named Zane or Zaine. Anyways, thank you for your review. :)

maeko14: Glad you liked it!

chroma: I will honestly try to keep the crumbs from appearing again. :) I really enjoyed your review and the way you worded it. Thank you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi dismounted and groaned as soon as her legs tried to straighten out. She had felt fine back in the clearing but now, 60 minutes later her thighs felt like they were on fire. Her butt and lower back were also in flames.

"Van..." But Van was already at her side, wrapping an arm around her before turning to the voice that was calling.

"Can this wait Albert?" Van asked as the old councilor hurried over to them.

"I'm afraid not, My King." Albert gasped for breath a hand on his chest, "The Council has just been told that Lord Christopher is becoming one of your Knights."

"Not 'my Knight', Albert. Fanelia's Knight." Van gripped Hitomi's shoulder a bit tighter, "The Knights are outside the councils rule. I don't even want to hear what you have to say."

"But My King?" Albert started but Hitomi held up a hand to silence him.

Once Albert was quiet Hitomi turned to Van, "I'm going in. I really need to sit. Talk to the councilors. Hell, toss them out on their heads for all I care. If they have no say, they have no say."

Van was fighting laughter as Hitomi hobbled towards the front steps. Albert looked as though she had slapped him.

Hitomi took carefull steps, feeling every movement throughout her body. Why in the world had no one ever told her how bad she would feel after riding a horse? True, Van had warned her but she thought he had just been playing.

He obviously wasn't.

She was four or five steps away from the stone path that led to the entry stairs when her foot sank. At first she thought it was another side affect from the riding. You know when you wear high heels all day and then take them off and your heel feels like it's lower than the rest of your foot.

That was what she thought untill the pain shot through her ankle.

A surprised yell escaped her lips and the next thing she knew Van was lifting her from the hole that had swallowed her leg all the way up to her knee. Everyone who had been out side came running.

"I'm ok!" Hitomi yelled as some of the soldiers slowed their pace, "Stepped in a hole but I'm fine."

"Your ankle is swelling up." Van said in concern.

"I'm fine, but there's something in there." Hitomi nodded to the hole that had tried to eat her leg, "Something hard."

Van let Albert help Hitomi balance as he reached down into the ground. After a moment he pulled out a what looked to Hitomi to be a crystal ball about the size of her two fists put together.

"What is it?" she asked reaching out for Van as he stood up.

"It's a Memory Orb. It's like the music orbs we have but it holds images. I wonder whats in it." Van shrugged and handed the orb to Hitomi before picking her up and carrying her up the front steps.

"I have the worst luck." Hitomi groaned.

Van smiled grimly, "Let's just hope it's not broken."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle sat at the end of Van's bed looking over the Memory. No one had figured out yet how to make it work and Aidren had found two more when he took a closer look at the hole.

Hitomi shifted on her pillows and winced. Her ankle, though not broken was very badly sprained and it throbbed. Being a runner Hitomi had injured herself before and could stand pain well enough. It was the fact that her ankle was throbbing that bothered her. A constant pain would have been easier to deal with. Easier to ignore. A throbbing pain just caused he to cringe every few seconds.

"How are you feeling?" Merle asked, looking down at the wrapped ankle.

"I've been better but then again I've been worse too. So, I guess I'm good." Hitomi gave her a weak smile, "Can I see the Memory again?"

"Sure." Merle handed Hitomi the clear ball and watched as the Seer turned it in her hands, looking at it from every angle.

"It's lovely. Too bad we don't know how to work it." Hitomi sighed and lowed the Orb to her lap, "When do you think they were burried there and why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Merle said as the door opened and Van walked in with Pennin at his heel.

Each of them were carrying an Orb.

"There's nothing about them in the books." Van sighed.

"Everyone sends their 'get well wishes'." Pennin smiled at Hitomi, "Though two young Ladies asked if you would be well by the Ball, and if Van would need a new dance partner."

Merle snorted in laughter as Van glared at her.

"I don't know why they want their feet stepped on so badly." The cat laughed.

"I am not that bad." Van grumbled.

"He didn't step on me once at our celebration." Hitomi said, reaching out a hand to Van who had come to sit next to her.

"That's because you were dancing the only dance Lord Van is good at." Merle didn't even try to hide her laughter and despite herslef Hitomi ended up smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Hitomi couldn't sleep. Her mind kept returing to the Memory Orbs and the image she had seen of her and Van's kids. They had been lovely. Each different than the others except for the small pure white wings that sprouted from their backs.

Hitomi smiled as she glided across the room. She was carefull to stay at least an inch away from the floor lest she accidentaly put weight on her injured foot.

She turned slowly to look at the sleeping Van. One of their children looked just like him except for the eyes.

Hitomi stood/ floated next to the bed looking down at her husband-to-be. Her thoughts weren't really thoughts. She just stared at him, memorizing his features and trying to make the images of their kids clearer.

Van grimaced him sleep before rolling onto his back. He scrunched his face up and groaned.

He looked like he was having a bad dream.

Hitomi leaned over him, wondering what she should do. With her powers making an appearance earlier she wondered if maybe she could see what he was he was seeing and push it out of his mind. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but she did have a connection with him. In true she had a small connection with just about everyone within a mile, maybe two mile distance, but her connection with Van was the strongest.

Unsure of what else to do as Van began to toss and turn Hitomi placed her palm against his sweaty brow.

Instantly Hitomi saw a stretch of sandy land and two riders. At first she had only seen the one wearing black, the one in white had blended in with the sun bright land.

Van's panic washed over her as the riders drew closer. It was felt like Hitomi was being drawn closer to the two at an incredible speed untill she was only a foot or two away.

Just as Hitomi was remembering her plan to ease Van into another dream the rider in white turned and looked her right in the eyes.

Pain exploded somewhere in the back of her mind and Hitomi's vision went dark. When she opened her eyes again she was laying on the floor of Van's room. Van was throwing the blankets back and rushing to her side when those eyes, the ones beneath the white hood appeared in her mind again.

And again, darkness filled her vision.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: My week wasn't as busy as I had been hoping it would be but I started another job (day care) and the baby is the cutest little thing I have ever seen:)

I hope you all liked this! 


	13. too much to think about

A/N: Ok, the baby is asleep and I called out of work for my other job. So maybe I'll get enough of this done today (friday) to get it to you all on time. Tomorrow is Prom and I can't believe it. This week has gone by so fast!

Tsunami: The orbs aren't Van's but you'll see who they belong to soon- maybe even in this chapter.

ann: No, Van isn't that bad of a dancer. :) He's a soldier more than a dancer though.

blackrose: Old characters will more than likely start showing up soon! I love the story of Escaflowne! I have the whole series on vhs. It's in Japanese with english subtitles- I love it! I think the set was a 16th birthday present, maybe 17th. shrugs Anyway, I loved the story so much I was addicted to the tapes for like 3 months. I must have watched the whole series through 5 or 6 times in those months.

Bradybunch4529: Thanks! I love how couples act together. :) Van and Hitomi are so much fun to write.

mysisterisasquijum:) Thanks for the review! I'm reading the last book in that series by Stephen King and I'm taking my time with it. :) I'm sad that I'm almost done. :(

brezzybrez: Hello daughter of Inda! Congrats on having a cool mum and thanks for reviewing!

maeko14: Yea, poor Van. Nightmares suck. I have them a lot so it wasn't too hard to put Van in my place.

chibihitomi: I can't see the past, but I have a great memory for the things that I've done. I did just about the same thing when I was 9. I didn't find anything pretty just an animal den that was empty (thank the Goddess). I really love your reviews.:) O, by the way- we all drool over Van. ;)

Goddess-HItomi: I'm not a video gamer. That'd be Scott, my boyfriend. :) I'll ask him about the orbs because I'm sure he's played that game before. The funny thing is that my friend Paige, who is now happily dating Scott's best friend is the one who tells me we make her sick. :) I love it when friends will tell you anything.

QueenTatooine: Sorry I wasn't clear. As I've said before I get ahead of myself and skip facts. The hole was grown over by grass and earth. The earth just gave way after years of being strong. The hole broke more because of who was stepping there- not because of her weight. Hitomi was ment to find those orbs. I may not go into detail but Hitomi was ment to find them and Van was ment to see them.

jossi-31: I like them too. I was rather proud of the idea when i came up with it and now I've been told that there's something like them in a game. :(

Inda: Thank you so much for the reviews! You'rs was the first review I got for chapter 12!

Bianca: If you're excited for the rest of the story you'll be reading for quite awhile yet. I'm nowhere near half way through this. :) Enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi stood patiently balanced on one foot as Cara, the palace seamstress hummed as she took Hitomi's measurements again. According to Cara gowns were much different than normal clothes and new measurements had to be taken.

"We want you to look your best, dear." Cara smiled when she caught the tired look on Hitomi's face, "Just a momet more and then you can sit."

Hitomi's ankle was still sore but it no longer throbbed all the time.

When Cara nodded Hitomi sighed in relief and hopped over to the chair Van had dragged into the room for her.

Hitomi fugured she had it easy compared to poor Van who had been cornered by Albert and 3 other councilors to go over the final details for the festivities of the coming days.

"Hitomi?" Merle's voice sounded from the hallway.

"In here!" Hitomi called back.

Merle's pink hair appeared as the cat girl peeked around the corner, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you and Lord Van."

"Well, Van's not here. Albert and the council dragged him off almost an hour ago."

"Oh, poor Van." Merle looked sincerely sorry for her friend and Hitomi couldn't help but smile.

"He should be back any minute. He has some fittings of his own." Cara said and the two girls looked at the seamstress' hunched back as she scribbled down numbers and lengths on a bit of paper.

Merle suddenly grinned evilly and leaned over to wisper in Hitomi's ear, "Van hates fittings but no one misses a fitting. Cara is strict. Even Van doesn't like to get her mad. We should stick around for the fun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And oh what fun was had. Hitomi giggled all the way back to the library.Van shot her a playfull glare every now and then as she glided beside him.

"You know it's not very nice to laugh at someone elses discomfort." Van said in a teacherly voice as he extended his arm. Some one was coming and Hitomi wasn't ready yet to use her powers around other people again.

Hitomi lowered herself to the floor and wrapped her arm around Van's.

"I agree but when someone makes faces like that they are just asking to be laughed at." Hitomi grinned at Van as he tried to hide his own smiled.

Hitomi untangled herself from Van and dropped into one of the large reading chairs just as Lord Christopher and his twin sister Ashlee came into the room. Ashlee's bright smile faded a bit as she apraoched Van.

"My King." she bowed, "I have been unable to talk my brother into returning to Callan." she glanced at her brother, her smiled completely gone by the time she looked at Van again, "He is my only sibling. Make sure he takes care of himself."

"I will, my Lady. As a Knight he will be apart of my palace family. I will care for him like a brother." Van laid his hand on Ashlee's arm.

Hitomi smiled. Van really was a good King. She knew he was telling the truth. In the past few days Christopher, Pennin, Aidren and Van had been spending a lot of time together. Already they were building a complete trust among the four of them. Just like brothers. Which, of course was Van's plan. Only the best to fight for Fanelia and it's people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle couldn't sit still. The day had been boring except for the time she had spent with Hitomi watching Van during his fitting.

Tina had been absent the past two days due to a small fever. Her father had forbidden her from getting out of bed and from having visitors. So, Merle had been left to amuse herself.

Amusement had been hard to find.

Merle looked down at the Orbs in her lap. Van had given them into Merle's keeping untill he and the others had more time to look them over.

Growling in the back of her throat, Merle pushed the Orbs into the basket she had lined with a silk dress she never wore.

The pink haired Cat began to pace. Merle turned on her heel as she reached the door and stepped easily over the scattered objects on her floor. In all honesty her room looked as though it had been hit by storm, but Merle knew just where everything was. The trick was to never clean too much. That way all of her treasures could be tucked away and hidden without anyone ever knowing there was anything there beyond the mess.

As she paced Merle kicked a pillow at the Orbs' basket and was satisfied by the way it landed, hiding all but one Orb. It looked casual- as though nothing special would be handled in such a way

No one was making a big deal about the Orbs but Merle had a feeling that they were important. Her feelings weren't usualy wrong about these things. She would tell Tina about them once her friend was well again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van watched as Hitomi glided around the bed room. She was tired but afraid to sleep. They both had been since Van's dream turned out to be more than just a dream.

He was worried about her and she was worried about him.

Hitomi wanted to stomp and pace around the room to get out her frustrations but she couldn't. She had to be content with just gliding back and forth an inch or two off the floor. It wasn't the same but it was better than sitting around.

"My power's are stronger here, on Geae. There must be something I can do to keep them out of your dreams!" she said after almost an hour of 'pacing'.

"Haven't you heard of 'mind guarding'?" Van asked, surprised she hadn't been the one to bring it up.

"Yes, actualy I have. I even tried to find books on it. I'll have to ask my mom about when I visit her. I'm sure there's more stuff about the workings of the human mind on Earth."

Van smiled at her, "Worry about it later. There's nothing we can do now. Come to bed."

Hitomi stood there for a moment before nodding. He was right. She was driving herself crazy thinking about those eyes. She needed to relax and worry about what she was going to do once she had more information and options.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, Saturday was sooooooooooooo busy but prom was great! The best prom yet (and this was my fourth). Friday I barely got anything done at all. I was about 4 or 5 lines into the actual chapter when the baby woke up.

Anyways, as always please review! 


	14. dreaming in white and gold

A/N: Ok, this week has been crazy! This chapter may or may not be late. I'm packed and getting ready to go to Hampton beach with my friend. I'm so excited! 

LilyEvans777: Thank you! I love getting new reviewers. I plan to continue this till there is absolutely nothing left to write about. I have quite the imagination so it'll be awhile before that happens. :)

Bianca: I'm so happy you like this!

ann: (: Thank you , thank you. :)

Goddess-Hitomi: Yea, babies just seem to have this sixth sense that tells them when you're getting ready to do something (like pee) and they wake up. Scott knows about this- he knows I love to write. :) Anime isn't his thing but I talk to him about plot twists and stuff like that. He loves stories- he's the one who got me reading Stephen King. I love him! ;) And yes I just had to add that last part.

Tsunami: Hmmmmm, someone (an unknown someone) wanting the orbs. Sounds interesting. And Merle setting traps in her room! I love it!

maeko14: You're suppose to get more and more into it:) That's the point, or it's mine at least. Thank you so much for being a constant reader. I love getting reviews from people who have been reading since the begining.

jossi-31: Thanks!

mysisterisaquijum: I just finished the Dark Tower! I'm so sad it's done and the ending was a bit confusing- I had to have Scott explain a few things to me. But the book was soooooo good. My favorite character died though and I cried like the sap I am. ;) Kaitlyn saying 'us' and 'we' is her talking about her and her father. They plannned together and she always wanted it to be known that it wasn't just her.

chibihitomi: The baby is a girl. Her name (I'm not sure how to spell it) is Kya (K-eye-uh)- shrugs -When it comes to babies I'm the same way- I ask about age, names and all that fun stuff. Kya's cute but fusses a lot. Mum says she's a 'full maintanence' baby. She has to be held andyou have to walk with herall the time. She cries if you're out of her sight and hates to sleep. I think I've seen the summary for you're story. Once things calm down (and they wont' for a while) I'll check it out.

QueenTatooine: I love Merle's room. It's the way I've always seen it in my head. It's sorta like my room. I'm not hiding any 'treasures' though. I just have my note books and normal books everywhere.

Macky: As my family would say, I thank ya much. :)

Inda: That's for me to know. :) But don't worry- I won't wait too long to get to the interesting stuff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van smiled as everyone made their way out into the beautifully lit gardens. Tables had been set up and cadles burned everywhere, lighting the evening.

Hitomi squeezed Van's arm as she looked around at the first night of festivities. She was excited. Back home she had always gone to every Fair. She would beg and plead until her parents agreed to either go with her or let her go with friends.

There was just something about the light and the excitement in the air that gave Hitomi more energy than she had ever had. It was like having the excitement the others felt sink into her skin. She was hyper and buzzed on the night air.

"This is so lovely!" She squealed into Van's shoulder as she hugged him, "I just can't believe that in one day the staff made the gardens into a dream realm."

"It's no dream." Van kissed Hitomi's lips, also feeling the energy in the air.

Van led Hitomi to their table and raised a hand to have the feast brought out.

Once again Hitomi was reminded of the Faerie Realm- the realm of dreams. All the servers were wearing white and gold. The female servers had their hair pinned up away from their faces with gold ribbons hanging down around their necks, and the men all had golden hats that reminded Hitomi of old fashion crowns.

"They look amazing." she whispered to Van as Rosie dropped a wink in their direction.

"Tonight they are the myths and legends." Van whisperes back, "Just watch and see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi did see. Part way through the meal, a group of 6 servers, 3 males, 3 females came out and sang an enchanting song that made Hitomi think of the oceans back home.

By the end of their number which consisted of four more songs Hitomi saw a few of the guest were wiping away tears. The music had been that beautifull.

Just as Hitomi was turing to Van to tell him he should pay them more for their talents Rosie caught her eye again. The maid smiled before holding her hand out to Pennin, who had appeared out of nowhere. They did a half turn to face eachother and the magic began. Rosie spun and as Pennin reached out to touch her side she jumped. To Hitomi's shock Rosie did a flip and landed in a split. Pennin grinned the entire time, matching Rosie flip for flip and jump for jump. They were incredible and their moves were better than any Hitomi had seen in any circus. The faint music comeing from behind the rose covered walls was playfull and the couples movements matched it.

Looking around HItomi found that everyone was smiling and laughing happily as Rosie continued to stay just out of Pennin's reach.

"I had no idea they could move like that." Hitomi gushed.

"That's how they met." Van told her, smiling, "Rosie worked for a traveling show and Pennin worked for another. They met by accident and it was love at first sight, as stupid as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all." Hitomi blushed, "It sounds very romantic."

The evening ended with what Van called 'spark fire'. Hitomi beamed as colors exploded across the sky.

It had been awhile since she had last seen fireworks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van leaned over and pushed the hair away from Hitomi's face.

"So you enjoyed the evening?" he asked before kissing her.

They were curled up in bed talking with the blaconie doors thrown open. The night was surprisingly mild.

"Yes." Hitomi smiled and stretched, "It was great. I still can't get over Rosie and Pennin. They were breathtaking."

"They've been performing every year for the past 3 years. They enjoy it very much and have fun creating new steps and music to match." Van's mind wasn't really on what he was saying. No, the King was too busy watching Hitomi's lips.

"Do I have something on me?" Hitomi asked, her hand going up to cover her mouth.

"No." Van blushed, realizing he had been staring, "It's just- your lips are lovely."

It was Hitomi's turn to blush, "Thank you." she said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

Van moved closer slowly, not hiding what he intended to do. If Hitomi didn't want his lips on her's then she would have time to move or say something.

Hitomi did nothing but turn a deeper shade of red as Van moved his arm to rest on the other side of her. Like this he wouldn't be squishing her or craning his neck.

Van had thought a lot about these type of kisses- the kisses that left your body both hot and cold at the same time- the kisses that left you without thought or breath. He desperately wanted to kiss Hitomi like that

His lips were soft and after a moment Hitomi felt silly just laying there with her arms at her sides. Slowly she brought them up around Van's neck.

"I love you." he whispered, stopping for a breath and feeling as though his entire body was going to catch on fire.

"I love you too." Hitomi smiled up at him and ran her fingers through the short hairs she found touching Van's neck, "I love you so much."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi woke before Van and just laid there watching him. They had spent much of the night kissing and cuddling. Their hands hadn't wandered much and Hitomi was greatfull. If she had blushed any deeper it would have become permanent.

Her mood was light as her mind went back to dinner the night before. Every thing had looked so magical, and Hitomi, caught up in it, hadn't even realized that it had ended untill Van stood to assist her in walking back inside. Her ankle was almost normal but the Palace Healer had warned her to go easy on it for awhile yet.

Hitomi wasn't dissapointed. She used her talents for getting around. Van had actually been the one to suggest that she glide only half an ich or less off the floor. That way no one could tell that she wasn't really walking. It was fun and it gave her time to use her powers.

Thinking of Van made Hitomi blush again. The kisses had been everything and more than she had ever hoped for in romantic kisses.

She looked forward to kissing Van for the rest of her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's a short one. I just got back from Hampton and I am so tired and I have to work tomorrow. -- So, I figured I'd get this out to you guys now. O! I found an Inu Yasha t-shirt today! I am so happy. You have no idea how hard it is to get stuff like that in little mountain towns. Ok, so i'm not living in a log cabin or anything- I am still located in a town that doesn't even have a propper mall. I even remembered to get Scott a Sin City poster. :)


	15. beetle weed sludge

A/N: I have the most interesting reviewers:) You guys are great.

Midnight: Your english is just fine. Thank you for the review! I took 3 years of German and can still only speek simple sentences and count. My boyfriend speeks much better german than I could ever hope to. ;)

ann: You are great:) It is unfair isn't it?

Tsunami: Sorry you didn't like the kissing. I'll try to put more other stuff in this one.

Mysisterisasquijum: Kaitlyn possessed is a great visual. :) But she is gone for good. I must say that I am very happy to have her out of head.

Asavako: Thanks. It's nice to see that you're still reading this. Thanks for the review.

chibihitomi: There will be more of Merle. I was already working things out in my head and then I got your review. :) Feel free to ask- I love Merle, she is quite the character. Sin City was weird but good. As a word of advice go to an early show- I think the only reason I didn't fully enjoy it was because I was so tired. Scott made fun of my Inu Yasha shirt as soon as he saw it! It was playfull but I still wanted to kick him. :)

QueenTatooine: Did I ever tell you that I love your name? If not, I am now- it's a cool name. ;)

Ryme-chan: They are good together, huh? I've no idea how or when this will end. :) I just love this story so much!

Macky: OOOOsmiles and wavesOOOO Thank ya much.

Inda: You are always the first! Thank you so much for reviewing all of these chapters. You are way cool.

steves-girl: Thanks!

brezzybrez: Sorry to have cut it short. Thanks for the review.

Goddess-Hitomi: Yea, I'm kinda proud about getting that shirt. I love it and for once an anime shirt wasn't a horrid color that would clash with my red hair.

pure hope: I'm crazy too. I mean who else would spend almost all of their nights planning out a fanfiction chapter but a crazy. I always update- at least once a week. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO This part is for chibihitomi :) and Tsunami:)

Merle paced her room waiting for Tina. Surprisingly Lord Marlin had let Tina to go to the dinner the night before and Tina promised to sneek away this morning to Merle's room.

The light knock on the door was only heard because of Merle's sensitive ears. The door opened and Tina slipped in, pale and out of breath.

"Arla almost caught me but-" Tina took a deep breath, "She doen't dare run. It messes up her hair too much."

Merle laughed, "I am so happy I have no sisters."

"What about Hitomi?" Tina asked, leaning against the door.

"That's different. Hitomi is older than me and marrying Van. They'll be involved with each other for awhile and then she'll just be a sister. No older or younger about it. She treats me like an equal."

"You're lucky." Tina huffed, her blonde hair falling out of it's bun.

Tina was about to say something else when Merle held up her hand for silence-a move she had picked up from Hitomi, "Someone's in the hall." she whispered and motioned for Tina to follow her to the window, "We'll escape- just in case Arla tipped your dad off."

Tina turned away from the window in time to see the door shake as someone knocked on it-hard. When she turned back to the window Merle was gone.

"Merle!" she hissed, rushing to the window.

As soon as she leaned out to see if Merle was in sight hands came down and grabbed her arms. The next thing she knew she was on the roof with Merle holding a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." Merle warned.

There was the sound of wood hitting wood and then low voices coming from Merle's room below them. Tina turned large, shocked eyes to her friend. That wasn't her father and Arla down there and they both knew it.

Merle once again warned her to be silent before pointing behind her. Tina saw a basket with a yellow silk covering. When she looked at Merle again, the cat moved slowly, sliently over to the basket and pulled back the yellow material to show her friend the Orbs Van had asked her to hold on to.

Tina's eyes grew in size and she pointed down, indicating Merle's room and the pointed at the Orbs.

What she was saying was clear and Merle nodded.

They, whoever they were, wanted the Orbs.

There was a crash followed by a muffled curse and Merle grinned. They had opned her closet. That ment they were also close to the chest. If they opened that they were in for the surprise of their lives.

If they opened the chest everyone would know who these invaders were. They'd be smelling like a sewage for the next week no matter what they did to get rid of the smell. It was a trick Gades had taught her durring the war. The chest was rigged with thin sacks full of beetle weed sludge. If the person opening the top didn't know to drag a finger along the right back corner, detaching the trigger then they'd be getting a face full of sludge.

There was a louder burst of cursing and Merle was grinning fully. After reporting this to Van the culprits would be found and questioned within the day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle had to pacticaly jog to keep up with Van as he stalked down the hall towards the front doors. Some one had reported back to Van not long after he had started asking about two or three men who were suddenly smelling fowl without reason.

He had Aidren grab the men and bring them to the front court. Outside was better than inside if Merle had the beetle weed sludge for as long as she claimed. Two years of just sitting in those sacks- that sludge must have felt like acid on their skin and to their senses.

To both their surprise there were four men kneeling out on the grass. Christopher and Aidren had been joined by two other men to stand guard over the smelly men.

Van could see tha they had tried to wash the sludge off but had only succceeded in leaving red streaks where the sludge had landed on their faces and arms.

Beetle weed was a poison. The men before him were lucky they hadn't ingested any of it.

Just by looking at the men Van could tell that they were a minor threat. Between the four of them they might have been able to pick a lock but anything bigger than that would have caused a collective head ache among them.

Aidren stepped forward and bowed, "My King, they have confessed to working for another. They don't even know what type of Orbs they were looking for. They called them 'glass balls' and 'Draconian glass'. They are a bunch of idiots."

"And what do you think should be done with a bunch of idiots?" Van asked, looking the men over. Aidren's advice was always well thought out and as Hitomi would have said- Aidren kept all the bases covered. Van didn't understand what that ment but he knew what she was trying to say. Aidren thought of everything.

"They should be kept locked up for a week at the very least. That way their 'master' or whoever the hell hired them will know that they failed."

Van turned to look at Merle and she was nodding. It made sense to her. Let whoever it was know that he can't get into the palace as easily as he thought.

"He might get impatient and make rash choices." Merle said quietly and Van nodded.

"Very well." Van said, "Lock them up for two weeks. If they survive each other for that long then they will be set free to face their master."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van walked slowly back to the palace. He was proud of the people he called his 'palace family'. He doubted that Merle realy knew it but he was training her to think like a fighter. He had been for nearly three years now. Merle needed to understand the ways of court and the threats that came with it.

Aidren and Christopher knew they were being trained. Van had told them he expected them to know as much about the law and courtly ways as he did. This had been Christopher's first taste of Fanelian law and had, as Van thought he would, stayed quiet. He was listening- learning the way things should be handled.

The Fanelian King couldn't have been happier with the people he had put his trust in. There was also Cailas, and Tren- his quieter, rather unkown eyes and ears. They were identical twins and the best quiet soldiers Van had ever had the pleasure to know.

The sudden appearance of the twins didn't surprise him. The fact that they chose to aproach him inside the palace was worrisome.

"Your Queen." Cailas said as he nodded to Van's chambers, "The Orbs have opened for her."

Van never questioned putting the twins on guard for Hitomi's safety. They were as he had always known, incredibly sensitive to their surroundings. They even knew that their furture Queen usualy used her magics at night before going to bed. Van didn't know how they knew. They had confessed when asked that they could feel it.

The young King expected to find the worst when he entered his rooms. Nothing had been going too well lately so why would the opening of the Orbs be any different? But Van found Hitomi sitting cross legged on their bed smiling as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Merle brought them to me." she said without looking up, "She said someone was after them and to keep them hidden." Hitomi's smile widened, "They kept calling to me and wen I held the first one the memory opened."

"What's in them?" Van asked cautiously. He still didn't think he could trust anything that happened on this day.

"They were your mothers, Van." Hitomi finaly looked up at him, her eyes were glowing, "These are her favorite memories of you and Folken when you were little."

"Then why were you crying?" Van asked, still worried.

"She burried these just before she went looking for your brother, Van. She left you a message at the begining of this one. She realy did love you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, it's late- I know and I'm sorry. Scott and I have been joined at the hip for the past week and he graduates soon. So to say the least there's a lot going on. I hope you all liked this.

Review! Please and thank you. 


	16. a mothers warning

A/N: I am hoping to get this posted today! Today is Saturday and I finaly have some time to type and check my e-mail. 

Have any of ya'all ever read Eragon? The sequel, Eldest is coming out 8-23 of this year. Just thought you should know.

Bianca: Thanks for the review. Dont' worry about repeating yourself. Writers like to hear praise no matter what words are used! Good to know you such confidence in me- I hope the next chapters are just as good or better. A few things will be revealed which is always a good part in any story. Hope this one lives up to your (our) hopes. ;)

Tsunami: LOL! I didn't even know they were draconian memories untill I wrote that! Good guess.(gives you a thumbs up)

brezzybrez: Thank you.

Goddess-Hitomi: You see the message, I promise.

Macky: Thank ya much.

blackrose: I'm glad you're back and that you like what you found. :)

steves-girl: As you wish.

Asavako: I'm happy you won't get sick of this!

chibihitomi: The funny thing is that I did kick Scott. The first time I wore the shirt we went to see Stars Wars episode 3 and he kept making fun of it so just as the lights went down I kicked him. :) Thanks for the long review! and I'm happy you liked the Merle and Tina part.

jossi-31: Everyone wants to hear the message:)

mysisterisasquijum: Carzy is fun. My entire family is carzy. :) It's nice knowing that there are others like me out there.

shadow glider: First off- love the name. Second thing- I don't think I have ever in my 20 years of life ever been called a smooth operator. I'm actualy in all truth very accident prone. So, thanks. :)

Inda: I must say I was shocked-the first review I got was from QueenTatooine. (chuckles) It's no biggie. I'm just happy you review every chapter.

QueenTatooine: Thanks! I saw Stars Wars 3 for the second time and both times I thought of you when they mentioned Tatooine. It's such a cool name!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Van, my dear boy. My little warrior. This is my last morning in the Fanelian Castle. I know you will feel as though I have abandoned you but know that I have no choice. I must go while there is still any hope of finding your brother. In my heart of hearts I must confess that I do not think I will find him, but as a mother I can't not look for my child. While I am confessing such a fear I may as well say that I also doubt I will be returning to you. As much as it pains me I must leave you to grow up with Balgus. I do not worry about him as a person- it's just that he isn't a parent and you will miss out on a lot, my child. But I know he will be the best teacher and he is the best to handle the raising of a future King. You will be King with or without my leaving- this I know and you will be quite the ruler._

Van looked down at his mother's smiling face as she pushed a stary piece of hair away from her eyes.

_I know how you will feel but in time I hope that you will forgive us all, your father, Folken and myself, we never intended for you to be alone. Your solitude will not last. Just as I know Balgus will die saving you- I know that you will meet someone who is everything you need to keep you sane as you become a strong King- the king our land will need in the years to come. This someone is your true match. Let no one tell you otherwise._

Varie looked straight ahead and to Van it felt as though she was actauly seeing him.

_Beware the riders, child_.

Hitomi's hand on Van's shoulder tightened.

"She didn't say that last time." Hitomi wispered, talking about when the Orbs had opened for her.

_Trouble will seek you out no matter what others do to stop it and in time trouble will break through. Stand strong and true my little King. As long as you and your wife stand you can not fall._

"She didn't say that either." Hitomi sank down onto the bed next to Van as the Orb faded back to it's glassy normality.

Van sat silently for a moment before reaching for the other two Orbs. These held happy memories Van barely remembered. His favorite was of Folken and his mother teaching him how to fly out in the field by the river he had shown Hitomi.

Little Van had stood listening very seriously to his older brother as Folken explained how to kick off from the ground. It had taken three tries and Varie had had to rescue him from a tree once but little Van caught on quickly and was soon chasing. or at least attempting to chase, his big brother through the air. Folken had done a roll in mid-air which had thrown little Van off his trail completely. It all ended by Folken faking a cramp so Van could catch him.

Varie had laughed the whole time and to Van that was the best part of the memory. His mother had been alive and happy in that moment. So had his brother.

The other memories were also sad in their happiness.

Varie holding Van for the first time.

Van with his first practice sword.

Both of his parents and his brother sitting around a table with him on his second birthday.

Varie singing her two sons to sleep.

And another of Van's favorite, the great King of Fanelia laying on the floor with his youngest son, just an infant then and telling him about the night he had met Varie.

Van hadn't remembered what his father's voice sounded like and the gentle, happy tone he had as he spoke lovingly of his family made Van want to cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi lay back with Van's head resting on her chest, running her fingers through his hair. Van hadn't cried but she could tell he had been close. He had stayed quiet for most of the night. The only thing he had said since setting the Orbs aside had been "Thank you."

She wasn't entirely sure what she had done to open the Orbs but she was happy she could give Van those memories. He was happy to have them- she could tell.

Van shifted and looked up at Hitomi, "Sorry we missed the magician." he whispered, "I just wanted to hold the Orbs in my thoughts for awhile yet. I wouldn't have enjoyed the night's events."

"I will always be more than happy to spend a quiet evening with you." Hitomi smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Van nodded before leaning up to kiss Hitomi's lips. When he was settled again on her chest he sighed, "The way mother put it I think we should expect the trouble to start just after the wedding."

Hitomi had had the same thought because Varie had called her Van's wife.

"We will stand." she said gently, "Just as you mother told us to, Van. And we will win."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning light seemed too bright and Hitomi shaded her eyes as she rolled over, reaching for Van. When she found nothing but cold sheets she sat up quickly- her mind already searching for Van.

There was no need. Van stood just across the room looking out at the front lawns.

"I think we should move the wedding up." Van said, not even turing to look at Hitomi as she slipped her feet into her shoes and rushed over to him, "To keep the 'Trouble' from tearing us apart I think we should get married soon."

"Ok." Hitomi tried to wrap her sleepy mind around all of this, "How soon?"

"Four days." Van said, finaly turning to see her reaction.

Hitomi just nodded, "So a small informal wedding to ensure that we are united lawfully before the riders appear?"

Van smiled, gratefull that Hitomi was as smart as she was beautiful, "And then we will have a large royal wedding next month for the politics of the thing."

"Sounds sensible enough to me." Hitomi tried to smile but she could only wonder what the next four days would bring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pennin stood by the door listening for anyone who could be the hall listening in. They all knew of course that Hitomi would know long before any of them if someone was coming in their direction but he needed something to do. They were planning a lot for the six of them to carry out but Van was possitive that they could do it and so Pennin, trusting his King's/best friend's confidence, smiled when Hitomi turned to look at him.

"No one must know. Even the council will be in the dark about this. The Bishop is just the one from the town worship hall and thinks he is coming to bless Escaflowne's resting place." She said, looking whiter than normal.

"Much depends on this going smoothly." Van said as he looked from one face to the next, "You are the only ones who know that anything is happening at all. Rosie, Merle and Pennin will witness the marriage while the rest of you stick to the story of Escaflowne's blessing. The wedding will be told to the council the next day. They will insist on a royal bash and we won't object." Van grinned at Hitomi, "We will even agree to let them plan this one because we hid the other from them."

"My mother will also be witnessing the wedding." Hitomi said quietly, "I will be gone all day and will return directly at Escaflowne's base just as the Bishop learns the truth."

"There are many things that could go wrong." Christopher voiced Aidren's thought as well as his own and the door guard nodded.

"But we won't let them." Aidren said with a knowing nod to Hitomi.

Hitomi nodded back witha very serious look on her pale face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ok, I think this is my favorite chapter so far:) It's now 11:40 at night and a lot has happened since I started typing this. I managed to slam my finger in a cabinett- so yea, typing sucks, and my friend took me out for dinner and I ate SOOOOOOOO much. I feel ill. -- But I still finished this. I had to because my schedule has been so odd. If I waited to finish this later it would have been way late. I hope you liked this! (and my ramblings) :)


	17. star dust

A/N: It's been hot! -- I hate the hot weather! Today was crazy like you wouldn't believe! (it's thursday btw) There was a BAT in my house! I freaked out cause I was taking care of the baby and the damn bat was flying around the house. It took me 30 minutes to finally catch the little bastard and put him outside. Don't get me wrong, I love animals just not when they are in my house and they carry sickness. My mum had a fit when she got home and I told her what happened. She just kept asking if I got bit cause she'd have to take me to the hospital. It was a very interesting hour or so and the baby slept right through it. 

blackstarryday: You have been officialy added to my list of minions. Thanks for the great review. I will keep in mind your skills with a spork. :) :) The only thing I can picture though is Van getting ready to go into battle and realizing that the warrior next to him is holding a spork instead of a sword. The look on his face would be priceless:) :)

Bianca: There are many things that will be revealed soon enough. (I feel like Yoda saying that. lol ) :) Thanks for the review.

ann: Why the sniffles? You have a busy life- it's ok that you didn't review. I'm just glad that you looked me up as soon as you had time. :)

kogaijilynz: Thanks for the review!

Tai-dye: My Hitomi is a mix of the two just without the movie Hitomi's depression. I liked the worry prone yet determined Hitomi from the series and the Hitomi from the movie was calmer and I just kinda combined them to make a not so dramatic version of Hitomi. Of course her powers in my story are from the movie in a way- that whole scene with Hitomi throwing Kaitlyn back was inspired by Van and Dilly's fight.

mizz Tasuki: Christopher isn't bad! I promise! He's just the silent yet brilliant soldier. He will come into to play more in later chapters.

maeko14: Thank you for reviewing every chapter you missed. I hate it when I get a review for the more recent chapter and the person tells me how much they liked the last five chapters. It just kinda irks me. Thanks again:)

QueenTatooine: I really hated how Van's mum just sorta wasn't in his life any more in the series and I thought it'd be nice for him to have a good bye and the reasoning behind it all. I mean, what mother could just leave her youngest son alone without worries nagging at her mind. I had to let Varie have a say. I'm still trying to figure out the riders. Oo I know what I think I want them to be but if I use the idea I have there will be so many twists and turns that I, as the writer, may get very lost in the plot and get writer's block.

Goddess-Hitomi: Bows Thank you. Thank you. I'm glad you liked it so much. Van does make a cute child, huh? The wedding is coming! Not in this chapter but probably the next one.

Macky: Thank you. ;)

steves-girl: Thanks.

Asavako: Thanks! I love writing this. It'll be quite a while before it's even close to ending. I mean, theres so many ideas in my head that I still need to put into this. I'm just happy you all keep coming back for more. I'm honored.

brezzybrez: I always update. :) I love writing. Finding the time to write is the only hard part now-a-days. Two jobs are really wearing me out lately. And my friend Chris just offered me another job! I had to say no. Three jobs is just way too many.

chibihitomi: O! Hun, I didn't mean to make anyone cry. Scott usualy says things and then runs because he's very tickle ish and I'm not. So my way of getting back at him is to usualy pin him and tickle him untill he's laughing so hard he can barely breathe. :) :) So yea, sometimes I kick him and other times I tickle him. It's really very fun. :)

mysisterisasquijum: Yay Plot!

pure hope: Thanks.

shadow glider: O, believe me- I am SO accident prone. I can tip over when I'm standing still. I just loose my balance and tip. I also trip over things that aren't there and last week I hit myself with my own mop handle at work. I have a bruise from it! Scott has learned to catch me quite easily. Thanks to him I have less bruises than normal. :)

Inda: You are the first. :) More is coming.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle sat back watching as Van was once again arguing with the council.

They didn't know about the wedding. If they had their heads would have exploded from the thought of their King doing something without their knowing.

They really were very full of themselves. Well, at least the older councilors were. The younger ones seemed to be more bussiness minded and not intent on medling in Van's life.

No, today was not about the wedding that was just three days away. Today was about taxes and trades.

Hitomi sat on the Cat girl's left poised like a queen. Merle didn't think Hitomi knew that she was doing it but her straight back, folded hands and unreadable eyes made the council nervous. They were use to Van's out bursts and temper letting them know just what he was thinking. It was the future Queen's thoughtfull face and silence that worried them.

Their future Queen could have been planning to behead them all and they never would have known. Hitomi looked lost in thought, not like she was worried about the trades routes but like she was thinking about how nice the day had been.

Van finaly turned away from Albert's frowning face to look at Hitomi who was sitting just to the right of him, "What do you think?" he asked quietly, his temper cooling as he looked at Hitomi's calm face.

"I think that trade with the southern kingdoms would bring in more food and cattle." Hitomi said, glancing around the room, "You all have said in one way or another that the south was a valuable source of trade. This arguing over something you all agree on just for the sake of arguing is pointless. Van has been defending the southern trade route and you all just suddenly think it's a bad idea." Hitomi looked up at Van, "I believe that the council should be examined. Those not fit to be here because of personal reason's should not be here."

Van smiled slowly. He had known for awhile that the council was trying to see how far they could play and push him. It had become a type of game. Hitomi was bring an end to it.

"My thought exactly." Van locked eyes with Albert, "The time for change is approaching quickly, gentlemen. Make sure you know where you stand."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi leaned back against the stone wall. Her mind was far from Fanelia and the cool breeze that played in her hair.

In three days she would be married, but no one could know. She couldn't talk to Tina and her sisters about her nerves and excitement. She had only Merle and Rosie- not that they were less excited about it than the others would have been. It was just the fact that they knew they had to act the same as always. They three couldn't disappear for hours on end to talk about dresses and flowers.

In truth there wouldn't be any flowers and the dress would be whatever she could find on Earth durring her day back.

Her sigh caught Christopher's attention. He, Van and Aidren had been discussing the guard towers Van was thinking of building. The younge Lord, now Knight turned to look at Hitomi just as she raised her head to look at him.

"I'm going inside. Will you please inform Van where I am ?" she asked, looking both tired and sad.

Christopher glanced over to see the King in deep conversation with the door guard, "Of course, My Lady."

For some reason Hitomi just couldn't stand to be outside in the sun any more. She wanted to be in her room with curtains closed and a pillow hugged to her chest. It had been quite awhile since she had spent much time in the Queen's rooms. She was hoping that time alone would improve her mood.

This sudden sadness had come on so quickly that she had almost burst into tears right there next to Christopher.

Sure that this sadness wasn't from keeping her wedding a secret Hitomi hoped to have enough time to sort through her thoughts and find out where these feelings were coming from. It wasn't like her to have mood swings like this, at least not without her period to blame it on.

Her room was dim and cozy. Just the way she liked it and Hitomi was soon curled up in her bed. Back in Japan Hitomi use to always go to her room to think. She was hoping that this would work for her now.

With a thought Hitomi found that Van was still outside. The tightness in her chest at the thought of Van clued her into part of what was bothering her. She realized she had been worrying about what was to come in the furture. The riders had been on her mind- so had the wedding. There was a lot of pressure put on the wedding and it being a secret. It just felt like every thing was waiting for the wedding to happen before the big problems would be thrown their way.

Hitomi wasn't stupid enough to think that if the wedding didn't happen then the problems wouldn't come. Even if that was the case she didn't think she could do that. She wanted to marry Van, be his wife and have his kids. The fact that she would also be a queen and have to make choises that effected many lives bothered her a bit but Van believed she could do it.

Stretching back on her pillows Hitomi thought about Varie. Van's mother had to go through a lot to be the wife of the man she loved. A few strangers and a secret wedding wouldn't have bothered Varie. Hitomi wouldn't let it worry her...too much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van found Cailas sitting outside the Queen's door. The man sat with one knee up, a dagger balanced on an out stretched finger.

"She's been asleep for a while." Cailas gave Van a small smile from his spot on the floor.

"Why are you here acting guard?" Van asked, concerned.

"The Lady asked me to." Cailas grinned, "You should have seen my face. I'm possitive I turned as white as snow."

"But she wasn't suppose to know that you and your brother have been guarding her." Van was annoyed and amused at the same time.

"She just opened the door as I was walking past, checking the hallway and asked me to sit here." Cailas looked amused as well, "She said she felt me there- felt us there many times."

Van slapped his hand to his forhead and groaned, "Of course! After awhile she got use to the way you two felt and knew that you weren't just regular guards."

"She certainly surprised me." Cailas nodded to the door and Van nodded as well.

"Thank you, Cailas."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was already evening and the day had given way to an early dusk. Van crept slowly over to the Queen's bed and looked down at Hitomi who was asleep on top of the blankets with a pillow hugged to her chest.

"Wake up, my love." Van said quietly, a smile playing on his lips, "It is time for us to dress for the Ball."

Hitomi groaned in her sleep before rolling over and looking up at Van, "How long have I been asleep?"

Her voice was sleepy and Van smiled as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Only an hour or two." he said and watched as her head snapped up.

"But that means we have only 30 minutes to get ready!" she scrambled out of bed and walked right over to the closet that Van hadn't bothered to close and through the opened passage into their shared room.

Hitomi's white and silver dress was laid out across the bed next to Van's matching suit.

"Tina and Merle will be here in a few minutes to help you with your hair." Van smiled, "My job is to get you securely into that dress."

Hitomi laughed, "Then they have the easy job. That dress weighs a ton and has a million buttons!"

Van just smiled and pointed at the changing screen that was set up along one wall. Hitomi laughed and ran behind it to change into the under clothes that went with the ten ton dress.

When she reappeared it was Van's turn to laugh. Hitomi was trying to lace up the back of her shift on her own.

"Greater women than you have failed at such a task."

"And how would you know?"

"Merle has told me." Van grinned and Hitomi turned to let him do up the back.

There was a knock on the door and before either of them could yell for another minute Merle had thrown open the door and walked in with Tina on her heel.

"I hope you don't plan to go like that." Merle asked, wrinkling her nose.

Tina laughed and ran a hand over her blue gown. She looked amazing. Hitomi's guess was that she was some type of Geae bird that ressembled a peacock.

Merle was dressed in pale pinks with little pearls in her hair.

"What are you dressed as?" Hitomi asked Merle as Tina took over her lacing up.

"I am a Gilnen Fish. They are lovely and rather tastey." Merle grinned.

"I take your leave, Ladies." Van announced, chuckling as he picked up his own costume, "I will see you all in the ball room."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

With the dress on and her hair pulled back with tiny white feathers resting in her hair just above her circlet Hitomi felt like a fairy tale princess.

Her laugh caught the two leaning over her off guard and Merle frowned at her, "Don't move, Hitomi."

"Sorry." Hitomi muttered. The fact was, in a way she was a fairy tale princess.

She arrived in an unknown world, helped to fight a war and fell in love with a King. And now she was marrying him in just a few days.

"Ok." Tina beamed as she straightened up, "You are ready to take the King's breath away."

Hitomi blushed as she leaned forward to look at the pink on her cheeks and lips. Merle had found what she called Star Dust in town not a week ago and had put it on Hitomi's eye lids. The silver glitter caught the light, making her eyes look bright and greener than ever.

"You really are ready." Merle smiled as she stepped back to let Hitomi stand.

"Thank you both." Hitomi smiled, "I think it's time we go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van's breath caught in his throat and the room went silent as the door opened. Hitomi entered, the candle light playing off the gold circlet and silver on her gown. She was a vision- one that Van almost didn't believe he was seeing.

The thing that caught his attention were the small white wings on her back. Van knew that Hitomi would be wearing what she called angel wings. She had described them to him but seeing them on her back made Van think of Hitomi's look into the future at their children.

Would they have wings? He made a note to ask her later.

Van couldn't take his eyes off of his future wife for more than a moment at a time. She was lovely. Van was at a loss as to how to word what he wanted to say to her. Words just kept escaping him so finally he settled with the simple truth.

"In two nights we will be married and I will become the luckiest man alive on any world." Van leaned forward to capture her lips.

Hitomi's mind swirled as Van's words sank in. No matter what was on it's way to face them they would be fine. She knew it.

Hitomi smiled up at Van, "No, my love. I am the lucky one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Things will start picking up in the next chapter! Review!


	18. smoke and wedding gowns

A/N: Blah... I am so tired right now. Scott is really sick and I think I'm getting it. For the past 4 days I haven't been able to go without a nap or two durring the day. I'm just so tired. -- Today is Sunday and I'm going to try to get at least a quarter of this chapter done because I know it's gonna be late. I'm hoping to get it up on Wednesday. 

Tsunami: Problems are on the way. :)

Tsaba-Tvoc Phyrexian-General: I had to have Scott look at your name. I just couldn't make heads or tails of it. I have a habbit of switching letters around in words and everytime I thought I had your name Scott said I was wrong-again. Anyways- V/H has always been a favorite of mine. I'm happy you like it.

Macky: As usual- thank you for being a constant reviewer. Thank ya much.

steves-gurl: Thank you.

chibihitomi: I'm not sure yet about the wings. I've always dreamed of flying and of having angel wings. Little kids with wings would be the cutest, huh:)

kelsey: Van stunned forever wouldn't be a very helpfull Van when things pick up. :) It was just Van in love. The attack is coming. I promise. Other characters will be coming!

blackstarryday: I can be very girly and I love being called 'love'. So I figured Hitomi would like it as well. I just can't picture Van calling her 'baby' so I went with Love. ;)

QueenTatooine: It is quite the dream. And yes, every girl has had that same dream in one form or another. Your take on it was just how I had it in my head- Perfect.

Kogaijilynz: Thanks. I love costumes and the whole Ball was in the story just so I could put everyone in clothes they wouldn't normaly wear.

Inda: I haven't had time to read much online. Just ask QueenTatooine- I haven't read her lastest chapter yet. I will get to it. I will honestly try to get to it soon. Thanks for always reviewing. I love seeing names I know when I get reviews.

maeko14: The wedding is coming! I feel like there should be drums and excited shouts when I say that. Hehe. Everyone (incuding me) have been dying for this marriage.

mysisterisasquijum: I have almost memorized how to spell your name. lol. Yes, I know I'm a dork but it's always the last 's' that catches me. I always leave it out. I love plot lines and the little plot bunnies that keep you up at night because you want to make sure you have it all right inside your head before you start typing. My problem is that I will have it all going one way in my head and then I start typing and everything gets chucked out the window. I rarely keep entire chapter ideas. The Orbs and the Riders are the only things that have stayed the same since the idea first came to me-since the begining.

jossi-31: Hitomi is a swan and Van just matches her. He already has wings so it seemed stupid to give him fake ones. So yea, he gets to do the 'Prom thing' and just make sure they match.

Asavako: I'm glad. Cavities from a chapter is quite the acomplishment. I'm honored to have ruined your teeth. J/K! I hope your teath are fine. ;)

pure hope: I love how your reviews are in all caps. Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi yawned and covered her mouth with a hand that still smelled like smoke.

The fire had caught them all off guard but thankfully no one had been hurt.

Shouts and running had awoken Van first and as he threw back the covers he woke Hitomi, yelling over the noise that the stables were on fire.

They had both run out in their night clothes to help the others get all of the horses out.

The heat had been overwhelming and the frightened cries of the horses had set Hitomi on the edge of a breakdown as they realized that not all the creatures would be saved.

Hitomi had just started tearing up when Van grabbed her by the shoulders and jogged her to the side of the stable.

"Break it!" he yelled poiting at the still whole wall. It was probably the only place they couldn't get to because of the flams by the exits and it was only place not yet swallowed by flames.

"How?" she had yelled back scared by the noise and the fear she could feel coving off the trapped horses.

"The same way you threw Kaitlyn with your mind. Just try, Hitomi!" his voice was panicked, the fear had risen to an undeniable point. It was almost too thick to breath through.

Hitomi braced herself and focused on the wall.

"Hiran is still in there." Van said into her ear and suddenly the wall exploded.

Confusion followed and Hitomi did her best to calm the horses and guards who had been fightening to save them.

"Thank you." Van whispered, "Without you we would have been digging for bodies come morning. Now we only have small burns to tend."

Hitomi nodded, her body aching from the mental force she had ripped from it in fear. She used too much energy and knew that at any moment she would faint.

"Van." she choked out before stubling forward into his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And to think I thought the day after the Ball would be dull." Merle said from her perch on the railing of Hitomi's balcony.

"It was dull." Tina sighed as she sipped the tea Hitomi had taken to drinking in the mornings, "It was the night that was full of commotion."

"Too true." Hitomi yawned again, "I need to be going." she added, setting her cup aside, "My mother is expecting me."

"Of course." Tina smiled, "Merle and I will fill you in on the start of rebuilding the stables."

"Yea." Merle snorted, rolling her eyes, "Because that's going to be sooooooooooo entertaining."

Hitomi left and headed for the Queen's rooms. She was excited to be seeing her mother again and even more excited that she would be bringing her mother back for the secret wedding that was only hours away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Kanzaki living room looked rather empty and when Hitomi searched the house she found it deserted.

Her mother knew she was coming and Hitomi figured she wouldn't be gone long. I mean really, who would miss their only daughter's wedding?

After checking out the food in the fridge Hitomi laid back on the couch and began flipping through the channels. It felt like ages since she had last seen a television let alone touched a remote belonging to one. It took her only a few minutes to realize that as it had always been- there was nothing to watch.

Ok, so maybe television wasn't on her list of things she missed from home.

Hitomi heard the key in the door and was on her feet and in a sprint in a heart beat.

Her mother was at the top of the 'miss list'.

Mrs. Kanzaki had one foot in the door before her daughter had her in a bear hug.

"I've missed you mamma!"

"I've missed you too." Mrs. Kanzaki smiled into her daughter's hair before pulling back to look her over, "Why do you smell like smoke- wood smoke?"

Hitomi heaved a sigh and plunged into the story about the night before, leaving out the part about her breaking down a solid wall with only her mind.

"All the horse lived. They have a few burns but Van says it could have been a lot worse."

"Sounds like you had quite the night." Mrs. Kanzaki looked her daughter over again, only this time she was looking for wounds.

"I'm ok. Just tired." HItomi smiled. It felt nice to have her mother worrying over her like she use to when Hitomi had been younger.

"Well, then I'm glad I wrote down a list of the local wedding shops so we wouldn't be driving around all day looking for the perfect dress for my daugter's big day."

Hitomi beamed, her face brightening a bit and chasing away the shadows that hung under her eyes, "Can we go now?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van walked to the clearing and knelt before Escaflowne. Even to this day he could still hear it. True, it slept but even in our dreams we tend to mumble and groan. He hadn't been surprised when he first heard it to discover that Escaflowne was using Folken's voice. And why shouldn't it? Folken would have been it's pilot if he hadn't lost his arm all those years ago and then disapeared.

The gymelef speaking in a voice that belonged to a dead Fanelian Prince seemed fitting some how.

Van bowed his head and prayed for Hitomi's safety. It felt wrong for her to be so far away. There was an anxious, empty feeling in his chest. He had known that she was gone the instant she had left- he wasn't really sure how he had known. He had just felt.

And now he was worried.

Aidren had come to him with news he had dreaded getting yet knew was coming. The fire in the stables had been set by someone. If it had been done as a distraction no one knew what they had been distracted from and if it had been a ploy to get them all out in the open and in a confusion why had no attack come.

_'The winds are changing.'_ Folken whispered, _'Guard your back.'_

It had been one of the first lessons Folken had ever given Van on flying. When the wind shifted it could easily break a wing and the flyer had to always be aware of weather around him or her lest one of the winds take them by surprised.

_'Guard your back.'_

"Thank you, brother."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi frowned at herself in the mirror, unsure if she had made the right choice.

"You look lovely." her mother said from the bathroom doorway.

Hitomi smiled and looked down at the simple gown she was wearing. She hadn't wanted too much. The Royal wedding would be over the top enough for at least four other weddings. Simple was they way she had always wanted to go.

The gown was A-seam, clingy and tight at the top and flowing at the bottom. The back was open with a few criss crossing straps and pearls glittered here and there along the hem.

"I hope Van likes it." was the first thing to come out of her mouth. She blushed, feeling stupid. She knew that he would love whatever she chose and that the gown was for her and her alone- the only thing she could indulge in for her wedding.

"He will love it. Come, " Her mother held out her hand, "The sun is setting and you, my angel, are getting married."

Hitomi smiled in happiness, letting that sentence sink in before reaching out for her mum's hand.

In an instant they were no longer there at all. The Kanzaki house was empty except for the note left behind to keep anyone from panicking too much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van walked a step behind the local Bishop, his hands sweaty and his heart pounding. The man in front of him had been there for his birth and the birth of his brother. This man had been a friend to his father and an aide to his mother when she was in mourning.

And here was Van, leading the man to a secret place where he thought he was bestowing a ritual blessing. Van hated lying to the man but knew he had no choice. Once the blessing of Escaflowne was done Van would tell the man the real reason he was there.

Halfway through the blessing Van saw a flicker of white as his mind was gently nudged and caressed.

Hitomi was back.

The Fanelian Holy Man finished his rites and turned to bow to Van but stuttered to a stop when he saw Hitomi.

"I'm very sorry to have lied to you, John." Van bowed to the old man, "But we had no choice. Trouble is coming and without this marriage Fanelia will die when it reaches us. No one could know, not till this moment for fear that somehow that trouble would also hear. I beg your forgiveness, trusted friend of my father."

The old man looked taken aback but also a bit amused, "You are forgiven, my King. Now, let us begin."

Merle and Rosie stepped out of the shadows and came to stand to the side of Hitomi as she bowed to the Holy Man. Pennin moved forward and placed his hand on Van's shoulder for a moment before the King also bowed.

The night was clear and the Bishop, as he spoke the words of union knew that by doing this his life was now on the line. Whatever trouble the King had spoke of- the words had struck a cord in the old man's mind and he could see that the King was also thinking the same thing.

Once all of this was done and over with nothing would ever be the same again.

The Bishop would be dead within a week and the true threat would come, tearing and clawing at any and all loose ends. Every weakness would be exploited and tortured. The great Kingdom, so newly rebuilt would be attacked from within and the weak willed, weak minded would be the first to die.

With a wave of his jeweled hand the Bishop nodded to the King and the wedding was over.

A silence had fallen over the beautiful night and as Van kissed Hitomi he tried to push the darkness that was creeping ever closer to his new Queen and his people away with his will.

They would stand together and they would stand strong.

Van sqeezed Hitomi's hand as they all turned to walk back to the palace in the dark with their wedding party trailing behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Surprisingly this was the easiest chapter to write! It's now 12:32 in the morning and it's now officially Monday but o well. It's done! Aren't you all a lucky bunch! Here I was thinking I wouldn't get this done till the middle of the week and it's done now- in one sitting! I don't even feel that tired right now. Ok, maybe I'm just a bit sleepy. PLEASE REVIEW!

Side note- I didn't add any details to the ceremony because a Fanelian wedding would be different from an Earth wedding and a Royal wedding will be different than a normal Fanelian wedding. There will be details about the Royal wedding when that chapter comes, so please don't hate me for the way I wrote this chapter. I actualy like how as the wedding is nearing an end we see what is coming to Fanelia. I know I must sound crazy when I say I like something I just wrote- but in all honesty I never really know how things are going to come out once I start typing.

(Shrugs) It all just happens. I hope you liked it.


	19. Three Riders

A/N: I started typing this chapter the day after I posted chapter 18. This story has seriously taken over my spare time, as little as there is, it's always spent typing. Even now, Kya is asleep so I'm sitting here waiting for the Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire trailer to load. I work at a movie theatre so I've seen the trialer about 50 times since we first got it but my mum hasn't seen it. I am such a geek. :) 

Kai: Thanks:)

kogaijilynz: Thank you. I really liked that chapter too. It was very fun to write.

Macky: Thank ya much.

QueenTatooine: I'm excited about the coming 'adversary'. I've been thinking about it for over a week. I just hope I get it all out right.

maeko14: Things will get very interesting.

mysisterisasquijum: HA! I love your name! I think yours is the most creative name I have ever seen. Thanks for the review and the explanation about your name.

Eternity-san: Thats the way everything is with me. I see it all in my head like I'm watching a movie. I thinks thats why I love books so much.

blackstarryday: I had a great visual of you lunging out of the bushes with a spork in your hand only to miss her completely and tackle Van.

steves-girl: Thanks.

shadow Glider: Your review was what got me typing this chapter earlier than I normaly would have. I think's it's one of the best reviews I have ever recieved.

kelsey: No one found out about the wedding. The council would have tried to put a stop to it had they known what was happening.

pure hope: I'm glad you have fun while reviewing. It's also very amusing for me. There's no need for a 'mood'. lol. I love writing this story so there'll be no shortage of new chapters for awhile.

Inda: I read your Esca story:) Thanks for the review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Van ran his finger lightly over Hitomi pale arm. He still couldn't believe that they were really married. Not only were they married but they couldn't stop kissing each other once they were back in their room. He had been afraid that the weight of what was coming their way would ruin their wedding night.

It hadn't.

Hitomi mumbled in her sleep and rolled onto her back, one hand coming up to lazily push her hair out of her eyes.

When Hitomi had walked through the doors at the Ball Van thought there was no way she could ever look more breath taking than she did that very moment. Van found that he had been terribly mistaken.

As Hitomi stepped up next to him at Escaflowne's feet she looked the Moons come down to Gaea.

Van laid back and tried to fall asleep. It was close to 4 am and he knew he would need all the sleep he could get before facing the council. But the temptation to stay up and watch his new wife sleep was too much and after a minute Van found himself once again propped up on his elbows to place light kisses on Hitomi's exposed shoulder and the skin just below it.

He was captivated by her. Never had he seen a woman unclothed and every curve and every inch felt like silk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting as straight as she could on her throne Hitomi's were knees shaking. It wasn't the council she was worried about...it was what Van would do if they reacted badly to their marriage.

Van himself had said that they would be upset about the secret wedding but if any of them dared question Van's intentions or Hitomi's right to be Queen then Van would be forced to banish them. It was what any King would do. It was what Van's own father ended up doing when many of his councilors objected, even after the wedding, to Varie being Queen.

Hitomi smoothed the sleeve of her green riding shirt. Van had chosen Hitomi's outfit when the new Queen proved too nervous to pick one herself. The riding dress split down the fron to reveal Hitomi's beige pants and brown knee high boots. The blouse and skirt were one piece of material and Van assured her over and over again that they didn't want to look too formal. The riding outfit matched with a delicate gloden crown that sat on Hitomi's hair line made her feel like an elven Queen from those movies Yukari had been obsessed with.

Van's nerves were also begining to show as he paced in front of the dias the thrones were seated on. Hitomi smiled as Van ran his hands nervously over the front of his tan shirt before smoothing his already wrinkle free pants.

The King's crown was lovely. Gold with Fanelia's blue crest set in gems. The new Queen's thoughts weren't on crowns exactly. Her latest worry sat with Rori. A man Van had put on the spot this morning. Rori had the choice to either break under pressure or swallow the weight of what he was doing and get through it.

Rori proved to have steel in his spirit and he hadn't faultered once.

Hitomi managed a smiled when Van turned to look at her. He smiled back and some of his stress seemed to lift from his shoulders.

"I love you." Hitomi whispered just as the doors to the throne room opened.

Pennin led the council members into the empty room and Christopher followed at their rear. All 12 members looked frightened and pale. Even the younger ones who had litlle to worry about looked shakened.

Christopher stepped up to Van's left and bowed, "Aidren has news of three riders not far from our boarders."

"Thank you. This won't take long." Van nodded to his newest knight and glanced at his wife before turning to the men before him.

"Fanelia is at the edge of a dangerous time." Van hadn't raised his voice but everyone could hear him perfectly, "Riders are aproaching and with them they bring a change. I can not say if this change is good or bad but I highly doubt anything good will come of their visit. A warning was given to me of their coming. Advice was also given and followed. I trust that none of you have missed the fact that Hitomi sits before you crowned. She and I wed last night." there was an intake of breath from the councilors,many looked ready to faint, "She was crowned this morning by myself and a few of Fanelia's Knights."

"But a crowning isn't official unless the council has documents of it's happening." Albert had turned a very unattractive shade of puce.

"We have documents." a voice from among the councilors spoke up. Van grinned as Rori stepped forward, "I witnessed and blessed the crowning freely."

Rorirlan who was 28 and the youngest on the council knew this could loose him his place among men he called friends. He pushed back his short brown hair and produced a copy of the documents.

"We didn't over look anything, Albert. Fanelia's livelyhood depends on that." Van straightened his back and continued the pacing the had stopped when the council entered, "We know of course that a royal wedding must take place and we agree to hold it the week of first snow."

Hitomi felt her hands sweating horribly and faught the urge to wipe them on her pants, "But as you all know," she was proud to hear that her voice was steady despite her nerves, "Your priorities have been put into question. No one knows Fanelia as well as the people in this room and therefore you all will stay and be her keepers."

The council, as one, sighed.

"But do know that if anyone, and Albert I do mean anyone, is thought to be going against what is best for this Kingdom just to cause trouble in the council chambers then they will be executed for purosely acting in a way that could bring pain and troubles to the Fanelian people." Van smiled grimly, "Now, if any of you after hearing this would like to step down from the Council you may do so with no questions asked. This is the only warning you will recieve." Van fell silent, looking the men over.

No one stepped forward or met his eye.

"Very well. We must now prepare for what is heading our way. You are all given leave to go to your families for the week. I do not expect any good to come of these riders and as Fanelia's Council, the men who knew her workings, I want you all to be in safe places for the next few days. Word will be sent when I need you to return."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merle was happy that the guests were all leaving for the Trades Council which would be held just south of Fanelia's boarder but she worried that they would travel into the path of the three riders.

Secretly Merle was also on the verge of tears. Tina would leaving and if they were lucky they would meet again at next year's Trade market. And that was if they were very lucky. From the look of Lord Marlen he would have very much liked to be able to spit on the palace and be done with it for the rest of his days.

A gentle hand turned Merle's attention away from the carriages and horses being readied to leave and to Hitomi who still wore her crown and riding outfit.

"As you know I will have my own Ladies Council, women who are my friends. On my world I think they were called Ladies in waiting. I name you, Lady Merle, my second Lady of Council." Hitomi smiled at her.

"Who was your first?" Merle asked, offended to have been asked second.

"We knew you would ask that!" Came a happy, laughing voice and Merle turned to see Tina beaming at her, "Hitomi had to practicaly bash my father over the head with her fist before he said yes."

"You're staying?" Merle asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yup. You are all stuck with me!" Tina laughed as Merle rushed forward to hug her and Hitomi.

"Thank you Hitomi!" Merle was so happy she went so far as to lick the side of the new Queen's face.

"I didn't do it just for you!" Hitomi laughed, "If Tina can keep up with you and your wierd ideas I think she'll be able to help a new Queen with her worries."

"You have nothing to worry about with us at your side!" Merle beamed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You should have seen it!" Tina cackled as she and Merle walked the hallways arm in arm, happy as only best friends can be in each other's presence, "Once Hitomi pointed out that a Lady of Council to the Queen has a much higher standing than a Lord's youngest daughter- I thought he was going to breathe fire! Of course he had to say yes. He had no good reason to say no and refusing the Queen wouldn't have put him in the King's favor at all!"

Merle was grinning in her feline manner and Tina laughed harder, "I wish I could have seen it." Merle confessed, "I love it when Hitomi puts people in their place."

"It was one of the loveliest things I have ever seen." Tina sighed dramaticly and they both burst out laughing, causing the passing maids to turn and stare.

"Van wants us in the front hall." Merle said once she had her giggles under control, "The riders will be here before sunset."

This sobered them up. All the laughter was gone from both sets of eyes.

The girls turned and headed back to hall. They had left to have a few minutes of pure 'best friend time', promising as they headed for the stairs to be back an hour before sunset. Van's face had been both serious and sad as made them both promise him they'd be back.

"Be carefull." Van had said, putting a brotherly hand on Merle's shoulder.

Tina smoothed her blonde curls back as they rouned the last corner. Something told her that they would see things they were not yet ready to see, but as a Queen's Lady she was suppose to be there. Hitomi had given them a way out but Merle had refused, knowing it was important for them all to be there waiting for the Riders when they arrived.

Merle saw Hitomi lean in and kiss Van's lips gently just as she and Tina stepped out the front doors. For a moment the cat girl felt sad for the young couple at the foot of the stairs. They hadn't even been married for 24 hours and aready they were preparing to face something, that according to Varie, could tear them apart if they didn't stand together.

She watched as Van reached out and linked his fingers with Hitomi's.

"I feel very sorry for anyone wanting to cause them trouble." Merle said with a grin, no longer feeling bad for her friends,but instead sad for whoever earned their anger "They are strong as one. The Gods knew just what they were doing when they placed Hitomi in Van's path."

"Or placed Van in Hitomi's path." Tina said with a smile, "I recall that it was Van who appeared on the Mystic Moon before bringing Hitomi back here."

"True." Merle smiled, "She was ment to be his."

"There's dust on the road." Aidren called out, "Horses aproaching."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi tilted her head. She thought she heard a womans voice calling her name.

The dust was getting closer and from the looks of it the three aproaching horses were being pushed to their limits.

Hitomi's head snapped around as she once again heard her name being called.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Van.

Van, his eyes still on the dust shook his head, "Hear what?"

"Someone calling my name." Hitomi said as it happened again, "There! Did you hear it?"

"No." Van turned to look into her eyes, worry on his face, "But my skin feels itchy, like I've walked through something I couldn't see."

"What do you think it is?" Hitomi asked, spreading her senses out.

"I'm not really sure but it feels like magic." Van shivered and squeezed Hitomi's hand, "What do you feel?"

"Is Aidren sure there are three riders coming?" Hitomi asked, very confused, "Cause I only feel two...no third."

"I trust Aidren's eyes." Van said quietly then turned to Pennin and Christopher, "Be on your guard. Something's not right. There's magic on them and one of them is beyond Hitomi's senses. This could be more than we can handle."

Cailas and Tren nodded their understanding from behind the Queen. Their job was to get Hitomi out of harms way if things were to go badly.

"Here they come." Hitomi whispered, knowing at once when the riders crossed onto the Palace grounds.

Everyone fell silent as the three cloaked riders slowed to a trot. One of them had their hood thrown back and just about everyone there recognized Selena, Allen's little sister at once. Gone was the childish joy that had usualy glowed apon her face. Now she sat straight with a look of anger and understanding darkening her lovely features.

"Hail, Fanelian King." Selena called out as she tossed her silver hair out of her eyes, "We come bearing news of Zaibach's rebuilding. We are it's ambassadors and even come bearing a gift for you."

"As ambassadors we can not harm them without just cause." Van whispered to Hitomi and she nodded barely hearing him as her attention was on the pale, thin hands of the second rider as they rose to remove the hood it wore.

"Dilandau." she breathed, knowing even before the hood was all the way back that she wasn't dreaming. This was all happening.

But how?

"Zaiback still covets magic." Selena grinned at their alarm and reached out to touch Dilandau's shoulder, "Great magics were used to bring us into seperate beings."

"Don't ever forget, Little King, that Zaiback knows the old magics and uses them without fear." Dilandau's smile hadn't lost any of it's manic glint, "I'm not the gift my sister spoke of. Not by far." Dilandau turned sharply in his saddle and barked out one word Hitomi didn't understand at the rider on the horse behind him.

"We brought you back something you miss dearly." Selena's expression was the oppsite of her twin's. While Dilandau was grinning evily, Selena was suddenly serious and cold.

The third rider dropped from the saddle to walk forward and stand before Selena's horse. With shaking hands the third rider pulled back her hood to reveal raven hair and large eyes.

"Mother." Van's hand went limp in HItomi's and she turned just in time to catch him as his knees gave out.

"True, it is only an image, her spirit trapped here by Zaiback magics but it's good isn't it?" Dilandau said gleefully, "She looks perfect and even though the magic will fade this is really your mother, Little King."

Van gained his feet and walked forward to knee before his mother's spirit. Varie, spirit or no spirit looked frightened and sad as her youngest son kneeled before her.

Varie turned her sad eyes to Hitomi and it was then that the voice called her name again.

_Hitomi._

Varie had been the one calling her, trying to warn her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I had been so tempted to leave it at Aidren saying "Horses aproaching." but I knew that would have been mean. :) I know shadow glider would have had a few choice words for me. I hope this was a surprise for you all. It's been bugging me- it took me a week to figure out how to do this just right. At first it was going to be just Dilandau and Varie but then I had too many problems with where the plot would go from there. Review!


	20. tongue and soap?

A/N: Hello all. Sorry I haven't updated before now! I've been SOOOOOOOO busy. Sunday I spent the day floating down a river with Scott and a few friends on tubes. It was great fun but I am lobster red. I kid you not- I've got a bad sunburn. I couldn't work because I couldn't walk- well, I could walk- I just walked like an old lady. I'm feeling better today but I'm still red and pants still kill so I'm stuck with skirts for awhile longer. :)

Clemence: Sorry I couldn't get the the little ( ) thing above the E in your name. Hello France. :) Selena and Allen's situation is explained in this chapter. Allen will be coming into the story.

kelsey: You're reviews are fine. LOL. It's nice to know that you love my story.

math-nerds-unite: I loved your review and your name is great.

Cev: Sorry. LOL. I hadn't ment to make anyone tense. :)

Macky: Thank ya much. Danke. Thankee Sai. :)

shadow Glider: I love you too. :) I've never had a stalker before. That might be fun but only if it was you armed with your spork. ;)

QueenTatooine: In a way Dilandua reminds me of Draco from HP. Of course Dilly's much more insane but there's just something about them. I liked him too- just not his voice. He was always yelling/screaming and it drove me nuts.

steves-girl: Yay! I like surprising people.

mizz Tasuki: Selena is bad and it's just for my story. She was very innocent in the series. The whole thing will be explained. I promise.

Inda: Thank you. BTW the character bearing your name will be coming in soon. I'm not exactly sure when but she's coming. :)

maeko14: Thank you!

mysisterisasquijum: Both names are great. :) Thanks for the review.

pure hope: They are the real riders. Trust me. ;)

blackstarryday: I love HP. I am such a dork and proud of it! I don't remember what movies it's playing before. i know it was before 'the sisterhood of the traveling pants' but other than that I can't remember. It's not before ' War of the Worlds' cause I just saw that and believe me it was good. EVERYONE MUST SEE WAR OF THE WORLDS! -deep breath- anyways, it was a great movie. Completely freaked me out and Scott can't stop talking about it.

Kai: Thank you!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi rubbed her temples as her mind swirled.

There was too much to take in- too much left unexplained.

"What's wrong Seer? You didn't See this coming did you?" Dilandau taunted from atop his horse.

"Shut up unless you're going to explain everything." Hitomi snapped, "And don't skip over the details for dramatic affects."

Dilandau scowled at her, his pink eye's narrowing.

"Like we said, Zaibach has found a source of great power." Selena said when it was apparent that Dilandau was just going to sulk, "I don't really remember how long it took them but a body was found and Dilandau was made whole."

"So they put his...mind in another body?" Van had been on the verge of saying soul instead of mind but remembered who he was talking about. He highly doubted Dilandau had such a thing as a soul.

"In a way yes." Selena smiled.

"Then what about you?" Hitomi asked, "What would drive you to Zaibach?"

"Nothing drove me." she laughed, "They took me- just like before. They changed me only this time it wasn't a huge change. They didn't turn me into Dilandau...they just awoke the side of me that held him in check. With that barrier gone I had my entire mind all to myself. Dilandau wasn't created from nothing you know." Selena's smile grew unpleasent, "He came from the darker side of a child's mind. The side that was there the whole time- unused."

"And they taught you how to access that cruelty." Van whispered from Hitomi's side. He had stepped away from his mother a few minutes ago fearing a trap.

"I guess that makes sense." Hitomi frowned and nodded to Varie, "What about her?"

"We brought her here just tear at your hearts, in truth." Dilandau swung out of his saddle and came to stand next to Varie who had her eyes focused on the ground, "Don't be fooled- it's not you're mother come back to you, just her spirit trapped here by magics for a period of time."

"How do we know it's really Van's mother?" Hitomi asked glaring at the tall slivery blonde man before her. Even as tall as Dilandau looked next to Varie Van was still taller than him by a good four inches.

"Ask her anything you wish." Selena spoke up, her eyes darkening, "She will answer truthfully. Things only she could know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hitomi ran up the stairs to the room across from her's and Van's. The door opened silently and her mother smiled at her from the chair by the window.

"Sorry you've had to stay up here all day." Hitomi smiled weakly at her mum before kneeling next to her chair.

"It's ok. Rosie here has been very good company." Hitomi's mother nodded to the other chair where Rosie sat with a cup of tea in her hand.

"You look tired, my Queen." Rosie said, concerned.

"I am. It's been a rough day." Hitomi eplained about Dilandau and Selena and their recent seperation into two beings and then went on to talk about Varie.

"The old Queen!" Rosie dropped her cup, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth, "But how?"

"It's only her spirit. She's not even here physicaly but it's enough to hurt Van and that's just what Zaiback wanted." Hitomi felt herself tearing up, "Varie's eyes look haunted- like she's seen things she hoped to never see. She's in pain and I hope she fades back to the White soon. Dilandau said she couldmn't be held here for long."

"But what will she do while she's stuck here?" Hitomi's mum asked, looking down at her daughter, "Will she spend time with you and Van or is she left to wonder a palace she doesn't recognize?"

"She hasn't spoken yet. Not outloud. I could hear her as they rode towards us. I heard her inside my head. But she hasn't said anything but my name and that was only one time since they got here."

"Poor Van." Hitomi heard her mother sigh.

"Yes." Rosie agreed sadly, "Poor Van."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Van's tenstion was eased abit when his mother didn't appear in the dinning hall. Everyone, well everyone who hadn't been in on the wedding, was shocked to find out that Hitomi's mother was there in Fanelia and would be leaving that night.

Dinner still had it's rough moments. Dilandau made sure of that. As ambassadors Dilandau and Selena insisted on dinning with the King to discuss the rebuilding of Zaiback. Selena kept her eyes on Hitomi's mother who had been introduced as the Queen's mother. No one wanted Zaiback to have her actual name and so it was left unsaid.

"Hitomi must have told you about her first visit hereto Geae." Selena finally said, "Did you believe her?"

"Of course." Hitomi's mum smiled gently at Selena and the younger woman seemed to cringe back from such a pure thing, "She isn't the only one who travled here from our family."

Aidren had entered the hall unnoticed and spoke quietly into Van's ear. The King's eye brows shot up and he glanced sideways at Selena before nodded to his Door Guard.

The Guard left the room just short of a run and returned quickly with someone Hitomi thought she'd never see again.

"Hello Allen." Van stood to greet their old friend, "Welcome to my home."

It was all just pleasentries and Allen, beeing polite as ever bowed to Van but kept his eyes on his sister.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." Selena snarled.

"I actualy came to warn my friend's of Zaiback's interest in Fanelia but it seem's you beat me here." Allen glared at the two seated next to eachother.

They looked so much alike it was scary.

"You were too late as always, Allen." Dilandau smirked, "Why don't you just climb back on what ever retched animal you found to race you here."

"Hold your tongue." Hitomi's mum said in a motherly tone. The tone we have all heard- the warning you obey before you even realize what's been said.

Dilandau fell silent and hItomi and her mother stood together before the Knight.

"I've heard much about you." Hitomi's mother smiled as Allen bowed to them both.

"I am pleased to meet you, Mother of the Queen." Allen was pale and even his eyes had lost some of their life, "I have been traveling for days in hopes of warning your daughter and Van of my sister's kidnapping. I knew it ment evil was on it's way."

"Oh, are you talking about me?" Dilandau asked with glee, "I'm flattered."

"Enough." Van said, "Today has brought many twists to what was an already confusing day. I say we retire and deal with this all in the morning."

"Retire? Is that just your way of saying you wish to lay with your wife? I bet she's-" Dilandau started.

"You even finsih that sentence and you will regret it." Hitomi's mother spun on a very stunned Dilandau, "That is my daughter you are speaking about! I will rip your tongue out and hand it to you tied to a bar of soap!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I'm still in a bit of pain and this damn computer chair is sticking to my legs. -- I promise the next chapter will be better and less rushed. please review even though this chapter sucked. Well, in my opinion it sucked but then again, everything sucks when you can't even sit down for any amount of time. 


	21. a gift

A/N: An early update for you guys as a thank you for reviewing my short, rushed chapter. :)To be honest with you all, Hitomi's mum is fashioned after my mum. :) You should see the way she holds her own when my uncles are here. My mum's only 5'3". :) And very funny. Everyone who meets my mum loves her. She speaks her mind and cooks for any and everyone who says they're hungry. If they're in our house they will be fed. :) I think my favorite thing about her (or at least one) is that she taps her foot during the scary parts in movies. You can always tell when the parts are intense because she has to shift to be able to tap/move that foot better. 

steves-girl: Cookies are good but mum made chocolate fudge cake.:) I love chocolate.

maeko14: Thank you.

macky: Thank ya much.

Cev:) I just read your story last night! I loved it. Things get better explained in this chapter. Sorry I just cut things short last time. Varie's part is also expained.

math-nerds-unite: Math has never been my thing. My grades in high school would have proven that. But it's a cute name and a thumbs up to you for understanding all that stuff. ;) :)

Goddess-Hitomi: I do't go into it but in my mind I saw Dilandau just sitting there shocked neyond anything that someone- anyone would speak to him that way. As bad as his temper is he was just taken by surprise and silenced for the time being.

kelsey: I always update. Have no fears.

Clemence: I like how you reviewed twice. :) Sunburns do suck- big time but now it's just peeling. There's no pain just a lot of iching. --

kiwi: Thank you:)

Inda: Thank you. I love that part.

Tsunami: Heh, glad you liked it.

QueenTatooine: Yea scott and I bought aloe vera and 'soot-a-caine' the day I turned red. I have no idea what I would have done without Scott. I mean, I couldn't move at all. He had to help me out of bed, put the aloe stuff on me and dress me. I felt and walked like an old lady.

mysisterisasquijum: I do feel better. Thank you.

pure hope: She does rock, huh? My mum IS that cool. LOL. Only my mum would have booted him in the butt for even thinking that stuff.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van paced the room he shared with his wife. Lately he felt like all he could do was pace. Sitting still was torture and his legs felt the need to be moving, as did the rest of him. He only wished he could be doing something more productive about the new problem with Zaibach.

"I don't understand why you let them into our home in the first place. They're likely to try and kill us in our sleep." Hitomi said from her dressing table where she sat brushing her hair.

"I invited them in because we need to have some idea of what Zaibach is planning and Dilandau has a habbit of gloating before they've even made a move. One way or another we will find out what the hell is happening." Van looked at his wife and felt some of his anger drain out of him, "Guards have been posted all around the palace. There isn't anything about their doings that we won't know about."

Hitomi nodded, watching Van in the mirror, "I know you have done everything to keep us safe. I'm sorry I even suggested that they could get to us. I just hate the thought of that lunatic being so close to all the people I love."

"At least your mother is now at her home and safely away from all of this." Van smiled and Hitomi smirked.

"Did you see how fast Dilandau shut his mouth when mum yelled at him?" Hitomi asked, barely holding in her laughter.

"I knew there was something about that woman I related to." Van stepped up behind Hitomi and placed his hands on her shoulders, "She loves you so much."

"And she loves you just as much." Hitomi smiled, "You're part of the family now."

Van kissed the top of her head and nodded, "I know. The only thing that's seriously bothering me is my own family. My mother, in truth, was the last thing on any world I expected to see."

"I know." Hitomi cupped the side of Van's face in her small hand, "But it isn't forever. Dilandau said so himself. She is here as a distraction and will fade as the magic weakens."

"But it's really her." Van whispered, "She spoke to me when you went to your mother's. She said she's seen my brother- in the White."

"Van-?"

"He made it." Van began to sob, "He made it through the shadows and found his way to the White."

Hitomi stood and held her husband in her arms, "Did she say anything else?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing else." Van managed to whisper into her neck.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Allen walked the Halls. His mind was too full for even the thought of sleep. It had been days since he had last closed his eyes for more than a few minutes at a time.

Allen nodded to the guards he came across them and they nodded back. He knew that mean anything. He was being followed and he didn't blame the King at all. If their places had been reversed he would have locked his guests in their room as well as placed guards at their doors.

But then again Van had always been the fighter rather than the thinker. Allen could see that that was also changing since Hitomi came back into the picture.

The gaurds by the King's rooms shook their heads as he aproached, indicating that he couldn't go down that hall and the same thing happened when he came to the hall where his sister was staying.

So Van had started using his head more. Allen smiled to himself. Since Hitomi a lot had changed. The Draconian King had brought his kingdom back from dust and ashes and his people back from a life of wondering. Van had become a friend and ally to many distant lands and now, at a time when all could possibly crumble around him, Van had married the one person who was destined to save him. Hitomi saved him during the War and now she was there to save him from the demons Zaibach had started throwing his way.

Allen's training was the only thing that kept him from running the smaller person over when he rounded a corner. Allen stepped to the side and bowed to hide his distraction and surprise at Merle's sudden appearance.

"I just wanted you to know that if you do anything to hurt Hitomi or Van or anyone I care about you wont know what hit you." Merle stood with her arms crossed, her cat like features dark, "I don't care if you're better trained or bigger than me- I will make sure my family stays safe."

"I bring no ill to those you love. I came to warn them and offer whatever help I can." Allen was seriously proud of and impressed by the cat girl before him, finding it hard to place her as the pink haired, squealing ball of fur from four years ago. She had grown up, "The fact that Selena is my sister no longer matters. In my mind that thing you met today is no longer part of my family."

Merle nodded slowly, "Just remember that I am a Lady of Court and my orders are followed just as if I was the King's true sister."

"You are his sister." Allen bowed to her and continued on his way, unable to shake the dark look she had given him at the start of their conversation.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van sat back apon his throne and watched as his mother walked slowly around the room. She looked completely lost and her eyes had a frightened urgency in them.

"Lovely, isn't she?" Dilandau asked from the doorway, "We're not sure why she hasn't spoken. Zaiback's Magicians said that there might be some set back about bringing a spirit that's been at rest for 15 years back to this realm."

"Is this hurting her?- Her being here, I mean." Van asked, not taking his eyes off his wondering mother.

She seemed to be looking for something.

"Usualy the answer would be no but a Draconian spirit may be different from all the others. The Boss almost didn't let us bring her here. He was worried about her magical strength and what she might do. But as you can see, something went wrong when she crossed the gate from the White. She's not how she was ment to be." Dilandau's smirk and annoying laugh were gone. He stood in the doorway with three guards behind him and he looked almost human.

"When will she return to the White?" Van asked, speaking slowly incase Dilandau realized he was giving Van the answers that would ease his aching heart and worried mind.

"She should have returned by now." Dilandau stared at the dead Fanelian Queen, "We expected her to be gone by dinner last night. The spirits usualy use up what material energy they have and they fade back."

Van and Dilandau's attention shifted as the door at the far end of the hall, the one leading from the servant's stairs opened and HItomi walked in looking slightly annoyed.

"Have you seen Rosie?" she asked Van, "Pennin said she's been feeling ill and I can't find her to ask if she's feeling better. I've looked everywhere."

Van smiled and shook his head, "No, my love. I haven't seen Rosie."

Varie had turned and was staring blankly at Hitomi.

"Hello Varie." Hitomi bowed, normaly she would have curtsied but she was wearing pants and bowing was much easier.

"Hello." Varie whispered and Dilandau stepped entirely into the room, surprised by Varie's voice.

"Has it been nice seeing Van again?" Hitomi asked, trying to keep Varie talking.

Varie smiled and her face cleared. She looked as she had in the Memory Orbs. She nodded.

"Good." Hitomi stepped closer and smiled herself, "We are happy. You see that right?"

Another nod and smile.

"Then don't feel as if you have stay here." Hitomi reached out towards the other woman forgetting that she couldn't touch her, "Return to peace and to Folken and your husband."

Just before Hitomi's fingers would have slid through Varie's arm the dead Queen reached out and snatched Hitomi's hands in a very solid grip.

"Van!" Hitomi yelled as pain shot up her arms and into her chest.

_'A gift from the Elders. A gift for your future.'_

With a bright flash of golden light Varie was gone.

Hitomi stood clutching her hands together, trying to will the pain in her palms to stop.

"What the hell was that!" Dilandau yelled, trying to push past the guards to walk over to Hitomi who was now being held against Van's chest.

"Are you ok?" Van asked, taking Hitomi's hands to check her palms. Van's breath sucked in quickly be he managed to stay quiet and they both looked down at the silver marking's on Hitomi's hands.

"What does this mean?" Hitomi asked, feeling panic start to work it's way up her spine, "What does this mean, Van!" she yelled.

"I'm not sure but that looks like the writings from Atlantis." Van whispered directly into his wife's ear, "Please stay calm. We will figure this out too."

"She said it was a gift from the Elders." Hitomi said as she turned her large eyes up to Van.

Dilandau curse violently before turning on his heel and running from the room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The Autumn sun had turned the sky an orange red and the pale Fanelian palace reflected the fiery glow turning the city into a dream.

Van looked down at the gardens from his balcony. Christopher was on guard directly below and looked up every so often to see if his King needed him.

Everyone was worried and excited about the gift that had been given to Hitomi. News and gossip spread like wlidfire in Fanelia and Van had no doubt that by the time morning came there would be a group of people lined up at the palace doors asking for the new Queen to heal them, grant them wishes or bring rain to their crops.

Van turned to look in at his wife who was sleeping on their bed. The 'Gift' that his mother had bestowed on her had proven too much for her to handle and the Healer had to called in to give the Queen a sleeping tea.

The pain that Hitomi had felt when the gift was first given kept returning and the Queen had started to cry uncontrollably, muttering to herself in a tongue Van couldn't understand.

That last part Van hadn't told anyone. He didn't want people to think that a Draconian gift had turned the Queen's mind soft.

Hitomi shifted in her sleep and called his name softly. Van was at her side and whispering comforts to her as she took her next breath.

"Van..." Hitomi sighed and reached out towards the voice of her husband.

Van caught her hand gently, "I'm right here, my Love."

"I'm sorry." Hitomi opened her eyes sleepily.

"For what?" Van asked, smoothing her hair back.

"I didn't understand. I...I didn't understand." Hitomi took a deep breath and held her free hand, palm up, to him, "The Elders gave me something I didn't understand."

"And you undertsand now?" Van asked looking at the ancient silver letters that circled his wife's palm.

"I think they gave me Draconain gifts...Draconian blood."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, the last chapter was short and rushed- I hope this one makes up for that.


	22. voices in the dark

A/N: Yay! No more sunburn or peeling! (dances around)- You guys have no idea how happy I am right now. There's no real reason for me to be so happy- I just am. I spent a lot of time with my neice and tonight I'm gonna be hanging out with Scott. Today (wednesday) is a good day.

blackstarryday: Scott and I call each other 'love' so it ends up in the chapter without a second thought. It just sounds right. :)

QueenTatooine: I thought it wrong that Van be the last known Draconian. I'm happy to see that I have everyone thinking.

Vanlover5546: Here it is.

karina123: I've barely even heard of Final Fantasy, Scott use to play some of the games but other than that I've no idea what they're about. I'll take a look at your story but I don't know how big a help I'll be. :) My reviews are never painfull. I'm a nice person and it's really hard for me to be mean. I might make suggestions but I won't say 'you're a horrible writer!' or anything like that. :)

steves-girl: Cake is nice. Very nice. :)

Cev: Yes, the plot thickens. :)

maeko14: There's more pain to come but it will go away. I promise.

shadow Glider: I love your reviews. I was rather sad I didn't get one for 20 but this long one makes up for it. :) I've always loved the idea of HItomi being Draconian but I didn't want it to come in some stupid way. Varie didn't plan to hurt her- pain was just part of the package. Vagas sounds great but Scott might freak since he's already given me a big shiney promise ring with the plan to get married in 4 years when he's done with college. And it is a BIG ring. beams I love it. But yea, Vagas sounds like it'd be fun. ;) Just no weddings. lol. BTW I like how you called me darling- I call my friends hun and darlin all the time.

mysisterisasquijum: I sent Hitomi's mum home because I had no idea what to do with her. I didn't think having her and Dilandau in the same room again would turn out pleasent.

Candy Kisses Are Oh So Sweet: Thank you.

Ayr: I love babies and there is a plan for a baby just not for Hitomi (yet). :) :)

pure hope: I love your enthusiasm.

Inda: Yes, something is amiss.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van sat with his chin resting in his hands. He had slept very little and spent the rest of the night trying to ease whatever demon's there were plaguing his wife's sleep.

Hitomi had a few hours of being her normal self when suddenly Van awoke to her screaming in her sleep. She wouldn't, or couldn't wake fully from the horrors she was seeing and Van was stuck sitting at her side feeling helpless and lost.

Rosie sat on the bed next to Hitomi, dabbing her face with a cool rag. So far Rosie was the only one who knew how badly Hitomi was doing at the moment. Van knew better than to wake Merle with bad news. She would panic and cause the tension in the room to rise and Van knew he'd only end up snapping at her.

A moan slipped from Hitomi's throat and Van felt his heart breaking. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

"I don't know what else to do for her." Rosie whispered, her dark hair held back loosely. Rosie hadn't even changed out of her nightgown. Instead she had flown out of bed, into a pair of slippers and up the stairs to her Queen at Van's explanation of what was happening.

"I know." Van sighed, "I tried calming her by talking to her once I realized I couldn't wake her... her fever wasn't that bad and I didn't know who else to go to."

"You were right to come to me." Rosie smiled weakly, "Aside from the Palace Healer I am the only one who can reduce a fever in a few hours. The servants who can't afford a visit from a healer come to me."

Van nodded, "I know and I'm happy you have helped her. That fever spike scared me."

"I know." Rosie nodded, looking down at Hitomi's strained face, "It came so suddenly. I've never seen this happen to anyone."

"No one has ever become a Draconian who wasn't one already." Van sighed and looked at his wife, "I wish my mother had warned us before she did what she did."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Selena leaned back in her chair and watched as the sun rose, "The air is thick. Something's happening."

"Good. I hope she's dying." Dilandau said from his bed.

"Well, that would certainly save your skin if she did." Selena saw her twin flinch, "You should have never let Varie near Hitomi. She was at the end of her strength- I could feel it. She would have been gone in a day or less."

"I've already apologized to you many times." Dilandau lay on top of his bed covers, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the ceiling, "How was I to know she had enough power to do something like that. She should have faded by then. A gift from the White should have been beyond her."

"Have you forgotten how hard it was to pull her from the White and how close we were to having two draconian spirits before us?" Selena's voice had grown angry.

"Folken had always been an idiot."

"He shouldn't have been able to hold onto his mother's spirit at all after she was called out of the white and yet he nearly stepped out beside her. And I've no doubt that he would have had Varie not shoved him back." Selena kept her eyes on the brightening fall sky.

Dilandau didn't comment.

"It would seem that we undestimated the Draconian Queen. Maybe those demons are stronger than we know." Selena was talking to the open window, "Maybe...maybe this gift that was given will even the field a bit. Zaibach is strong but the power of the Elders, the one's who created our world... it may be more than we expect."

"They were all fools and even now the last of their kind is an idiot King who thinks he can get more information out of us just because he has invited us into this cursed kingdom." Dilandau growled, "How long must we stay!"

"As long as it takes us to weaken them and their hold on this land. We can't return untill we have found their weakness."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lunch was quiet and dull. Tina was surprised by how silent Dilandau stayed through out the entire time. From what Merle has told her about the albino she had expected him to gloat and strut about the fact that the Queen was ill.

The Queen was ill. That's all anyone was being told.

Hitomi had been in bed all day so far and Tina, one of the Queen's Ladies, had been told what was really happening.

Well, at least Van had told her what he believed to be happening.

Hitomi's body was fighting the Draconian blood.

Tina didn't truly know what that ment but she knew it wasn't good. Her thoughts strayed as lunch progressed in silence- Hitomi was her friend and it was because of her that Tina no longer had to live with her family. The new Queen was a kind person and for Van's sake Tina hoped that she would soon be well.

Van appeared silently, his boots making very little noise as he walked to the table and sat beside Merle.

The King's eyes were dark and far away.

No one tried to talk to him as he picked apart a roll.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Everything was dark and in the distance small noises could be heard.

It sounded like people were talking on the other side of a wall but there was also scraping noises of things Hitomi didn't want to think about. Already she had come in contact with one and it had nearly torn her mind apart.

The voices were familiar and the words sounded like something she had heard before but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She didn't even know what they were talking about.

Sometimes the tones would change, sounding worried and quiet and other times they sounded angry and loud. It didn't matter the tone- Hitomi knew she'd never be able to tell what they were saying. She wasn't ment to.

In fact she had the distinct impression that she wasn't suppose to be there at all.

Foot steps sounded and for a moment the voices faultered.

Some one was close. Closer than they had been for hours. At least Hitomi thought it was hours. For all she knew days could have passed in this dark world that felt like it stretched on forever in all directions.

"Hitomi. Please come back to me."

Van- it was Van!

"Where ever your mind has gone- follow my voice. Come back."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As much as Van had wished to spend every moment next to Hitomi he knew he had to do something. Just sitting around wasn't his style- he had to try to find something that would help him help his wife.

Already more people knew about Hitomi's state than he felt comfortable with. But of course he had to trust these people with the truth if they were going to be of any help at all.

Rosie promised to stay by Hitomi's side as the Healer looked her over and Van took that moment to scan through his brother's books. When Folken died Van found some of his brother's belongings inside of Escaflowne. Folken's belongings were a secret that only Hitomi knew about. Van missed his brother terribly and told no one of the left behind books in case Zaibach were to come looking for Folken's knowledge.

There proved to be much about his brother that Van hadn't even guessed. The books were very usefull, that is usefull if Van wanted to learn how to alter his or someone elses genes to cause them to be able to breathe under water or blend in with plants.

All of these 'changes' sounded painfull.

Van was just about to shut the thrid book when he saw at the top of one of the pages it said 'Changes of Mind'.

He wasn't sure if anything on the page would help but he had to try.

Van rushed back to his room to find that the Healer had just left and Rosie was talking quietly to Pennin.

Ignoring them Van moved to kneel next to Hitomi, placing his hand on her forehead.

He loved her. That had to be enough because he had no idea what Folken had been talking about when he mentioned a 'traden plate' and a 'coiled tath' as intsruments used to reach one who was lost inside their mind.

"Please, let this work."

Van closed his eyes for a few minutes, trying to tounch his wife's mind, but opened his eyes when he felt her move.

"You're ok." Van whispered, leaning closer, "Hitomi, please come back to me."

"Van... I can't...I" Hitomi moaned.

"You can." Van heard Rosie gasp as Hitomi's eyes fluttered, "You must fight. Dilandau is still in our home. Selena wants my blood and I need you next to me!"

Hitomi moaned, her eyes closing again.

"Fight to come back to me. But don't fight the Blood." Van squeezed Hitomi's hand, "It's a gift. I know mother didn't mean to put you in so much pain but she did what she had."

Hitomi sat up slowly, looking like a puppet on a string, her palm hot in Van's hand. Van stepped away from the bed, letting her hand drop.

"Van." Hitomi breathed his name.

"Yes. Come back." Van didn't know what do with himself and he ended up at the foot of the bed so he could see Hitomi's face clearly.

"It's dark. I'm not suppose to be here." Hitomi tossed her head, her body was still limp yet held up somehow.

"Then come back. This is where you're ment to be."

"The blood..."

"Is your's now." Van heard Pennin moving behind him, "You are Draconian now."

Blinded for a moment by an unexpected light, Van blinked. When his eye's were clear again Van could see Hitomi sitting up on her own. Her eyes were open and she looking around the room.

"Van?" Hitomi looked about to cry when suddenly she screamed and hunched forward.

"What's happening!" Pennin yelled, rushing forward only to be knocked over as large white wings exploded out of Hitomi's back.

Van stood stunned at the end of the bed, looking into Hitomi's large frightened eyes.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: It has been a long week! I started this last Wednesday! Ok, I didn't think I was going to give Hitomi wings, but then again you all wanted her to have them. I hope you all liked this. REVIEW! 


	23. old friends

A/N: Sorry I've been scattered with my updates. Scott will be leaving for a colege thats 4 hours away in about a month and I've been spending all my free time with him. 

A few notes to reviewers- I love you all but I've been so tired (and a bit sick) lately so I'm not going to respond to every review this time.

First off, QueenTatooine- Selena is in charge. Not Dilandau. :)

Tsunami: Glad you're back.

Cev: It wasn't crap. :) You really are an incredible writer.

Shadow Glider: You needn't become my slave. I forgave you (and I love you too). lol

blackstarryday: I wish I could fly too. Badly. Oh, and SelenaIS evil.

Inda: This is the chapter where I borrow your name. :) I hope you like it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van ran to Pennin's side and helped his freind to his feet, "Take Rosie and get Cailas. Tell no one about what you have seen or anything that has happened."

Pennin stood, rooted to the spot as Hitomi turned her green eyes his way.

Her wings were beautiful.

Van saw Rosie reaching for Pennin's arm and knew that she'd get the task done if her husband proved to be in shock.

"Hitomi." Van moved back to his wife as the door closed behind Pennin and Rosie, "Just relax and they'll go back in."

Hitomi brought her eyes up to meet his and Van felt the static in the air thicken. He'd be lucky if the entire palace wasn't feeling it.

"You have to relax." Van said quietly, watching a few tears escape from beneath her eye lashes.

"Van...I- this is so much." Hitomi blinked away more tears.

"Are you in pain?" Van asked moving to sit as close to her as he dared, the air was so thick around her.

"I was at first but that lasted only a second." Hitomi looked over her shoulder at her new wings and was quiet for a minute or two before turning back to Van with a slight blush, "I've always wanted wings."

Van laughed as he realized that her tears were tears of joy. As he closed his eyes in a silent 'thank you' to whatever Gods were listening he heard the air move and when he opened his eyes Hitomi's wings were gone. Only a few pure white feathers on the bed around her told van that this hadn't all been a dream.

"What do we do now?" Hitomi asked, picking up one of her fallen feathers.

"We call the council back in four days and before they return we talk to Dilandau about Zaibach's plans." Van couldn't help but smile as he spoke. Hitomi looked so healthy and happy. No worries shadowed her face.

"What about Selena?" she asked, pulling the blanket up to her chest as the tattered remains of her nightgown finaly fell away from her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be involved in it all. I highly doubt she'll let her twin out of her sight for the rest of their time here." Van grinned and Hitomi's eyes suddenly lit up.

"People. At the gates." She said, her smiled growing, "Millerna and Dryden have come to see us.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van wasn't surprised to see Dilandau and Selena in the recieving hall as he came jogging around the corner. He knew whatever their plans were more people would probably be the one thing to spoil them. After all they had taken their time to reach the palace just as the other guests were leaving for the Trade Conference.

Tina and Merle were out side waving and shouting as the carriage drew up close to the steps.

Van smiled at their antics despite himself and caught sight of Allen out of the corner of his eye. The Knight was also smiling but in a sad sort of way. Van could only think that Allen must be thinking about Selena and how she never really had the chance to act like a child or do things that younge ladies do.

Selena and Dilandau's hushed chatter was stopped abruptly and Van knew that Hitomi had come down the stairs and sure enough Van felt a warm hand slide down his forearm before taking his hand.

"They must have travled for days." Hitomi whispered in his ear, "I hope they're ok."

Before Van could respond the carriage door flew open and Dryden stepped out carry a small girl of two or three. Millerna stepped out with the aid of Dryden and smiled at the familliar faces before her.

"Oh Hitomi!" Millerna rushed forward, "When I heard that you were back I couldn't wait to come and see you but my Husband said we should wait for a wedding invatation." Millerna smirked, "But then not too long ago we got news that you two had secretly wed."

"You'll be getting an invite to the royal wedding that council has demanded." Hitomi smiled at Dryden and couldn't help but remember how uncomfortable he had made her at times and how much a good guy he really was, "So I see things worked out for you two after all."

"But of course." Dryden laughed, swinging his daughter down so that she was standing before Hitomi and Van, "This is her Highness, Princess Inda. She will be turning two in four months time."

Hitomi smiled at Van before kneeling down in front of Inda, "Hello Princess. My name is Hitomi and I'm happy you came to visit us."

Inda laughed, a musical sound and hid behind her father's legs.

"She's shy." Millerna laughed, "At least she pretends to be. In no time she'll be following you around wanting to be held all the time."

"I can't wait." Hitomi smiled and stood up.

"I must warn you to keep her close." Van said, his own smile fading as Merle turned to look inside at Dilandau and Selena who were far enough away not to hear them but close enough to see everything that was happening, "Dilandau has returned and Selena has joined Zaibach's forces. Selena hasn't given us much to worry about yet, besides being the reason that Dilandau is alive. I just wouldn't trust her if I were you."

Millerna stepped forward and scooped her daughter up with a glance at Allen who had stood to the side watching everything in silence.

"I am happy to see that you are both healthy and happy together." Allen bowed, hiding the expression that had come across his face.

"And I take it you are here to aid Van against Dilandau and your sister?" Millerna said a little sharply.

"She is no longer my sister." Allen said quietly, keeping his eyes on the stones by his feet.

"I hope you feel welcome in my home, despite the situation." Van smiled at his guests and Hitomi nudged him with her elbow, "OUR home. I ment to say that. I really did." Van said to Hitomi in a voice Dryden had never heard him use. It was tender and sweet. Very unlike the rash younge King Dryden remembered from 4 years ago.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tina and Merle sat in the hall outside of Merle's room talking quietly about Millerna and her family. Merle patiently told the whole story about how they had met the Queen of Asturia, who at the time was a confused Princess.

The two girls spent hours in the hall. It seemed to be the only safe place to have a conversation. The guards at either end of the hall always bowed and stepped to the side when Van or Hitomi would come down the hall and the noice they made when they moved gave the girls fair warning of when to hush up. And now Millerna and her family were staying in the rooms just 2 doors down from Merle's own room.

The salute from the guards warned them that someone was coming and Merle looked up in time to see Hitomi heading their way with Inda trailing behind, holding onto the hem of Hitomi's skirt.

"I promised Millerna that I would give her and Dryden some time to rest before dinner." Hitomi smiled.

Merle watched as Inda's bright eyes found Tina's pale hair. In an instant Inda wished to be held by Tina who happened to have the same color hair as Millerna.

Hitomi took a seat next to her Ladies of Court on the floor as Inda stood in Tina's lap, bending this way and that to look at everything in the hall all at once.

"Van told me I should tell you about today." Hitomi said, keeping her eyes on Inda's dark brown hair, so like Dryden's.

"Yea, well i was wondering when you and Van were gonna tell me the good stuff. So, how'd he heal you? Did you have a vision? Or was it poison that Varie gave you?" Merle asked quickly, as though she was afriad that Hitomi would change her mind and not tell them.

Merle prided herself on knowing everything that happened in the palace and Hitomi's sudden come back from such an illness was something she wasn't ready to be left out of.

"I seem to have been lost inside the Draconian blood Varie had given me. I could hear voices and feel things in the dark, powerfull things." Hitomi fell silent for a moment, lost in thought, "When Van managed to get through to me I thought my body was on fire. There was so much pain all at once and then suddenly it was gone and Pennin was standing there with Rosie staring at me. The pain had been my wings showing themselves for the first time."

"WINGS!" Merle jumped on Hitomi, "I knew it! I just knew that something like that was going to happen if I wasn't in the room!" Merle moved back as Hitomi made hushing motions, "I always miss the good parts." the cat girl pouted.

"At least you got to see their wedding." Tina said as a curious Inda began patting Tina's pale hair, "Help me." Tina laughed as Inda sunk her little hands into Tina's hair and began pulling.

It took both Merle and Hitomi to get Inda's hands to let go of something the little Princess wanted so badly.

Inda began to cry and Hitomi stood, swinging the todler into her arms.

"No tears. No tears." Hitomi sing-songed and spun Inda in the air, causing the little girl to forget that she was upset.

"You know this changes everything." Merle said, watching Hitomi closely.

Hitomi nodded and kept her eyes on the little girl in her arms, "Our children will be nearly pure Draconians. My powers have changed too. I can not only feel everyone in the palace- I now know who's who and what they're doing."

"But that's good, isn't it?" asked Tina from the floor, "I mean, you'll know where Dilandau and Selena are at all times."

"Yes, but it's not really something I want to know." Hitomi frowned, " I was fine with being able to tell where people were. I don't like having my thoughts interrupted by other thoughts, they're more like statements. Suddenly I'll just hear, 'Cailas is in the hall below you.' or 'Selena just entered the library.' "

"Where's dilandau?" Merle asked.

"He's in the hallway just far enough away so not to be seen by the guards." Hitomi tilted her head to the side and let her thoughts expand, "He wants to get me by myself."

"Guards!" Merle yelled, angry and ready charge after Dilandau herself. Merle pointed in the direction Hitomi had been staring and in seconds Dilandau's shouts of outrage could be heard.

"I didn't know I was a prisoner of my rooms!" he all but screeched, "I was just walking around. No harm in that!"

"He's getting sloppy." Hitomi said quietly, "His need to redeem himself with his twin is pushing him."

"She's creeping me out a bit." Tina whispered to Merle as Hitomi slowly came back to herself.

"Get use to it." Merle sighed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi knew Selena was coming to speak to her but she didn't want the conversation or confrontation, if things went badly, to be held in Van's library so she hurried down the stairs to catch the blonde on her way up.

"I see you're still toting that royal brat around." Selena sneered at Inda who was asleep on Hitomi's shoulder, "I had hoped to talk to you alone."

Hitomi had gotten so use to holding Inda that she had forgotten she was there.

"Yes, well if all you intend to do is talk then a sleeping toddler won't be in the way." Hitomi said calmly, feeling like a fool to have brought Inda along to a potentialy dangerous meeting.

"Well, I wanted to see how the gift from the Elders was treating you." Selena said slowly, her eyes on Inda.

"I must say that it's a bit itchy." Hitomi said, amused to see Selena's eyes snap up to her's in confusion.

" 'Itchy'!" Selena's features darkened, "Are you toying with me?"

"No." Hitomi smiled slightly, "I'm being honest. You know, wings take some getting use to."

Selena's schooled features told Hitomi that in a way Selena had know what the gift had been.

"So it's true." Selena said almost to herself.

Hitomi nodded, shifting Inda as she began to slide off her shoulder.

Selena moved quickly, her intentions not really known to Hitomi who didn't flinch. A shield apeared, golden and bright between the two woman and Selena jumped back from it as though she had been burned.

"You're a demon and no matter what you do or what this cursed Kingdom thinks, you, your husband and you're future brats will always be demons. The Flames below always welcome their own with open arms."

"Of all people you would be the one to know of Demons. Just look at your new twin." Hitomi stepped back, holding Inda a bit more firmly, "I don't know what you went through to become someone as evil as Dilandau but it's what you've become now that I pity."

"I don't need or want your pity." Selena growled.

"You're a pawn for Zaibach whether you know it or not." Hitomi turned, letting the shield fall and walked away.

Hitomi was shaking despite herself. The big surprise hadn't been Selena's lunge, Hitomi had been expecting something to happen. The surprise had been the bright, strong shield that had appeared in a heartbeat before her. Hitomi had registered the threat and had been ready to do the same thing she had done to Kaitlyn but the shield had appeared instead.

Hitomi nodded at Van as she walked into their room and placed Inda on the bed, "I told Selena."

"Good." Van whispered, "Now they won't think we're holding back."

Hitomi held out her arms and Van walked over and wrapped his own arms around her.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay. It took me a while but I got this done. Review!


	24. flying lesson?

A/N: I'm still kinda sick but feeling much better than I did. Scott's at work so I'm doing all those things I do when I'm home alone. I baked a cake, did the dishes and now I'm gonna get as much typing as I can in 2 or so hours. :) I just hope I schedule in getting dressed at some point. I'm suppose to go mini golfing and I don't think they'd be pleased if I showed up in my night gown. ;)

blackstarryday: Maybe you should try clicking on the story alert thing again. shrugs I'm just happy you were albe to review.

Lady posion of fanelia: Interesting name. I love fluff I just don't like getting too into details with it because not only do I feel odd but I don't want that to be the thing people look forward to in my chapters. I will try to add some more fluff, I promise. In fact I had some planned for this chapter. :)

Rowanne B. Parojinog: Thanks:) You can bet that I'll continue writing. Thanks you for the review and support.

jenbo: I'm happy I didn't disapoint you. I remember you were worried if the rest of the story would be as good as the first chapters. Thank you for reviewing. :)

Ayr: I promise there will be children. Just not right this moment. It's funny, I think everyone so far has asked for a girl.

Macky: Thank ya much.

mysisterisasquijum: Thank you for always reviewing. I'll get to your new chapter later today, if I have time. If not today than this week. :)

Two toned nails: Here's the update:)

shadow Glider: I love you, I really do. You always get me laughing with your reviews. Scott actualy knows who you are because right from the get go I told him about your spork and the other day I was talking about your last review. He laughed, saying you sounded very interesting and that he was happy I had a reviewer like you because I love getting your reviews. I must have told his about that review twice in one day. :) I'm glad you got the whole tears of happiness thing. It is a whole new area to their love now that Van realises that Hitomi loves him beyond anything else and would do anything for him. He, of course feels the same way. Your take on things are very accurate. :)

maeko14: Thanks. I felt this chapter was a bit choppy but that's probably just because it took me so many times of getting up and walking away from it to get everything straightened out in my head for it. I'm glad you liked it.

QueenTatooine: I knew you would enjoy Selena being in charge. Heh, you tried for the next chapter?- That's great. I love you. Thanks for being a constant reviewer.

mizz Tasuki: LOL! The funny thing is that on the side I am writing a 'novel'. I hate calling it that because it's nick name is 'that piece of Hell flames.' I get stuck on it so much. I don't think I've touched it in two months. But I'm really happy you seem to be enjoying this, which happens to be much easier to write. ;)

Clemence: I believe I found your name in a ook the other day. I saw it in 'Wicked' and was like 'huh, that's one of my reviewer's names'. I'm such a dork. I always notice stuff like that.

pure hope: Thank you as always for your energy and enthusiasm. :)

Inda: I'm happy you liked the way I used you name. At first I was going to use it as the name of an ancient war goddess but that story line got thrown out the window.

WARNING: I use the description 'naked' in this chapter. Hide all young ones away!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi's small hands felt like silk on his spine.

Van shifted and looked up to see Hitomi's eyes had closed. It was getting rather late but Van was happy to just be there with his head on her shoulder, laying as physicaly close to her as he could, smelling her and feeling her skin against his.

Van had believed at one point that he would never be this happy. He had known that sooner or later the council would have tried to force him into a political marriage and he knew that for the sake of his Kingdom he would have had to marry. It's not like he would have gone along with it easily or anything. Van had actualy planned on holding out as long as could before being forced to marry in hopes that he wouldn't have children untill he was 30 or 35.

Hitomi sighed in her sleep, her hands now still on his shoulders.

She was the only one he had ever wanted. Even when they had first met he felt something for her. In truth he had thought it was annoyence he felt for the strange girl but after awhile she had begun smiling around him and he knew, with just a glance at those sparkling eyes that he would never be happy with anyone else.

It wasn't just her smile or green eyes that Van loved, even then. At their first meeting Hitomi had yelled at him for being snobby and indifferent towards her. She had slapped him.

She was a free spirit and said what she knew to be truth despite how others might react. Hitomi was spunky, intelligent, fun and strong willed. The perfect woman to be Queen. The perfect wonam to win his heart.

Hitomi opened one eye sleepily smirked at Van, "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about you." Van's smiled broadened and he kissed every inch of skin he could reach, making Hitomi squeal and giggle while trying to squirm away.

"Van! You're gonna make me wake the entire palace!" Hitomi squealed, pushing at Van's shoulders to no avail. He was much stronger than her.

Van nipped at her belly button and stopped to smile up at her, "But I love hearing your laugh."

"Well, there are other ways to make me laugh-quietly." Hitomi tried to sound annoyed but just couldn't even work up the begining of a scowl with Van smiling at her like that.

"But this way is more fun." Van said and dove for the backs of Hitomi's knees.

Hitomi laughed and pulled one leg free before placing it on Van's chest. With a huge push Hitomi managed to shove Van off the end of the bed.

They both were laughing hard. Hitomi gasped for breath and crawled over to peer down at her husband who was laying on his back, holding his stomack laughing with the bed sheets all around him. When he had gone over the edge his attempt to catch himself had only brought the blankets down on his head as he landed on the rug.

"What a sight we would be." Hitomi managed as her giggles slowed, "Both completely naked and laughing to hard to stand."

"Well, I'm happy no one will see us- ever." he added and they laughed some more.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The wind had turned bitter and Millerna pulled her sweater closer around her shoulder's as she walked quickly to the tower Hitomi was redoing as a library/sitting room for her and her Ladies of Court.

In Millerna's opinion the job should have been put off for the spring when the cold winds wouldn't be pushing their way through every small crack. The towers were the worst places to be during cold weather.

Hitomi, who Millerna found deep in her work of going through boxes and moving old furnitue didn't hear the other Queen enter. Millerna just stood back for a moment and watched her friend move from one box to the next. It seemed like annoying work and Millerna was just starting to hope the if she slipped out quietly Hitomi would forget that she had invited her friend up. Maybe Millerna wouldn't have to go through the dusty boxes with the cold seeping in through every nook and crany.

"I'm glad you could make it." Hitomi smiled over her shoulder at the tall blonde, she had known Millerna was there. She had seen her in her mind, "I wanted to be able to talk to you without anyone else around. I would have liked to have Dryden here as well but that might have been wierd."

"Ok. What is it?" Millerna asked, perching on the arm of an ancient looking chair.

"Ok- I didn't want to just blurt this out but Allen has been following you around. I knew it before anyone else did but just yesterday the Guards told me they have seen him around."

"Of course he's around. He's staying here too." Millerna laughed, "Maybe he's just run out of things to do and has been wondering."

"It's been four days in a row that he's been tailing you and only you. When Dryden's around he goes back to his rooms." Hitomi looked up at her friend and sighed, "I know you use to think you loved him but it was your sister he loved."

"Don't you think I already know this?" Millerna asked with a smile, "Everyone knew they had fallen in love."

Hitomi took a deep breath and pushed the thought of Prince Chid from her mind.

"I just don't want him to do anything stupid." Hitomi said slowly.

Prince Chid had heard of Dilandau's return and had written offering Van help if help was needed. Chid, almost twelve was more diplomatic than most who had been at it for decades, was showing just what type of man he would grow to be.

A true friend and thinker.

Hitomi smiled to herself and asked Millerna if she would mind finding Van for her so he could help move the heavier stuff.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van came up the guarded stairs slowly and found his wife sitting on the floor of the dusty tower room, flipping through old books.

He knew her request for help was just a way to get him up there without worrying Millerna. Hitomi was fully capable of moving anything in that room with her mind and the whole way there Van could feel her thoughts swirling just beyond his own.

"Are you well, my love?" He asked, squating down next to her, "What's on your mind?"

"The councilors will be arriving back tonight." Hitomi said to the book in her hands, "Chid has offered us a small army and Allen is shadowing Millerna. There's too much to think about without throwing in the maniac twins."

"Then why not just eat in our chamber's tonight and hide away from troubles and thoughts." Van rubbed her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "I would be more than willing to chase all of your thoughts out the window and lock them out." he kissed her neck and felt her relax into his touch.

"That would be lovely." She said dreamily, "But have to deal with the council. We have to tell them that I am now Draconian."

"I'm actualy looking forward to this." Van smiled, "Albert will be beside himself."

Hitomi giggled and try to let go of the heavy dark mood that kept trying to smother her. Suddenly she had an idea, "I know it's cool outside but I was wondering if you'd teach me how to fly."

Hitomi ducked her head, her cheeks a brilliant pink.

Van placed his hand under her chin and brought her eye's up to meet his, "I would love to."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Merle grumped and hissed almost the entire ride to the Fields. She hated horses and found that Hitomi's great mood and soft words to Hiran were almost enough to send her back to the palace where Dilandau and Selena were being closely guarded for the day.

Millerna seemed to be an equaly good mood and bounced Inda in her lap everynow and then to get the toddler squealing and laughing. Dryden and Van were just ahead of them in some sort of conversation with Allen.

Tina hung back with Merle and watched as the Cat girl grew more hostile.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked, as quietly as she could. the Guards just behind them would pick up on her tone of voice and move closer if they thought something was seriously wrong with Lady Merle.

"This damn horse is walking like he has bricks tried to his feet! He's bouncing me as hard as he can with every step and when I move to get a better seating he speeds up like he's hoping I'll fall off!" Merle scowled as her horse, who seemed to know he was being talked about, turned to look at her with one big brown eye, "I think he's mocking me."

"Horses can't mock people." Tina laughed, "If it makes you feel any better we'll switch horses for the ride home."

Van called back to tell them that they were aproaching the Fields. It wasn't the sam field he had taken Hitomi to. That stretch of land was too private for him to share even with his friends. The area they had ridden too was known as the Fields because it had once been farming land back before the War and was now just a few empty, grassy plots of land not far from the palace.

Everyone sat on blankets to have their lunch and talked happily for a while. Millerna pulled out a deck of cards and soon everyone but van and Hitomi were deep in a game of what looked to be Hearts.

Van leaned over said to Dryden, "We'll be back before long. If you want to head back just have a guard come and fetch us."

Dryden nodded, having been told the plan earlier.

Hitomi and Van stood and headed for a crop of trees on the other side of the Fields. four guards, Cailas, Tren, Christopher and Aidren bork away from the other guards and moved to walk with their King and Queen.

Once they reached the other side of the trees Van turned to look at the men standing with him, "You know why we're here. I know you're curious but I ask for you to all stand with your backs to us and do not turn unless commanded to do so."

His friends nodded and turned away to form a wide circle around the area.

"Now, my love." Van said gently, turning to his pale wife, "Take a deep breath and relax." Van rached forward and undid half the lacings on the back of Hitomi's shirt, "Breath and give them a push out."

There was barely any noise at all as Hitomi's wings burst from her back.

"It didn't even hurt." Hitomi beamed.

"It doesn't if you're relaxed enough." Van smiled and ran a over the feathers he could reach.

Hitomi shivered and laughed.

"That's something to get use to too." Van laughed and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Hitomi watched as his wings seemed to exlpode of his back and wondered if that's what her's looked like.

"Just take my hands and tell me when you're ok. I'm just gonna take you in a circle not even ten feet up. No need to worry."

"I'm not worried." Hitomi said, swallowing hard.

Van laughed and linked his hands with hers, "Flex your wings. get use to how they feel."

Hitomi closed her eyes and let Van's voice wash over her. She could do this. She was going to do this.

Van's wings brushed her side as he leaned in, "Keep your wings stiff and out. I'll teach you how to glide first. It's what Folken taught me first."

"Sounds perfect." Hitomi said as the image of Van and Folken flying around with their mother laughing from beneath came to her.

"You can do this." Van said just as he jumped up into the air.

Hitomi tried not to scream and instead made a strangled squelching noise in her throat.

Van's laughter was all Hitomi could hear as she squeazed her eyes shut.

Ok, so maybe flying wasn't something she could do on her first attempt. Hell, she could hardly relax her arms and she knew Van's fingers had to be in pain.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Thunder storms heading my way. Had to cut this short so I could get it posted before we loose power. 


	25. Taridian

A/N: This is going to be short. I'm in a rut right now that I just can't get out of. I'm sad that Scott will be leaving on the 27th. :(

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The shirt felt too tight across her back and her muscles were screaming with every step. Who would have thought that flying would leave you in so much pain.

Hitomi frowned at the floor as she kept pace with Van. He had explained that her body would have to get use to being used in a different way and that she would indeed be sore for a day or two. He didn't mention how most of her discomfort was due to the fall she had taken just moments after becoming air born. He was too kind for that. Instead her helped her into a hot bath and then into some clean clothes for their meeting with the newly returned Council.

Van stepped forward and pushed the doors open before the guards could move to do so for them. It wasn't a King's place to be opening his own doors but then again Van wasn't the type of King to let others wait on him hand and foot.

Hitomi had to bite back the laugh that threatened to escape when she saw Albert glaring across the room at Selena and Dilandau. Of course the councilors knew who they were but Van hadn't told anyone why they had been invited to the council meeting.

"It's good to see that you all have returned safely from your trips." Van said as he walked to the head of the long table, causing everyone to fall silent, "I'm sorry to keep you from unpacking but there is an issue that must be discussed now."

Everyone, even Albert looked up at Van but it was Hitomi who spoke.

"Gentlemen, during your absense a few things have changed. As you may have been told we have an ally Queen guesting with us along with her family. What you may not have been told however is that the biggest change has come in the form of blood." Hitomi held out her hands, the silver writing catching everyone's eye. Dilandau sat up a bit straighter to get a better look.

Van told the story of the Twins' arrival and the surprise they brought. The council gasped and Van had to call their attention back to him. The rest of the story came out quickly and easily. Van and Hitomi had spent an hour or so going over wjat would be said and what would be left out.

"Hitomi seems to be perfectly healthy." Van said with a smile as the room fell silent for half a second before the council members started talking all at once.

"How do you know she is healthy?-"

"How can this be?-"

"This is ridiculous! Prove it!" This last one was Albert, who had turned an ugly shade of puce.

"Prove her health?" Van asked, not confused in the least. He knew what this was about.

"Prove that she is Draconian!" Albert yelled.

"I won't." Hitomi said straight to Albert, "Draconian wings are sacred. They are only shown in trust and friendship. I neither trust you nor count you as a friend."

The room fell silent beyond comfort.

Dilandau shifted and Selena's head snapped to the side to glare him into stillness.

"And you two." Hitomi said, standing closer to her husband so the table full of people stretched out before them, "As ambassador's you are doing a very poor job. You have yet to ask for an audience with my Husband or myself to state why it is that your country sent you here."

"You may state your bussiness now, here in front of Fanelia's council or you may return to Zaibach's dark shadow." Van locked eye's with Selena, knowing that she was one in charge. No one in their right minds would ever put Dilandau in charge- not after the War.

"We've come to discuss trade routes." Selena said after a small glaring contest with Van, "Zaibach, while once a powerfull army is now a struggling country. We need supplies and fresh water."

Van nodded his head, "Very well. We will talk about this tomorrow after lunch."

Dilandau bristled at being dimissed so but Selena stood, indicating that they were leaving and he was forced to follow. The last thing he wanted was another arguement with her.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van turned onto his back and scooted over, reaching for Hitomi's warmth. Lately the only way he could sleep was if he was touching his wife. It didn't matter if it was just his hand on her arm or their shoulder's touching. He couldn't sleep if she was out of reach. Most nights he ended up sleeping butt to butt with her.

His dreams had been rough and shifty. Everytime he woke up tense and couldn't remember what the dream had been about. The only thing he could remember was the horrid feeling they left lingering in his mind.

Movement just outside the balcony doors caught Van's attention. He pulled away from Hitomi slowly, carefull not to wake her as he reached for his ever present sword. The door was ony four or five feet from the bed and Van kept to the shadows, his eyes on the moon lit balcony. The entire area was clearly lit with pale light and Van could see nothing. He stood just watching, waiting for anything. When nothing happened Van cracked open one door and stuck half his body out to see if there were any animals crawling around out there.

He saw nothing.

A cool breeze picked up and sent Van hurrying back to the warmth of his bed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi flinched in her sleep and frowned.

There it was again- a small pin prick of pain on her top lip.

Hitomi rubbed at her eyes and brought her hand down on something warm and scaley.

Scaley?

Hitomi opened her eyes and screamed.

There on her chest lay a golden dragon the size of a large Earth cat.

The dragon screamed when Hitomi screamed and ran to the head board where he climbed up one a wall hanging.

"What are you screeching about!" the dragon asked, breathless.

"You frightened me!" Hitomi nearly yelled.

"What's wrong?" Van came sliding into the room, half dressed with his sword drawn.

"Sorry, m'Lord." Hitomi didn't know if she should laugh or cry at the dragon's perfect, gentlemenly voice. She felt as though she were suddenly loosing her mind, "I seemed to have scared your wife." the dragon bowed to Van and then to Hitomi, "My deepest apologies."

"Huh." Van smiled, "I haven't seen one of you since I was little."

"Actually, you saw me." the dragon bowed again, "My name is Taridian and I was here checking up on things on this side of the universe."

"They're called Luck Dragons." Van said to a very lost looking Hitomi.

"We are more commonly known as the Inbetweens." a smile curved Taridian's repitilian face, "We are niether here nor there. I recieved a request that I come stay in Fanelia as a friend to the new Queen."

"Friend to the Queen?" Van asked. Nothing like this had ever happened in Gaea's history.

"I've had a special request that I stay here."

"From who?" Van asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but I want you to know that it has to do with the changes that have been coming to Fanelia."

"But where are you from?" Hitomi asked, still feeling as though her mind was slowly slipping away from her.

"Here, there and everywhere." Taridian gave her a small dragon smile, "We come from the inbetween. We travel back and forth keeping tabs on how things are progressing in many different places."

"I never saw a dragon on Earth." Hitomi said slowly.

"Of course not, my dear. We don't want to cause a stir, but then again a few of our ancestors were seen. they never were all that carefull back then. How else do you think Earth came up with all it's Dragon mythology?"

Hitomi didn't know how to answer that.

"If you want to stay you may stay Taridian." Van smiled, "We could use all the friends we can get with Zaibach's ambassadors sitting just down the hall."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi was confused by Taridian's sudden arrival and the rest of the day just seemed to go downhill.

The counsil called Van and Hitomi into a meeting where it seemed that all they were doing was trying to convince themselves that they still held some power in Fanelia.

After the meeting Van left Hitomi to go speak with Selena and Dilandua. He and Dryden decided that the two of them would sit and talk with Zaibach's trusted diplomats with a few guards present.

This left Hitomi with nothing to do. She was walking back to her room when she decided to see what Millerna was doing. At the very least Hitomi could take Inda for a while to give Millerna a rest. The Asturia Queen had been looking rather tired the past two days and Hitomi was thinking that maybe a nap would do her friend some good.

Half way there Hitomi realized that Taridian was following her.

"What's wrong, friend?" Hitomi asked, stopping to let him catch up.

"I'm not use to staying in one place. I thought maybe a look around would do to take up the afternoon, but I'm bored and it's only 2." Taridian came and sat by Hitomi's feet with his wings folded tight against his small body, "I must say though, I believe I scared the plae blonde twins when I came apon them in the garden. "

"I would have enjoyed that very much." Hitomi laughed, "What was is it they seemed to be doing?"

"They were trying to get a letter sent back to their 'Captain'. I believe that's what they called him." Taridian frowned as he turned to look up at Hitomi, "They made it sound as though he wasn't far away."

"Van has said that he thought there were more Zaibach soldiers in Fanelia." Hitomi tucked Taridian's information away for later when she would be able to speak to Van.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi spent the afternoon with Taridian and Inda. Tina and Merle had come to visit once they heard that there was a Luck Dragon now staying in the palace and Merle asked a million questions before Hitomi asked her to give Tar a break.

Tar, as Taridian informed her, was his nick name given to him by the other 'inbetweens'.

"Our full names are only known by ourselves and our mothers." Taridain said as let Inda crawl over him.

The young Princess was very intrigued with Tar and his shiny scales. Tar had more patience than Hitomi had thought Dragons were capable of.

"You said something this morning about the changes that have been happening. How much do you know about all of this?" Hitomi asked, steadying Inda as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"More than most would think." Tar said, fluttering up onto the table by Hitomi's left elbow, "Centuries ago we were known by many cultures as Shadow Gliders. No one was ever sure that we were really there but our knowledge was well known by all. Kings and soldiers use to pray to us for guidance."

"Did you ever give them any?" Hitomi asked, watching Inda as she stumbled, righted herself and then kept up with her run around the room.

"A few, but only those who deserved it." Taridian stepped closer to Hitomi and placed one clawed foot on her arm, "Fanelia is a great Kingdom. We don't want to see it fall."

Hitomi looked down into Tar's eyes, noticing that they were a silvery purple, "It won't fall. Too much has happened for us to let it fall. This is now my home. I can't go back to Earth. Not with wings."

"You are a white Dragon now." Taridain climbed up Hitomi's arm and settled around her neck, his head coming to rest on her right shoulder.

"And as a Dragon I will protect those that I love." Hitomi stood and caught Inda by the hand.

"Just as you should." Hitomi felt Tar nod, "You will make a fine Dragon, my Queen. We've never had any doubts about that."

"Well, as long as you think so." Hitomi smiled and picked Inda up.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me. Writer's block seems to be connected to stress and let me tell you I've had a Hellish week. I'm surprised I'm not scorched and smoking. I'll try to update again soon. Thank you all again.

Shadow Glider: I love storms. I live in NH and the mountains bounce the storms back and forth. Thanks for always reviewing. I love getting your reviews and I'm only replying to you because I'm rather moddy and stressed. I've no patience for more typing.

I still love all my reviewers. I'll respond to you all next time. I love you! 


	26. Family gotta love them, or do you?

A/N: Ok, ya'll. I'm getting this out to you early so please, please ignore the spelling mistakes that I am sure are in here. OO

Rowanne: Thank you for your reviews. :)

mysisterisasquijum: Yea, stress sucks. I have anxiety on top of the stress so to me everything has been alot worse than it needs to be.I really like Taridian and you will too, I'm sure. He's not in this one alot but hopefully things will start to pick up again.

QueenTatooine: Sorry the chapters have been short. Tar is the perfect size to just carry around. he'll prove to be very usefull.

van-pan-ali-weasleyluvr: I'm happy you like it. :) Tar will be helpfull eventually.

blackstarryday: Hitomi as a pirate?- yea I can see it now. lol. Tar would probably make a great parrot because he loves to talk. Thanks for the review.

Macky: Thank ya much. :)

maeko14: Thank you, thank you. :)

kogaijilynz: Thanks:) Don't feel bad. I'm just happy you reviewed at all.

Jenbo: Thank you.

Shadow Glider: I really do love you. lol. Thanks for the great review.

Inda:) :) :) :)

pure hope: I'm proud to have you as a reviewer.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi sat staring at the table between her and her mother. Anger and confusion fought for control of Hitomi's voice.

Finaly Hitomi was able to whisper out, "He thinks I'm crazy? Both of them?"

Hitomi's mum threw her hands in the air, "He thinks I'm going along with you just to keep you from shutting me out. No matter what I say he just says 'yes, of course' in that tone he has."

"Has he talked to Yukari?" Hitomi asked, "I mean, she was always the one to get into debates with him. If anyone, she should have been able to convince him that I wasn't crazy. She and Amano both saw me leave four years ago. They were right there."

"Amano doesn't seem to know what he believes about that night anymore and Yukari has left here in a rage more than once thanks to your father's thick head."

"Ok, then. We'll just have to come over for tea and dinner today. I'm just going to appeare in the living room so they can't say we snuck in. Have them all there. Dad, Chiro, Yukari and Amano." Hitomi hugged her mum and tried to hold back her tears untill she was safely back in her room with Van waiting for her on the bed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van had always wanted to meet Hitomi's father but after seeing how heart broken his wife was after her morning visit with her mother he wondered what type of man he would be dining with.

Hitomi's tears had been more out of frustration than anything but Van could tell that she was hurt by her father's disbelief. To distract herself Hitomi had spent the rest of their time before tea telling Van about some of the things he would see on Earth. tar piped up every now and then with helpfull tid bits for Van.

"Your sword must stay here. People don't carry weapon's openly on Earth. Carry a dagger in your boot if you have to have something sharp and pointy." The golden dragon smiled at the King from the open balcony doors. Tar was sunning himself in the bright fall sun.

"And we'll be walking to dinner because I'm not sure how you'll feel about cars." Hitomi said, crawling onto the bed to kneel behind her husband and run her fingers through his hair, "Mum said we may end up ordering food in because she's afraid my father would might get a bit loud when we tell him about my wings."

Van nodded, "Sounds reasonable." He didn't know what 'ordering in' ment but suspected it ment the same as 'dining in'.

"Just remember not to loose your temper. We have to explain everything for them. I don't know what I'll do if they still don't believe me." Hitomi sighed and walked over to the closet where her sneakers sat waiting for her, "I guess we should be going."

Van stood and waited for Hitomi to finish tying her shoes. Once she joined him he pulled her pendant out from beneath his shirt and held it tightly in one hand while Hitomi held the other. It had been awhile since he had last done this.

"I love you." Van whispered as the room faded around them.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stumbled as he felt the ground suddenly come up to meet his feet. Strong hands grasped his shoulders and held him up as he waited for his head to stop spinning.

"Thank you." Van said as he looked up at brunnett Allen.

"Your welcome." Amano smiled at him.

"HITOMI!" Van turned to see red hair fly past him and tackle his wife.

Both females fell onto the couch laughing.

"Yukari, I can't breathe!" Hitomi pushed at her friend, laughing at the hold Yukari had on her.

"Ah, so they've arrived have they?" Van looked up from Hitomi's laughing face to see the man he knew was her father.''

"It's pleasure to finaly meet you, sir." Van bowed, "I am Van Fanel, King of all Fanelia."

"So you're the man who married my daughter." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir." Van straightened up, he an inch or two taller than Hitomi's dad.

"Hello, dad, Chiro." Hitomi stood next to Van and pointed out a teenager behind her father, "Van, this is Chiro my younger brother."

Chiro just stood there staring, his mouth open a bit as he took in the sight of Van, "Dad, are sure he's not from another planet?" he asked after a moment.

"We know that there's no life on other planets, Chiro. You've been taught as much in school." Hitomi's father said with a smile.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Things weren't going so well. Everytime Yukari asked Hitomi a question about Fanelia Hitomi's father would get annoyed and tell everyone that too much talk over tea would give them an upset stomack.

"Can I see you rings?" Yukari asked, unable to help herself after being quiet for ten minutes.

Both Van and Hitomi smiled and held out their hands. Van wedding band was thick gold with the Fanelian crest in blue. Hitomi's was a pale gold with the same blue crest only the entire ring was more female. It was thinner and designed to compliment her engagement ring. The shiny diamond seemed to catch everyone's attention at the same time.

Hitomi father's whistled, "By God, that thing could buy this street and all the houses on it."

"The jeweler wanted to give me deal on it but seeing as though he spent a month on it I gave him what I thought was fair without insulting him by giving too much." Van said, embarrassed.

"So you are a King?" Hitomi's father sat back and looked Van over, "Let's just say I'm willing to believe that but then where do you rule and none of this other planet stuff."

Van shrugged, "If I'm not permitted to tell you the truth what then should I tell you? I know very little about this world so even if I decided to lie I couldn't name a place on the other side of the world." Van thought for a moment and then said slowly, "I believe Hitomi said this was called Japan."

"Such an act." Hitomi's father said into his tea cup as he took a sip.

"Yes, it is." Amano smiled, rushing past the last comment, "But from what Hitomi told us years ago Fanelia sounds much lovelier than here. Have you rebuilt it?"

"Of course." Van smiled, relaxing a bit with a new friend sitting across from him, "It didn't take that long to rebuild the town. The hard part was convincing every one that it was safe to return."

Hitomi beamed, watching her husband light up as he spoke about the people he ruled. He really was a very kind King.

"What about your being a Draconian?" Yukari asked, surprising Van, "I thought that Draconians were feared."

"It's all just old tales. We're nothing to fear." Van said quickly, seeing Hitomi's mum, Uchida shoot a warning glance at her husband.

"And just what are Draconians?" Hitomi's dad asked and Hitomi went pale.

They had planned on bringing up Draconians at the end of the visit. This was too early but Van couldn't just ignore the man.

"Draconian's are the race of Atlantis." Van said smoothly, "My mother was full draconian and my father was a true Gaian born King."

"Atlantis?" Chiro asked, raises an eyebrow, "Isn't that the city that was swallowed by the sea? Are you talking about that one?"

"In a way, yes." Van said, his eyes still on Hitomi's father.

"Impossible." he grunted.

The room fell silent.

"We're not here to discuss whether things are possible or not, dad." Hitomi said shortly, clipping her words tightly as she spoke, "I can see you still think that we're rtying to pull one over on you but believe me when I say that we're not. When I first saw Gaia and the distruction of Fanelia I wished for it all to have been a dream. It wasn't. I was far from home in the middle of a world I didn't know with Van as the only person I could trust. Whatever you think of our sanities doesn't matter. I'll visit mum and let you go on believing that your daughter lost her mind and ran away." Hitomi pushed away from the table and walked into the living room.

"Hitomi." Van was right behind her, "It wasn't going that bad."

"What was I thinking!" Hitomi asked, pacing, "He told me when I was four that there was no Santa. Why did I think we could convince him that we live on another world where you are King and I am Queen!"

"Calm down Hitomi." Van said, stopping her movements witha gentle hand on her shoulder, "I love you. You are a brilliant woman. Your father's disbelief has nothing to do with you or what you've said. Some people just don't want to accept that there is more than just the world they see around them."

"Good thing we didn't bring Tar then, huh?" Hitomi smiled.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

They gave it another go. Dinner was now out of the question so Hitomi just told her story straight out, ignoring her father's interruptions and her brother's laugh of disbelief.

Uchida was so happy for her daughter, "My baby has wings." she said quietly as Chiro and her husband started shouting.

"And she's learning how to fly." Van said with a smile as he placed his hand over Uchida's.

Hitomi stood to leave, hugging Yukari and Amano as her dad and brother were still trying to shout questions at her.

"Take care of her for me." Uchida whispered to Van.

"Always." Van squeezed her hand and walked over to his wife's side as she stood by the couch.

"Goodbye." Hitomi said and waved to her friends and her mum before they faded before them, leaving behind only a pale blue glow.

The last thing Hitomi saw were the faces of her brother and Dad as they came into the living room just in time to see them vanish. Their mouths were hanging open and Hitomi had a feeling that Chiro was about to faint.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Rosie smiled at Hitomi as she collasped onto the bed.

"Rough day?" she asked, placing clean sheets on the chair of Hitomi's vanity set.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hitomi laughed.

"Ok then." Rosie pushed her dark curls away from her face and smiled at her Queen, "Would you like to hear the news I have then?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Really?" Van laughed, "That's great, my friend."

"I have no idea what I'm going to do." Penning said, looking pale and Van laughed and nearly tipped the poor guy over by slapping him on the back.

"What do you mean?" Van asked, "You'll stay here. Both of you and raise your child. Do have any idea how happy Hitomi will be?"

"But Rosie won't be able to work much when she gets along." Pennin said, looking at his friend, "What'll we do then?"

"She can keep Hitomi company, become one of her Ladies of Court. Rosie always does seem to know alot more than most of us when it comes to the going ons of the palace." Van smiled, trying to calm his panicked looking friend, "A child around here would be very nice. We all could use some innocence in our day."

"You really think Hitomi will make Rosie a Lady?" Pennin asked, sinking into the first chair he came across in the huge library.

"Of course. I'd be surprised if she hasn't done so already." Van pulled a chair up next to Pennin's.

"So when will you two have children?" Pennin asked.

"When ever the time is right." Van didn't even flinch, "I'd rather it be after Zaibach has pulled it's soldiers from my home."

"That reminds me." Pennin said, sitting up and looking more like himself, "Aidren had news of four men rooming in the Red Tusk Tavern. They haven't spoken much to anyone. The only thing he was able to find out was that they have recieved letters there once a week for as long as they've been staying at the tavern."

"Well, now we have a place to start." Van nodded to his friend, "It would all be much easier if I didn't have to worry about the fiends now living under my roof."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dilandau tossed in his sleep.

It was sunset. Just like many he had seen before and yet it was different. It took him a while to realize that it wasn't the sun causing the world around him to glow but a wild fire. The falmes licked at his feet making him run for the only clear spot he could see, the forrest.

Everyone knows that trees burn but it was his only way out.

Less than 20 yards into the trees' safety Dilandau was grabbed. Strong hands cut into his arms, leaving his hands numb and useless. He struggled but it did him no good.

"Dilandau, we meet again." the voice was a stingy sweet and the blonde jerked away from the sound of it.

"You're dead!" Dilandau screamed, kicking out, trying to find anything he could hit. Just hanging there a foot off the ground flailing like a caught fish wasn't his style.

"That's just it." Folken said, his face suddenly appearing inches from Dilandau's nose, "I am dead. But I am still here." he let one of the albino's arms go and tapped his forehead, "No amount of magic will ever help you be rid of me. Just when you think you're alone- the victor, I'll be waiting to remind you just what you are." Folken stared into Dilandau's eyes for a painfully long time, "You, Dilandau, are nothing."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Sorry these haven't been all that long. I've been way busy but thanks to Shadow Glider's ever complimenting reviews and emails :) I got to work on this as soon as I had a free moment. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review.

And now Scott and I are off to a family reunion. :) 


	27. Now what

A/N: Thank you for telling me that we're not suppose to respond to our reviewers in our chapters. It's stupid but I don't want to get deleted. So from now on I'll just thank you all in e-mails. That means you now have to give me an e-mail to write back to. 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Day 1 of this stupid thing;

Rosie said that I seemed stressed and that I should write everything down in a journal. I hate journals and yet here I am on a breezey afternoon writing in a journal.

Blah.

I guess stressed is a good way to describe me lately. I mean, I'm no longer welcome in my childhood home when my father is home, and the people who want to pull my husband's kingdom down around his ears don't look like they're going anywhere any time soo. Though, I must admit Dilandau has been looking rather pale and tired and he's quieter than I thought possible. Maybe he's has a change of heart regarding the hwole Zaibach wanting Fanelia as their own. HA- I highly doubt it. My best guess would be that he hasn't been sleeping well.

Van has been spending a lot of time with the guards talking about Zaibach. Then the other day Christopher caught a man trying to sneek into the palace the other day and when the man was questioned he swallowed poison and died right there on the front lawns. It's seems a bit extreme to kill your self over being caught. I mean, he could have at least tried to lie first.

Personally I'm completely creeped out by the whole thing.

Whenever Van is out with the Guards in the evenings I spend time with Rosie who has been moved into the a room on the floor below ours. She is no longer a maid but a Lady of Court. She's embarrassed by the whole thing and keeps trying to help the other maids with the cores.

I'm sitting in the library by the way. I've never really noticed just how big this place was. There are a lot of books (duh) and tons of maps. There are also copies of treaties from all frames of time dating way back- nearly to Fanelia's birth.

Gah! I almost forgot! Selena somehow disappeared for a few hours today. No one could find her, including me and when she was finaly found she said she had been in palace with a head ache all day. When I told her I would have known she was there, and she wasn't, she raised an eye brow and asked if that was part of the Draconian's gift too.

I could have kicked myself! That's all I need to do- go blabbing about my powers to one of Zaibach's spies!

Allen's still lurking about. He's begining to bother me greatly, but I've no idea why.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi closed her journal quickly, hearing/feeling someone enter the room. When she looked up she found Dilandau standing there staring at her.

"May I have a word with you, Queen Fanel?" he looked as pale and tired as ever. It was the first time he had addressed her so politely. Something had to be wrong. The manic glint was even gone from his pink eyes.

"Of course." Hitomi nodded to the chair across from her, trying to keep some distance between them. Just in case.

Dilandau sat but kept his eyes on the table for a moment, picking his words as he twisted a scap of paper in his fingers.

"What do you think of all this?" he asked at last.

"All what?" Hitomi tilted her head, seeing confusion in his eyes, "You're being here? The threat to those I love or Selena suddenly turning invisable?"

"The threat- What you know is coming." Dilandau looked up at the last part, his face gone blank.

"I know you will not win. Whatever scheme you have going- it will fail you. Selena will fail and you will both be killed by Zaibach." That last statement was out before Hitomi had time to think about what she was saying but thinking on it Hitomi felt that it was true.

No matter how she had tried to give up on seeing the future things still snuck in every now and then. The vision of her future children being one of those times.

Dilandau stared at her. His eyes large and shocked.

"I don't- I don't want to die." he said, some of his former self returning to his eyes.

"Then leave Zaibach." Hitomi said simply, "The only reward you will get is death. To them you aren't real," that feeling was dragging Hitomi under, "A shadow found in the daylight still isn't alive. The sun gives life but not for you- not for those who were once only a half. You are a half made into flesh. Flimsy flesh and Selena stands whole. You are nothing while she is everything."

Hitomi snapped her head up as the door to the library slammed shut.

Dilandau had run out leaving paper shreds as the only proof that he was there at all.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Dilandau's acting wierd." Hitomi anounced as she walked through the door to find Van sitting on their bed.

"When isn't he?" Van laughed, pulling his boots on.

"No, this is different." Hitomi walked over and kneeled in front of her husband, "This is worrying me. He hasn't acted the same since he returned."

Van stared at her for a moment then nodded, "I've noticed it too. It's like he's not the guy we met before- just someone playing a part. Allen's been acting odd as well."

"I saw a glimpse of the future today." Hitomi said taking a deep breath, "I don't think Dilandau is real like you or I but a shadow Zaibach has brought out of Selena's mind. He's like a memory made real." Hitomi shook her head, "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"It's ok. I know what you mean. I've heard of magics that can do that- bring things into being that aren't totaly there."

"That's frightening." Hitomi stood and paced to her mirror where she saw a very tired looking girl- not a queen.

"Is everything well?" Taridian asked as he glided through the balcony doors, "There's an upset in the energies around here."

"I'm tired." Hitomi smiled, "That's all."

"Then take a nap. I'm sure Tar wouldn't mind a nap himself." Van smiled, but Hitomi knew what he was doing. He didn't want her to be left alone.

"A nap sounds wonderfull." Tar beamed and jumped up onto the bed. Within seconds he was curled up on Hitomi's pillows with his startling eyes closed and his wings folded.

"A nap does sound good but remember that if I keep you up tonight because I can't fall asleep it's your own fault." Hitomi kissed her husband and crawled over to his side of the bed, seeing as there was a dragon on her own pillows.

Van exited quietly only to find Allen waiting in the hall with a nervous smile.

"May I speak to the queen?" he asked.

"She is napping. The past few days are catching up to her." Van said, watching Allen closely.

"Very well." Allen looked happy to be denied an addience with Hitomi, "Another time then."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi woke to shouting. Without even waking fully she was out the door with Tar on her shoulders.

The hallways were too empty while a commotion seemed to be happening just outside the front doors. Hitomi rushed for the doors, seeing Van and Aidren already out there fighting soldiers who appeared to have no crest or symbol on their armor.

Barefoot and dressed in a court dress Hitomi tossed the first man who charged her without a second thought, her powers crackling around her. Tar took to the air and lashed at the soldiers faces with his sharp claws and razor teeth.

Hitomi made it to her husbands side, panicked to see blood running down his face.

"They came out of nowhere." Van shouted at her as she tossed another man, "If it wasn't for Aidren they would have made it into the palace."

Hitomi spun, avoiding the swing of a man twice her size and sidestepped another's sword. With a small thought she threw them into the stone walls, knocking them unconcious.

Tar bellowed, a sound much bigger than himself and dove down at a man who had cornered a bleeding Pennin. Hitomi caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and as one she and Van moved to help their friend.

Van reached Pennin first and helped the wounded man to his feet as Tar shredded the soldier's face. Hitomi stepped forward to see if she could help but froze when she saw Dilandau not ten feet from her fighting the unknown attackers.

Over the sounds of battle Hitomi could hear the albino cursing at the men who tried to take him on. One thing could be said about Dilandau, despite what Zaibach did or didn't do to him, he was still a great fighter. A man stepped up behind the Albino and raised his sword as Dilandau's attention was else where. If not for Hitomi's blast of power Dilandau would have had a new hole in his pretty little head. Dilandau stopped and caught Hitomi's eye. He nodded a small thanks before turning to the next soldier in his path.

Aidren and Van were trying to get Pennin to safety when more men poured over the walls.

Without waiting Hitomi felt those around her with her mind, the one's who were fighting to save the palace and those intending harm. Hoping that she would be able to keep them seperate in her mind she let her power explode out of her. The air shimmered and one by one their attackers fell unconcious around them.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"That was dangerous!" Allen shouted as they all gathered in the throne room with the council members. The soldiers already thrown into the dungeons, "You could have harmed the rest of us!"

Allen and Selena had been the only one's not among the soldiers to be affected by Hitomi's power.

"I didn't, now did I?" Hitomi shot back, seeing Albert nod along to Allen's complaints, "There were too many of them for the what- 40 of us who stood there."

"Hitomi's actions saved us." Pennin said from the side where he was seated in a chair, Rosie at this side.

"But she could have killed us." Allen growled, his eyes turning to Van, "It's bad enough she has grown wings but now she is making choices that could have had the rest of us on the ground along with those who would see us dead."

The room was quiet for a while before Van finally spoke, "I see now, Allen that it is time for you to leave us. This battle was the eye opener I needed. Hitomi's mentioned your odd behavior and today you asked to see her but were happy to hear she was asleep. You were hit with Hitomi's spell even though she seperated those who fought for Fanelia from those attacking it. You knew of her power. You knew that asleep she wouldn't be thinking about who was coming close to palace or how many."

"Surely you can't think I had anything to do with what happened today!" Allen took a step back, looking surprised but not shocked.

"Aidren saw you leave not ten minutes after I told you of Hitomi's nap. Within the half hour we were under siege. Wouldn't you think that a knight such as yourself would see all those armed men heading towards the palace and try to head them off to warn us?"

Allen opened his mouth to argue his case but Millerna snapped from the other side of the room, "It's no use Allen, one of the soldiers has already told us of your part."

"I was just hoping it wasn't true." Van said quietly and then nodded to Christopher and Aidren who came up on either side of Allen, "Allen of Asturia, you are under arrest for aiding the unknown soldiers in their attempt to bring harm on Fanelia and her people. Take him away."

Allen didn't fight, just lowered his head and stared at the floor.

Hitomi was sad to see a once friend taken away like that but she knew it was for best. The soldier had said that Allen had found them a week ago and had since been giving them information on the movements of the four Roayls within the Palace walls.

No one could prove that the men were Zaibach soldiers and their sneakiness worried Hitomi. What worried her more was Allen's willingness to help the enemy. She had a feeling it was because of his new hatred for Draconians and his jealousy at Millerna's happy marriage. She didn't want to think he was capable of such betrayls but all evidence pointed to it.

"This came out of nowhere." Millerna said as she hugged Inda close, "To think the fighting was so close, and that Allen helped them."

"It's over now." Dryden placed an arm around his wife, "Don't dwell on the bad things." he said gently, "There's so much to be thankfull for today."

"Yes." Van straightened up as the door guard returned to the room "Aidren, I must say that we owe you our lives. Your quick thinking and even quicker sword gave the rest of us time to react to the threat."

Aidren bowed before his friend and king, "I did what any of your knights would have done. I was trained well."

"Thank you, my friend." Van walked to Aidren and pulled him upright before hugging him.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van paced in the hall ouside his bedroom. Hitomi knew that he thinking about the day but somehow it made him feel better knowing that she couldn't see how restless it had made him.

Those men had been after Hitomi. He had guessed it from the start of the fighting but once Hitomi had stepped outside all the attention had switched to her. They had wanted her and by the way they were swinging Van knew they hadn't intended to take her alive.

Troops from a Cat People village 2 days away were already on their way to Fanelia to help with whatever needed to be done. Stronger deffenses, more guards on watch, and routine searches of the surrounding buildings.

He would take all the precautions he could to make sure no one ever laid a harmfull hand on his wife.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Day two of this;

I'm happy there is a day two.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know the Allen part was sorta sudden and jumpy but like I've said before, I don't plan out the chapters- I just sit down and type whatever plot twist comes to mind. Well of course not every twist but you get what I mean.

REVIEW!


	28. Without wives men would be lost

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! 

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Selena glared at her twin. Angered by his actions and reactions.

"How could you fight with them!" she screamed, "You should have found a place to sit back and watch as those soldiers destroyed what they could. You alone took out nine of them. Nine, Dilandau! Nine of our own men."

"You should have told me they were coming, then." Dilandau growled, "I thought we were suppose to be working together on this, sister."

"And we are. I wasn't told of the attack either. It was a test, but not for me. Our new Emperor was testing you and you failed." Selena crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare, "What made you think you should fight those men?"

"They were armed and running at me. How did you expect me to react?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Allen straightened up when he heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to where his cell was located. He was annoyed that it took Millerna so long to get him out of there. His night on the lumpy cell bed had ruined his shirt.

The knight caeli was surprised to see Hitomi, to say the least. The Queen was dressed in a pale gown with her shoulder length hair pinned back away from her face.

She looked like a ghost.

"Why have you come?" he asked, intentionaly leaving out any sign of her higher status.

"To tell you that this is for real. You betrayed friends, Allen and you will pay for your actions. Millerna has agreed to leave you here. She and Dryden both think it is for the best if you stay in Fanelia for a few months. Once the news of your two faced betrayal has sunk into the minds and hearts of Asturians then you will be free to go back to the land you called home. Never again will you use your name or staus as a Knight to better your situation. You are a criminal, Allen." Hitomi kept her distance, she didn't want him to try anything. She wasn't afraid of what he might do but instead what she would have to do to him to get away.

"You are filth." he spat.

"When did you start hating Draconians?" Hitomi asked, "It's a wonder I didn't feel you anger earlier. I guess I didn't want to but now...now I can feel it like heat coming off of you."

"My hatred started when I realized Selena wasn't saved by you or your cursed husband. Zaibach was still able to rebuild itself and come after the only family I had left. It was the curse of Atlantis. First my father brought it apon us and then Van. I thought he saved her. I thought you both saved her. Isn't that what everyone was saying?- it was the two of you together that made those things happen." Allen roughly ran his hands through his long, now tangled hair.

"I don't know what everyone was saying, but it's not our fault that Zaibach was able to rebuild. There will always be those who seek shadowed ways, ways of violence." Hitomi was once again surprised byher own words, "There is no curse, Allen. Curses don't exist untill you want them to. I don't believe in curses, not one attached to bloodlines or old wives' tales. It would do you some good to think about what it is you've done. Now that you're behind bars there is no way for you to try and help Selena. You've caused a a friendship to die a horrible death."

Allen laughed.

"Van thought you a friend." Hitomi's face turned hard and her eyes became cold, "There is no room for forgiveness even at it's smallest. You are now Van's enemy, and mine. Remeber that. Remember Van and I will do all we can to protect what we love. I've always said that I would never kill willingly but if you force me to Allen I will deffend my home and her people at all costs."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van found Hitomi already asleep when he returned to their room. It was late and the day had been long. There was much to do. Only a day had passed since the fighting and Aidren saw to the execution of the soldiers. Now only Allen remained.

Allen was alive because of who he was. Van knew the best punishment for him was staying alive and behind bars. Death would only make Allen think he had gone down fighting. Time would make Allen realize that what he did was sentence himself to a life with nothing more than the dirt that lined his cell.

Van was still troubled over what had happened. It hadn't been the fighting that left him shaking but the attemped knife in his back by someone who had been a friend.

A gentle hand on his cheek caused Van to jump as his wife leaned against him, "There's nothing you can do about Allen now. There wasn't anything you could've done then." she caressed his cheek and ear before pulling him down next to him.

"It's a weight in the back of my mind." Van said, curling up to his wife, "Allen and I fought together during the war. I trusted him to watch my back."

"People change." Hitomi smoothed back Van's hair, "Good or bad- people change. It's all in here." Hitomi tapped Van's head, "Allen's thoughts changed. I felt them today. He became a bitter person after the fighting stopped. Millerna never went back to him and you had your kingdom to tend to and all he had was Selena who was trapped inside her mind most of the time. He was left- a hero of the War but a man left to take care of his sister. He was no longer a knight- just a figure brought out at special occasions. He felt useless and forgotten."

"I knew something was wrong as soon as he showed up here." Van sighed, breathing in Hitomi's sent and letting his tight muscles relax.

"Go to sleep, love. You need to rest." Hitomi kissed Van and laid back on the pillows, making more room for him.

"What would I do without you?" Van asked, kicking his boots off.

"You'd walk around in circles having only slept four hours a night." Hitomi laughed.

Van smiled, his first truely happy smile of the day and tossed his itchy formal shirt onto the floor. Normaly Hitomi would have scolded him treating his 'royalty' clothing in such a way but her eyes were closed again and her breathing had evened out.

Hitomi was asleep once again.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pennin woke to find Rosie already up, washed and dressed. Her dark hair piled on top of her head.

"And where are you off to?" he asked, rolling over onto his back.

"I couldn't sleep. My stomack wouldn't let me." Rosie smiled weakly, "Hitomi said she'd go for a morning walk with me. I'm hoping the air will make me feel better."

Pennin stood and hugged his wife noticing how pale she looked and how her belly was begining to round.

"You're beautiful." he whispered, brushing aside a stray curl.

Rosie looked at her husband, trying to decide if he was being serious or if he was still asleep.

"Go." Pennin laughed, "Don't keep Hitomi waiting."

Rosie kissed Pennin and headed for Hitomi's room. The guards stepped aside to let her pass silently.

As she came closer to the door Rosie saw that the king and queen's bedroom door was open. Hitomi's leg and arm could be seen as she leaned back in through the door laughing to say something to the King.

Rosie stood back not wanting to intrude on a private moment and when Hitomi finaly stepped out of the door way Rosie saw how fresh and glowing the Queen looked.

"Good morning?" Rosie asked witha smirk and Hitomi laughed, linking her arm through her friend's.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to believw that the Van I am married to now is the same Van I met four years ago. He's so open and loving." Hitomi sighed, a huge smile on her face, "I've never been so happy in my entire life as I have been living here."

"That's great." Rosie made a face and put her hand on her belly, "Next to you I look like death warmed over."

"You do not!" Hitomi said, shocked.

"Do too." Rosie laughed bitterly, "I haven't slept, I can't eat and I'm getting fat."

"No." Hitomi stopped Rosie on the front steps of the palace, "You're not fat. Has Pennin said anything to you about how you look?"

"Before I left the room he told me I was beautiful." Rosie said, blushing slightly.

"Well, you should believe him, because you are. I'm being serious." Hitomi glared as Rosie scoffed, "Fine, next time I'll just agree with you when You say you look like death."

Rosie laughed and insisted that they continue on with their walk making Hitomi promise not to mention food or how her dress was begining to pull tight across her stomack.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know it's been awhile and I was hoping to get this out earlier but the past two weeks have been crazy. Just to give you guys an idea of what's been happening- Scott came home for Labor Day weekend (that's 6 hours in the car for me on saturday and then on monday to get him here and then back) and then I started my new second job. Thursday was my sister's b-day, Friday was my niece's b-day and today was Scott's b-day as well as my childhood friend's wedding.

I'm tired to say the least. Shopping for wedding gifts is harder than you would think.

Thank you all for the reviews and I must say that while I'm not against lemon in stories where they fit- (if the story is just a lemon then it's a waste of time)- I just can't write them. I feel like an idiot even trying to write them. It's not my thing.

Sorry this was short. I just wanted to get something posted for you all.


	29. Dragons in Fanelia

A/N: You guys are great! Thank you for all the wonderfull reviews and questions.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tar watched from the roof as the young Queen and her friend walked around the gardens and then out of sight. Normally when dealing with Queens Tar would have felt the need to be within arms length had they left the palace, but he knew Hitomi could easily take care of herself and Rosie if the need presented it self.

A few birds changed course when they sented Tar on the fall wind. They looked fat and tastey but the dragon knew that killing without dire need was wrong in Fanelia. Sure the humans cooked and ate meat at least once a day but if they started finding the remains of birds and other small critters they would be upset.

Most dragons wouldn't have thought that far ahead. That's what made Tar one of the Inbetweens. Not only was he aware of what was happening beyond his hunger but he could think of what would result from hastey actions.

Tar was a Bonded Dragon. Bonded Dragons have the sense of what is right and what is wrong. Wild dragons hardly give thought to the world around them unless it is to hunt, and then humans and their live stock are usualy in danger.

While still in the egg Dragons are tested by the older Inbetweens to see if they have those senses needed to be one of them.

Tar obviously passed the test because his egg was taken from the nest his mother built and hatched in the comfort of the true Inbetween.

Sighing Tar rolled over onto his back, exposing his paler under belly. Hitomi called it his 'cat scratch' spot because it was one of the places he had trouble reaching when an itch appeared. The Queen had taken to scratching his belly in the evenings while Van sat across the room cleaning his sword.

Of all the humans Tar had met he really enjoyed their company. they didn't treat him as a servant like most. Whenever a 'Luck Dragon' showed up most people thought it was for their pleasure and took to ordering Tar about like some ignorant child who couldn't think for himself. Those families usualy got what was coming to them. Not by Tar's hand/claw of course but by whatever it was that he was there to warn them about.

Hitomi let Tar sit on her shoulders as she went about her day, talking to him as though he was her dearest friend and Van would sit down and tell Tar about the council meetings and politics without ever acting as though Tar was different than any of the men who served the King as friends and advisor.

"I see you found my hiding spot." Van said with a grin as he sat next to Taridian.

"I was watching Hitomi leave with Rosie. From up here I can see everything that could possibly harm them." Tar rolled back over, embarrassed that the King had found him in such a way.

"We think alike." Van's smile widened, "I came up to keep an eye on my wife. I worry about her more than I'm willing to admit to her face. I'm afraid she'd think me obsessive."

"I doubt it." Tar leaned against Van's leg, "If being fearfull for your loved one's safety is obsessive then men greater then you have obsessed their lives away."

They fell silent as the winds picked up and every now and then they could hear Hitomi and Rosie's laughter carried to them.

"Are we in danger, Taridian?" van asked, his eyes on the forest where his wife was.

"Danger never leaves, My King." Tar sniffed the air, "There are always shadows to blot the happy sunny days." Tar pointed down to the yards at Selena and Dilandua who seemed to be in a heated, yet quiet arguement, "When all of this is over they will die." Tar then pointed to the villiage, "Your people are begining to grow uneasy with the attacks and surprises. Some will leave only to find death on the roads out of here."

"That's horrible. Can we do anything to change that?" Van asked, a bit unsettled by how casually Tar was saying all of this.

"Enforce the boarder guard. They have been slacking. That's how the soldiers made their way into your kingdom. Do what you can to reasure everyone of their safety here. It'll be worse for them if they leave." Tar looked at Van. knowing there was something else he wanted to ask.

"And what of Hitomi and I?"

"You shall be injured. It wont be life threatening but if you are not carefull Hitomi could slip away. Not by her choice of course. If you guard her well and treat her as your equal at the end of this, if not sooner another change will come." Tar watched Van think all that over.

"Will the change be good or bad?" Van asked, hoping it was the right question.

"That has yet to be seen." Tar shrugged, "But I see more light than darkness if you do things as I told you. That's why I am here- to protect the draconian King and Queen. That's why I was sent to you."

"Thank you, Taridian." and at the moment Van was truely gratefull. He had never been so happy to have help before in his life. With Tar around they had more of a chance of winning whatever battles they would be facing.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi ran her finger through her hair, trying not to sigh. Her head hurt and Albert's voice was going right through her head.

And he droned oooooooonnnn and oooooooooooooooooooonnnnn. Hitomi managed to spcae out, trying to save her head from the sound of the councilor's voice.

"The Queen's mother is expected to be present at the royal wedding." was what Hitomi heard before the room went silent.

Looking up Hitomi found everyone looking at her.

"She'll be there. Just try to keep her away." Hitomi reached out and found Van's hand, "Can we finish this another day? My head is splitting."

"Of course." Van stood up, pulling Hitomi's chair out for her. He was worried and he knew she could see it, "We will continue this in two days, gentlemen."

"I'm ok, Van." Hitomi said as soon as they were out in the hall, "It's just a head ache."

The planning had been extremely boring because they were already married but it was something that had to be done. Van wasn't happy to have to sit back and pretend he was interested in all that the council was doing. They were pulling out all the stops just to spite the King for marrying without their aproval.

"Did you hear that you'll be walking down the aisle completely hidden by a veil of white and gold?" Van asked as they made their way into the bedroom.

It seemed that they spent most of their time in there hiding from the council.

"No." Hitomi laughed and stopped quickly putting her hand on her head, "Ouch. Laughing wasn't a wise idea."

Van helped Hitomi take her shoes off and unlaced her dress to let her nap in her slip.

"Queen's haven't worn hiding viels in years. It was popular for arranged weddings because the parents wanted everything to be new for the future couple." Van said as he gently ran his fingers through Hitomi's hair, knowing how much she loved it.

"Even what their face looked like?" Hitomi asked and Van nodded, "Wow, Gaians are- were crazy."

"What do you mean 'are'?" Van asked raising his eye brow.

"I said 'were'." Hitomi smiled, "I started to say 'are' but caught myself. I promise I really ment to say 'were'."

"I hope so." Van grinned, "Going around saying that your people are crazy really isn't the best way to convince them that this is a safe and happy place to live."

"Did you do as Tar suggested?" Hitomi asked, rolling on to her back so Van's fingers would reach her temples easier.

"Yes." Van looked down at his wife, "I sent Christopher to the border with some of the soldiers Chid sent to aid us. They arrived just before you came back from your walk."

"Rosie and I saw them." Hitomi closed her eyes, "We also saw Selena out in the woods. She didn't see us but she was certainly looking to see if she was being followed."

"Do you think she was going to meet someone?" Van asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what I think and when we came back we found Dilandau sulking in the gardens."

Van thought this over, his hand coming to rest on Hitomi's stomack and decided as soon as he could he'd have Tren following the pale haired woman everywhere the knight could manage to go.

As he turned back to his wife to tell her the plan Van smiled. Hitomi had pulled a pillow over her head as soon as Van's fingers had stopped their treatment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked laying down next to her to peek under the pillow at her eyes.

"I'm fine. Will you get me some strong tea and the white bottle in my duffle bag?"

Van kneeled beside the bed and pulled out the duffle bag. The only items still in it were medicines and things Hitomi needed during her 'woman problems'. The Fanelian King tossed aside a box of tampons, completely unaware of what they were (he'd yet to the courage to ask Hitomi what their use was) and found three white bottle. He handed the one that felt the lightest to Hitomi and sat back on his heels to watch her take the medicine witha glass of water.

"And now tea?" he asked.

"Please, with just a little bit of sugar." Hitomi retreated back under the pillow.

Hitomi heard Van leave and then heard the balcony door open. There was only one person who ever used that door.

"Are you ill, My Queen?" Tar asked, sliding under the pillow to lay across Hitomi's neck.

"It's just a head ache, my friend." Hitomi smiled with her eyes closed, knowing he saw it, "Van just left to get me some tea."

"I'll keep watch over you while you rest." the dragon said, pushing his head out to where he could see but kept his cool, smooth body on Hitomi's neck.

"Is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"Just a small distrubance in the air. Nothing big. I just want to make sure you are fine." Taridian kept his voice light and Hitomi figured that he'd would tell her what she needed to know when she needed to know it.

An unnatural silence fell and Hitomi felt Tar stiffen.

"I think you should go to the gardens." he said, pushing the pillow away from Hitomi's face, "Be silent and hurry."

He didn't have to tell her twice.

Hitomi was up and sprinting down the stairs in her slip.

"The dragons have come out of the forests!" someone yelled and another person quickly shushed them.

"Do you want to attract their attention, you fool?" hissed another person.

The doors to the garden were open and Hitomi could see for herself that the dragons had indeed ventured out of the woods. She waited for a large brownish green dragon to to turn his back on the palace before she silently stepped out through the doors. Imediately Hitomi felt Dilandau trapped in the open, surrounded by three dragons who had yet to pay any attention to him.

Walking quickly Hitomi kept her mind blank and peacefull as she turned the corner to find the blonde maniac standing next to the front fountain. A rather old, large dragon was slowly making his way to Dilandau as he sensed the fear that was building inside the albino's mind. Hitomi sidestepped a swinging tail and made her way over to Dilandau.

"Relax your mind." she whispered as she took a hold of Dilandau's arm, "They feel your fear and your want to fight."

"Why are you helping me?" Dilandau asked in complete shock, his eyes going wide.

"If you die Zaibach could declare war. They won't care how you died just that they have a reason to attack us." Hitomi pulled on his arm, keeping her sight on the ever approaching dragon's, "Now move."

Dilandau came willingly once he saw just how close the large land dragon's were getting.

"Hitomi!" Van whispered, standing on the balcony of their room. He threw his tumbling emotions into the word and tried to push it into her mind, "Come to me."

Hitomi looked up at Van, feeling him rather than hearing him, then turned to Dilandau, "Whatever you do don't let go."

She didn't give him time to think about her words she just took a step forward and up.

Dilandau gasped when he realised that they were walking on the air.

"Just be happy I didn't decide to fly you up there." Hitomi smiled, "Then you'd have something to worry about."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Why are the dragons wondering?" Christopher asked. He like a few others had been caught outsides when the dragons appeared. Many of them made it to the stables and were calming the horses when Hitomi came to get them inside.

The sun had just set and the dark outlines of the land dragons could still be seen as they lumbered around Fanelia.

"We're not sure." Dryden said, running his hands through his hair, "They usualy stick to their woods and only travel for mating."

"But mating season is over." Van said, leaning forward to look at the map of his kingdom, "It was said that they came from the east."

"Then what drove them out?" Hitomi asked.

The room went silent as they all thought about this.

"I don't want to know what could scare a dragon into leaving it's land." Dilandau said as he and Selena looked at each other.

Despite their recent arguements they seemed just as surprised and shook up by the day's events.

"Would Zaibach have anything to do with this?" Hitomi asked, watching as they both stared at the the other.

"Not unless he knows something I don't." Selena said with a sneer and nod to Dilanadau.

"Me!" Dilandau laughed, "You're the one who hasn't been telling me anything, sister!" Dilandau turned and looked right into Hitomi's eyes, "Do you think I would have been caught in the middle of them had I known the dragons were coming?"

"No." Hitomi gave him a small smile. He had been very frightened earier, "No, I really don't think you would have."

"Then what do we do?" Selena demanded.

"We go into the forest." Van said and everyone turned to look at him, hoping he was joking, "We find what's been upsetting the dragons and fix it before they start to ravage Fanelia and other kingdoms in their path."

"But the wedding!" Albert said from the back of the room where he and the other council members had been having their own discussion about the dragons.

"We move the wedding back." Van said, glancing at Hitomi who nodded in agreement.

"The wedding can wait. We must find the problem in Fanelia's forests." Hitomi sighed feeling her head ache still lingering in the back of her head.

"Myself, Hitomi, Dryden, a few knights, and Selena and Dilandau, if they wish, will head out tomorrow night. This must be fixed before they kill our crops and poison our rivers with their fueding." Van looked around the room as he named people off, "Dryden, I know you are a worried about your wife and child but your taste for rather forgotten facts and myths may come in handy but you can stay here if you wish- I would like to have someone watch over my home. Either way you will be doing me a favor."

"I will think it over, Van." Dryden smiled sadly, looking at his wife.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Sorry once again for my random updates. I hope you all enjoyed this. REVIEW!

I haven't a lot of time to sit and type anyomore with two jobs but I'm doing my best. Also I leave tomorrow to go see Scott. I'll be staying the whole weekend so my response to your reviews will be late. 


	30. The Fanelian Forest

A/N: Yay! Scott's coming home for the weekend!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Merle growled in the back her throat as she snuck with the others out to the stables. Van hadn't included her in his plans on going into the forest and she had been more than just a little annoyed. Without her who would watch over Van and Hitomi at night? Sure the guards were great and all but none of them could see in the dark as well as she could.

Tina had been left behind to watch over Rosie while Pennin and Aidren rode with the King and Queen. Chritopher had also stayed behind. The young knight hadn't been happy with Van when this had been announced but he understood the need to have a few very trusted men watching over Fanelia while her king was away.

Tar had insisted that he would be needed at the palace and wished Hitomi luck as soon as she was awake that morning.

"Why won't you come?" she asked.

"It would only complicate things. Believe me I am better off being here."

The horses snorted uneasily as the group approached but Hitomi calmed them quickly and within minutes they were making their quiet way out into the morning's light. Silence was golden as the group crept past sleeping dragons. The night before had been spent with Hitomi as everyone was taught how to clear their mind.

Surprisingly enough, Selena seemed to have a lot of difficulty in the task. Nearly two hours passed before the Queen declared her ready to enter the woods.

Dryden joined them, leaving Millerna and Inda to keep the council in line. Dryden was very skilled at blanking out his thoughts and moving unnoticed. It was a skill Van hadn't known the merchant, now King of Asturia, to possess.

Everyone was tense as they led their horses nearer to the trees. Great shapes in the shadows showed more sleeping dragons. Most had started to wake with the rise of the sun. Other creatures, shaodwed and hidden were also waking but thankfully none took notice of the royal company walking past them.

Hitomi quickened her step to walk next to Van and Merle saw them join hands without even a glance at the other. Any thoughts at this moment could awaken the anceint reptiles to their pressence. Merle quickly stopped thinking and focussed on her breathing as Hitomi had instructed her to do.

"Count in threes." Hitomi had said to them all the night before "One, two, three as you inhail and three, two, one as you exhail. It clears your mind and relaxes your body."

As the shapes of dragons and unknown creatures slipped further and further away Merle could see Hitomi looking from one side to the other and the cat knew Hitomi was trying 'feel' if there was anything near to them. Anything that could be a threat.

"We're safe." She said at last, still taking care to keep her voice low, "But I don't know what else could be out here."

Van nodded to everyone and slowly the group mounted. The horses seemed to relax knowing that they know had a purpose and a task to perform.

Tren pushed his horse up next to Merle without a word. The knight kept his eyes on Hitomi's back as his twin moved to ride behind Selena and Dilandau. The fact that there was a set of twins on guard for another set of twins wasn't lost on Merle. Also the fact that both sets were undescribably dangerous was something that sat uneasily in the back of the cat girl's mind.

What would happen if Tren and Cailas were forced to fight the blonde twins? Merle shuddered. She'd seen how evil Dilandau could be and knew that Selena was as evil if not worse, but she had also seen Cailas take down four men at once when Van's life had been in danger. The rebuilding had just started when a rebel group tried to make trouble. They struck while everyone was distracted. It was an unspoken fact that had Cailas hesitated Van would have been dead 3 months after the end of the destiny war.

The day wore on and Merle became increasingly bored.

The others rode in silence.

Merle was just getting ready to say something to Hitomi about playing a game when Selena's horse faultered and fell. The blonde managed to jump free before being crushed by her mount but the ground seemd to be dissolving around her.

Van and Dryden were off their horses and rushing to her aid before Dilandau had had time to take in a breath to warn them of what was happening.

Van grabbed Selena's arm as Dryden hurried everyone away from the hole in the forest floor.

Hitomi rushed forward to grab Selena's other arm and porceeded to help her husband pull Selena to safer ground.

No one yelled, no one spoke as bits of earth fell away from underfoot of the royals. From moment to moment they stood one air as more earth disappeared.

"There." Van said, deciding that the ground had given up on swallowing them, "This forest is old. After the fire the trees grew back on their own. They grew back to their original girth and height. They are more than trees, the draconian's always suspected it, and they are not happy with strangers in their home. Watch your step everyone."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Selena rode quietly behind Dilandau.Her horse had been lost to hole.

She was in shock.

Van and Hitomi had saved her.

The day before they had saved her brother. She had thought that had been just a ploy to try to get him to talk about Zaibach's plans. But now they had gone and saved her as well.

It would have been too easy to just let her fall and say they couldn't have reached her in time to pull her out. It would have been smarter for them had they let her fall. What purpose could thay have had with saving her?

Surely they didn't think she would come trust them as her stupid twin was begining to? They knew she was smarter than that.

Then why had they done it?

Selena straightened her back when she noticed Hitomi turning to look at her. Stupidity- thats what had to have driven them into helping a foe. She could see it in Hitomi's eyes as the Queen gave her a small 'are you ok?' smile.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van placed a gloved hand over his chest. It felt like the trees around him were tugging at his soul- asking for help.

A quick glance at Hitomi showed that she felt it too.

The others seemed uneasy but weren't as effected as the the King and Queen.

"I believe we should rest and have lunch." Van said, feeling the pull lighten as he spoke.

Everyone agreed quickly. It had been hours since they set out from the Fanelia palace and more than a few bellies were begining to grumple.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dear journel,

I know I haven't been writing everything down lately. Things have been crazy and speaking of crazy that's how I've been feeling. For one, I was worried because I hadn't been writing down my days events (as if anyone ever sees this but me) and two, suddenly there's been Dragons everywhere.

We, and by we I mean Van, myself, Merle, Tren, Kailas, Dryden, Pennin, Aidren, Selena and Dilandau have gone into the woods on horse back to find the cause of the Dragon's distress.

I'm worried because anything that can force a Dragon to leave it's home of its own will must be something big. I'm not even from this world and I know that.

Selena keeps staring at me. Van and I had to pull her out of a hole that swallowed her horse when the ground collapsed. Sadly the horse was lost but ever since Selena has been looking me as though she expects me to grow a second head.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van handed Hitomi a chunk of bread and his wife smiled at him before closing the small book she had been writing in. He knew what it was and why she was writing in it. Rosie was a smart woman and he hoped that the journal would help Hitomi keep her thoughts straight and her stress level down. Especialy since the council was pushing to have their wedding sooner than they agreed.

As the food was finished being handed out everyone fell silent, lost in their own thoughts and worries.

Merle wrinkled her nose, feeling the ground tremble slightly beneath her.

"That's wierd." she said to herself, her eyes on the ground.

A few seconds later it happened again and she saw that everyone felt it that time.

"What is that?" Dilandau asked as he looked into the distant trees.

Everyone followed his gaze only to see a monstrous shape moving in the darker area of the trees. With it's every step the ground shook.

"That can't be good." Dryden said quietly as he began digging through his pack of books.

Hitomi reached out carefully trying to 'feel' the thing's mind. Her thoughts moved out in a circle- it was the only way she knew how to direct her mind and as she touched Selena she felt the blonde flinch and mentaly pull away.

Hitomi frowned and tucked that bit of info away for a better time.

As Hitomi's thoughts reached the dark shape she could hear a soft humming. The creature was a Dragon for sure but it was possibly the biggest, oldest Dragon the Fanelian forest had ever seen.

"Are you the one driving the Dragons out?" she asked both aloud and with her mind.

"No." came the slow reply.

"But why did they leave?" Hitomi was moving before she even realized it, walking towards the Dragon.

"Death hassss usssss in it'ssss ssssightsssssssssssssss." the voice was more of a sigh and Hitomi was suddenly reminded of the huge turtle from the Never Ending Story.

The fanelian Queen shuddered. That turtle had been so scary to her when she was little. The worst part of the movie, in her opinion.

"But what drove them out?" Hitomi forced her mind to spread out abit more to included the others in the conversation. She had a feeling that hearing all of this second hand just wouldn't be the same.

"Are they not safer here?" Dryden asked, walking long behind Hitomi, not even fazed by the fact that he could suddenly hear the thougts of an ancient Dragon. He continued flipping through one of his books.

"No." the voice was so smooth and so old.

"Does this have anything to do with Zaibach?" Van asked.

There was a deep rumbling and everyone stopped, unsure of what was happeing. It took Hitomi only a second or two to realize the Dragon was laughing.

"Them?" more deep rumbling followed and Merle shrank back, "They are but a fly, born one day- dead the next to ssssssssomeone of my age. I do not fear them."

"You should." Selena sent back angerly.

The large form stopped moving and swung around to look at the poeple it had been talking to. This whole time they had simply been watching the outline of the Dragon's rear end as it swayed with each step.

Now they were face to face with it as it stretched it's neck out to see them better. It's eyes stopped on Selena. For her part the blonde didn't faulter or flinch though what little color there had been in her features it was suddenly and completely gone.

"You believe ssssssssssssso, young one?" a smller rumble came this time. Hitomi thought of it as a Dragon chuckle, "I am far too old to worry mysssself with the affairssssssss of humansssss."

"Please," Hitomi had to get it's attention back on track, "But why is death coming?"

"Death alwaysss comessssssssss." was the solemn answer.

"No riddles, Grandmother." Van said, using the respectfull title, "Dragons have moved into our home lands. How do we make them leave?"

"Have you ever ssseen a Dragon die of old age, hatchling?" when no one answered she continued,the hiss almost leaving her voice entirely "Of course not. Dragons have always been killed and hunted for their energists. As rare as it is when a Dragon dies naturaly their energists are more powerfull and all those connected to the bloodline feel the pain of that death."

"Are you dying, Grandmother?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"Yes. I am." The great Dragon turned her eyes on Hitomi and lowered her head, "But I have a gift for you."

"And is this gift the reason the other Dragons have left the forest?" Dryden asked, looking up from his book with a deep frown.

"Come closer, hatchling." the Dragon said, ignoring Dryden completely.

Hitomi took a few steps and felt Van slide his hand into hers.

"I am as old as the land you stand on." the she-Dragon sighed, "And it's pain is also my pain and through me it is all Dragons' pain. That is why we react to anger and hate- the land feels it. Human battles and human pride have brought many great forests and Dragons down. I am but the last Ancient to walk the world. And to you two, also the last of your kind I give you this," The Dragon pushed her great head forward and lightly touched Hitomi and Van's stomacks, "You children and their children after them will be true Draconian. Your blood line will live on as others fade."

Van felt uneasy looking into the large pale eyes and found himself blurting out, "But why did the other Dragon's leave the woods?"

"Because as I die others are arriving. If I were you I would hurry back to your home to see the events that will be talked about for years to come." and just like that the Dragon was gone, leaving only a dark purple energist that Van picked up slowly.

As they all stood there staring at the stone a voice, as if on the wind whispered, "Back to your homes, Hatchlings."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: It took me only three days to type this but finding time to type was what took so long. My apologies. Oh, and to those of you who find my comments about Scott random and unconnected- he is away at college (sob) and it's a 3 hours dirve to get there. When I last updated I was getting ready to get visit him. Also that means I will be in the car for 6 hours tomorrow. Blah. But hey, I can deal as long as it means my Love is home for a few days. :)

I'm sorry I didn't respond to any of my reviewers last time around. I've been way tired and working a lot. I'll try to get to most of you this time. 


	31. War and more shouting

A/N: Ok, once again I am going to try to get a chapter out to you guys in a reasonable amount of time. It's a short one, sorry. 

Having Scott home was great but I miss him horribly. I making the trip to see him on the 22nd for the Pumpkin Fest. I'm so excited! I love pumpkins, as crazy as that sounds. I think they're my favorite part of Halloween decorations.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi stumbled. It felt like the world around her was pulsating, pushing her from side to side and forward. If it hadn't been for Van gripping her left arm and Dryden on her right she would have been crawling out of the forest.

She didn't know what was happening or why but she didn't like it.

Suddenly Hitomi realized that Merle was hissing and everyone had stopped walking.

Straight ahead stood a land dragon, maybe a fourth of the size of the Palace but still huge compared to them and opposite him stood a pale dragon unlike any Hitomi had seen.

Dilandau and Van swore at the same time and Hitomi was now being led in another direction.

"What was that?" Hitomi asked, feeling the ground shake, "What's happeing."

"That was an air dragon fighting a land dragon." Van said from between his teeth. He had gone pale and looked shaken.

"But why!" Merle groaned, "Why would they fight? They usualy stay clear of each other."

"It's just as the Grandmother said." Van managed quietly, "They are warring and all are in danger."

"Go back to Zaibach or where ever your men are." Hitomi turned to Selena.

"You can't order us to leave." Selena growled quietly, aware of the dragons that were still too close for comfort.

"But you can warn them." Van snapped, "Air dragon's generally live in the colder north. Zaibach is south. If you travel carefully and quietly you two should beat them there and have time to warn your people. Dragon wars have been known the level kingdoms."

"We'll give you supplies to reach your home. Horses, supplies and whatever you'll need." Hitomi stumbled again and almost went on her face. Thankfully Van's traing helped him move quickly.

"And if Zaibach still wants to hold onto the farse that you two were sent here for politics and trading then you are welcome to return once things have calmed down." Van hugged Hitomi to his chest, his worry for her plan on his face.

She was acting as though she had suffered a head injury.

Selena stood silent for a moment, caught between her need to finish her mission and protect her master.

"We'll return as soon as we can." she nodded at Van, meeting his eyes. Her gaze clearly said that things would be different once they came back and that Van's generosity wouldn't change anything.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi sat out on the balcony with Tar curled up in her lap. Every one had been so worried about her the day before because she couldn't even walk on her own. Tar had explained that it was the dragons' pressence that was somehow throwing Hitomi's senses off.

Between Tar and Hitomi's power they were able to keep the dragons away from the palace walls. The gardens had mostly been destroyed but all that matter to them was keeping the Fanelian people safe. In small groups the villiagers made their way to the palace under Hitomi's gaze. Van had sent out a runner to announce that all were ordered to move into palace's welcoming hall, dinning hall and all other available space. The sick and the old were taken to private rooms where they could be taken care of.

Rosie was beside herself with joy when Van told her she could help with the cleaning now that so many poeple would be staying in the palace. Pennin had stepped in and made her promise to not do too much. She was upset with him but only for a short time. As soon as she was busy helping arrange people in rooms her anger was forgotten just as Pennin had known it would be.

Still unable to do much Hitomi sat back with Tar and tried to keep her mind on looking for villiagers who had yet to make it to safety. She could still feel a few people out and about along with the warring dragons. She had to keep her mind away from the dragons as much as she could. Their anger and mindless rampaging was turned Hitomi's stomack and tore at her mind.

"It's almost night fall." Tar said as he sat up and stretched, "They'll be asleep before long."

"Thank the Gods." Hitomi sighed, "I'm so tired. I'm glad Selena and Dilandau are gone but I can't help worrying about them. What if they meet with danger on the roads?"

"They will be fine." Tar pushed his nose against Hitomi's arm, "Stop worrying and let your self rest."

"Are you sure that it's the dragons making me feel this way?" Hitomi asked, already feeling the dragons around her calm down with the setting of the sun.

"It's the only thing I can think of." Tar shrugged.

"So much has happened since I made Fanelia my home. Will life ever be normal for me and Van?"

"But my Queen, no offense but you and Van are far from normal. You have been touched by many magics and Van was thought to be the last of his kind. The two of you are a wake up call to the rest of Gaea. A strong bloodline has returned to power. It's my belief that all that's come to pass since you came back was suppose to happen. In time things will settle." Tar gave Hitomi a small dragon smile and she smiled back.

"Thanks. I feel better now." and she did feel better for awhile.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi shot out of bed, Van on her heels. They hadn't been asleep for more than two hours, Hitomi was sure of it, and waking to shouting was begining to become too normal for the royals.

A limping Aidren was the first of the palace family that they came across.

"Allen has escaped." Aidren panted, "I tried to stop him from leaving but he threatened the villiagers and slahsed at my leg when I moved to let him pass. Not a very dignified fighting move if you ask me. I was moving to let his pass- to keep him away from the sleeping people."

Van placed a hand on Aidren's shoulder and moved the knight over to a chair, "Allen has a sword, then?" he asked.

"Yes." Aidren blinked a few times, "I've no idea where he got it but weeks shut away without practice haven't slowed him down a bit."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I'm tired, Van." Hitomi sighed, "My whole body feels as though it's being pulled down. I just want to sleep."

"Then sleep. There's nothing we can do about Allen now." Van smoothed Hitomi's hair back and kissed her gently.

"That's the thing, though." Hitomi sat on the edge of their bed and pulled Van down to sit next to her, "He's going after Selena, I know it. I was dreaming about it before the shouting woke us. He intends to kill her and Dilandau if he has the chance."

Van sat there thinking, his fingers moving over Hitomi's knuckles unconciously.

"I don't know who I should be worrying about." Van finaly said, "I would love to be rid of Selena and Dilandau but not in that manner and Allen will only tear himself apart furter by killing his sister."

"My mind doesn't want to function." Hitomi groaned, "It's too late and I haven't slept well in weeks it feels like."

"Then lets sleep. Its late and as my father use to say you are little use to those whom you protect if you can't even stand on your own two feet." Van lifted Hitomi's legs up onto the bed and pulled the blankets over her, "It was his way of getting me to take naps."

Hitomi smiled and watched as Van tossed his shirt off to the side before blowing their candles out.

"Try to sleep." Van said as he curled up next to her, "I know it's hard but tomorrow will only be worse if your daydreaming about crawling back in bed."

"I take it you've done that before?" Hitomi laughed.

"Many times." Van sighed into Hitomi's neck and snuggled closer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, I know nothing really happened but I am SO stuck right now. Sorry for giving you guys such a short chapter. Please, if you have any ideas send them my way. I need all the help I can get. I had few good ideas for this one and then I caught this horrible head cold and everything went to Hell.

O, and if you guys want to see the only bad review I've recieved check out last chapter's reviews. I don't even remember the name of the reviewer. I think it started with D. :shrugs: Either way it was funny.


	32. Napping and stuff

A/N: The pumpkin fest was SOOOOOOOOO amazing! I loved it even though I lost feeling in my legs for almost an hour. I kid you not even after we went inside I couldn't get warm. Also the poeple walking around trying to convince total strangers to go to church was uncomfortable. They were handing out yellow flowers. I wanted a flower but I didn't want to ask for one. I have nothing against church or those who go. I just get uncomfortable when people make a big deal out of my being Pagan. I like my beliefs, thank you. )  
And Sunday I got to hold a baby- so that made everything right. :) I love babies. And I found out that it isn't just a girl thing either- Scott kept coming over to make faces at the baby to get him laughing. He was having more fun than the baby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOAny ways- onto the story.

Hitomi sighed and slid out of bed carefully. The Dragon's were waking and that ment, even though she had had very little sleep, she was up aswell.

Van grunted in his sleep but didn't move as Hitomi pulled on her robe and walked to the balcony where Tar was waiting for her.

"Good morning, friend." Hitomi whispered as she closed the door gently behind her.

Tar smiled at her and then pointed down at the walkway that led away from the gardens, "Four Dragons have gone that way within thirty seconds of each other. I hope they have aready tired of their fighting. There are so few of them as it is. Their fighting just lessens their chances for survival."

"It doesn't feel like anyone is fighting." Hitomi placed herself gently in cold outdoor chair.

"Maybe they have recovered from the shock of the Elder's death." Tar said and Hitomi nodded. She imagined it would much like loosing a grandmother who was also President. Everyone feels the blow that brought her down, even when it was only old age.

"And Allen?" Hitomi asked.

"Long gone." Tar sighed and flutter up into Hitomi's lap, "Even while we were searching I could feel his mind set. That man was running as though the gates of Hell had opened up beneath him. Fought like it too."

"Van wouldn't let me get too into the search. He was afraid of Allen doubling back for a shot at me. We must have been out on horses for four or five hours before Aidren told us to go back. He was injured but still wouldn't give up as head of the search. Millerna stopped the bleeding but he looked too plae for my nerves to rest easily."

"He came back to the palace just before the first signs of morning." Tar yawned and stretched his neck out across Hitomi's leg.

"Did you sleep at all?" Hitomi asked, running a cold hand down his naturaly warm back.

"No, my Queen, I did not." he said through another yawn.

"Then rest now. I'll keep watch while you sleep."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van glared around the room grumpily. He had asked for a delay because of the situation with Allen and the council had had the nerve to deny it.

They had denied the King.

He was trying to run a Kingdom not avoid their meetings! And yet they still had the gall to act as though he wasn't sitting right there at the head of the table fuming. Hitomi had been left out of the council because of her duties to try and keep the Dragon's from doing too much damage to land and homes. Winter was coming. The fields and the harvest to come were sorely needed if Fanelia had any chance of seeing the next spring.

"We know that the Queen should be here to hear this but as things stand we think the Royal wedding should be held as soon as the land seems to be clear of Dragons." Albert said and Van's head snapped around, "I ment the rampaging Dragons, of course, My King. I'd never speak so about the royal family." the old man paled considerably and placed a hand over his heart, trying to slow it down.

Van held himself in check, sure that he was just looking for a fight. He was in a foul mood due to his lack of sleep.

The council held it's breath as Van fought to cool his temper.

"I'm sure the Queen will be fine with that idea. The sooner the better is how we've been feeling lately anyways." Van finaly said, he kept his eyes closed and hands relaxed on the table before him.

He couldn't wait to leave the library and go find his wife. Just thinking about her helped to calm him greatly. Surely holding her and hearing her voice would help him forget his nightmare filled dreams and pounding head ache. Not to mention his dark mood would flee with her so near.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The horse still felt tense and nervous beneath him. The animal wasn't stupid. He knew the man he carried was out for blood.

For all Allen knew he had managed to escape without killing anyone. He had harmed a few people but only those who stood between him and the door. His only regret was that Van hadn't been in his path as ran from the palace. All he wanted was two minutes with the demon king to show him how easy it was for him to step straight from friend to executioner.

Executioner was the role he was playing now. He hadn't had a chance to go after the Royal couple but at least he could try to get his hands on two other demons.

He was close.

So very close.

He could almost smell the perfume Selena had been fond of her entire life.

It was the only thing left of her that he could still remember from when they had lived in a happy home.

It was the same perfume their mother had always worn.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi blinked a few times as warm hands glided across her shoulders and up her neck.

She must have fallen asleep. Her lap was still warm from where Tar had been so he must have left her only moments before.

"Nap with me." Van spoke quietly and Hitomi could feel memories of his earlier stress lingering in his fingers as they twitched through her hair.

"Of course." Hitomi stood and let Van lead her back to their bed. The Dragons had spent the morning moving around and finding their dead. Now most of the bodies had been dragged away to the woods. They had no intentions of fighting today.

And Van's distracted affection bothered her. He remnded her of a child who had just seen something scary and clung to the nearest, safest thing while reliving the scene again and again inside his head.

"Are the Dragon's gone?" Van asked, his eyes on the task at hand which happened to be untieing Hitomi's robe.

"For the most part. How was the council meeting?" she asked, not moving as he gently slid the robe from her shoulders.

"If the Dragon's truly are gone then we are to be wed, again, in five days." he sighed and finaly brought his eyes up to her's, "I'm so tired, Hitomi."

"I know, love. I know." Hitomi followed Van under the covers and opened her arms for him to snuggle up to her, "Have you been thinking about Allen?" she asked, just dodging his head as he moved closer to her.

"Constantly. It's making my head hurt." he sighed, finally finding the perfect spot in her arms.

"I worry for Dilandau and even Selena. Something inside Allen has snapped. I fear and have since we first learned of his connection to that attack, that he has lost his mind. Not entirely of course, but the rational side has been affected by everything that's happened." Hitomi yawned, "That's my theory, at least."

"It's a good theory." Van mumbled from Hitomi's chest.

"I'm glad you think so." she smiled and closed her eyes. It realy wouldn't be hard for her to fall asleep quickly. Last night's sleep had been restless and full of unpleasent images.

"Nothing but sweet dreams." Van said as though reading her mind.

"I'll do my best." Hitomi felt Van's breathing slow and deepen and she pulled the blanket up over them a bit more to try to hide from the sunlight coming from the open balcony curtains.

With a frown Hitomi wondered why she hadn't closed them before Van fell asleep.

Concentrating on moving the curtain silently Hitomi moved her hand slowly through the air and watched as the cutains closed.

Happy, Hitomi relaxed further into Van's embrace and let sleep take her.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The house was quiet when Hitomi and Van appeared in her mother's living room.

They had decided to both be there when Uchida Kanzaki was told about the new date for the Royal wedding. Not to mention Van didn't want Hitomi there alone in case her father came home and tried to throw her into something Hitomi called the 'loony bin'.

"Mom?" Hitomi called out.

There was a small crash in the kitchen and then her mother appeared around the corner.

Mrs. Kanzki ran straight to her daughter and hugged her tightly, "Oh, I've been worried. You haven't been to visit in so long."

"We're fine." Hitomi smiled at her mom, pleased to be fussed over in such a way. Only a mom can fuss like that and get away with it.

"Good to hear." Uchida smiled and hugged Van before making them both sit and tell her all about everything that had happened since she had last spoken to them.

When Van reached the part about the wedding Hitomi took over and explained about the Dragons and Allen's escape.

"That's horrible." Hitomi's mum placed a hand over her daughter's, "But the wedding is still on?"

"Actualy it's been moved up. In five days Fanelia will play host to royals who have come for the wedding." Van smiled tiredly at Hitomi.

The last thing either one of them wanted was more self important royals and lords snooping around their home.

"Wonderfull." Hitomi's mum beamed as all mother's do at the mention of their daughter's wedding.

The fact that this was Hitomi's second wedding to the same man seemed to be forgotten in the dress details and questions about the ceremony.

"And your honeymoon?" Uchida asked.

"We're not sure yet." Hitomi blushed, "Dryden said he was taking care of it as a pressent to us."

"I feel better having so many nice people looking after you and my son-in-law."

"We're are being very well taken care of." Van laughed, "Tar alone keeps watch over us like no other."

"Tar?" Hitomi's mum looked at her in confusion, "I don't know this person."

"Should you explain or should I?" Hitomi laughed already knowing that they wouldn't return to Fanelia in time for tea if Tar was the topic of conversation..

"I guess, I'll start and you can fill in what I forget." Van said in a very serious manner that made Hitomi giggle and her mother lean forward in anticipation.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: You all have QueenTatooine to thank for this chapter. Without her help this would have gone nowhere and sat in my files for another week or two before I forced myself to finish it.

I'm tired beyond tired. That's why the story was so low key. And now that I'm done I'm off to bed. I love my beautifull, big bed. Did I mention it's soft too?- Pure bliss. :) 


	33. Shouting Holy Men

A/N: I've been getting some somewhat critical reviews. People- there has always got to be filler chapters or nothing would get posted at all. I'm happy with all the reviews I get but please understand that not all chapters are going to be full of action and plot twists.  
This chapter though, I am hoping for it to be somewhat of a twist. Nothing big. Just a littlemore info on things to come.

IGNORE ALL SPELLING MISTAKES. It's usualy late when these get written.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Selena glared at her twin as he shuffled his feet impatiently in the dirt. Their horses, given to them by Van to speed them on their way, were tied up not too far away in a patch of trees.

"Will you stop it!" Selena finaly snapped, "You know I have to test our food for poison."

"For Van to have poisoned our food he would have had to have known in advance that we were going to be leaving. We didn't even know we were leaving." Dilandau sighed.

"But he was the one who suggested we leave." Selena pointed out for the millionth time.

Dilandau threw his arms in the air and circled back towards the horses. There was no talking to her anymore. She thought he was deffending the Draconian royals when in fact he was trying to be realistic. Honestly if they were poisoned on the trip back to Zaibach someone would figure it out and start a war- just like they had been wanting to do.

The Dragons had been gone the morning after they had left Fanelia but they still planned on reaching Zaibach. There they were suppose to meet the army that was slowly being built up and trained for the war they were planning.

A twig snapping caused Dilandau to turn in time to see Allen stepping forward out of the shadow of the trees.

Selena was by his side within a heartbeat, placing a pale hand on her older brother's shoulder, "I knew you would escape." she whispered as Allen's eyes glazed over, "We have more work to do, and with you leading the attack they will fall."

Allen nodded slowly, stupidly and Dilandau almost felt sorry for the idiot. Honestly, what man would willingly walk into the enemy's land and demand the return of his sister. It was an incredibly stupid thing for the knight to have done. He was lucky they didn't kill him but then again he might as well be dead. Now he was nothing more than a tool for Zaibach. A toy to go here and there running errands.

Altering his mind to keep the Seer from realizing Allen wasn't incontrol had been a stroke of brilliance that Dilandau himself had thought of.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"That's weird." Rosie shook her head as she and Hitomi walked to the front Hall, "People have gone missing. It's like they just up and left at the same time the Dragons decided they were finished fighting."

"Van doesn't think it's anything big. Tar told him that people would leave-just not when or how." Hitomi shrugged and looked her pregnant friend over, "How are you feeling."

"Needed." Rosie beamed, "Some of the servants have left aswell, so Pennin has no choice but to let me help out." she seemed very happy with this fact.

Hitomi smiled and hooked her amr through Rosie's, "I told Tina and Merle that we would meet them in the garden. They wanted to check out the damage."

A shill laugh follwed but a growl was what met the the two as they entered the gardens.

"Stop laughing!" Merle growled playfully at Tina as the cat girl brushed leaves out of her pink hair.

"You realy should watch where you're going." Tina covered her mouth with both hands, "That branch could have taken your head off."

"And yet you stand there laughing at me." Merle pointed out.

"What are friends for?" Hitomi asked making both girls jump, "So what's missing and what's distroyed?"

"The south wall is completely gone and most of the rose bushes were pulled up roots and all." Tina counted these things out on her fingers.

"We tried putting one back in the ground but the dirt is frozen. The past nights have been very cold." Merle nodded at her own comment and pointed out the bush they had tried to righten.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van peeked out the glass doors, watching his wife and friends out side. He was happy to see her smiling and laughing with the other women. No doubt they would soon be talking about the wedding and all the horrid things the council had planned. It was good for her to spend time with other females.

Lately it was just him and her all the time. He didn't mind spending time with his wife but he wanted her to remember that she was more than just a Queen.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a while of walking around Hitomi noticed that Tina and Merle had started exchanging glances that had some meaning. Of course they were the only ones who knew what that meaning was and Hitomi was content to wait for them to say whatever it was they wanted to say.

Rosie started talking about how happy she was despite the week's events, "I've been feeling wonderfull and Pennin is just great even if he is a bit over protective."

"Of course he is." Hitomi laughed, "This is you're first child."

"Speaking of kids." Merle said with very little tact, "When are you and Lord Van going to have kids?"

Hitomi stopped walking and stood in shock, her mouth hanging open, "You two discussed this?"

"Of course. The whole Kingdom is waiting for you two to announce that you're having a baby." Merle shrugged as though it was nothing.

Obviously she and Tina both thought it was something or they wouldn't have been talking about it.

"I love you guys, I realy do but this is mine and Van's bussiness." Hitomi couldn't help but blush.

"Well, you guys could get pregnant, couldn't you?" Merle asked and Hitomi saw Rosie smile and look away.

"If you're asking if Van and I are sleeping together, the answer is yes." the heat just kept rising in Hitomi's neck and face despite the cold air outside, "A child will come. I've had visions of winged children...they look more like Van than like me."

"Good." Merle hugged Hitomi, "Because the people in Fanelia aren't the only one's getting impatient- I am too."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It felt like no time had passed before Hitomi was being rudely awakened for her own wedding.

She had told Van what Merle had said about them having kids soon. He had laughed and kissed her. Of course, with him it was never just a peck on the lips. His kisses seemed to never end. Hitomi guessed thats why it was so much fun to kiss him. Of course his kisses always left her fuzzy and weak in the knees.

There had been a few pecks but only when others were around. He was nice enough to keep her completely in her right, thinking mind while out in public. The last thing she needed to do was drool or something around the council members.

Hitomi sat silently, letting the maids brush her hair and dress her as her mind was on her husband.

How weird was it to be married to the same man twice without a divorce or any personal problems to speak of?

The council had insisted that Hitomi let herslef be waited apon for once like real royalty. She had given in after only a few minutes of arguing because she knew her mother would be there to keep her sane.

The maids, for their part, worked carefully with Hitomi's golden hair and the Queen felt bad for them as she realized that two of them if not all three had been asigned to Lady Kaitlyn during her stay. She wanted desperately to apologize for what she could only imagine had to Hell for them but held her tongue. If she was them she'd be trying to forget that period in time when such a vile creature had stayed in the palace.

The floor length viel was just being placed over her head when her mother came in wearing Fanelian garb.

"How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose, "Are you sure this is what the mother of the bride is suppose to be wearing. I can hardly breathe."

"Try wearing this thing. Not only can I not breathe but the dress that will potentialy kill me due to lack of oxygen is completely hidden by a viel that I am to wear untill sundown. I can't see at all. It's like looking through extremely thick fog."

"I'm sure Van won't let you walk into anything too important or anyone for that matter." Uchida laughed and then weazed as her breath caught, "Damn dress."

The so called 'damn dress' was beautiful in Hitomi's opinion. True, the waist looked a bit tight but her mother looked incredible in the floor length dress done in Fanelian colors.

"Is it time to start?" Hitomi asked, "I think I'm as ready as I could ever be for my second wedding."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van grumbled under his breath. He should have expected this from Albert. Of course the council member hadn't told them everything about their wedding- taking it apon himself to make the ceremony almost three hours long. Van wouldn't have known either if he hadn't used the back doors into the entrance hall. He had heard some of the guards talking about it and how the council had asked them to keep everyone in their seats untill all was finished.

It must have taken Albert weeks to find a wedding ceremony that lasted that long. It must have been in one the older texts. One of the few books that had survived the fires. That ment it was one of Van's father's books.

As soon as he got his hands on Albert the old councilor would get an ear full. Maybe even be kicked out of the council. Van had never been this angry with Albert. Never! And that man had done enough to test the patients of the saints.

Albert was nowhere to be found, though. Smart man.

Van was just about to run back upstairs to check on his father's books when Pennin grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? You can't miss your own wedding."

That banished Van's anger and thoughts of murder. His mind turned instead to seeing Hitomi. Only a few hours had passed since Tar had woke him in his own bed with Hitomi sleeping silently next to him, and yet he missed her. The council had actualy had the nerve to tell Van that he should ask Hitomi to sleep in the Queen's Rooms the night before their wedding. He didn't even reply to them when they said that, he just turned and walked out of the room.

Maybe it was time to to get new Councilors?

Van was seriously begining to think so.

The drums sounded and Van looked up. He hadn't even realized that Pennin had led him out to the gardens where the wedding was being held. It was big enough to seat the entire kingdom but of course only visiting royals and diplomats were allowed inside the walls. Everyone else was stading ten or twenty feet from the wall.

Van took his cue from the drums and started up the ailse, his sword at his side, the collar of his royal 'armor' rubbing painfully against his neck. It wasn't his actual armor. He had flat refused that and instead comprimised with wearing his formal ceremony armor. It was lighter and less bulky.

The drums changed as Van reached the altar and he turned to see Hitomi. She looked like a phantom and he smiled knowing how much she was hating Albert at that moment. Once she reached his side Van squeezed her hand before they knelt before the Holy Man.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi had to hold back a wild laugh as the Holy man began shouting in another language. She hadn't been warned about such a thing and by the look of pure shock on his face neither had Van.

Hitomi squeezed Van's fingers tightly as she bagan to laughed quietly.

"Just ignore him." Van said from the corner of his mouth, "WE don't have to pay attention. I mean, what's the point?"

This only made Hitomi laugh harder.

"Breathe, my love." Van said, laughing despite his attempt to stay collected and calm.

Hitomi had to lean againts Van's shoulder to stay upright.

Everyone thought the Queen was overcome with tears.

Dryden leaned over to point out to his wife that Hitomi was holding her side, or at least looked to be because it was hard to tell with that viel.

"Maybe her dress is laced too tight?" Millerna suggested with a shrug. She was too caught up in the romance of the whole thing to actualy believe that anyone could or would laugh their way through this beautiful wedding.

Van managed to calm down and looked up at the Holy Man, "I suggest you skip to the last four pages of that speech or whatever Albert has you reading." he said quietly, "The council may have planned this but as your King I'm telling you to shorten this thing up. We're already married anyways."

The Holy Man must have been very use to situations like that because he gave Van a very small nod and descreetly skipped quite a few pages.

When at last Van and Hitomi stood before everyone, crowned as King and Queen and as husband and wife Van smiled and waved at the villiagers he could see just beyond the wall.

A cheer went up as the royal couple moved back down the ailse, hand in hand. Hitomi still had the occasional giggle but managed to hide it pretty easily under all that lace.

"I love you." Van said, pulling her close to whisper in her ear.

"I love you too, and if I could I would kiss you right now." Hitomi laughed happily.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Hope you all like this. Especially Lady Arian. This one's for you, my friend. :) 


	34. Humming a happy tune

A/N: Ok, thanks to Scott this chapter is being written. I had a minor freak out but he made it all better. God, I can't wait for him to come home for Thanksgiving. I hope to catch him off guard when he first comes through the door. A good tackle is a decent way to say 'I've missed you', right? 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Uchida forwned at her daughter as Van and Hitomi walked through the crowd towards where she stood.

"You know, with the viel and now the crown the only thing I can think of is The Lady Of Shelot." Uchida said once Hitomi was close by her side.

"Gee, thanks mom. That's just want I want to be told after my wedding." Hitomi glared at her mum playfully before remembering that she probably couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Well, it's just what I think of." Uchida shrugged before hugging her daughter and kissing Van's cheek, "Congrats again you two. You make a perfect couple."

"Thank you." Van smiled and wrapped an arm around Hitomi's shoulders.

Uchida started snickering, "I just thought of what else you remind me of!"

"Do I want to know?" Hitomi asked with a groan.

"Casper!" Uchida laughed quietly, having caught a very sour looking Albert's eye.

"He doesn't look happy." Hitomi grinned, knowing he couldn't see her.

"No, he doesn't." Van had to hide his smile, "This week we will make a new council." he added quietly, "I realy should have done it earlier but those men are so good at what they do."

"Well, change will be good. For them as well as us." Hitomi squeezed Van's arm and laughed, "Now, no more talk of bussiness. It's our wedding day."

"Our second wedding day." Van corrected, "But you're right, of course. No more talk of work or politics."

"Good!" Uchida laughed and passed them each a glass of Fanelian wine.

"How am I suppose to...?" Hitomi asked, her hands were the only things outside of the viel at the moment.

"Like this." Van pulled the front of the viel out so Hitomi could tuck her hand, glass of wine and all under the lace for a sip.

Pennin and Rosie came over to talk with the couple for a while. They helped every now and then to keep Hitomi's viel out of the wine.

Uchida spoke with Rosie about children and the names Pennin and Rosie were fond of.

"Three months to go." Pennin grinned at Van as the woman talked about boys names, "Rosie feels that we are having a son."

"Next week it will be two months to go." Rosie said with a smile, "Then, after our little is born, I'll be able to fit through the door with Pennin at my side."

"Right now who ever reaches the door first enters first. Though I do try to get there first so I can hold the door for her." Pennin kissed Rosie's forehead as he placed a hand on her belly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Albert had yet to corner the newly married (in his mind this marriage was the only one that counted) couple. They had done something and he was going to speak to Van about the shortening of the sacred vows. Not they realy ment much to him.

Van barely covered his laugh as he pulled Hitomi back behind part of the ruined wall. The celebrations were still going on and at every oppurtunity visiting lords and they families were offering conratulations and talk of happy marriages. What they all realy wanted to hear about was Van's plans on how to deal with Zaibach and when Hitomi was going to have a baby.

All Van wanted was a moment alone with his wife. So, the wall seemed like the perfect hiding place. They would have surely been spotted if they had gone into the palace and also no one would think that the Roayls had gone into the ruined the area of the garden.

"You alright under there?" Van asked, pulling the viel up to reveal Hitomi.

"I'm getting a head ache from looking through the lace." Hitomi smiled weakly, "And I think I've had too much wine."

Van laughed and kissed his wife, "We'll soon retire to our room." he kissed her again,longer this time "I bet we could get away with staying here till just after sunset. We'll drink to the sun's setting and then hide ourselves away."

"As if they won't know where we went." Hitomi laughed and slipped out of Van's arms before he could pin her to the wall again, "We should go back."

"If you insist, my love." Van placed Hitomi's viel back over her face, "But I am not letting them keep us there longer than sunset."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi woke to a small humming.

Looking around the room she found that Tar was no where to be seen so it wasn't him. The Dragon had a habit of humming in his sleep.

But this sound was different.

"Van." Hitomi said sleepily, "Van, do you hear this?" she snuggled closer to him as he groaned and opened one eye.

"I don't hear anything." he pulled a pillow over his head and slung an arm around Hitomi.

"Ok." Hitomi sighed and went back to sleep.

Not twnety minutes later a loud knock on the door had Van up and pulling on a pair of pants.

"Yes?" Van asked, eyes still half closed.

"It's Rosie." Pennin said hurriedly, "She having birthing pains but she's only 6 months along. Please, she thought Hitomi might be able to help her. The mid wife has proven to still be too young and inexperienced."

"I'm coming." Hitomi tied her robe and pushed out past Van and Pennin, already wide awake.

Pennin led the way to his room and they found Rosie sitting up in their bed.

"Oh, thank the Gods." Rosie reached out for Hitomi, "Tell him it's too early! Tell him to wait two more months!"

Hitomi didn't know what she could do for her friend but she moved to kneel beside the bed and placed her hands over Rosie's swollen stomack.

Pain shot through Hitomi's head as she felt the struggle inside of Rosie.

A small life fighting such a huge battle.

_Calm. You still have time._

Hitomi tried to think about calming things but the pain of the struggle was pushing in on her mind.

_Oh, please. You must stop. Stop._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van and Pennin stood outside the room.

Pennin was in shock and Van was just getting his wits back.

Hitomi rarely used her powers so to see her stare into Rosie stomack as the room became brighter and brighter was unnerving. The light had been coming from Hitomi and the baby inside Rosie.

Hours passed and when nothing changed inside the room Van had pulled Pennin from the room with the intention of getting the man a stiff drink but niether of them wanted to be far from the room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi pulled away slowly. The baby and Rosie would both be fine but Rosie had to spend the rest of her pregnancy in bed. Her body was trying to belatedly reject the baby, and Hitomi had done all she could to keep the blood from hurting the little boy.

As Hitomi's power slipped away Rosie's body relaxed and the woman slept.

Just as Hitomi was going to let her power fade back she heard it again. Something was humming. She sat for awhile, letting her power reach one way and then another without success. The humming didn't get stronger or weaker at all.

Opening the door Hitomi found Penning sitting on the floor, his head in his hands and Van leaning against the wall next to him.

"Keep her in bed." Hitomi said and Pennin nodded as he sprang to his feet.

"Anything else?" he asked. Hitomi knew he was asking if both baby and mum were ok.

"Rosie is right." Hitomi smiled tiredly, "You are having a little boy."

Pennin thanked Hitomi and dissapeared inside the room. Van and Hitomi just looked at each other. Van had so many questions but he could tell his wife was about to fall asleep on her feet if he didn't do something about it.

"Come on you." he walked over and scooped Hitomi up in his arms, "Back to bed with you, my Queen."

"She's ok." Hitomi said slowly, "So is the baby."

"I know." Van kissed the top of Hitomi's head as he reached for the door nob to their room, "And you can rest now."

"But the humming." Hitomi mumbled, already asleep in Van's arms.

"Shhhhhhhh." Van set her in the bed and untied her robe to find that she hadn't even taken the time to put anything on under it before running to help her friend. Van himself had been dressed in just a pair of pants all morning. No shirt, no underwear, no shoes and most surprisingly, no sword.

Van watched Hitomi sleep. He had hoped that with Zaibach's ambassadors gone they would be able to rest but it seemed that life just wasn't ready for them to take a breather. He was still worried for Rosie and her baby but he knew that if anything was still seriously wrong with Rosie then Hitomi would still be by her side.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aidren limped out to the fields to find Van and Hitomi already there. The soldier stopped, frozen in place by shock. Both the Queen and the King stood there with their wings revealed. In the years that he had known Van Aidren had seen the King's wings only once and from a great distance.

"It's alright, Aidren." Van waved his friend over, "I have a feeling that soon all of Fanelia will have to get use to our wings."

"I need to master flying." Hitomi broke in, "Van is teaching me but it's hard while we have to worry about others coming across us."

"I asked you to come out here to act as look out." Van smiled, "I trust you, and it will be one less thing to distract Hitomi."

"Of course." Aidren shook Van's hand and then bowed to Hitomi, "The sight of you two does wonders for one's heart." he said as he turned and limped over to where he had walked into the field.

"Now, Hitomi," Van put a hand on Hitomi's arm, "Stay clam and do what you did last time."

"You mean panic?" Hitomi asked somewhat annoyed. In school she had caught onto everything very quickly and no sport was too hard for her. But now a pair of wings seemed to be more than she could handle.

"No." Van smiled, "Though the noise you made just before you fell was rather interesting."

"Van!" Hitomi couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously." Van cleared his throat and tried not to smile, "You were doing fine untill you started over thinking everything and don't pay too much attention to the ground."

"I'll try." Hitomi nodded at Van and flexed her wings.

She could do this.

She knew she could do this.

There was no way in Hell Van would be teaching her how to fly if he thought she couldn't do it.

Don't think about it. Just fly. Steady beat and push forward.

Hitomi had her eyes closed as she moved to keep from staring at the ground as she had been doing all day. The muscles in her back no longer screamed in pain everytime she took to the air which in her opinion was the best thing that had happened in a while when it came to flying.

Already they had been three days outside in the chill wind practicing and talking over every big and small detail of how Draconian wings worked.

Three days and a million bruises later Hitomi felt the same lift as her feet left the ground. Now all she was waiting for was the twist of her stomack and the sudden rush of air that ment she was falling. Her eyes were still tightly shut when Van yelled, startling Hitomi to the point where she almost did fall out of the sky.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around for any attack that she might be able to see from so high up.

"You're flying!" Van yelled, launching himself up into the air.

Hitomi looked down and smiled. She realy was flying and at the moment she was even pulling off an impressive hover.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Selena sat quietly, if impatiently for her Master to arrive.

She had been summoned and had come quickly only to find that the Master was not in the room she had been sent to.

Now the only thing for her to do was wait. She hated being made to wait.

Slowly, Selena looked around the room. It was the first time she had actualy been summoned by the Master and didn't have to deal with the Master's magicians. A group of idiots who while seperating Dilandau from her mind nearly killed her. As far as she knew they still hadn't recieved any punishment for their carelessness.

"You returned early." came the smooth silky voice Selena knew all too well. It froze her in place.

"Yes, Master."

"Without my orders." there was no threat or edge in the voice.

"To warn of the Dragons. When the Dragons were no longer a threat we came back for the troops and to bring Allen back to you." Selena was sure she wasn't ment to know where her Master was but she was dying to turn her head and try to find where the voice was coming from.

"The troops are not yet ready." a coldness had entered the voice, "You've now sentenced yourself to at least two weeks of waiting and you left weak men behind in Fanelia."

"They know better than to try something without orders." Selena sat up straighter, staring at the darkly papered wall.

"You had better hope so. I have plans and if anything gets in the way of those plans you are the one I intend to blame."

Selena desperately wanted to ask about Dilandau. What about him? Shouldn't he get blamed as well? He was just as much a part of this as she was and yet he wasn't the one getting a 'talking to' from the Master.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van swung his sword slowly. He made sure Hitomi saw every move over and over.

"It's not much, but if you have to fight with a sword at least you will know what you're doing." Van straightened up and had Hitomi go through the movements again.

"I don't plan to fight with a sword, Van." Hitomi strained with the weapon's weight and Van stepped forward to correct the angle.

"I just want you to know how to use one. I started training when I was only four." Van kept his eyes on her poise, "Elbow higher and don't jerk the Sword around like that. You'll end up dropping it."

"Four?" Hitomi asked, letting her elbow drop more. The visual of a four year old Van training with a small practice sword made her sad, "You were expected to fight at four?"

"No." Van moved to her side and brought her arms back up, "It's just easier for a child to get use to weapons than an untrained adult. Adults use their heads too much. A child follows directions without questions while an adult will talk through an enitire lesson, not learning anything."

"I'm sorry." Hitomi dropped her gaze, knowing that this ment a lot to Van, "I'll stop talking and keep my elbow up."

Van kissed Hitomi's hair, "I just want you to be safe. I'm not trying to scold you. I love you."

"I know." Hitomi looked up at her husband, "Now, lets start again."

Van nodded and stepped back to watch his wife. He corrected her only a few times. She realy had picked up everything very fast. He was proud to say that she was his Queen and wife. During the Destiny War he had seen too many women killed or driven off after their husbands had died. Next to none of them knew how to swing a sword.

Hitomi had other deffenses but he just felt better knowing that she could follow a simple sword lesson. As Hitomi swung at the 'target', which happened to be an old post, Van was also happy to see that she was capable. That was always a good start for any warrior.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was late and Hitomi was still wide awake. She was just laying there listening to Van breathe when she heard it faintly.

The humming was back.

Off and on during the day Hitomi had listened for it and found it easily enough. When she was busy she didn't notice it at all, but when ever she was still and relaxed she could hear it as though it was coming from far away. Quiet yet constant.

She had tried all day to find it's source. She found nothing.

It worried her yet at the same time it didn't.

A shadow glided past the windows, announcing Tar's return. He had had bussiness elsewhere. Bussiness he hadn't been inclined to talk about. In fact he sounded distant when Hitimi had asked where he was going. His answer had been a small, "You'll know when you know."

Van snored lightly and Hitomi smiled. He only snored when he was very tired and denied that he'd ever snored in his life. She'd made the mistake of telling him one morning that she had heard him snoring when she woke up for water in the middle of the night. He had turned an odd shade of red and flat out denied it.

Men.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I had every intention of making this extra long but at the moment we're going through a family crisis. A friend (a self adopted sibling, I guess you could say) has been injured. Someone I've known my whole life. Please, send him your possitive thoughts and best wishes. I'm not sure how I feel about praying but if it'll help him I will try anything. Thank you.

I'm in such a daze due to what happened...I'm not even sure I'm telling you everything I wanted to. O, well. There's always the next chapter.

Please review and as always ignore my spelling. It's been horrid for as long as I can remember and will always be horrid.


	35. Warning and Good News

A/N: O my god! You all have to go to http! It's so funny. It's parts of a bootlegged Esca movie. The english is horrible but so funny. I love the comments underneath. 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi stroked Hiran's mane as she waited for the others arrive. She had snuck out early to talk to the horse. Hitomi knew it was silly but she wanted a minute with the horse before they all set out for the levi ship.

Chid, Millerna, Dryden and Inda were to return to their homes. Many of the other "guests'' had already gone home, disappointed by the lack of drama. They had all expected something to happen during the wedding. Tales of Hitomi's first visit to Geae seemed to still be in most people's minds.

Hiran nosed Hitomi's hands, looking for treats. Not wanting to disapoint anyone else Hitomi pulled, what passed for sugar cubes in Fanelia, out of her pockets and fed them to the horse.

"At least you like me." Hitomi mumbled to Hiran, "The councilors seeme to think that it's my fault they have to be out of the Palace by tomorrow morning."

"Ah, so Van finaly dropped the news on the old men, did he?" Came a very happy voice and Hitomi turned to see Dryden walking into the stables with a sleeping Inda in his arms.

"They aren't taking it so well. They realy didn't take it well when Van and I decided that Rori would be the only councilor staying. Rori is the one who validated the first wedding Van and I had. He was the one who saw me crowned." Hitomi smiled weakly at Dryden then added, "I am going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you aswell." Dryden laughed, "Chid most of all. He wouldn't stop talking about the lunch you and Van had with him. It's a boost for him, you know. He's only ten and it means a lot for him to have time to be a kid."

"Van and I had a great time with him." Hitomi smiled remembering Chid's animated chatter. He had gone on and on about nothing.

"Are we ready to go?" Van asked as he came through the doors, Chid and Millerna on his heels.

"Yes. Let's be on our way." Millerna smiled and walked over to her horse, "It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi didn't mind Chid wanting to ride with her. He reminded her of her younger brother. Only a lot less annoying and more loving.

"You know when we get close to the ships that you will have to get back on your own horse, Chid." Millerna said in rather motherly tone.

"I know, Aunt Millerna." Chid rolled his eyes but kept his voice very respectfull. He wasn't stupid. Millerna rode a few feet behind them so she couldn't see his face but she wasn't deaf.

Van smiled at Hitomi as he moved his horse up next to Hiran. First thing that morning Van had asked Hitomi if she thought it was wierd that he wanted her to ride back with him on one horse.

He had gone on to say that if she didn't want to he understood, but that it would just be the two of them. No one would see and he knew she'd been sleeping badly. It would give her time to rest before dealing with the council more.

That conversation would be the one Hitomi pulled up when she thought about how much she loved her husband. No matter how the country saw him or how others saw him, she was the only one to See him.

Hitomi's mind wondered into the list of all the things she loved about Van.

He always had to be touching her to sleep. Even if it was just his foot against her's. He had a tendency to chew his lip when while reading and place his hand on her leg as they ate dinner. She loved the way he kissed her shoulders, even when she was fully dressed. His smell was addicting and just being near him calmed her nerves.

"What's on your mind, Hitomi?" Chid asked and Hitomi blushed. Chid had his head cocked back so he could look her in the face.

"Was I spacing that much?" Hitomi asked quietly.

"You were thinking about Van, right?" Chid smiled knowingly.

"Between you and me," Hitomi smiled guiltily, "Yea."

After that Hitomi tried to keep her mind on the trip. The air was cool and more than once she had to fix her hood to keep her ears warm.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van and Hitomi waved as the levi-ship took off. Once it was out of sight Van moved from his saddle to sit behind Hitomi on Hiran.

"I just feel like being close." Van said into Hitomi's ear as he tied his horse's reins to Hiran.

"Trust me." Hitomi smiled, "I'm not complaining."

Hiran needed little direction from Van or Hitomi. All he had to hear was that they were going home and he turned around and headed down the road that would lead them there.

Leaning back into Van Hitomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The air was crisp and had a sharpness to it that promised snow. As she exhaled a face flashed in her mind. A face she would never in all her years forget.

Dilandau.

He was calling her. She could feel it.

Instead of fighting the heaviness that came over her Hitomi took another breath and tried to warn Van about what was happening. She didn't know if the words ever left her mouth but she felt him tighten his hold around her waist as Hiran slowed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dilandau moved silently towards the door. He knew these rooms were barely ever used but he was still cautious. The last thing he needed was to be spotted in one of Dornkirk's studies.

All he needed was a minute or less.

Something inside of him was begining to feel thin and faded. It had started shortly after they had returned to Zaibach and it only got worse the longer they were there. He didn't understand it but more than that he didn't like it. It made him feel weak.

Just a few hours ago he over heard Selena talking to the head of the soldiers about their attack on Fanelia. She spoke of all the plans and there had been one part of it that rubbed him the wrong way. It was underhanded even for Zaibach. But then he heard of her plans for him and Allen and knew he had to do something- something before he was too 'faded' to do what he planned to do.

Dilandau slipped into the room and lit a candle. The place hadn't been touched. Everything was as he remembered it from four years ago. Not a single chair or table had been moved out of place.

That just made things easier for him. Dilandau walked across the room to the furthest corner and found what he had come looking for.

The Mirror of Sight. One of Issac's greatest inventions. It let him watch over his armies and communicate orders to those who were ment to hear them. This was of course all before the Fate Machine. Dilandau had only been told about the Mirror once when he had asked Folken why it was always covered.

"To keep anyone from loosing their mind. Gazing into the Mirror and using it is addicting. It sucks energy out of it's user to highten it's power." Folken had walked past the covered thing without so much as a glance in it's direction.

As Dilandau approached it he realized why Folken didn't look at it. Even shouded as it was there was a pull that came with looking at it full on. As if it wanted to be used.

Carefully he pulled the black covering off the Mirror. The images swirled, tring to find the one that Dilandau wanted to see before settling on dirt road where Dilandau saw a horse with two riders. He knew who it was and almost sighed in relief. That hadn't been hard and he didn't feel drained by the Mirror at all.

Getting a better look at Hitomi took some time, but when he finaly saw her face he concentrated on what he wanted to say.

_Trouble. Three thousand armed men. You are the target. Take you down and Fanelia falls. Don't fight. Hide. Take Van with you. You were right, only death awaits me. Take care to escape. Spies. It's more than just your life they want to end._

He wanted to say so much more but the Mirror had a tight hold on him and even full sentences were beyond him for the most part. It was the communicating that drained him.

_I'm the target?_ came Hitomi's gentle voice, _Why?_

_Your child- will change Geae._

Dilandau forced his eyes down to the dark material still clutched in his hands, hands that had become thin and vieny. If he didn't break the connection he would faint and surely be found there.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi had managed to say, "Vision." before her body had gone rigid. Van had had a hard time keeping her in the saddle but without having to worry about Hiran getting spooked he was able to put all of his attention on his wife as she began to whisper, her eyes wide and unseeing.

Hitomi blinked, her head full of buzzing and the ever constant humming

"You ok?" Van stroked the side of her face, "What did you see?"

"Dilandau." Hitomi took one slow breath and then another, forcing her body to relax, "Zaibach will attack with 3,000 men. I don't know when. He didn't say. He sounded like he couldn't breathe."

"Why would he warn us?" Van asked, instantly thinking it was a trap.

"Because he knows the truth of what they will do to him." Hitomi turned to look at her husband, "He also said the we musn't be there when the army strikes."

"And why should we hide?" Van was growing more and more suspicious.

"Because our child will change Geae. That's what he said. It makes sense now." Hitomi felt how tense Van's arms had become, "They are going to target me because we are going to have a child, Van."

"What?" Van looked down at her, his body slumped "Now?"

Hitomi shrugged, "Why else would they wait so long to attack? Fanelia's heir is on the way. Killing us would make them happy but to also kill the heir at the same time..."

"You're sure?"

"No." Hitomi laughed, "But Tar has been acting funny around me, and this humming does feel like it's coming from inside of me most of the time."

Van smiled slowly, "We're having a baby?"

"Maybe." Hitomi smiled, "I'm still not sure."

"Well then there's only one person to ask." Van kicked Hiran into a fast trot.

"Who?" Hitomi held on, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Tar."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Dear Lady," Tar said from his perch atop Van's throne, "I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out. The humming has been driving me insane." he watched as Van and Hitomi kissed, all smiles and hugs.

"Is that why you haven't been slipping into our room anymore at night?" Van asked.

"Well that and I wanted to give you some time alone." Tar smiled knowingly, "If I were you I would be thinking up names and telling everyone I had ever met the good news."

Hitomi squeeled and threw her arms around Tar's neck, pulling him off the Throne, "You are better than any test I could have taken back home."

"We are both Dragons." Tar smiled, curling around her arm before launching himself out of reach, "Male's don't usualy have the sense to know but I've always been a bit different."

"Thank the Gods." Van smiled at Hitomi, "Now, don't you think there's someone we should be on our way to see?"

"My mother!" Hitomi slapped her hand to forehead, "We have to go right now." she said and headed for their room.

"She'd kill us if we waited so much as an hour to tell her, so yes, now sounds good." Van waved back at Tar before following his wife out of the room.

He had alot to think about but everything would have to wait. For now he would be happy about becoming a father. Zaibach would have to wait for the time being.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Short, I know but it took forever just to get this out. I'm going in circles, nothing new. I will try to get another one out before Scott comes home for X-Mas vacation.

I hope you all are happy. You've been asking for it and here it is- They're gonna have a baby. :)

One more thing, my b-day is in 15 days! I'm gonna be 21!


	36. baby makes three

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You're all great.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Fried and Asturia would soon know about Zaibach's intended attack. The last thing Van wanted was for Millerna and Chid to go home to the news of a comming fight. A war, if Zaibach had their way.

It had been a long day and Van was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

Van walked over to the bed quietly. He couldn't help but smile everytime he saw Hitomi. He had never been this happy in his entire life. Marrying Hitomi was amazing but now they were going to have a baby.

This was something entirely different.

Van gently brushed hair away from Hitomi's face. It was the first time she had slept for more than two hours in almost three days. She had been up sick off and on and unable to sleep because she felt horrible. The doctor on the Mystic Moon had told them that this would happen but Van still felt bad.

At least she wasn't throwing up at the moment.

Van walked over to his side of the bed and sat done slowly so as to not disturb his wife's nap. Pulling his boots and pants off Van couldn't help but wonder how Hitomi had managed to cope with being flung from one world to another four years ago. Van had been on the Mystic Moon a few times but never outside of the Kanzaki houshold. Once outside the door Van thought he was going to faint, as embarrassing as that was it was for him to admit to himself it was worse when he got his first sighting of a car.

Hitomi calmly took his arm and began explaining everything as they came to it. He was happy she had forced him to leave his sword behind or he would have made a fool of himself when they came across a person on a scooter. As it was he pulled Hitomi off to the side and well away from the moving machine.

Uchida smiled at him and said that it would be better if Hitomi went in to see Amano's father by herself. Dr. Sanji was the best baby doctor in area and the only one Hitomi even thought of trusting.

Before they left she had confided in Van that if for some odd reason something of the baby's Draconian bloodline showed up during the tests she wouldn't know what to do. It wasn't as if she could tell the doctor, no matter how much she trusted him, that she and Van were the last two of the ancient race from Atlantis? And that their baby would make them the last three?

Thankfully Amano was the first person they saw when the entered the Dr.'s office. He helped to calm Hitomi down. Promising that such things wouldn't be detectible for months. He knew that Hitomi was worried about his father seeing her baby's wings.

Amano happened to be inbetween jobs and was helping his father, who needed a secretary, out of a tight spot. He made sure they were seen at once and kept beaming at Van while Hitomi was being tested.

She had been so happy coming out of that room.

Van was the only one she was looking at as she said that they were two months pregnant and healthy as could be.

Van climbed slowly into bed and curled up to his wife. Gently sliding his arm beneath her's he placed a hand on her flat belly and smiled.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi groaned before running for the wash room. At least this time she had been able to make it. It was questionable for a second or two as she felt her feet slide past the door, but she quickly hooked her fingers on the doorframe and launched herself forward towards the bassin.

Lately she had spent so much time in wash room that she could find her way in the dark.

Sitting on the floor Hitomi wondered how long she'd been sleeping. She knew Van had been wrapped around her when she woke up out of a deep sleep to puke.

"You have to let me rest sometime you know." Hitomi said to her stomack as she leaned her head back against the wall. Dr. Sanji had told her that she was very lucky she hadn't been sick yet. He had been more than right. She had been lucky.

"How you doing?" Van asked as he plopped down next to Hitomi on the floor.

"I've been better." she sighed, letting him pull her down untill her head was on his thigh.

"Just breathe and try to sleep." Van said as he ran his fingers through her hair and over her temples.

"In here?" Hitomi asked with a laugh, "You aren't serious."

"Yes, I am." Van's hand stopped and Hitomi felt something on her back, "I even brought a blanket and some pillows." he covered Hitomi up the best he could in the dark and handed her a pillow to snuggle.

"I don't deserve you." Hitomi sighed as Van's fingers made their way back into her hair.

"I know how you feel."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi felt Van get up but didn't open her eyes. Who would have thought sleeping on the rug in the wash room could be so comfortable?

She was just drifting back to sleep when she felt Van's arms around her, lifting her off the floor.

"What's wrong." Hitomi asked sleepily.

"Nothing's wrong." Van said and kissed her temple as he cradled her.

Hitomi just closed her eyes, too tired and trusting to be worried about where she was being carried.

Van set Hitomi on the bed and slid her slipperd onto her feet and her heavier robe around her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked, realizing that Van had his boots on and a heavy shirt.

"It's a surprise." Van grinned and then picked Hitomi up again, "Close your eyes."

"I can walk, you know." Hitomi mumbled into his shirt.

"I know, but I'd rather carry you if thats ok?"

"S'fine." Hitomi smiled with her eyes closed.

Van walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to bounce Hitomi around too much. Her hair was messy and she looked pale in the light cast by the few candles still burning in the hall. And he could hardly take his eyes off her. If he hadn't been afraid of tripping he porbably wouldn't have looked up from her face untill they reached the door.

Hitomi stiffened as cold air hit her and her eyes flew open.

"Surprise." Van whispered and helped Hitomi stand.

"Van, it's so beautiful." Hitomi looked up at the falling snow. Her feet were already frozen in the four or five inches that already blanketed the ground but she didn't care.

"Folken and I use to sneek out of bed to be the first people to put our foot prints on the pathways. We'd walk everywhere in the middle of the night just to be the ones who saw the snow first." Van smiled as he watched Hitomi as she took in the scene before her.

All of Fanelia lay stretched out at their feet covered in snow.

"It doesn't look real." Hitomi said as Van took her hand.

"We should go back inside. I don't want you or the baby getting sick." Van tugged on her hand, turning her to face him.

"I love you, Van Fanel." Hitomi smiled.

"I love you too, Hitomi Fanel." Van kissed Hitomi, making her knees go weak, "But now it's time to get out of the cold." he said as he pulled away.

"If you insist."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Merle paced the hall. Something was up. She knew there was something she wasn't being told.

The dragon had been too smug the past week for her to just ignore it.

Van and Hitomi had been acting wierd as well and then Hitomi fell ill and had to spend days in bed. Merle and Tina had been instructed to leave Hitomi alone and not bother her.

Merle had gotten a bit offended when Tren passed this message onto her.

Her? A bother?

If Hitomi was very sick it might do her some good to see a friendly face aside from Van's.

Merle walked past the door three more times before making up her mind. She had been told to stay away but couldn't. So, she decided, if Hitomi was alseep when she went into the room she would just leave her to nap but if she was up Merle was going to ask a few questions about the dragon and his annoying behavior.

The door opened silently and Merle poked her head in to see Hitomi sleeping with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Creeping closer the cat saw that the Queen did look ill. She was pale and looked as though she had recently lost some wieght. In her opinion Hitomi was too skinny already and was the last person who needed to loose pounds.

A tap on her shoulder had Merle's fur standing on end and scream on her lips. Remembering the sleeping Queen Merle clamped her hands over her mouth and turned to glare at a grinning Van.

Van pointed at the door and Merle followed him out into the hall.

"I thought you had a meeting with Rori about his suggestions for council members!" Merle hissed.

"And I thought I told you to let Hitomi rest." Van raised an eye brow at his sister as she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Tar is driving me crazy! He's been lounging around with this smug little look on his stupid dragon face." Merle spat, "It's like he thinks he knows something the rest of us don't."

"Well, he does." Van said simply, shocking Merle speechless.

"What is it!" Merle asked, her eyes gone large and her body tense.

"Something that no one can know. Tar knows and the twins know. Can I realy trust you not to let it slip?" Van asked. He had planned on telling her and Tina together but this would have to do.

"If you can trust Tren and Kailas you can trust me." Merle felt hurt that Van didn't trust her.

"And you will tell Tina, of course." Van didn't have to ask, "Will she keep it a secret?"

"Of course, of course!" Merle was getting impatient with her brother.

Van leaned in close and whispered into Merles ear, "Hitomi's pregnant." Van pulled back quickly to place a hand over Merle's mouth.

His instincs had been correct and Merle's squeal was muffled by his hand. If he had been half a second later half the guards would have been running to see what had happened and who was being attacked.

"Realy!" Merle asked at a quieter level.

"Yes. We went to a doctor on the Mystic Moon and he confirmed it." Van smiled.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Merle danced around Van, "I'm so happy. I have to tell Tina."

"And then no one else hears about this. Zaibach is going to attack because they've had word that there might be an heir on the way. Without the word being spread that Hitomi is indeed with child we are hoping to have more time to prepare." Van placed a hand on Merle's shoulder, "Tell no one other than Tina and make sure she knows how serious this is. I feel horrible that we haven't been able to tell Pennin and Rosie but they're under a lot of stress right now waiting for their baby. I don't want Rosie worrying about our baby as well."

"She would worry, wouldn't she?" Merle smirked. Rosie would be trying to help Hitomi even though she was on bed rest and not being able to help would stress Rosie out.

"No one knows and for now, even hurting the feelings of our friends by not telling them is better than word getting out. I'm trying to protect both my kingdom and my family." Van sighed, just talking about Zaibach and the coming problems was making him weary.

"You can trust me, Van. Tina too." Merle kissed Van's cheek and ran off to find her friend.

The cat had a lot she wanted to talk to Tina about. Yes, she wanted to tell her about Van and Hitomi's baby but also she wanted to discuss with Tina the possility that there was a spy in the palace or at least the kingdom. Van certainly seemed to think that there could be someone passing information onto Zaibach. He was being very carefull and Merle was determined to make sure no one cause her brother and his family any pain.

Zaibach was coming, that was certain but maybe- just maybe she could help come up with a way to fight them.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, I'm wicked tired. Christmas shopping is not for people who have anxiety problems. I couldn't get out of Walmart fast enough today. Blah, it was realy bad.

Anyways, Scott will be home on the 15th and my birthday is on the 12th. Two days away! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Scott and I can't wait to go bowling (a birthday ritual for me). I love bowling even though I'm not that good at it. Scott's worse than me so at least I can beat someone.

Please review and send any ideas you may have my way. I already have things planned out about the baby and the confrontation with Zaibach but I need some filler stuff. Help me, please. 


	37. Bound and Bloody

A/N: Ok, Scott's heading back to school on monday (The 16th) so hopefully I will be updating more frequently. :) I've tried a few times to just sit down and type but it never works when my mind is on later plans or the phone won't stop ringing. 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tina watched Hitomi pace through the snow and pulled her own cloak tighter around her neck. The queen had insisted that they get some fresh air but it seemed she couldn't sit still.

Hitomi smiled at Tina just seconds before a snow ball bounced off the air about a foot from Hitomi's head.

"That's not fair!" Merle screeched, giving away her hiding spot.

"You were so proud of yourself I could feel it from over here and was therefore warned about the attack." Hitomi laughed and Tina watched as a a clump of snow rose to meet Hitomi's out stretched hand.

Seconds later Merle could be heard hissing and spitting.

Merle and Tina had discussed the possible spy in the palace and for the life of them they couldn't find anyone who even acted a bit suspicous. For a while they hung around the cooks and just listened to all the gossip that was being passed back and forth. They learned nothing.

Hitomi had smiled and thanked them for their efforts when they came to her frustrated.

"Van already has a few of his own spies placed here and there to keep track of the comings and goings of the staff. " Hitomi had said before insisting that they go outside with her.

Another snow ball struck Hitomi's barrier and slid harmlessly to the ground as the Queen laughed and called more snow up to her waiting hands.

Tina squinted at the Quuen, trying to see her baby bump. If you looked realy hard you could just barely notice that Hitomi's stomack wasn't as flat as it use to be. She was almost three months pregnant and shouldn't have been showing at all but her morning sickness had caused her to drop a few pounds. She still looked very ill but it seemed the fresh air was doing her a world of good.

"Hitomi!" Van came running out the side door and Hitomi, being shocked by his outburst was struck in the shoulder by Merle's well timed snowball.

"See what you did?" Hitomi laughed over the sound of Merle's victory shouts, "You distracted me from the game."

"You shouldn't be out here." Van quickly undid his cloak and threw it around her, "It's too cold."

"Van, I'm fine. I was getting a bit stir-crazy from being inside all the time." Hitomi gave Van a warm smile as she called up another hand full of snow.

Tina didn't even see the snow touch Hitomi's silver circled palm before it flew off and Merle's shouts changed to surprised silence.

"Not Fair!" Merle yelled as she stomped out of the bushes, "I didn't know we were still playing."

"No more playing." Van tried to smile but his mind was on how pale his wife looked even with the blush the cold had brought to her cheeks, "It's time for the Queen to warm up with some soup. You're both welcome to join us for lunch in the Hall."

Hitomi let Van direct her inside. He was worried and would be for the entire pregnancy. It was understandable. Zaibach wanted their blood running in the streets and their child's head as a trophy. She let him fuss and scold becasue truth be told she was begining to worry as well.

As of late her dreams had been foggy and tense. She never remembered all of what she saw in these dreams but the sweat that pasted her hair to her neck and face hadn't come from a dream about daisies and bunnies.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi was tired often and the staff still thought she was ill. Van had seen the worried looks many of the servants wore in her presence. He wished he could tell them the truth and have them share in his happiness but he couldn't take that chance.

Tren had recently discovered that a few of the cleaning staff left every night for destinations unknown. The hour at which they left wasn't odd but the hour of their return was. Three or four women would leave every evening around dinner time when everyone was bussy and return in the dead of night.

Tren and his brother had tried following them night after night but they never ended up at the same place and sometimes it wasn't even the same four woman who left the palace.

How was that to be explained?

Van stared into the fireplace, his legal documents forgotten as he worried away at the riddle.

A soft thump had Van half out of his chair and reaching for his sword before his mind was able to react. Van smiled and moved away from his desk. Hitomi had flaaen asleep in a chair by the fire and the book she had been reading slipped from her hands. The book sat between Hitomi's small feet as the Queen stirred in her sleep.

Van watched waiting for her to wake or cry out as she had been doing lately whenever she slept. He knew something was wrong but Hitomi always said the same thing- the dreams weren't detailed and there was no need to go looking for a wild goose hunt while they worked with Fried and Asturia on plans to stregthen Fanelia's deffenses.

Hitomi settled back in the chair and Van smiled. He didn't even know what a goose was but if it was wild and hunted on Earth he had no doubt that it was dangerous.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi had felt herself slipping down into a deep sleep the moment she had decided to try to stay up untill Van was done with all of his papers. The fire had been so warm and the chair so soft- it was all she could do to read the first page of her book. She read the page again and again before finaly giving in to sleep.

She no longer left like she was 'falling' asleep but being forcefully pulled down into it. She felt her hands in the waking world twitch and she heard the book hit the thick carpet but it was as if she was trying to listen through a wall. Everything was so far away and she she was still being dragged deeper into sleep and deeper into the dream she had ever night for the past 10 nights.

Fully in the dream now, with no thoughts of the fire or the book Hitomi steadied herself and waited for the floor that she knew would appear beneath her feet. Seconds later she was standing on a deep red rug. The rug extended out in front of her, urging her to walk on. Hitomi walked because she knew she did every night. If she had turned and tried to go anywhere else she would just end up at the rug again. She had no choice.

Walls began to appear brick by grey brick around her and with the walls came portraits. Each portrait was a scene she couldn't see clearly no matter how hard she tried. Everytime she thought she had finaly made out what was on the canvas the colors would change and make up a new scene.

Frustrated Hitomi reached out to rip one of the pictures from the wall. Another materialized in its place.

Turning back to the red path Hitomi huffed and strode forward. That's when the fog started rolling in and in the fog the sounds and shapes of many horses. None of them had riders but all wore saddles piled high with strings that trailed behind and around them, seemingly alive.

The walls had gone and the red was fading around her as she lunged for the nearest horse, hoping to get on it's back. Just as she got close enough the string shot out at her, wrapping around her. With every step and every noise the strings became tighter and more painfull.

"Let me go." Hitomi's voice sounded desperate even though she knew it was dream, "Please let me go."

One more trot, one more snort and Hitomi would no longer be able to inhale. The strings were too tight.

_Beware the Riders._

Hitomi screamed as the horses became skeletons and she struggled to pull away from the bindings only to have them slice her her pale skin. Hitomi watched in horror as the two circles, one on each palm filled with blood.

_Beware the Riders._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Sorry it's so short. It's late and I realy wanted to get something out to you guys. So, yea, send me a bunch of reviews and hopefully you will have another chapter to read by next week. :)


	38. shattering

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I was very happy to see 5 reviews waiting for me the day after I posted Wishes 37. Sorry for the late update. The computer has been a huge pain and we just got cable internet and I lost all of the things I had in my 'favorites' folder. I wanted to cry- I had so many sites full of fun stuff and now I have to hunt them down all over again. Blah.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van had been hesitant about leaving her alone but he had to go meet with the new council members and fill them all in on what was happening and what was about to fall apon them. Just because Hitomi screamed herslef awake again it didn't mean he had the option to ignore his country. He wanted to, though. Just for that morning he wanted to ignore the fact that he was a king and just hold his wife as they tried to work through the confusing mess that was her dream.

Hitomi smiled weakly when he headed out the door and pormised to be right there in the bed room waiting for him when he returned.

As soon as the door latched shut behind him she was pacing the room. She was feeling ill and she was quite sure it wasn't morning sickness. Hitomi walked to the mirror and stared at her own reflection. Her eyes looked dazed and were large with a fear she hadn't yet named. Something was going to happen- she just didn't know what or when.

A flicker of movement across the smooth surface of the mirror had Hitomi leaning closer, looking for an insect or Tar's reflection as he scuttled up the bed post to grin at her. She didn't find a bug or feel Tar in that part of the palace.

What had she seen?

Leaning back Hitomi examined the mirror before flipping it over to look at the back. She knew there wouldn't be anything there to look at but all she could think of was 'Through The Looking Glass'. Hitomi had to know that there was nothing there. Too many things that had been unbelievable had happened. Too many myths and stories had come to life before her eyes.

All she needed now was the white rabbit with his pocket watch telling her she'd completely lost it.

As Hitomi spun the mirror back towards her she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. For the briefest moment she hadn't seen her own pale face and green eyes looking back but some one else's face entirely. Hitomi turned the mirror towards the wall as fast as she could and looked at from the side.

Deciding that getting a cup of tea wasn't realy breaking her promise to wait for Van she walked to the door and tried to collect herself. She'd be back before Van was done and she realy needed out of the bedroom at the moment.

Hitomi walked toward the stairs with her eyes on the toes of her shoes. She was afraid that if she looked anyone in the eye they would see the panic growing in her. The last thing she needed was to panic others when she wasn't even sure what she was freaking out about.

A cup of strong tea would help her think things through with abit more sanity.

Her dream had beem nothing but a huge headache since the moment she had woken up and now she was seeing strangers in her bedroom mirrow.

Maybe everyone had it right, maybe woman realy did go crazy during pregnancy.

At the thought of her baby Hitomi's hand dropped to her stomack. She let it sit there for half a second, aware that anyone could see her and jump to the right conclussion. Swinging her hand back down to her side Hitomi looked around and found that she was the only one on the stairs.

Merle's voice carried up from the front hall and Hitomi smiled as she heard a hiss followed by a thump.

Hitomi crept past the doors to the hall and caught a glimpse of Tina standing with her hands on her hips scolding her friend for something. Merle for her part was yelling right back. Their voices mingled and it was hard to catch what they were saying but Hitomi guessed that it had to do with the Knight, Christopher. Both girls 'fancied' him, though Merle would have rathered throw herself in the front fountain than admit it, and latley Christopher seemed to have taken notice of Tina.

Sure that she would hear all about it later Hitomi slipped into the kitchen and held her finger up to her lips to keep the cook from saying anything. The older woman just smiled as Hitomi poured hot water and herbs into a large mug. The Queen deffinately knew her way around the place. Hitomi winked at the cook before heading back out the way she'd come. Hitomi knew the woman wouldn't tell anyone she'd been there or that she looked like crap run over twice.

Half way up the stairs Hitomi had the feeling that she should get back to her room quickly. The baby's humming pressence quieted down and Hitomi felt real panic coming on. She didn't feel the hot water burn her fingers as it spilled over the edges of her cup or hear Merle's voice call afer her.

Hitomi spun around when she reached her door, feeling someone watching her and screamed as she looked at a bloody and torn Allen standing in the glass of the window, holding a sword. It was vission, and she knew it but it was so horrible. He took a step closer and Hitomi saw that his movements were jerky and stiff. White streaks seemed to flash around him as he moved.

Hitomi didn't realize she still screaming untill Merle slapped her hard across the face.

"There's nothing there!" the cat was yelling as Tina attempted to pry the broken mug from Hitomi's bleeding hands, "There's nothing there!."

"Go get Van." Tina said as she looked into her Queens eyes, "Go get him, Merle!"

Hitomi tried to tell her friend what it was that she had seen in the glass but the words wouldn't come and all she could do was stare at where Allen had been, feeling more lost than she had that morning.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"They must think you married a lunatic." Hitomi said as Van removed a small sliver of mug from her palm, "Ow!"

"I don't care what they think. Besides, we never hid the fact that you're a Seer. I'm sure they'll all come to their own conclussions." Van turned Hitomi's hands gently, looking over the damage.

"I saw Allen." Hitomi felt her voice catch, "He was bleeding... badly and looked dead, like a zombie only he was still walking and fighting..."

"Fighting?" Van looked up at his wife and frowned, "Do you think you saw part of Zaibach's attack on Fanelia?"

"I don't know..." Hitomi flinched as Van poured water over her hands. She watched it fall into the basin by her feet.

"What else did you see?" Van asked.

"When he moved it was like there was something around him, moving with him." Hitomi had a flash of her dream and the vission combined, "He looked like a bloody puppet." as the words left her mouth Hitomi gasped, "That's it! Zaibach couldn't build up their armies so their controlling people, forcing them to fight- like puppets."

"The strings you saw in your dream...?"

"Puppets have strings, Van. It makes sense." Hitomi tried to hold still while Van wrapped her hands in bandages.

"More sense than anything I've thought of to explain what you've been seeing." Van tied the last bandage and looked Hitomi in the eyes, "We have untill the spring at least to prepare for battle. No kingdom would risk loosing their men to frost bite or other winter dangers."

"God, Van. All those poor people being controlled by Zaibach. What are we going to do? I mean, this isn't a normal fight. We can't hurt people who don't even know what they're doing." Hitomi placed her hands gently in her lap and hoped Van had a answer.

"I don't know, my Love." Van shook his head slowly, "For now all we can do is look after our own."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi climbed out of bed slowly, gently.

Van didn't stir.

She couldn't fall asleep. Even though now she had an idea what her vissions ment she still felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She knew some of what was happening?- But what was it she didn't see? What piece was missing from the damn puzzle!

Hitomi slipped through the secret entrance to the Queen's room and wasn't surprised to find Tar curled up on her old bed. She had felt him before she saw him.

"Ah, my dear friend." Tar stretched his wings before jumping up into Hitomi's arms, "You know you're not crazy, right?"

"I guess." Hitomi whispered, "Sometimes it's so hard to put the Seer part of my mind aside and just be Hitomi. It's never far from away. I feel distracted and fragile all at the same time."

"Things aren't always easy, Hitomi." Tar brushed her chin with the tip of a wing, "You above anyone else must know that. You are a Draconian Seer Queen. How often do you think those come along?"

Hitomi laughed, "I don't think I've ever looked at all of those together. It sounds rediculious now that you mention it. Draconain, And Seer, And the Queen of Fanelia."

Tar smiled at her in his reptilian way and they both became serious.

"Before you go to bed Hitomi, I must tell you that I feel Rosie's baby will come soon. It won't be easy on either the mum or the baby." Tar turned and looked past Hitomi to the window.

"I know. I've already thought of that. Thank you for the warning, my friend." Hitomi let Tar jump down to the bed before going back to her own bed.

It was odd being in her old room. Van had explained that many royal couples found it to be less stressfull if they had seperate rooms to hide in at night after arguements but being there was like creeping into an empty house, a place you once lived that was now a distant memory.

Sliding back into bed Hitomi suddenly felt as though it had been days since she last slept. Van snuggled up to her in his sleep and soon Hitomi was drifting off with his arm around her and his breath tickling her neck.

Her last thought was a prayer sent out to whoever would listen to let this night be peacefull for everyone.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, once again not alot happened but I have to have things just so before anything major can happen. I mean, have any of you ever read 'Harp of The Grey Rose'? It was all action and no filler and a total let down. I actualy had something else for the first half of this chapter but I became so entirely stuck that I just started over. Sorry it took me so long. Review! 


	39. a child

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Four days passed before Hitomi was able to look at any reflective surfaces. She was afraid of what she might See but avoiding windows and mirrors for the rest of her life seemed a bit extreme. With Van at her side Hitomi finaly pulled their bedroom mirror away from the wall. The mirror rippled as Hitomi's gaze fell on it but other than that nothing too odd happened and Hitomi was thankfull.

Hitomi had spent the last four days with Rosie. After Tar's warning Hitomi realized just how little time she spent with her friend anymore. The Queen's breakfast and lunch was brought to Rosie's room every day and Hitomi did her best to keep Rosie company. She told Rosie about all the gossip that was going around the palace and about the fight she over heard between Tina and Merle. Rosie was very interested in what she was missing now that she was bed bound and could no longer hear it all first hand.

"I wish I had been there. Has Christopher given Tina any pressents, yet?" Rosie asked, brushing her wild curls away from her face.

"None that I've heard about. I think he's afriad she'll reject him." Hitomi smiled. She could remember days like that. There had been so many times when she wanted to tell Van how she felt but was afraid that he didn't feel the same. There had also been many days when she'd wished he would just admit how he was feeling towards her. Good or bad, anything would have been better than constantly wondering.

But then again there had been Allen aswell.

The image of Allen's broken body being forced to keep fighting entered her mind and Hitomi pushed her lunch away from her.

"Ah, puppy love." Rosie laughed, her hands on her swollen belly, "Pennin had been so nervous that he use to circle our tent four or five times before getting up enough nerve to ask my father if he could take me for a walk." Rosie's sweet laugh filled the room and Hitomi smiled.

"Was your father a big man?" Hitomi asked, getting a visual of a younger, paler Pennin cowering as he asked to take Rosie for a walk.

"Not realy. He was an entertainer just like the rest of us. Pennin and I met when I was twelve. Our fathers saw our romance starting long before we even knew that our friendship had changed. Our shows were usualy in the same towns at the same time and we saw alot of each other. Thinking back on it now, I know I loved him right from that first moment." Rosie sighed happily before turning to Hitomi, "Sorry if I'm boring you."

"You're not." Hitomi smiled, "I love hearing about people falling in love, as sappy as that is."

"Was it love at first sight for you and Van?" Rosie asked.

"Actualy the first time I saw Van was in a vission and I thought I was losing my mind and then when I actauly met him he was very rude and I slapped him for scaring me." Hitomi smiled as Rosie looked at her in complete shock.

"Well, it started like this..." Hitomi started telling Rosie the part of the story no one other than Van, Hitomi and Merle knew. She told Rosie about the day she had the vission and about the track meet and about the request for her frist kiss from Amano.

Before she knew it Hitomi had told Rosie everything that had happened, even Allen's purposal.

"You really should write all of your adventures down. The only thing written about your part in the war was done by one of the council. The personal details about what it was like to be thrust from your world to ours have never been mentioned." Rosie was silent for a minute, "I can't even begin to think of how yu must have felt."

"I knew I had to help Van because I felt he needed me and he had promised to help me return back to the Mystic Moon." Hitomi leaned back in her chair and smiled, "Though I did blow up at Van a few times about wanting to go home. Poor guy, I think I cried too much for his tastes. He didn't know what to do with me most of the time. He also had to save me more than once..."

Rosie laughed, "Men never know what to do with a crying female. It took me years to convince Pennin that not all tears are sad tears."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van listened to Hitomi breathe as she slept. He was tired but not sleepy. He was worrying about Zaibach. Not exactly a new worry for him but this night he couldn't get his mind off them.

What would happen if they got Hitomi and the baby? She would be 6 months pregnant by the time all the snow was gone and she wouldn't be able to run away if she had to.

Van knew what would happen if Zaibach captured Hitomi and the baby. If for some reason Hitomi couldn't fight her way out with her powers he would pull the place apart stone by stone and kill anyone who tried to stop him.

Rolling over, Van wrapped a protective arm aroudn his wife. He knew it was unlikely that Zaibach owuld get anywhere close to Hitomi without her 'fading' back to the Mystic Moon. His worries were useless but he couldn't push them aside.

It felt as though had just closed his eyes when he felt Hitomi jump up out of bed.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, feeling as though he hadn't slept at all but the sun could be seen though the windows.

"Rosie's baby." is all his wife said before rushing out of the room in her nightgown.

Van quickly followed to find that the healer had already been called and Pennin stood outside the door as pale as his white button up shirt.

"What's happening?" Van asked, grabbing the man's arms as he swayed.

"The baby's coming. Rosie's in so much pain and there's blood everywhere." Pennin swallowed and if it was possible paled another shade or two.

Van gently helped Pennin to the floor before opening the door to his friend's room. Inside he found complete chaos.

Rosie was screaming in pain, the healer was screaming in frustration and Hitomi was screaming in anger.

It was his wife's voice he heard above the others, "What do you mean you can only save one of them!"

"She's bleeding so bad." the healer, an older woman said with a growl, "I've seen this before. If we wait for the baby to be born the mother will die from blood loss and if we try to heal the mother first then the baby will drown."

"You can't heal her untill the baby is out anyways!" Hitomi yelled.

"No, we could give her some herbs to quicken the delivery." the healer said witha tone that gave Van a sick feeling.

"And what do these herbs do to the baby?" he asked, startling the healer.

"Nothing good." the woman admitted, "But if we're to save the mother..."

"Get out!" Hitomi pushed the older woman to the door, "Get out!"

"B-b-but my Queen-" the woman stuttered, "they will both die."

"No they won't." Hitomi slammed the door in the woman's face and turned to Van, "Tell Pennin I wil be back for him and you in an hours time if I can."

"Hitomi." Rosie groaned, "It hurts."

"I know." Hitomi knelt beside her friend, "I'm taking to the Mystic Moon. They'll be able to handle this. I won't let you or baby die if I can do anything about it."

And just as quick as that Van found himself standing in an empty room with a blood soaked bed in front of him.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As soon as HItomi felt solid ground beneath her feet she started yelling for help. Within seconds her family was standing in front of her looking dazed and lost. All of them had hastily pulled on robes and slippers.

"Hitomi who is that?" her father asked, unnerved by the woman covered in blood.

"Mom, call for help. Rosie's baby is coming but theres something wrong. I don't know how to fix it." Hitomi barely realized that she was using her 'Queen' Voice but it seemed to help because her mother snapped into action with out anyquestions.

"Chiro go get a towel, and hurry." Hitomi turned to her father as her brother ran from the room, "If you say one thing negative I'm not sure how I will react so if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut." she warned.

"Are you threatening your own father?" he was shocked to say the least.

"Just warning you, dad." Hitomi didn't spare him a glance as she moved slowly past him with Rosie clinging tightly to her side.

"Towel." Chiro said as he sprinted back into the room.

"Help's on the way." Hitomi's mum said from the kitchen.

"Good." Hitomi helped Rosie to a chair, "Now, I'm gonna try to get some of this off you." Hitomi began to gently wipe blood off her friends hands and feet, "Help is coming. Just try to breathe."

There was a banging at the door and Chiro ran to let the men into the house. Rosie was quickly carted out to the waiting vehicle and then to the hospitol with Hitomi right by her side.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pennin couldn't stop pacing. He was worried about his wife and son. Yes, he was happy that Hitomi had taken her to get help but he was going crazy with not knowing what was happening. Van had tried to calm him down but the King was just as stressed as his friend and soon they had resorted to staying silent and out of each others way.

Pennin paced and Van polished his sword.

Nearly two hours had passed and Pennin was begining to go into a full panic when Hitomi was suddenly standing in front of him.

Pennin stopped quickly, trying not to crash into her as she held out a paper bag, "Put these on and then we'll go." she threw another bag at Van and then left them to scramble in to the jeans and sweatshirts she had quickly purchased in a moment of clear thinking. They had to look as though they belonged there or else too many questions would be asked.

Hitomi returned as Van pulled his grey sweatshirt over his head, "I didn't know what size shoes either of you wore and I figured no one would be looking at your feet in the hospitol. Pennin, I know it will be hard but I need you to stay as calm as you can once we get to where we are going. Things are very different on my world and I will do my best to explain everything I can to you as it happens but for Rosie's safety and the safety of your baby, please don't ask any questions. I will be right by your side. I won't let anything bad happen, I promise."

Pennin nodded. Hitomi was talking quickly and she looked as though she was about to rip someone's face off.

"Are you ok?" Van asked his wife as she rached out and took both of their hands.

"I will be fine." Hitomi said as the room faded around them.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The three of them ran from Hitomi's parents house out to a cab Hitomi had waiting for them. Pennin hesitated for half a second before climbing in after Van and Hitomi. He trusted them completely and he needed to be by Rosie's side. All he could think about was how scared his wife must be in this strange place with no one she knows.

As if she was reading Pennin's mind Hitomi reached out and squeezed his hand, "She's ok. My mom is with her. The doctors said that once the baby comes they can fix what ever is wrong with Rosie."

"Thank the Gods you acted quickly." Pennin said quietly.

"I acted as any friend would." Hitomi looked out the front window clutching Van's hand tightly.

Pennin felt his stomack drop as he looked up at the large white building the cab was pulling up in front of. Surely, this was a palace of some kind.

"Come on." Hitomi reached across Pennin and opened the door, "Your wife is waiting for us." she shoved a bunch of money into the driver's hand before climbing out.

Van and Pennin were both nervous and unsure about what this building was and as they followed Hitomi up one set of stairs after another they were both left wondering who was in charge of such a place.

Hitomi finaly went through one of the many doors they had seen as they climbed and imemdaitely they were face to face with her mom.

"The baby was born a few minutes ago. They've taken him to give him a full check over while the doctors take care of Rosie." Hitomi's mom smiled at Pennin, "You married a very brave woman. You'll be able to see her in a few hours."

"Thank you." Pennin looked around, "Where is my son."

"He should be down this hall with all the other babies." Hitomi's mom nodded down the left hand side of the hall, "Would you like me to help you find him?"

"Yes, I would like that." Pennn followed Uchida as if he was in a daze.

That morning he had thought he was going to loose both his wife and his son and now he was being told that they would both be ok. Whatever Gods had a hand in it, he would have to thank when Rosie and his baby boy were back in Fanelia with him.

"So what happened?" Van asked as he led Hitomi over to a waiting area.

"They said it was a blood clot. I'm not exactly sure where or how but it was big. It would have killed them both. I hope Pennin's not mad at me for making him miss the birth of his son." Hitomi slumped into a chair.

"Men aren't usualy in the room for births." Van sat next to his and wrapped an arm around her.

"Realy?" Hitomi looked up at Van, "Well I hope it's not a taboo because I want you there when this baby is born. I don't want to have to do it by meself."

"If you want me there I will be there." Van laughed. What he didn't say was that men usualy avoided birthing rooms because they were always in danger of having something thrown at them by their wives.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: This chapter doesn't feel done to me but I've been holding onto this for days. I hope you all are happy with what is here and excited for what will be coming.

QueenTatooine- I coud have died when I got your review. That is how it was going to be but I decided to give them a few days of rest.

Please REVIEW! 


	40. new threat, new problem

A/N: Hello all. This chapter is what I would have written as the last part of chapter 39. It's short but it feels more completed. You will get another one soon. I was suppose to go to Florida on the 1st but plans changed and I'm stuck in NH. So I'll have more time to type. O, and Scott was home this weekend! I thought I'd just share my excitement. :)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi dozed against Van's arm. Waiting room chairs were made to be uncomfortable. At least Hitomi thought so. If people were uncomfortable then they would try to get out of there quicker or at least go to the cafe for food. Her dreams were a mix of what was happening around her while she slept and the fog that usualy plagued her dreams.

She woke, feeling Van's tension and turned to find her father standing there staring at them.

"I just spoke to Pennin." He said as he took the seat across from his daughter, "He didn't know what I was talking about when I asked if they had health coverage."

"Of course he didn't understand you." Hitomi growled, "He's from a different world."

"So who will pay the bill?" Hitomi's father leaned forward in his chair, "You two?"

"I grabbed this from the palace." Van dug into his pocket and produced a lovely ruby ring, "It should be more than enough but if it isn't I can always bring more."

Hitomi watched as her father took the ring and looked it over.

"Take it to a pawn shop." Hitomi said in a flat voice, already knowing that her father was thinking it was fake, "Or better yet take it to a jeweler. It's worth more than just a hospitol bill. If you'd like you could probably take a vacation on whats left over. A gift from us."

"Not that you deserve it for the stress you've caused my wife." Van pointed out, "We could go with you to have someone look at it. If it's not enough there's plenty more back home."

"I don't need you to go with me." Hitomi's father said too quickly.

In half a second he was across the room, gripping the arms of his chair. To him it was like his chair decided to slide as fast as it could, seeing if it's occupant managed to hold on.

"As soon as Rosie is able we will be leaving." Hitomi stood up and placed a hand on her stomack, feeling queasy, "And then you can go on beilieving that your daughter has lost her mind and run off."

Hitomi turned and left, leaving Van still sitting there. He looked at his father-in-law and shook his head, "You do know that sooner or later she will just stop trying and then you'll have lost her or at least the part that matters most?"

"She's crazy."

"She loves you." Van got up and walked away slowly.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi paced in front of Rosie's door, knowing better than to go in and bother the new parents and their baby with her bad mood.

"It's not just your father bothering you." Van said walking up to her and forcing her to hold still, "What's wrong?"

"I feel like we're being watched." Hitomi looked past Van, feeling her mother headed their way, "But I know we're not. I mean, I disabled the camera's in the entire building while we were still 3 minutes away. They still can't get things working right."

Van didn't know what a camera was but felt now wasn't the best time to ask.

"So what else?" he asked.

"My skin feels like it's crawling." Hitomi looked at her husband, "The sooner we leave the better."

They both turned as Uchida came around the corner holding out bags of chips, "I know it's not much but you should try to eat."

Hitomi felt her heart freeze as she saw the dark haired woman not four steps behind her mum.

"What?" Van asked, feeling his wife's fear.

"That woman, Van...I can't feel her."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tar lifted his head slowly, hearing the aproach of two men in deep conversation. They had no idea he was there and they were being careless. Hoenstly, what type of idiots start talking about Zaibach while in the throne room? The room itself was designed to let sound travel easily.

"...the battle won't be far off. Not with how distracted the King and Queen have been. The Master was most interested to learn that the Queen had been ill..."

Tar flexed his wings and glided down towards the men. These two were truely stupid. They didn't even look up as the dragon drew near.

"The spies should be moving as we speak if all went as planned."

Tar backflapped to stop his attack. These men had a foul air around them as though they had just stepped out of a room full of tainted power. With a flick of his tail Tar tapped each once on the back of their heads. Both men fell to floor dead.

Unsteadily Tar made his way back to the top of the King's throne. That had taken alot of his strength.

He didn't know if he should go after the royals. It all felt too set up. Why had these men started talking about their betrayal while in the palace of their prey? There were too many ears who could have overheard them and gone running to the King and Queen.

But what if this 'master' already knew that King and Queen were gone and was hoping to get him out of the palace aswell?

Growling Tar spun and launched himself out of the room. He had to find Merle.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi, in her fear had forgotten about her powers and lept forward to pull her mother away from the woman who, according to Hitomi's senses, wasn't there.

Van reached for his sword only to remember that he hadn't brought it with him to the the Mystic Moon. Ever the warrior Van turned his reaching motion into a swing and struck the woman as she brought her hand up to strike at Hitomi's face.

The dark haired woman fell back, blinking at Van as though she had just noticed him and gave the King a respectfull nod before vanishing.

"Zaibach." Hitomi said as she looked at the spot where the woman had been, "They've found away to follow us."

"We have to leave, now." Van strode past his wife and into Rosie's room.

"What just happened?" Uchida asked as her husband came running around the corner.

"I don't have time to explain. We aren't safe here, and neither are you." Hitomi looked through the door to see Van pulling the curtain around Rosie's bed.

"They will be ready to leave in a few moments." Van's eyes took in the entire hall before glancing at his wife's parents, "They have to come with us."

"I know, but we have to go get Chiro first." Hitomi felt every nerve in her body stretching.

"Rosie can't just leave." Hitomi's father said as though everyone around him was insane, "She just had surgery. She has to stay untill the doctors say she can leave."

"She's in danger here." Van said without looking at the older man, "We have no choice but to leave."

Hitomi didn't think her father would let them just walk out but her mother sent him a look and he quickly shut his mouth.

No one asked where they were going or why the new mother was walking out instead of being wheeled out by nerse. It seemed there was a problem elsewhere that needed all their attention.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi stood in the middle of her parent's living room and watched as Chiro and her father argued over whether or not they were going to Hitomi's 'imaginary' world. Uchida ignored the men in her family and grabbed a bag which she had quickly stuffed with an outfit or two for the 'men' yelling in her home. For herself she grabbed only a toothbrush and few cleans pairs of underwear. She wasn't fond of the Fanelian style of undergarmets.

"Are we ready?" Uchida asked in a tone that shut her family up.

"You are all mad!" Mr. Kanzaki yelled as Chiro moved to stand next to Van. He was willing to believe what they told him.

"Just give it a try." Rosie pleaded as her son cried.

"Yea, what can you loose just by trying?" Van asked, forcing a friendly smile when in all truth her was ready to gag the man and force him to come.

"Dad, just hold my hand." Hitomi held her small hand out and the light in the room seemed to reflect off her silver palms.

Giving her daughter a most unbelieving look Mr. Kanzaki took his daughters hand as Hitomi grabbed onto Van. If there was trouble on Fanelia she couldn't leave her father alone while she returned to get the others.

Chiro yelled in surprise as he watched his father, sister and brother-in-law disappeared from the room.

"It's ok." Uchid said gently, "She'll be right back for us."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I ment to get this out sooner, sorry all. Scott is a huge distraction. Blame him for my lateness. :)

REVIEW! 


	41. revelations and hesitations

A/N: This chapter was realy easy to write. I'm trying to get these out quicker considering Scott'll be home on the 10th for spring break. Hopefully I'll have another chapter for you guys before then.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi took the sword Van handed her and kept walking despite her father's constant questions. When they reached the main hallway just before the stairs Hitomi couldn't bear her father's stupidity anymore.

"Do you want to get us killed!" she snapped, "We told you there was danger here and if you keep talking you will bring it right to us. Now shut up or wait here."

His stunned expression turned to shock as Hitomi pulled her sword out and held it before her. It was heavy but thanks to Van's training she could defend her self long enough for help to come.

"Chiro, you and mum stick close to Van. Dad, you're stuck with me. We can't leave you alone because we don't knwo what's happened while we've been gone." Hitomi nodded to Van and they started down the hall slowly and silently, swords raised.

Hitomi felt people close by but she couldn't tell who they were. She was just happy Pennin had closed himself, Rosie and their baby in their bed room. Pennin was quick with a sword and Hitomi wasn't worried for them.

Van held up his hand to stop them and then pointed towards the dinning hall. Voices could be heard. One of them was plainly Merle but they had to be carefull. Van led the way over to the doors and pushed one open quickly, sword ready.

There was a yell and then a hissing noise before everyone realized that they weren't under attack.

"O, thank the Gods you've returned!" Merle lept at Van, wrapping her arms around his neck before moving to hug Hitomi. The cat froze when she caught sight of Chiro and Hitomi father. When her eyes met the older man's she hissed quietly before bounding over to where Tina was sitting.

"Dad, Chiro, these are our friends. Lady Tina is one of my Ladies of Court and the pink haired one is Van's adopted sister, Merle." Hitomi smiled, knowing that her father would have rathered be anywhere but there.

"But she's a cat!" Chiro said slowly and then when Merle glared at him he smiled, "Hitomi this place is so cool!"

There was a soft clearing of someones throat and Hitomi bit her lip to keep from smiling, "And this is Taridian." Hitomi saw her father flinch away as Tar landed on her outstretched arm.

"Very nice to meet you both." Tar said as he extended his neck to smell Chiro's arm.

Hitomi hugged Tar to her chest as her father stumbled towards the table, "I need to sit down."

Van glanced at Hitomi before continuing with the introductions, "Mr. Kanzaki these are some of my best friends and the best knight Fanelia has seen in many years. This is Aidren, Kailas and Tren. The tall blonde is Christopher, a lord from a neighboring country, he's quick thinking and trustworthy. He will be the one to look after you and your family while you are staying here."

Christopher nodded to Van before bowing to Hitomi's family.

"It's so nice to see you all again." Uchida smiled but she felt the tension in the room and stayed close to her daughter.

Van moved everyone to the table after sending Tren and Kailas to check the palace over for spies and to tell Pennin that he and his family should join them in the hall.

Once Pennin arrived with his wife and baby Van told everyone what had happened on the Mystic Moon and then fell silent as Tar went on to tell them what had happened in the throne room.

"So this was a trap of some sorts." Van said as he stared at the table top, "Only what were they hoping would happen? We were somehow followed to Earth and at the same time Tar overhears a conversation that was ment for him to hear."

Hitomi took Van's hand and gently ran her fingers over his knuckles, "I don't get it." she said looking around the room. Everything was as it had been and yet something was missing, "Van, where are the council members? Shouldn't they be here?"

"Tren will send them here once he makes sure that all of them are who they say they are." Van looked at Hitomi's confused green eyes then explained, "We can't be too carefull now that we've had two traitors right in the throne room. They were walking around in our home, Hitomi. From now on everyone will be looked at more closely. I won't have you in danger like that again. I should have thought of it earlier."

"It's not your fault. Things have changed and we can't be as trusting as we were." Hitomi smiled weakly at Van before kissing his cheek.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi stood by the window as the councilors were filed in. Her back was too them so she wouldn't see their faces as she let her mind reach out and touch them one by one. It was hard with all the stress she felt from the day but Hitomi tried to push that all aside and look at the each man in turn.

She felt confusion and fear on each of them. They weren't afraid of Van or of her. That was a good sign. Pushing deeper, past the feelings Hitomi felt their thoughts. She didn't know what they were thinking but she could feel the basic things. It was just like feeling a person walking down the hall. She could tell if they were walking fast or slow, most of the time she could even feel if they were carrying something just by the way they moved. Now, she was feeling how fast their thoughts were moving.

When she let her mind drop away from the last man she felt her knees weaken. Holding onto the window frame Hitomi nodded to Van who sighed, relieved.

"I thank you all for your loyalty." Van said to the nervous men in the room, "But times are changing and we had to make sure we could still trust you."

Hitomi leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths before looking at the men. She felt bad for going so deeply without their knowledge but she had no choice.

Van dismissed the men and ran to his wife's side as soon as they were gone. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Van caught Hitomi as she drooped.

"No, I'm just tired." Hitomi frowned, listening to her baby's humming pressense, "Baby is fine."

Van picked Hitomi up and carried her over to a chair, shooting a look at her father, "Why do you look so surprised?" Van snapped, "You knew she was pregnant or is all of this finaly sinking in?"

Hitomi let her head fall back against the chair and watched her husband's profile.

"Our lives are in danger and a war is coming." Van glared around the room, realizing he had just told everyone about the baby. Before it had been only Tina, Merle, Rosie and Pennin. Now Aidren, Christpoher and the twins knew.

Tren was the first to meet the King's anger, "You should have told us! How can we protect her if we don't know everything?"

"A threat towards a pregnant woman is different than a threat to a Queen. Royalty always war but a baby changes things. Now the enemy has something else to focuss on. They'll want the child." Kailas stood next to his brother, their anger equal but different.

Tren was angry from being left out and Kailas was angry that Hitomi and the Baby would now be a target. Both were excellent warriors and despite their looks, they were completely different people. Together they covered every angle.

"They already want the baby." Hitomi said and silence fell, "That's why we haven't told anyone. Dilandau told me. He knew I was pregnant before Van and I did. Therefore Zaibach must know there's a chance of an heir. I don't think they're sure or they would have attacked."

"But they're getting restless." Tar glided through the window to land on the table in front of Hitomi and Van. He bowed to them, something he didn't usualy do.

"What have you seen?" Van asked him.

Tar had been perched outside the window, listening to the conversation in the room and watching what was happening around the yards.

"Nothing. Everything is quiet. I don't know if that's good or bad."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lately it seemed that all Selena ever did was pace. She had been told 2 weeks and already nearly 3 months had passed. She had a feeling the Master was testing her and her men. There had been whispers of run away soldiers but there were were over 10,000 men and women now. Who would know if someone had realy run off? And where would they run to? These poeple were traitors and couldn't return to their homes even if they wanted to.

Selena spun around, feeling eyes on her back and saw the one person that made her uneasy. The Master's personal pet spy, Marissa.

The dark haired woman grinned at her from her her spot against the wall, "The Master wishes to see the two of us."

"What for?" Selena asked, raising an eye brow. She'd never had anything to do with Marissa and her bussiness before now. She hardly ever saw woman around the fortress.

"That is something the Master didn't share with me. Shall we go?" Marissa pushed off the wall and walked off down the hall without waiting for the blonde's asnwer.

Growling beneath her breath Selena followed only because she didn't want to be on the Master's bad side. Normaly she would have told Marissa to stuff it. She didn't care if she was the Master's pet, she was an equal rank to Selena and therefor Selena didn't have to take orders from her.

Marissa held the door and let Selena walk in first. Selena had the horrible feeling that any second a dagger would be twisting between her shoulder blades. This was a woman she didn't trust and was being forced to expose her back to.

Selena's mood was darkening. It had started out dark andnow she was in a room with Marissa. Things could only get worse, in Selena's opion.

Once seated Marissa took the chair next to Selena and sat patiently in the silence.

"Report." the voice, just as it always did, came from the air itself.

"I was unable to get the mother." Marissa sat up a bit straighter, "They seemed to be expecting trouble and the King was there as well. Since I was following her I wasn't able to see the King untill he attacked."

"How did the mother escape?" the voice sounded calm but Selena knew this was a mask. A plan had gone wrong- anyone would be mad.

"The Queen saw me coming and pulled her mother out of reach." Marissa shot a glance at Selena and the blonde quickly closed her mouth.

Marissa had been to the Mystic Moon! Selena felt the floor slipping out from beneath her. How had they managed that? And to attack the Queen's mother! Were they trying to kill her or capture her?

"Pulled her?" The Master asked slowly.

"Yes. There was no use of powers. The king's attack made my power slip and I was pulled back here." from the look on the brunnett's face Selena was guessing the pull wasn't too gentle, "I returned to report that a child was born but there is no proof that it belongs to the royals."

Selena held her breath. She had no idea why she had been invited to sit in on this report and she didn't want to remind them of her pressense in case they decided she had heard enough.

"But there was a baby?" the Master sounded thoughtfull.

"Yes."

"And the Royals jumped into fight quickly?"

"Yes, Master."

"I believe we have waited long enough. Send men to the boarder. We will set out within the week." and then there was complete silence.

The master had left the room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: At the end I so wanted to write, "Elvis has left the building." but then realiized just how dorky I am and refrained. Longer chapter for you all. Things are starting to move again. :)

REVIEW:) 


	42. a new trick

A/N: Ok, a long one for you all. I hope you like it. 

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOo

Hitomi sighed and breathed in the cool air. She knew everyone would start lecturing her if they saw her sitting next to the open balcony doors. She wasn't cold, she told herslef. So there was no reason fresh air, cold or not, could be bad for her and the baby.

Humming softly, Hitomi looked out at the peice of sky she could see from her chair. Lately she couldn't look at the sky enough. It was like it was calling her. Too afraid of flying while pregnant she had to settle for staring at the blue, winter sky whenever she had a moment to herself. A moment where she could slip away and not be missed.

Every now and then she could hear the sound of armored men walking by below.

Feeling someone in the room the Queen almost jumped up to close the doors. Turning her head slowly she could see Van standing with his eyes closed as he took deep lung fulls of the nippy air.

"So you feel it too?" Van asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes." Hitomi turned her eyes back to the sky.

"It's like the air is calling." Van placed a hand on Hitomi's arm, "Draconian's would fly to defend their homes and land. War for them was fought in the sky. I don't think our blood has ever forgotten what it feels like."

Hitomi rubbed her growing baby bump and looked thoughtfully up at the thin clouds that had drifted into view, "I think the baby can feel it too."

There was a comotion in the hall and Van was forced to hide his smile as a very disgruntled Christopher walked into the room, dragging Chiro by the collar of his shirt.

"My King, I believe it is time for the young prince to be given schooling or fighting lessons." Christopher rarely lost his temper with anyone, giving Van even more reason not to laugh at the knight.

"And why do you believe that?" Hitomi asked, glaring at her brother.

It was typical for Chris to not trouble anyone with a problem he had 'fixed' but Hitomi wanted to know what her brother had done.

"I'm bored, Hitomi!" Chiro burst out, "You all are always busy with plans for the war and I'm not even allowd in the room when you talk about them."

"What did you do Chiro?" Van asked, still finding this funny.

"I caught him listening at the door to the guards' room." Christopher sighed and Hitomi felt herself pale.

"What did you hear, Chiro?" Van asked, all humor gone.

"I-I heard that the army is puppets and that you plan to surprise them by moving first." Chiro hung his head.

"And what is our move, Chiro?" Hitomi asked.

"I caught him before that was said." Christopher saw both royals sigh in relief.

"Very good." Van nodded to the knight before turning his attention on Hitomi's brother, "Since you seem so determined to make yourself a target you are now confined to the palace unless Hitomi or I escort you somewhere. Even with what little you know Zaibach may think you know more and kidnap you to hold against us. They would also pry any information you have out of you by force. That, Chiro is why you have not been allowd in our meetings."

"The more people who know, the easier it will be for Zaibach to capture someone with just what they want to know." Hitomi raised her hand as Chiro began to complain, "You deserve much worse than this Chiro. Complain and I will add Kitchen duties to your confinement. We have a short amount of time to get everything right. No more screw ups."

Chiro sagged, defeated and let Christopher lead him from the royal bed room.

"I'm sorry, Van. I'd forgotten how annoying a 14 year old can be." Hitomi shook her head. For the most part her family were adjusting to life in Fanelia. She had taken her father back to Earth so he could make arrangements about work and a few other thisng, but after that he had even been nicer to her.

"It's not your fault." Van was mentaly kicking himself for not giving the boy something to occupy his time sooner, "In just a few hours we can put our plans into action and give Zaibach the surprise of their life."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tina watched Hitomi walk across the dining hall and smiled. Her belly was certainly noticable now. Hitomi was small and Tina had a feeling that by the end of her pregnancy the Queen would look like she had 2 or 3 babies waiting to get out.

During one of her father's better moods Tina had learned that the same had been true with her own mother. Her father had joked that they thought Tina was going to be triplets.

Hitomi caught the younger girl's eye and walked over to sit with her as they waited for everyone else to join them.

"What's on your mind?" Hitomi asked with a smile.

"What if you have more than one baby?" Tina asked, her eyes still on Hitomi's belly.

"Oh, no. There's only one inside of me. That I am sure of. I just look big. Van said it's because the wings develope outside of the baby's body and when labor starts the wings will retract." Hitomi had been gratefull to hear that last part. She couldn't imagine looking down and seeing wings come out of her. Not to mention how badly that would have hurt no matter which way the baby was facing.

Tina laughed reading Hitomi's thoughts on her face, "Well, I would hope so."

A soft thud and the click of the door latch told them the others were finaly there and they moved to the table.

Van smiled at Hitomi as he made his way over to the seat next to hers, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Hitomi laughed, "Since the sickness has passed all I seem to do is eat."

"Good." Van squeezed his wife's hand, "That means you need to."

"I guess." Hitomi shrugged, "I just think the baby is a bottomless pit."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

She knew she should have been tired. Normaly she would have collasped by now but she just didn't feel the strain, and the baby's humming was as strong as ever.

Hitomi craddled Trenton, Rosie's little boy, as she walked through the palace for the millionth time. She had to make sure everything was right and nothing had been forgotten.

The Queen had woken up restless and nothing seemed capable of calming this mood. All day she had been pacing and rechecking everything.

According to the scouts Zaibach was still half a day away. They could be on the other side of the world and still they would be too close for Hitomi's comfort.

Rosie was busy helping Hitomi's mum and Penning was at Van's side for most of the day. Being unable to do any heavy lifting Hitomi had volunteered her powers but Van had squashed that idea, pointing out how tired she'd beenthe night before. It was Rosie who handed Trenton to the Queen.

"I'm scared." the brunette admitted, "And I know he'll be safe with you. This way I can put my mind on my task."

Hitomi knew that what Rosie said was true but her friend was also trying to get her to slow down and do less. Holding the cooing, warm, soft bundle had helped Hitomi slow down a bit but she still felt as though she had to keep moving. Something was pushing her to keep going.

The halls felt so still and quiet.

Running the fingers of her free hand over the wall as she walked, Hitomi made her way out the back door towards the gardens and froze. There was a ripple in the air, something moving and yet not there.

Hitomi's mind flashed back to her first encounter with Zaibach fighters and felt her blood freeze.

The ground trembled and Hitomi thanked the Gods they hadn't waited to set their 'surprise' up. Turning as silently as she could Hitomi made for the front of the palace. Sure enough she could feel them there- not too far from her home.

Hitomi sent a mental jab Van's way and waited for the sound of his boots on the stairs before she pushed the doors open. Van gasped and Hitomi heard Christopher and Aidren do the same.

The buildings furthest from the palace were alight. Smoke just starting to trail heavenwards.

"They're early." Aidren said calmly.

"Indeed." Christopher's voice sounded strained.

"Quickly," Van turned to his friends, "We must get moving."

"Too late, Van dear." came a voice Hitomi wished she could forget.

The air rippled and Selena was suddenly standing not twenty feet in front of them at the feet of a gymelef.

The silence was thick, broken finaly by a small cry from Trenton.

Hitomi jumped, having forgotten the babe she was craddling.

Selena's cruel smiled twisted untill it was hard to see the once beautiful woman Hitomi had seen not months before.

"Aw, the child everyone's been speaking of." Selena took a few steps forward but stopped when Van placed his hand on his sword, "I must say, Queeny, you hid it very well."

Hitomi almost laughed, "This isn't my baby. Rosie, my lady of court gave birth to him two weeks ago."

Selena stepped back as two more figures appeared out of thin air behind her.

Van supported Hitomi's weight as her legs went to jello.

"Allen..." Hitomi felt her power moving on its own over her once friend, "He's not there." she whispered, "The first of their puppets."

Dilandau looked at Hitomi blankly as she turned his way. She opened her mouth to ask a question but the albino shook his head sadly and then kept his eyes on the ground at his feet.

"I hope your people are ready to fight for their lives." Selena grinned, "Our oders were to kill the child and raze the city, occupants and all."

"Good luck with that." Hitomi found her voice had turned harsh, "The city is empty. It took all morning but we managed to get them away."

"Away?" Selena's eye's darkened, already the demons had tossed something in she hadn't expected "Where?"

"Oh, don't worry yourself over the details." Van smiled as he pulled his sword out, "They are quite beyond your reach."

Understanding crossed first Dilandau's face and then Selena's. Both were stunned by the power of what had been done.

"The Mystic Moon..." Dilandau whispered but it was heard in heavy silence.

"And I can asure you we weren't followed." Hitomi handed Trenton to Aidren and walked down the last few steps untill she was almost face to face with Selena.

"You are running away from a war?" Selena spat, her anger building.

"Who said anything about running?" Hitomi smiled pleasantly, "We just moved the innocent to a safer place."

There was a ground shaking crash and the three Zaibach soldiers turned to see flames erupting in the distance.

"I believe the rest of your army has just met our welcoming commity." Van sneered, "You honestly didn't think we were stupid enough to think you would all arrive at once. Zaibach is well known for their underhanded ways. You were hoping to start the fighting here and when people fled for the forest the rest of your men would slaughter them." Van wagged a finger in Selena's direction, "Tsk, tsk."

"Fried felt they still owed you something for killing the Duke and most of it's people. Chid was more than willing to send us his army." Hitomi watched Selena go from pale to red.

"That's a cheap shot!" the blonde exploded.

"And Zaibach has never done anything like this before?" Van asked and Selen's gaze snapped up to him.

"The flames you are seeing," Hitomi pointed back at the battle by the forest line, "Those are the Dragon's who still held a grudge for the way your people stole and ruined the land you now call Zaibach. It's surprsing how many generations have been told of your wicked ways- how the anger was passed down."

"We still have men within the city walls!" Selena said just as more of Fanelia caught fire.

"We rebuilt before. We can do it again." Van took Hitomi's hand and began to lead her back towards the palace.

"Now you can have your war." Christopher kept his eyes on the three soldiers at the base of the stairs, "A war with poeple who have been planning your deaths for years."

"You can't just walk away from me!" Selena screamed, ignoring everything she had learned about the royals and reaching for a throwing dagger.

Hitomi, her back to Selena saw fear flash in Christopher's eyes and reached out, placing a hand on Aidren's arm. In half a second the dark haired man and the baby he held were gone but the Queen was still there, having sent them to Pennin and Rosie on Earth.

The dagger flashed past Hitomi, sliding off her power.

"As you can see I learned a new trick today." Hitomi turned slowly to face the enraged woman.

"Well, so did I." Selena grinned through her anger and threw another blade, one that didn't stop at the edge of Hitomi's power.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know there are a few of you who will not like the way I'm handling the 'war' but I don't believe in senseless fighting. Van and Hitomi are smart enough to out wit Zaibach so in my mind the whole of Fanelia didn't need to be involved in the fighting.

I keep forgetting to mention that Hitomi's powers are sorta like Jean Grey's or Raven's. I've been wanting to just give you an idea of what Hitomi can do.

O, and ignore any mistakes. I woke up from a nap and then typed this entire thing in one go. REVIEW!


	43. turning

A/N: I wanted to get this out to you guys sooner than this but then I got sick. I tired realy hard to keep working but it just wasn't coming out right. So here it is, the promised chapter. Enjoy.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi blinked a few times, trying to figure out where the pain was coming from. Was she dying?The sky above her was red as the sun began to set and she prayed it wouldn't be the last thing she saw.

Van's paniced voice broke into her thoughts and suddenly the pain lifted and Hitomi realized she was on the steps and Christopher had been laying over her as a human shield.

Van pulled the knight to the side and a sob escaped Hitomi's throat as she saw the dagger in his side.

Hitomi held her hand out to Van who quickly squeezed it and then returned to attending his injured friend. Hitomi couldn't take her eyes off of Christopher's blue gaze. He looked so calm as he apologized to Van for getting injured.

"You saved my wife." Van choked out, "I owe you my kingdom and so much more. Hold on, my friend. I will get you help."

"It won't work." a small voice brought Hitomi's attention back to the three blondes.

"Why not?" Hitomi asked Dilandau as he stepped forward. He looked as though he wanted to help her to her feet.

"It was poisoned." he stopped moving suddenly when his eyes fell on Hitomi's stomack. Her cloak had fallen away and her belly was easily seen.

"It was ment for you!" Selena yelled pointing at Hitomi, "You and the demon you carry inside your womb!"

Hitomi's eyes went fuzzy as she tried to stand and suddenly she could see white streaks in the red sky. Focusing slowly Hitomi squinted and followed the streaks downward with her eyes. Four or five of them met above Allen's head.

Hitomi walked unsteadily down the stairs, still staring at the streaks, afraid she would loose them if she blinked.

"What are you doing?" Selena took a step back before realizing what she was doing and then stood her ground, "You have no weapons."

"I have a few." Hitomi answered slowly before reaching her hand out to Allen. He looked so sad and lost, "I'll help you if I can." she whispered and his eyes flickered to her face.

So even now he was trying to fight it.

Her hand stopped just above his arm. There was resistance- the streaks were realy strings, just as in her dream. Magic of some sort.

"Attack her!" Selena yelled at her older brother, "Kill her."

Allen's eyes once again fell to Hitomi's but this time there was no friend looking at her asking for help. His eyes had gone blank and glassy.

Without knowing if it was going to work Hitomi grabbed the string nearest her and sent a jolt of power into her fist.

It snapped.

Hitomi pulled her hand back in pain and watched as the rest of the strings loosened and the disappeared around the blonde knight.

Selena swung her head around to look at the soldiers on the edge of the forest. They were too far away to see clearly but Hitomi could see the strings attached to a good many of them like spotlights pointing them out in the crowd.

Hitomi closed her eyes and rached out, trying to feel the distant strings and the lives they were controlling. With her eyes closed she felt Selena reach for something but freeze as Allen stepped between the Queen and the Zaibach soldier.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that." Allen's voice was hoarse from disuse but the threat was still there.

Hitomi almost smiled but felt her hand hit something very solid in the air. Without much thought Hitomi sent her power reaching and pulling untill the strings began to snap. The strings didn't seem to want to break and they stung against Hitomi's powers, even from so far away, as she reached for more of them.

"Hitomi, we have to get Chris out of here." Van touched Hitomi's arm gently.

Feeling the last of the strings break Hitomi opened her eyes, "Allen will look after the others here." Allen nodded, his sword still pointed at Selena's throat.

"We wil come for your child. You haven't won. Again and again you will have to fight to save the life of the demon you carry." Selena snarled but couldn't do anything else without impailing herself on her brother's sword.

"And you will fail and fail again." Van snarled right back.

"Hitomi?" Dilandau kept his eyes on the ground, "Can you take me with you?"

Selena gasped then growled, "You traitor. I knew you would turn on me!"

"We're fading, Selena. I know you can feel it. I don't want to die just so others will understand what happens to people like us. You know that's why we're still here. No one knows what will happen when we fade completely but I'm damn sure nothing will be done to stop it. Die at the feet of Zaibach's new Master if that's what you want. I want something different." Dilandau turned away from her to look at Hitomi, "Do what you will just don't send me back to Zaibach."

Van stood there looking the albino over, "You're willing to vow your life in protecting Fanelia by telling us everything you know about Zaibach?"

"Everything." Dilandau vowed.

"Then come with us." Van turned and helped Hitomi up the stairs to where Christopher lay gasping for air.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dilandau wanted to fidget under Hitomi's serious gaze but knew better. He'd sworn his life to their will and at the moment the Queen was looking at him intently. He felt as though she was looking though him. He was scared and sure anyone who even glanced at him could see it on his face.

They'd been in Mr. Kanzaki's office most of the morning. Hitomi seemed to be avoiding everyone but him and Van. A hard feat considering most of Fanelia was living on the Kanzaki's family land. Hitomi had explained to him that the land and building had been her grandmother's. When her grandmother died the place was passed to Uchida. They'd only ever used it in the summers as a get away.

He'd never been to the Mystic Moon. He'd also never been face to face with the Queen's angry father.

They'd been on 'Earth' for 7 days and Dilandau was watched every minute of every day. He understood why but it was the random outbursts around him that bothered him. People wanted to go home. They wanted to get back to their lives. As it was they weren't allowd outside of the boundries of the Kanzaki property. It was large and out a ways from town but it small once you carmmed 400 or so people onto the land. Some had returned 3 days ago to Fanelia while others stayed behind untill the Quenn decided it was time for them to go back.

Some were angry that they had to wait while their family memebrs had gone back into a potenialy dangerous situation.

Van had explained that someone had to go through and salvage what they could.

Dilandau wondered why he wasn't having any outbursts. He use to be a very rash person with no patients at all. Now he found himself sitting back, on the Mystic Moon, under guard 24/7 and all he was afraid of was what would happen if Mr. Kanzaki found out about what he had done to Van and Hitomi four years ago.

He wasn't the same person he was four years ago. In fact, the way he looked at it, he was half of what he was four years ago. He'd thought long and hard about it over the past 2 months and believed his seperation from Selena hadn't gone as planned. Selena had come out with more of Dilandau's personality than he had. She was battle thirsty while he was better at taking a step back and seeing the whole picture before acting.

It made him sick sometimes to think about how Selena must have had been before Zaibach had taken her all those years ago.

Hitomi shifted and Dilandau remembered she was in the room. With a hand on her belly she stood, "Van will be in to ask you about Zaibach's allies. I'm going to lay down."

Dilandau managed a smile before Hitomi left the office room and then it hit him.

He was alone for the first time in a long time.

He stretched slowly. There was never enough room to stretch and whenever Mr. Kanzaki was around he tried not to make any sudden movements. The man seemed on edge all of the time.

Slowly, very slowly his muscles realized they could relax.

It felt nice to relax.

Rolling his shoulders slowly while bringing his arms straight out, Dilandau turned to look out the window and found Van smirking at him.

"What?" the blonde asked, dropping his arms at once.

"Hitomi told me to leave you alone but I thought you'd be trying to escape and so I rushed, very quietly so Hitomi wouldn't hear me, to make sure you were still here."

"I'm still here." Dilandau stood still, trying to figure out if Van was making fun of him or actauly talking to him, person to person.

"Yea, I came around the corner in time to see you stand up." Van walked over and sat down behind the desk, "I actualy thought you might be trying to run away. Then I saw your face."

"What about it?" Dilandau remained standing, unsure of where this was going.

"You look almost happy. I think free is a better word to use." Van smiled down at his wedding band, "I promised Hitomi I'd be nice to you but now it won't be so hard. I know you want to be here and I know you owe Hitomi your life for agreeing to trust you."

"But you were the one who said I could come." Dilandau felt as though his world was tipping more and more off center. First he found himself on the Mystic Moon and now Van was saying he (sorta) trusted him?

"I saw what Hitomi was thinking. Her eyes say alot even when she's trying to keep a secret. She was hoping we would have the chance to help you get away from Zaibach. She was just afraid you wouldn't want to leave."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I tried." Van said quietly as he curled up to his wife in bed, "I treid to stay relaxed but I couldn't. My back muscles feel like rocks."

"You were doing so well. You even seemed to like talking to Dilandau." Hitomi rolled over to look at her husband.

"I thought you were taking a nap when I talked to our new friend?" Van smirked as Hitomi blushed. He could see it even in the dim light.

"I was just checking to make sure you weren't going to act like men!" Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Van asked, almost laughing. He held back the laugh deciding Hitomi might take offense, and the last thing he wanted to do was piss off his pregnant wife.

"I mean, I was worried you two would start arguing about the past or old grudges and all the pointless stuff." Hitomi glanced at Van, "But I left when I saw that you two were acting like adults and playing nice."

Van did laugh this time.

"What did you find out about Zaibach?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, Karth is involved just as we thought. Kaitlyn is even living on the Zaibach land like a Queen come home." Van sneered, all his good humor gone and all his tension returned.

"I was wondering why they hadn't shown up at our door with more trouble. Now they're just helping others to bring woe." Hitomi sighed, "What are we suppose to do?"

"I'm not sure. It seems Karth had more money hidden away than even Kaitlyn knew. He's been funding everything right down to the kidnapping and brain washing of Zaibach's puppets. It seems that even with all thier magics they couldn't fully control the strong willed." Van snuggled closer, feeling like as if he could sleep for days if his mind would only shut off. He kept seeing Kaitlyn sitting back like royalty laughing at the latest bunch of prisoners as they begged to return to their families.

"She's such a horrible creature. I never should have let her get away with attacking me. She should have been brought to trial and killed just as any other being would have been."

"It's not your fault she is the way she is. Even if she had died her father would have found a way of asisting Zaibach." Van ran his fingers gently through Hitomi's hair untill she fell asleep.

It was still evening but she needed all the rest she could get. Come morning they would be returning to Fanelia with the rest of their poeple to start rebuilding what they could.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tina blinked. It felt like her eyes were full of sand. It hurt to close them, hurt to leave them open and no matter what she tried they kept burning.

"You haven't slept for days." came a gentle voice and through blurred eyes Tina could see Hitomi standing in the doorway.

Tina had been one of the first to return to Fanelia. When it turned out that the doctors on the Mystic Moon didn't know how to help Christopher Hitomi had taken him out of the hospitol and back to Fanelia where he would be cared for by herself and Tina. Every morning Hitomi would arrive to draw more of the poison from Christopher's wound. It was a slow process and so far Christopher hadn't awoken for any of it.

He'd been unconcious for 8 days. And Tina hadn't left his side for more than a few moments. She sat at his side telling him all the stories she had loved when she was little and she even sang to him at night when she couldn't sleep.

"I don't want him to be alone." Tina ran her hands gently over the blankets smoothing wrinkles that weren't realy there.

"I doubt he would want you to whither away. I've set up a bed for you in the next room. I'll sit with him while you sleep." Hitomi handed Tina a mug of tea and led her to the small room next to Christopher's.

The Queen watched closely as the young woman sipped the tea as she sat on the edge of the bed. Tina opened her mouth to explain that she wasn't in the least bit tired when she tipped over onto the pillow. Hitomi caught the mug and pulled the covers over the poor girl's thin frame.

Hitomi felt bad about tricking her with the tea but she knew it was only way to get the girl to rest. Tina's thin frame and hallow looking eyes scared her. As Tina sat by Christopher's bedside trying to help him get better she had been neglecting her own health.

Van was sitting next to the knight's bed when Hitomi returned to the room.

"Are you sure he'll get better?" Van asked, looking down at his friend.

"He won't be as he was." Hitomi stepped up next to the bed and pointed at the spot where the dagger had sunk into him, "I had to pull the poison to one spot to keep it from reaching his heart and his brain. I tried to get it all as close to the wound as I could but it seems some of it made it's way into his right leg, just below the wound. Most of the poison is gone but his leg won't be right. He'll need to learn how to walk again and then he'll still need a crutch."

"But he is alive." Van squeezed Hitomi's arm, "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to your mother." Hitomi frowned, "I was always good at knowing where people were but my power went further after the Draconian blood. Now, It's like I can find anything I need to inside the human body. Thoughts, poisons, blood cells... sometimes it scarey."

Van stood silent next to his wife. She'd never willingly started talking about her powers before and here she was clueing him into a huge part of what it was she could do. He'd never asked knowing that he trusted her and her powers. So, in his mind there was no real need to know the details.

"You can move things too." he said after awhile.

"But I could do that not long after I went back to Earth when the war ended." Hitomi sighed, "I don't even know all the things I'm capable of." she whispered.

"And now you're saving lives." Van kissed Hitomi's temple before looking down at his friend. By Hitomi's calculations Christopher would be waking up in the morning. Van wanted to be there to tell his friend about the rebuilding and the reports coming in about how quickly Zaibach had retreated after Hitomi had freed their puppets.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay, it's done. I got stuck about half way through. I hope you all liked it.  
REVIEW! (please) 


	44. angry mamma

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Hope you all checked out my other V/H story, Eyes That See. WARNING: There's swearing in this. Not that I don't think you all can handle it- I'm just being nice and warning you. Also- I'm way too tired to edit this. Please, just ignore the spelling mistakes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi stood 4 or 5 inches off the ground, lending her powers to the men who were working to move the collasped pieces of the palace. Van had insisted that Hitomi dress warmly even though it was sunny and the snow was begining to melt. She was too warm but wasn't about to tell Van that. He was using any excuse lately to make her rest.

It had been heart breaking to see their home in pieces but Van had had to rebuild before and he wasnt too worried which kept Hitomi calm enough to lend a hand.

If Van had freaked, Hitomi would have lost it. Her emotions had been a bit odd lately and even though she had been warned that that would happen she still didn't want to cry at the drop of a hat. Just the news that their bedroom had been destroyed had her eyes welling up. It wasn't that she was sad about the stuff they lost, she just had the huge urge to crawl into bed and stay there for a day or two right after they had returned to Fanelia. But she couldn't do that. She didn't even have a bed anymore.

Of course Van had them staying in another room in the remaining part of the palace but it wasn't the same.

A rather large piece of wall crumbled as Hitomi tried to move it and several men scattered, expecting to have rubble fall on their heads. Smiling, Hitomi caught even the tiny fragments and moved them off to the side.

"I got it, fellas." the Queen smiled at the men and then at her husband who had been one of the first to run, "It's nice to know you all trust me."

"It's just instinct to run when something that big is falling towards you." Aidren laughed, "It's nothing against you."

"Of course not." Hitomi picked up another chunk to reveal what had at one point been furniture of some sort.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"And what do we do NOW!" Selena yelled into the empty room. She didn't care that many men had been killed for less. She was mad and she was going to make it known.

"Well, for one- we don't act like children." came the amused voice of the Master.

"Dilandau has become a traitor and is now working for the Demons. My BROTHER has left us! If that doesn't give me the right to rant like a child then I don't know what does." Selena almost stomped across the floor but held back, she didn't actualy want to show her Master just how much like a child she wanted to act at that moment.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you disaproved of him." The voice was deffinately amused.

"I did!" Selena slammed a chair out of her path and circled the room, "I still do! It's just that I thought he would see what it was we were doing and the killing edge would return to him. I hoped to be standing next to my twin when the Draconian line was destroyed once and for all!"

"Everyones hopes and plans have changed, soldier." The Master's voice was no longer amused, "Now we are forced to wait for the little royal brat to be born. We kill it's parents and raise the babe as a weapon. A full draconain with the powers of it's Seer mother and the rage it will be fed on from the day it is born."

Selena stopped in her tracks, letting the visual take root. She was surprised that the Master had told her this,"And when we kill the royals I ask that Dilandau be left for me. I will kill him for leaving us." Selena straightened up and looked around the room, "I will kill him."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi was bent over looking through a trunk of rescued clothing in the shletering shade of a large tree when her stomack growled then flipped.

"Wow." Hitomi straightened up quickly, nearly knocking her husband over in the process.

"Whats wrong?" Van asked, catching his balance and moving to take Hitomi's arms, "Are you ill?"

Hitomi beamed and took Van's hand, "No." she placed his palm on her belly, "But our baby just did a back flip."

Van's eyes grew wide as he felt the fluttering inside Hitomi's belly and his smile was one of amasement and total joy, "The baby is moving!" he laughed and shouted, getting everyone's attention, "My baby just moved!"

Everyone laughed at Van's reaction but cheered out their own happiness for the couple. Hitomi stood there looking around at their friends and the smiles they all wore. Dilandau was even smiling from his place way off to the side. Hitomi couldn't have been happier standing there by the rubble of her home, surrounded by friends and family with her husband kneeling to lay his cheek against her swollen belly.

It was a very unkingly thing to do where everyone, friends, family, and subjects could see but Hitomi wasn't going to be the one to wipe the silly smile off his face.

The humming inside her grew and Hitomi watched as Van's smile faded and his eyes grew wide, "Hitomi..."

"It's ok, Van. The baby is happy." Hitomi smiled down at Van as he looked up at her.

"I can hear it." he said, amased.

"I'm not surprised."

The moment was broken by someone shouting that the guards were escorting two people onto the grounds.

Van stayed on his knees for a moment, trying to register what he had just heard. Escorts ment that these people weren't friends. Everyone had been told to be on guard for anything aside from the normal choas.

As five guards brought forward two figures Van stood up quickly to step before Hitomi as he recognised the faces.

"We've come to say that this isn't what we had in mind when we joined with Zaibach." Lord Karth tried to look apologetic but somehow managed to look gloating.

"We never thought they would go this far." Kaitlyn bowed keeping her eyes down, which Hitomi thought was a good idea seeing as she was sure those cold eyes would be full of joy. If that was the case Hitomi would have had no choice but to slam the pain in the ass into the closest tree.

"And yet you willingly joined them when you sent away from fanelia. Looking for others to join your little club were you?" Hitomi snarled. She didn't care that they were pretending to there apologising. Zaibach was after her baby and anyone on their side was deserving of a very painfull death.

"You look well, my Queen." Kaitlyn bowed to her, her dark eyes looking to Hitomi's belly.

"If I was your Queen you would be dead right now." Hitomi laughed.

"Why have you come? We know you are wokring with Zaibach, supplying them with the money they need and helping them inch closer to killing us. Do you honestly expect us to welcome you with open arms?" Van asked, keeping his body between his wife and the unwelcome guests.

"We have come to apologise and ask forgiveness. We have seen that Zaibach is too eveil, even for the likes of us. We have left them high and dry." Karth bowed, holding his hands out before him.

"Why do I not believe you?" Hitomi asked sarcasticly.

"But it is true!" Kaitlyn stepped forward, her eyes pleading for them to believe her.

Hitomi snorted, thinking she'd rather trust a rampaging bull around her baby than this obvious liar.

"No matter your words, you were banished from this land and your welcome hasn't changed. If you aren't out of my country by sundown you will both be killed." Van glared at them, so much for the happy moment he'd been having with his wife only minutes before.

"But we've come with information on Zaibach's plans. Surely you can't throw us out without at least listening to us." Kaitlyn took another step forward.

"I can and I will." Van growled, stopping Kaitlyn's movement.

"They no longer plan to kill the babe." Karth said lightly, "They now want to keep it and raise it as a weapon." The man was forced to jump back as the ground in front of him exploded. When the dust cleared Hitomi was only a few feet in front of him, looking very deadly with a sword in one hand.

"Did you expect that to agin you favor. Telling us something like that will bring about your death, not keep it at bay." her voice was deep and everyone shivered. No one had heard the Queen sound like that before and none doubted her ability to slice the man in two.

"We came to warn you!" Karth's voice shook violently, "Parent to parent, I felt you needed to know."

"And what did you want in return for such information?" Hitomi's voice was so cold. Van made a mental note to never, ever piss her off.

"A nights rest before we were back on the road. That's all! We're heading home and away from Zaibach." Kaitlyn said when her father seemed unable to speak any more but she didn't move. She was afraid of attracting the Queen's attention.

Cold green eyes turned on her and Kaitlyn had to force herself not to take a step back.

"You may stay in the empty stable. We will provide blankets and dinnner but nothing else. With the sunrise you will leave and never return." Van said and Hitomi's head snapped his way.

He met her gaze evenly and she nodded, "One night and then we never see you again."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"They what!" Selena felt like her head was going to explode. She knew there was a reason for her deep dislike of Lord Karth and his spoiled daughter.

"They left yesterday morning." Marissa smiled at her as if it was normal for the Lord paying for the army's every need to just up and leave for the enemy's palace.

"And what do they plan to do?" Selena threw herself into a chair and looked down at her feet.

"No idea. The Master seems to know but won't share." Marissa sat across from the blonde, a smile still on her face, "I hope the Demon's kill them on sight." she confessed.

"They won't but if they did it would spare us a lot of frustrations." Selena sighed.

"And leave us without enough money to rebuild our army." Marissa pointed out.

Selena shrugged as if to say, 'It happens.' but she kept her mouth closed.

There was a lot for her to thing over now. First it had just been Dilandau's desertion and now now there was Karth's unknown plans.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay me. I updated, finaly. Things have been crazy. More crazy than I can explain. Scott rushed home to make a movie for school, I was on crutches, and that's just the small of it. 


	45. shoes? who needs 'em?

A/N: I know it's been awhile. Forgive me.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stared down at his wedding band. A month had passed since he granted Lord Karth and Lady Kaitlyn a one night stay in the palace and yet they were still there- at his wife's request.

It had been Hitomi who wanted them gone and away from their unborn baby as soon as possible but a horrible vision left her shaking just hours before dawn. Just hours before those foul people would have been out of their lives hopefully forever.

Hitomi's screams had woken more than half the palace and had Van scared out of his mind for the well being of his wife and child. It took nearly an hour to calm Hitomi enough for her to see that she was still in bed and surrounded by friends and family.

"Are they still here?" she had asked, pale and sweaty.

"Yes." Van said, already planning a few ways to get Karth and his daughter out of his home before the sun had risen.

"They can't leave." she said urgently, "They have to stay!"

"Tell me what you saw." Van tried and failed to get Hitomi to lay back in bed.

"Horrible... cold." Hitomi muttered, "They can't leave. Something bad will happen." Hitomi looked up at Van and in the room full of friends and trusted people said, "What I saw I wouldn't wish even on them."

And after that she refused to speak about the vision again. Hitomi had gone to Karth and Kaitlyn and had asked them to stay. She didn't tell them anything more than what she had told Van and her parents, but Karth had looked shaken all the same.

"Your lives are in danger." Hitomi had said heavily, "Here you will be safe so long as you do not betray us. Behave and we will all be friends. Scheme and failure will fall on you swiftly- I can pormise you that."

So they stayed. They were both shocked by Hitomi's vision and fearfull for their lives stayed. It was a sort of uneasy truce among the group and at Hitomi's insistance their guests were given guards and treated as any visiting Lord and Lady would be treated, if not a bit more stiffly.

Van looked up from his wedding band as Karth walked into the room, a book in hand. The older man didn't see Van sitting in the corner of the large library (Hitomi had been very thankfull it hadn't been detroyed along with much of the building just 6 weeks ago).

Noting the book the older Lord was reading Van frowned. It was a book on healing.

"Are you ill?" Van asked, startling the other man into nearly dropping the book.

"I didn't see you there." Karth gave a weak smile, "And yes, I have been feeling ill. Thought this book might help but I've already tried all of these remidies."

Karth had become a bit more friendly towards Van once he realized that they would be stuck together for awhile. Kaitlyn on the other hand had started avoiding the royals and their friends. She choose to close herself up in her rooms and see no one but her father.

"What is ailing you, if you don't mind me asking." Van closed his own book. He hadn't been reading it anyways.

"Head aches." Karth grimaced, "Constant head aches."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi frowned down at her shoes. Getting dressed had become a task as of late and suddenly shoes were her foe. Not one pair fit her for more than a week before they felt too tight. The shoe maker had sworn that the shoes hadn't shrunk and that Hitomi's feet hadn't swelled anymore. He didn't know what else to do for her and yet the midwife Hitomi had started seeing told her that it was more than likely her pregnancy making her shoes uncomfortable.

"Shoes are over rated." Hitomi mumbled before kicking them under the bed.

Feeling bigger than a house Hitomi often wondered how Draconian women had done it. At only 7 months Hitomi looked as though she was carrying twins and was way past due. Her feet had long since been hiding from her and all her favorite clothes had been pushed to the back of the closet. The seamstress was over joyed with all the new work she had but had to do most of the measuring by eye now that Hitomi couldn't stand to be too close to people.

Hitomi didn't know if it was just because she was pregnant or if her baby was amping up her powers but whenever she got too close to someone she could feel their thoughts and emotions as though they were telling her their deepest secrets.

And it was driving her crazy.

Her family and Van were the only ones who get close enough to touch her. Anyone esle and the urge to leave the room over came her. She felt as though she was on the guard all the time. Zaibach hadn't given up- she knew that from her dreams so in a way she was on guard.

Barefoot and rather happy Hitomi made her way downstairs for lunch. Rosie waited for her at the foot of the stairs with Roland in her arms.

"This one has been missing you terribly." Rosie smiled as her son reached for Hitomi, "He knows you almost as well as he knows me and his father and he misses you when you don't visit."

"Sorry." Hitomi smiled slowly, "It's just been hard. Too many thoughts that don't belong to me keep filling my head. You can understand how that gets old quickly."

"I can imagine." Rosie handed Roland to Hitomi as she gave her friend a quick look, "And since when does the Queen of Fanelia go barefoot?"

"Since ever pair of shoes makes me want to scream and hurl them out the window." Hitomi said lightly as she craddled Roland above her belly.

"Ah, yes. I remember those days." Rosie smiled and Hitomi felt happy amusement coming off her friend in waves.

Rosie was so happy to see her that Hitomi felt guilty for staying away.

"I realy am sorry that it's been so long since I came to see you." Hitomi squeazed Rosie's hand quickly, contact was still too much for her.

"It's ok." Rosie laughed, "I'd have lost my mind long ago if I was hearing what everyone was thinking. Besides the palace is nearly rebuilt and you have a lot to deal with haveing Karth and his spawn in your home."

Hitomi laughed loudly. In the month that Karth and Kaitlyn had been staying in Fanelia Rosie had yet to say the Lady's name. She was still wishing they were far away from her friend.

"I am happy to have you on my side Rosie. When you hold a grudge, you realy hold it." Hitomi kissed Roland's temple before handing him back to his mother.

"And announce it." Rosie laughed, "I'm sorry but I can't keep my mouth shut about certain things."

"No need to apologise." Hitomi smiled warmly, "I can feel your thoughts, remember? I know excatly how you feel about our guests."

"Good cause Pennin still worries I will upset you with my opinions." Rosie let Hitomi pull open the dinning hall door, knowing it would do no good to offer to do it for her.

"With the way you put your opinions into words you would sooner make me laugh myself into labor than upset me."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van beamed as his wife walked into the hall laughing and barefoot. The visiting Lord Gelming sent by Prince Chid frowned at the Queen's attire but said nothing. Freid's view of women, while still stuck in the old world ways, was that pregnancy wasn't flaunted or talked about.

Lord Gelming had already been informed by the Queen herself that even if she had wanted to hide her pregnancy there wasn't enough material in all of Gaea to hide her ever growing belly.

"Things are different here, as I am sure Chid told you." Hitomi had said with a smile, "And on the Mystic Moon things are even more different. If you are offended by our happiness then I suggest you send a request to Chid asking to be replaced."

Gelming couldn't assure them quick enough that he was more than happy for them and that he wouldn't take too long to adjust to Fanelian ways.

"Hello." Hitomi beamed and took the seat next to her husband as every man in the room jumped to his feet untill she was seated.

By the amused look in Hitomi's eyes Van could tell she what she was thinking. All the visiting Lords who had been sent to offer help with deffences and rebuilding needed to loosen up a bit. Everytime Hitomi walked into a room they all jumped to their feet as though they had sat on a needle.

They were all good men. Maybe they were just a bit over enthusiastic about their 'jobs' in Fanelia. Everyone of them wanted to make a good impression. Too bad they couldn't see that just how silly they all looked.

Sitting a ways a part from the others, due to Hitomis discomfort, the royals had a nice chat over lunch while everyone else spoke quietly among themselves.

Hitomi smiled at Van in a knowing way, causing him to loose his train of thought.

"Whats so-?" A pink blur bounded into the room and slid to a halt just beside Van's chair.

"Lord Van, I didn't do it!" Merle panted before diving under the table.

Van and Hitomi, who was still smiling, turned to look at the door as a voice soudned from the hallway.

"Where have you gone!" there was a stomping noise, followed by a huff before Tina poked her head inside the dinning hall.

Hitomi pointed at the table and Tina walked over quickly and squatted down to see past the table cloth.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked just as Tina opened her mouth to yell at Merle.

"She took the bracelet Lord Christopher gave to me. I found it in her room!" Tina scowled down at the tan paws she could see, "She had no right to take it."

"But I didn't take it!" Merle said from somewhere by Hitomi's knees.

"It was in your room!" Tina shouted and Hitomi had to fight not to get up and leave, the girl's hurt feelings were very strong.

"She didn't take it." Hitomi felt Merle's tail swishing under the table, "I can feel it."

"Well, then why was it on your dresser?" Tina asked in confusion.

"I told you I don't know!" Merle peeked out from under the table.

"I do." Hitomi said suddenly, her eyes darkening as she turned towards the doors.

Van followed as Hitomi got up and strode over quickly to the doors. Just on the other side a very pleased Kaitlyn stood trying to look innocent.

"Don't play dumb." Hitomi said quietly, "We let you stay here to keep you safe and you start trouble between two very good friends. Why?" she knew why but wanted kaitlyn to admit it.

"It's so dull here." Kaitlyn said with a pout.

"Then take up needle point." Hitomi snapped, "Do something like that again and the guards at your doors will have orders to follow you everywhere." Hitomi raised a hand as Kaitlyn opened her mouth to say something in anger, "And yes, I can do that."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Why does she do that?" Hitomi asked as she sat by the open balcony doors, "She seemed to finaly be getting use to being here and then she pulls a stunt fit for an eight year old."

"It's just how she is. She likes to cause trouble." Van shrugged. In his mind everything was ok. They had caught it before the fight between Tina and Merle had become something big.

"She needs to grow up." Hitomi crossed her arms and stared up at the sky, "If she keeps this up we'll end up having to babysit her to keep things peacefull around here."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Van gently rubbed Hitomi's neck, "Hopefully they will be able to leave soon."

This was his way of asking if Hitomi had seen anything else about their 'guests'.

"Things aren't clear yet. I will be just as happy as you when they are gone but I can't let them walk into... what I saw would have any war hardened man on his knees. No, I can't let them go yet." Hitomi looked up at Van, "It was so horrible."

"Then they stay. It's ok." Van kissed Hitomi, "I want them gone not dead."

"I know." Hitomi went back to looking at the sky, "I just wish everything was clearer."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ok, hope you all liked it. And no, I will not get a beta. Sorry, I'm a bit OCD, and things have to be done my way or I get stressed. 


	46. into the world

A/N: I'm trying to get these out quicker. Thanks to QueenTatooine I spent a lot of time thinking about where this chapter would go, action wise. I didn't want it to be just another filler. Thank you to all my reviewers, new ones included, for pushing me for more.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van woke to his wife's elbow jabbing into his ribs. He blinked a few times before relizing that it was still dark out.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up quickly.

"The baby is coming." Hitomi gasped, "Van, get Merle and Pennin."

"But it's early." Van stood and walked over to where his wife was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Almost two months, I know. But you tell your child that." Hitomi gasped and stood slowly, "It's coming soon."

Van dressed quickly but when he left the bedroom he was the picture of calm as he walked to his friend's bedroom.

"It's Hitomi." Van said quietly, opening Merle's door a few inches.

Merle was silent for a moment before saying, "You can count on me."

"I know." Van smiled, "You know what to do." Van closed the door and moved to Pennin's room where the silence inside told him that Pennin was already awake.

"I heard your door." Pennin said as Van peeked in, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you." Van walked back to his room to find Hitomi standing with her hands clasped where Van guessed the baby had moved to. Her belly was suddenly a lot lower than it had been when they climbed into bed only a few hours ago.

"We have an hour or so before things pick up." Hitomi said, moving to grab her robe.

"That's perfect." Van latched the door behind him.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Just after sunrise Kaitlyn woke sensing that something was wrong. It was too quiet and everynow and then she could hear one or two people rushing silently past her room.

Taking her time to dress and brush out her dark hair, listening the whole time, Kaitlyn felt like she was waiting for the world to explode. She was tense and on the edge of her seat when she finaly heard it.

A woman screaming in pain.

A woman screaming in labor.

Smiling happily Kailtyn walked out of her room and found her very frazzled looking father standing just outside of his room.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, looking as though he had thrown on the first outfit he could get his hands on.

"Yes." Kaitlyn's smile widened, "I knew Zaibach's anger would keep the Queen from throwing us out but I never dreamed we would still be here when she went into labor. Saves us a lot of trouble if you ask me."

"But how are we going to-?" Kaitlyn cut him off with a look and just in time. Merle came flying around the corner, her arms full of blankets.

"Is everything ok?" Kaitlyn asked, innocently, "I thought I heard a scream."

"Hitomi's in labor." Merle panted, "I was sent to get blankets. I don't know why we need so many. I mean it's one tiny baby, how many blanket could it need?" another scream from the next floor up had Merle sprinting for the stairs, "Gotta go!" she called back to them.

"Well, it looks like everything is falling apart. Normaly she wouldn't have told us so much." Karth looked very pleased, "If luck is with us it will go badly, leaving the Queen to weak to know what's happening."

"Shut up and go see if there are guards outside the room." Kaitlyn snapped. Nothing was certain yet, but if they played their cards right they would out of Fanelia by the end of the day.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dilandau didn't know why the Queen had asked him to guard her. Either she had more faith in him than anyone ever had or she wanted to keep him close under the watchfull eyes of the other guards.

Truth be told he was feeling a bit ill. With every gasp and scream from behind the closed door he felt his insides twist.

Zaibach would give anything to get their hands on that child. It didn't matter to them who was in the way- it would be soon, knowing Zaibach, that the first attempt to steal the child would come. Maybe that was why Hitomi wanted him around. He could recognize many of Zaibach's soldiers and would have an idea of how they would attack.

Hitomi had saved him from a terrible fate. Dilandau sat up a bit starighter as he thought about it. She had very little to go on when it came to trusting him but she had and then she had saved him. She didn't have to do it.

Looking around at the other men Dilandau felt honored to be there and knew that he now served Hitomi and Van. He would lay his life down for them and their babe.

He almost laughed thinking about what his reaction to all this would have been nearly 5 years ago. He would have killed Hitomi and the baby just to torture Van and now, thanks to some glitch in Zaibach's magic, he was ready to swear his life in service to this unborn child.

His thoughts darkened considerably thinking about his twin. She would at this moment be swearing her life to bring about the death of the baby about to be born in the room behind him, that is if it proved too difficult to kidnap the baby. If Zaibach couldn't control it theyw ould want it dead. His breakfast threatened to come up as he imagined her face shining in joy as she slaughtered the royals and took their child to be raised by Zaibach. The plan had originaly been to just kidnap the babe, but now he couldn't be sure. Zaibach may want the royals dead just so they could raise the only blood heir to the Fanelian throne.

A yell from the room behind him jerked Dilandau's thoughts back to the present. He would worry about Zaibach when the time came. He couldn't afford to be lost in thought if an attack came now.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kaitlyn walked the outside of the palace and frowned, seeing that there were guards on the balconies of the rooms around the Queen and King's bed chambers. And that annoying little Dragon was seated on the balcony leading to the bedroom.

Tar's eyes narrowed when he saw Kaitlyn and the lady quickly dropped a bow in his direction before hurrying on.

There were guards everywhere.

Karth rounded the corner looking grim, "There's no way into that room."

"Have you seen the King's blonde friend, Penning, or whatever his name is?" Kaitlyn asked, "Or his wife? His brother is also gone."

"King Van probably has them in the room with them. The sercurity is so tight I wouldn't put it past the King to place guards in the room as well." Karth scowled, "Things are looking dark for us indeed."

"Something isn't right." Kaitlyn walked away from her father, causing him to jog to catch up, " Things are too quiet. I'm not an expert on this but shouldn't there be a bit more chaos with the coming of the heir?"

Marching up to the guarded room Kaitlyn watched as the guards talked quietly among themselves while the screaming continued in the room behind them. One of them spotted Kaitlyn and her father and smirked.

"They couldn't have!" Kaitlyn screamed, an idea coming to her. She charged the room.

No one moved to stop her and she threw the door open to find Pennin, Merle and Aidren standing around a flushed Rosier who had been the source of the screaming.

"Took you long enough!" the woman yelled, "The king had a lot more faith in your intelligence than this. I'm not gonna have a voice tonight."

"They're not here!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"Of, course they're not." Merle laughed, "What do you think they are, stupid?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It felt as though they had been sitting there for days not hours. His legs were cramping and just as they swaying of the Airship was getting to him Dilandau heard the crying of a babe in the room behind him. The men around him fell silent as the crying continued for a minute before the King, pale but happy, opened the door carrying a small bundle.

"A daughter." Van smiled down at the fussing baby, "I have a daughter."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Hope you all liked it. The next chapter may be a bit slow but bear with me.

And yes, I have a name for the little girl. It'll be in the next chapter.

Review! - I'm so sick right now. I have mono or something. Whatever sickness it is that gives you the little white dots in the back of your mouth and throat. I'm so tired but made myself get this whole thing done in one sitting. Send me reviews so I have something to read when I'm awake next.

As usual, ignore mistakes. You all are lucky just to have a chapter with how bad I've been feeling so just deal with my horrid spelling. I love you all for putting up with me for so long. 


	47. midnight arrivals

A/N: Took me awhile but here it is.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was the middle of the night when Dryden heard it. Squinting in the dying candle light Dryden turned towards the wall that hid one of the few doors that led to safety. Every palace had it's hidden routes to ensure the royals have a chance to escape should their home come under attack.

No one but his wife, his wife's sister and Dryden himself knew about that door in the back of his study.

Another quiet tap on the door had Dryden reaching for the sword he had started carrying around. After the attack on Fanelia there was no telling what Zaibach would do or not do.

Slowly, so as to make very little noise, Dryden walked over to the door with his sword held ready.

"Dryden, please open the door."

He recognised the voice right away and nearly dropped his sword in surprise.

"Van?" Dryden hastily shoved books and papers out of the way to reach the lever that would open both the wall and the door, "I heard this morning that you and Hitomi vanished the other night. There are rumors flying everywhere that you'd been killed."

Finaly pulling the lever Dryden stood back to let his friend enter the room. What he saw made his queasy.

Van walked forward slowly, his sword at the ready. Dryden had never seen Van look so gone. The King of Fanelia's eyes darted around the room before coming to rest on Dryden. Very slowly, as though expecting an attack at any moment, Van lowered his sword and stepped all the way into the room, revealing Hitomi behind him.

Dryden was so happy to see that they were both alive that he almost over looked the stains on Hitomi's nightgown and her bare feet. They were alive, so what if they were filthy.

And then what Dryden first took to be a bundle of clothes held in the Queen's arms started to cry.

"O my." Dryden for once was at a loss for words as he watched Hitomi unwrap a tiny baby, "But-- when?"

"Two days ago." Van said, "We escaped Fanelia on an airship. Hitomi gave birth over the ocean of Tul. We were making our way to your palace when we were shot out of the sky. We didn't see our attackers. They never showed themselves. Of course it had to be Zaibach."

"Sit down, My Queen." Lord Christopher said, trying to lead Hitomi to the chair Dryden had been occupying only moments before.

Looking at the five men standing behind Van Dryden had to ask, "Is this all of you?" his eyes landed on Dilandau who's forehead seemed to had bleeding badly not too long ago. Not all of the blood had dried on his face yet.

"Yes." Van sighed, his eyes on his wife and baby, "The others died when the ship went down."

"I'll go get Millerna. She'll be able to fix you all right up." Dryden said trying to feel as confident as he sounded.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van sat in the hall as his wife and baby were being looked over by Millerna. Hitomi hadn't wanted to go first. She kept saying there were others hurt worse than her but everyone refused to be checked out if the Queen wasn't looked at first.

"So, what's her name?" Dryden asked as he sat down next to Van and handed him a glass of wine.

"Mai." Van smiled weakly, "Hitomi says it means brightness and beauty on the Mystic Moon.

"A perfect fit if you ask me. She is lovely." Dryden took a gulp of his own wine and then turned to look at Van, "How did the dilervery go?

Van paled and then took a huge swallow of wine, "Fine at first. Once Mai was born Hitomi kept having Visions so bad she was afraid to hold her own daughter. You saw the stains on Hitomi?" when Dryden nodded Van continued, "She started bleeding when we were forced to fly from the ship."

Van fell silent as the door opened next to him.

"They're both fine." Millerna said as she smiled down at Van, "Hitomi needs bed rest and I think it best if no one knows where you have gone. If you must you may send word back to your home. Send it to Merle, tell her you are all fine but don't sign it and don't tell her where you are."

Van nodded and looked up at his friend, "You're sure they are both ok?"

"Yes. Hitomi lost a fair amount of blood but she'll more than live. And little Mai doesn't have a scratch on her." Millerna smiled as Van quickly wiped at a tear running down his cheek.

"Thank you both for everything." Van said as he stood, "Kingdoms had been sending us men and woman to help rebuild and they did help but we don't know them. They were strangers and we couldn't be sure they weren't working for Zaibach. We were coming here just for a few days to let Hitomi regain her strength. Then we were attacked."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Dryden placed a hand on Van's arm, "Now go let my wife fuss over you so you can join Hitomi and Mai in a bit of peacefull sleep."

"Thank you." Van followed Millerna into the room and heard the door close behind him.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi woke to a small hand clutching at her nose. Smiling down at Mai, Hitomi sat up slowly. She had completely forgotten where they were. There was a small craddle next to the bed that Hitomi hadn't seen the night before. She wouldn't have used it even if she had seen it. After jumping from an airship with her baby, only a few hours old, in her arms Hitomi wanted Mai close at all times.

"Hello, my little angel." Hitomi whispered, seeing Van still asleep next to her.

With a gurgling noise Mai shoved her fist in her mouth.

"Ah, hungry are you?" Hitomi laughed, shifting so she could easily feed Mai without getting up.

Hitomi watched Mai's every movement. Already Hitomi had noticed how Mai looked just like Van when she yawned. Mai had her father's dark hair and eyes but she had Hitomi's ears and nose. Her mouth looked like Hitomi's aswell but it was hard to get a good look while she was eating.

"You ok?" Van asked in a groggy voice.

"Yup." Hitomi smiled, "I'm weak but fine."

"And our little one?" Van asked sitting up and running his fingers over Mai's soft dark hair.

"She has a great appitite." Hitomi laughed.

"Always a good sign." Van laughed and felt a twinge of pain in his side. According to Millerna he had a few bruised ribs. He didn't remeber how he got them. Everything was rather blurry. It had all happened so fast and his mind had been on Hitomi and Mai and nothing else.

"When do you think we should go back?" Hitomi asked still gazing at her daughter.

"I think we should wait and see how your doing in a few days." Van didn't like how pale Hitomi looked, "Millerna said you need rest."

"And I'm not complaining. I feel like I could sleep for days." Hitomi shifted Mai and started burping her.

"Then sleep." Van leaned forward and took Mai, "I can do that. You rest."

Van got up to walk around the room but stopped when he saw the look on Hitomi's face.

"Just don't go far." she said quietly before laying back on the pillows.

"We won't leave the room." Van sat on Hitomi's side of the bed and kissed her. He then held Mai out and said in a voice that made Hitomi grin, "Kiss your mumma, Mai."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As much as Hitomi hadn't wanted to admit it her body wasn't the only thing suffering after their narrow escape. Her powers were slow to react whenever she called on them.

So far most of Gaia believed the Fanels to be dead.

Zaibach hadn't so much as sent out a scout since the news of the airship was circulated. The news was that things were very bad on the other side of Zaibach's walls.

Hitomi sighed and rolled over to watch Van sleep. Mai slumbered on her father's chest. They'd been in Asturia for a week and not once had they left their room. Dryden had been carefull to give them a room that had nearly everything they could possibly need. There was a bathroom and full closet attached to the room and their meals were brought by Millerna herself.

The guards that had arrived with them, only six men (Christopher and Dilandau among them) had made an effort to remain unnoticed even by the local guards. They joined Dryden's personal guard which kept them inside the palace and close at hand at all times. Dryden being the bussiness man that he was explained away the new arrivals as a 'gift' from one of his father's old friends.

Mai's dark red eyes opened and Hitomi smiled as her daughter yawned and stretched. At only nine days old Mai's hair was already getting darker and thicker and her eyes were brighter and seemed to catch more of what was happening around her.

Hitomi extended her hand and without realy thinking about it used her power to lift Mai gently off of Van's chest and bring her over to lay next to Hitomi. When Mai's tiny body touched Hitomi's arm Hitomi realized that she had just successfully used her powers without any strain.

"I guess I am getting better." Hitomi smiled down at Mai, "Perhaps we can go back home soon."

There was a tap on the door before it opened and Millerna came in clutching a bit of paper.

Van sat up as Millerna quickly said, "It's from Merle. She sent it to me and after reading it through a few times I realized she had hidden a message in here."

Van held out his hand and took the letter, "What did she say?"

"It seems Lord Karth and Kaitlyn are the only strangers left in the palace. Everyone else has returned home." Millerna sat on the edge of the bed, "See here how she says she is deep in mourning, wearing black all the time?- Well the 'L' and 'K'are capital in black. I went over the letter and found all the capital letters. I came up with LK N K STL HR OTHR R GN."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Van looked very surprised as well, "Lord Karth aNd Kaitlyn STiLl HeRe, OTHeRs GoNe."

"Tina had a hand in this." Hitomi grinned, "She's more clever than she lets on."

"Well, when we get back remind me to thank them both." Van laughed, "Not that they will ever let me forget what they went through for us. At least Merle won't let it rest."

"As soon as you want to return to Fanelia just let us know." Millerna said seriously, "It won't be long before someone will step forward to try to take the throne."

"Tonight." Hitomi said, meeting Van's eyes, "It's time. I dreamed about it last night. I wasn't going to say anything about it but my powers are back and it is time for us to return. Fanelia needs us."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yeah me. OMG!- You guys wouldn't believe the week I've had. One of my best friends moved away saturday morning and saturday night my other best friend moved back! On the SAME DAY! It's wild. My head's still spinning. 


	48. return

A/N: If there's anything wrong in this chapter I'm sorry. Scott was gonna read this to check my spelling but he got called into work and at the moment I just want to get it posted.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Merle gared at the floor as she stomped down the hall. Kaitlyn and Karth were realy getting on her nerves. They had been snooping around alot and Rosie had had to start staying by the Royal bed room just to keep them away. She wasn't sure what it was they were looking for but it made her very happy that they hadn't found it. Each day the two unwelcome guests became more and more strained. Even Kaitlyn's normaly perfect hair was looking limp and unprimped.

Today though they had been snippy and everyone had avoided them like the plague. Karth had cornered Pennin in the dining hall and gave him an earfull of complaints and threats. Pennin shot back that Karth and Kaitlyn weren't welcome and it hadn't gone unnoticed the way they seemed to be searching the castle for something. Merle was very pleased to see Karth sulking for the rest of the day. Kaitlyn on the other hand had verbaly attacked as many servants as she could find. Merle found herself comforting the kitchen staff and posting guards around the palace to give Kaitlyn as little opportunity as possible to corner someone.

Tail twitching and ears laid flat Merle stormed up the hall to find Tina. Half way past a tall potted plant Merle stopped in her tracks.

Had she just seen something out the window before the plant?

Backtracking Merle crouched and peeked out the window. Nothing. She stood up slowly and looked down at the darkening lawn. It was empty.

"Don't scream."

Merle spun around hissing, her hair on end as she prepared to attack the person whispering in her ear.

"Van!" Merle lost her balance and grabbed onto Van's arm, "Where have you been? When did you get here?"

"Just now. We had to be carefull not to be seen." Van smiled and dragged Merle back to his room and pointed at the bed, "But I thought you would like to see your niece."

Merle covered her mouth to muffle her squeal of delight as she bounded over to Hitomi sitting on the bed holding Mai.

"Can I hold her?" Merle beamed as Van lit a few candles.

"If you stop bouncing around." Hitomi laughed.

Merle sat so quickly on the bed she almost fell right off the edge. Scooting back abit more Merle held her arms out for the tiny baby.

"She looks like Van." Merle said in an awed voice as Mai looked her right in the eyes.

"Yes she does." Hitomi leaned back on her pillows. It had been so long since she'd even been in her own room.

"Have your parents seen her?" Merle asked, still looking down into Mai's bright eyes. She felt as though she was being judged and by the way Mai smiled at her she had been found acceptable.

"Yes. I took Mai to see them last night. We only stayed for a few minutes in case Zaibach was somehow able to follow me again." Hitomi reached over and ran a finger over Mai's little hand, "They loved her."

"How could they not. Just look at her." Merle cooed over Mai.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dilandau walked the hall silently. Van had given him his orders and he planned to follow them. Stepping quickly out of sight he heard one of the doors he'd been guarding open. The footsteps were going away from him and by their lightness Dilandau knew who it was he was going to be trailing.

With a quick nod to Tren who was left to wait for Karth to leave his room Dilandau started after Kaitlyn who seemed to be walking with a purpose. She was around the end corner so quickly Dilandau found himself half jogging half creeping to catch up.

The pale haired man froze just out of Kaitlyn's sight, one foot still raised to follow. She had stopped moving and seemed to be waiting just around the corner.

Mentaly slapping himself for rushing and probably making too much noise Dilandau waited. If she came around the corner he would tell her she was to be under arrest in her rooms. But he was desperately hoping she would keep going. Van had asked him to find out what it was the Lord and his daughter had been after.

A rustle of fabric and two quiet steps had Dilandau ready to follow. The blond, once insane (now almost completely sane) man was going through a checklist in his head of where she was going. She had skipped over the floor where the guest rooms were and was about to reach the floor leading to Van, Hitomi and Mai. Speeding up to keep her just in his sight he tensed when she did indeed head down the royal's floor.

Bracing himself for the confrontation that would undoubtable come when he told her she was under arrest Dilandau took a deep breath, readying his lungs to yell out if she reached for the door, when she passed the door and walked to the one across from it.

That was Merle's room.

But Merle was with Van and Hitomi. In fact the neko had told them that she had taken to sleeping in their room incase the annoying duo decided a night time raid was called for. So Kaitlyn wasn't there looking for Merle.

Kaitlyn was so focused on the door and opening it quietly that she didn't even hear Dilandau creeping up behind her. With her first sneaking step into the room Dilandau grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.

"I do believ you have lost your way, My Lady. Let me assist you in finding your room." he sneared, but his voice was very polite. He'd gotten very use to showing nothing of what he felt in his voice years ago. Folken had threatened more than once to cut his pretty little head off if his tongue didn't stay civil in propper company.

"Take your hand off me." Kaitlyn hissed, still not wanting to attract too much attention.

"What bussiness do you have in Lady Merle's room?" Dilandau asked.

Kaitlyn glared at him, taking in the stitched up wound on his hairline and bruises, "What happened to you?"

"As if you don't know." he smirked, "Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the letters Merle recieved over the past week or so. She looked very smug after reading those letters." Kaitlyn flipped her hair back, "And not that you can do anything about it but I wasn't going to steal them. I just wanted to see what they said."

A sharp whistle cut through the palace and Dilandau laughed, "And that means your dear father was also found in area he shouldn't have been. Let's go. There's someone waiting to speak to you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi had never felt so tired in her life. She blinked a few times to try to clear the heavy feeling in her eyelids. She shifted, sitting up straighter and adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms.

It was late and she would have gladly joined Mai in her sleeping state.

The doors opened and she felt Van tense beside her as Karth and Kaitlyn were led into the throne room. Their faces fell when they saw Van and Hitomi.

"I have it on good word that you two have been very bussy while my family and I were nearly killed." Van looked down on them, "You both are under arrest for aiding those who would have us killed and our daughter captured."

Kaitlyn's head snapped to Hitomi and for the first time looked at the baby in her arms. Mai, as if sensing she was the center of attention, opened her eyes and stretched. With a sweet cooing noise Mai turned and looked directly at Kaitlyn.

Lady Kaitlyn shivered as those red eyes stared at her.

"We're guessing by the way she studies each person she meets that she has indeed taken after her mother." Van smiled as Karth made a choking sound, "Zaibach doesn't care what becomes of you. So you will both be locked away where you can't cause anymore trouble."

"As of this moment there are soldiers riding through the city announcing our return and Mai's birth. Zaibach will know they failed and that you have been caught. Locking you up is probably more kind than what they would do to you if they ever got ahold of you both." Hitomi smiled at them as Mai shifted her attention to Karth who vissibly flinched when those red eyes fell on him.

"Mai will be safe and she will grow to be Queen even if we have to fight off all of Gaia. Tell your Master that with whatever it is you have been using to talk to Zaibach. They haven't won and they won't ever." Van stood and held his arms out for his daughter. Once Hitomi had laid the now wide awake Mai in his arms he walked over to Karth and Kaitlyn, "Remember their faces Mai. You won't be seeing them for a long time."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Selena threw her arms over her head and ran for the closest door. The entire fortress was shaking. The sun hadn't even risen yet and already something was horribly wrong.

The Master was upset.

Whatever had made the Master upset Selena was hoping it would pass quickly. 

Marissa appeared around the corner and grabbed Selena's arm.

"What are you doing?" Selena snapped. They needed to get out of the building.

"That part of the building colasped." Marissa stated as though she was talking about the weather.

"Do you know what's caused this temper tantrum?" Selena asked as they made it to a half open door. They weren't the only ones running from the Master.

"Yes. Actualy I do." Marissa gave Selena a quick once over before saying, "The king and Queen have returned to Fanelia with their daughter. Fanelia now has a Princess."

"Damn!" Selena stopped walking. She'd been so sure that her men had been the best one's to take out the airship. She had personaly watched it fall from the sky.

"You will have some answering to do once the Master has calmed down enough not to kill you on sight."

"That's comforting." Selena sneared.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay me. Took me about four different attempts to get this thing written but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! 


	49. trinkets

A/N: Sorry. My computer died and it took a month of pestering my dad to get him to buy a new one. It's not my computer but a family computer so there was no way I could update.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi opened her eyes and smiled. Van stood infront of the balcony doors wrapped in a blanket with Mai in his arms.

"Today is Harvest." Van was saying quietly, "The longest day of the year. It is also the mark of you being five months old."

Van turned as if sensing his wife's gaze and smiled brightly.

"G'morning." Hitomi mumbled as she stretched and then grabbed the blankets up around her, "It's so cold!"

"It's fall." Van laughed, "We'll soon be sleeping with the fires lit and many blankets piled on top of us."

"Can we start the many blanket thing tonight?" Hitomi asked, sitting up slowly as she wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Of course." Van leaned down and kissed Hitomi depply, "Though of course we could always keep warm doing other things."

"Van!" Hitomi reached up and covered Mai's ears, making the baby laugh.

"She has no idea what I'm talking about." he laughed and turned his daughter to look into her eyes, "You don't know what I meant by that do you?" he asked, giving her a little twirl, "See? She has no idea."

"Just wait." Hitomi grinned, "If she keeps picking things up as quickly as she is now then she'll be running Fanelia by the age of four."

"Then she would be the cutest Queen to ever be crowned." Van stated and kissed his wife again.

Happy and very comfortable to just sit and watch father and daughter in their own little world, Hitomi sat back against her pillows and smiled.

Everything was so perfect.

Things had been quiet and even playfull in Fanelia as the country got to know the new heir. Van had insisted that the relationship the kindom had with Mai should start as early as possible. The sooner people saw her out with her parents the sooner veryone would fall in love with her.

And they had.

Once a week Van and Hitomi, along with Christopher and Pennin would take Mai into the market where they would buy rolls and trinkets and just talk with the people. It was wonderfull but Hitomi still had trouble relaxing. She was always watching the people around them, afraid that somehow a Zaibach soldier would get too close.

Van told her to trust the guards but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had missed something important when they had locked up Karth and his evil daughter.

Today was the day they would go into the market again and Hitomi swore that she would enjoy herself this time.

Hitomi dressed in warm, simple wool gown before dressing mai in pale yellow jumper. It wasnt the warmest piece of clothing mai had but it seemed to be the infant's favorite. Even at such a tender age Mai had a way of letting her wants and opinions be known. She didn't cry or throw a fit, as most babies do when they are unhappy. No, she made a face. A face that Hitomi laughingly told Van reminded her very strongly of the face he made when saying something he didn't want to say.

"She does it a lot." Hitomi laughed, "Especialy when theres someone around that she doesn't like."

"Like who?" Van had asked.

"Like Tren." Hitomi grinned.

"She doesn't like Tren?" Van said in amazement. So far his daughter seemed to love everyone in the palace.

"He's not a baby person." Hitomi shrugged, "And she can tell."

With Mai finaly ready to go, wrapped up in her own little blanket, Hitomi slipped on her boots and followed Van down the stairs and out into the cool air.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The planning had to be done carefully. No one could know what was going to happen. One chance was they were going to get.

Already things seemed to working well in their favor. Soon- very soon they would make a move.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi laughed as Mai spit up on her father's shirt and took the baby to give Van the chance to clean up.

"I told you she had had enough." Hitomi wiped Mai's face and smiled down at her little girl, "He just doesn't listen, does he?"

"I was burping her." Van protested, "I didn't give her more."

"O dear." Hitomi said, "Then it was my fault."

Van thanked the bakery owner as the man handed Van another clean rag to get the rest of the baby puke off his shirt. Placing the baby bottle on the counter Van went to work on his shirt, a slight smile on his lips. Hitomi knew he wasn't upset. Nothing Mai did stressed him. Mai could stay up all night screaming and Van would rock her untill she finaly quieted down.

Baby puke, poop, or pee didn't bother him in the least. Hitomi was thankfull. Her mother had told her how bad Hitomi's own dad had been when Hitomi was born. Just the smell of a dirty diaper had him gagging.

"I made some pumpkin bread just for you, my Queen." The baker reddened, speaking to her seemed to make him very nervous, "I know it's your favorite."

Hitomi's face lit up. It was indeed her favorite, "A loaf?"

"Of course, my Queen." he relaxed, seeing her pleasure.

Hitomi retreaved a coin out of her pocket and placed it on the counter,"I'll take the whole thing."

"It's a gift, my Queen." he said, ignoring her coin and wrapping the breadup in cloth.

"If you keep giving me gifts," Hitomi laughed, "I will no longer fit through the palace doors and you will be a poor man. I won't take no for an answer." she pushed the coin forward, "The best Baker in Fanelia must always be in need of more flour?" Hitomi raised her eyebrow and the man smiled at her.

"Just don't make a habbit of it, my Queen. My ego just wouldn't stand for it." The baker laughed.

"Of course not." Hitomi handed the loaf to Pennin who was trying to hide his grin but was failing horribly. 

"Onto the jeweler?" Van asked as he walked over, a white line still visible on his dark shirt front.

"If that's where you want to go." Hitomi smiled, "I know Mai enjoys all the shiney things to look at."

There were many people in the market. Most of them were there just to say hello to the King and Queen and the tiny princess.

Everyone smiled when they saw them coming, hoping they were going to their stalls or at least look at their wares. Hitomi tried to stop at different places everytime they went out but once again, Mai had her favorites. And the jewelers was one of them.

The tiny bell above the door announced them as they entered and the old man behind the counter smiled and bowed at once, "Good to see you, My King, My queen and of course it is good to see you, Princess."

Mai cooed and flailed. John Eveans was one of her favorite poeple to see. He had nothing but compliments for the baby girl and wasn't afraid to ask to hold her.

Hitomi handed Mai over as John beamed. John had been one of the first to return after Fanelia had burned those years ago and had even been the one to make Hitomi's engagement ring.

John walked over to the case he kept in the corner and began showing Mai all the bright and shiney objects he had been hard at work on. Mai cooed as though in apprieciation for each piece and had John laughing as he tried to explain how he had made each angled jewel shine as it did.

Hitomi looked around the small place, taking her time to examine each and every item. John was the most talented jeweler Hitomi had seen on Gaia. And that was saying something now that other countries were sending gifts in celebration of Mai being born.

"I have something for you." Van said quietly as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist from behind.

"Oh yea?" she asked, leaning back against him, "It wouldn't be jewelry, would it?"

"Actualy no." she could hear the smile in Van's voice, "And in truth it's for you and Mai both."

"What is it?" Hitomi asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

"This." Van held a small metal box in front of Hitomi, "It's a music box. It plays the song my mother taught Folken and I when we were little."

"John is a very talented man." Hitomi said in awe, seeing the small crank on the side and the vine pattern across the shiney surface.

"He promises there is no way this will break unless we take a very heavy hammer to it." Van laughed and kissed Hitomi's neck just below her ear, "Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Already one of the men was bending. He stayed longer and longer each day. Maybe things would happen sooner than they thought.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mai was asleep before they made it back to the palace.

Van asked to have their dinner brought up to them in their room and then laid Mai down in her crib. He fussed for a minute, making sure the blanket was warm enough and that her feet were covered.

"Today was a god day." Hitomi said as she slipped her boots off.

"Yes it was." Van turned away from Mai and went over to Hitomi, "You seemed to enjoy it more than other days."

"I was relaxed today." she admitted, giving him a quick kiss.

"I liked you relaxed." Van grinned, "You smile more."

A light tap on the door announced their dinner.

"We were in the market for a long time today." Hitomi said, munching on a roll and looking out at the darkening sky.

"And everyone loved it." Van handed Hitomi a mug of soup and pulled a chair over for her.

"Especialy John." Hitomi smiled.

"Pennin was having fun too." Van sipped his soupd and checked on Mai, "She's completely gone." he laughed.

"She didn't take a nap today. There were too many things to look at." Hitomi sipped her soup and sighed. There was nothing better than soup on a cold day.

Van put his mug down, already finished, and walked over to rub his wife's neck, "You look tired. Have you been having dreams?"

"Yes but none I understand." she sighed, his fingers were working on a knotted muscle, "Just hands and a trembling building."

"Hands?" he asked.

"Hands." Hitomi nodded, "Sometimes it's a woman's hands and other times it's a man's." She shrugged, "I don't know what they want."

"They want something?" Van moved onto her shoulders.

"Yea. Somehow these hands are connected to the building." Hitomi shook her head, "but I don't want to think about it anymore."

Van grinned as he started trailing kisses along Hitomi's neck, "Then don't."

"Ok." Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: OK, took me forever but here it is. 


End file.
